


Лучшие люди

by DoctorBarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: — Полагаю, вы двое учились на одном курсе, не так ли? — произнес директор Шоу. — Чарльз — самый компетентный заместитель, какого только может пожелать директор, Эрик, и он занимался этим много лет... — он осекся, как будто, наконец, заметив что-то странное в том, как преподаватели Зельеварения и Предсказаний пялились друг на друга.— Конечно, — быстро сказал Чарльз слегка охрипшим голосом и протянул ладонь. — С возвращением в Хогвартс, Эрик.
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Better Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304462) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 



> Обложка:  
> http://turtletotem.tumblr.com/post/30915102188/amarriageoftrueminds-the-better-men-x-men
> 
> Фанарт, послуживший вдохновением автору:   
> http://erikandcharles.tumblr.com/post/10727170338/slytherin-house-professor-erik-lehnsherr

— … студенты появятся в любой момент, и мы почти не видели нашего _дорогого директора_ целую чертову неделю, и у нас до сих пор нет учителя Зельеварения… Винки, натяни чуть повыше с левой стороны, спасибо…

Чарльз вытер пот со лба, в последний раз окидывая взглядом гостиную Рэйвенкло. Он уже так долго пялился на синие и бронзовые гобелены, парящих орлов и мерцающие звезды, что уже не понимал, создают ли они эффект праздника или же гостиная просто выглядит загроможденной. Но должно было сработать.

— Ладно, друзья, этого достаточно. Спасибо за помощь.

Домовые эльфы тут же разбежались по делам, которых, как знал Чарльз, было немало, и он закрыл дверь. _Должен был быть в Большом Зале пять минут назад…_ В его обязанности как Декана Факультета Рэйвенкло входило многое, но это вряд ли шло в сравнение с ответственностью, которую он нес будучи Заместителем Директора, особенно с таким директором как Себастьян Шоу, который предпочитал, судя по всему, торчать в башне целыми днями, перекладывая всю _реальную_ работу на своего заместителя. Чарльз задумался, появится ли тот хотя бы чтобы поприветствовать учеников.

Поэтому он был крайне удивлен, когда, выйдя из Башни Рэйвенкло, увидел, что директор ждет его внизу лестницы.

— А, вот и он. Профессор Ксавьер, мне сказали, что студенты появятся с минуты на минуту, но еще есть время представить вам нового преподавателя Зельеварения. Если представлять вас вообще необходимо… Полагаю, вы двое учились на одном курсе, не так ли?

И весь мир застыл, замерз и задохнулся, когда Чарльз взглянул на человека, стоящего рядом с Шоу.

Эрик Леншерр.

Только стена за спиной помогла Чарльзу удержаться на ногах. Он прекрасно понимал, что Шоу все еще говорит, но в голове гудело слишком громко, чтобы он мог слушать. _Эрик._

Последние десять лет были милосердны к Эрику; симпатичный, хорошо сложенный молодой человек ( _особенно по сравнению с тощим и неуклюжим Чарльзом_ ), только что получивший место, он выглядел более серьезно и взросло, и это ему шло. Чарльз ничего не мог поделать с чувством, что он сам только похудел и стал еще более нелепым за все это время. На Эрике была новая выглаженная мантия, волосы идеально уложены. Почти не задумываясь, Чарльз расправил свою мантию, отбросил волосы с лица. Во взгляде Эрика, до этого остававшегося вежливо-отсутствующим, промелькнуло что-то, словно вспышка боли.

— … преподавать первый год, конечно, так что я ожидаю, что ему понадобится определенная помощь, — произнес Шоу. — Чарльз — самый компетентный заместитель, какого только может пожелать директор, Эрик, и он занимался этим много лет. Не смущайся просить его обо всем, что понадобится, если я вдруг буду недоступен, — он осекся, как будто, наконец, заметив что-то странное в том, как преподаватели Зельеварения и Предсказаний пялились друг на друга.

— Конечно, — быстро сказал Чарльз слегка охрипшим голосом и протянул ладонь. — С возвращением в Хогвартс, Эрик.

Эрик сглотнул, пожимая ему руку, как предписывали правила приличия. Прикосновение словно обжигало.

— Что ж, тогда пора идти, если мы не собираемся опаздывать, чтобы встретить детей, — развернувшись, он первым отправился к Залу.

Эрик с Чарльзом шли позади.

— Прости, — пробормотал Эрик так мягко, что даже Чарльз мог бы не разобрать слов, если бы не знал его голос лучше своего собственного. — Я не хотел тебя так подставлять. Я согласился на должность только вчера.

— Уверен, ты отлично справишься. Ты всегда был хорош в Зельеварении, — голос звучал неестественно даже в его собственных ушах.

— Чарльз…

— И еще ты будешь деканом Слизерина, раз уж директор Шоу освободил это место?

— Я… да.

— Я должен был ожидать, что Шоу захочет взять именно тебя, ну конечно, ты же всегда был его звездным студентом, можно даже сказать, протеже. Идешь прямо по его стопам, значит.

— Чарльз, может быть, позже, после пира, мы могли бы поговорить…

Чарльз рассмеялся.

— О, сегодня вечером — никаких разговоров, мой друг. Большую часть ночи нам придется укладывать перевозбужденных детей, а потом, я тебе обещаю, тебе больше всего на свете захочется в свою кровать. Ты понятия не имеешь, во что ввязался.

 _"Мой друг"_ , он назвал его _"мой друг"_ , разве нет, это только что прозвучало. Конечно, он почти ко всем так обращался, разве нет, всегда, но это всегда означало что-то большее, когда он говорил так Эрику…

 _Сосредоточься, Ксавьер!_ Ох, это что-то из кошмарного сна, то, что _Эрик_ был здесь, _здесь, сейчас_ , а времени успокоиться не было, до того как…

Ученики, да, вваливающиеся в Большой Зал прямо в тот момент, когда зашли и они, милые знакомые лица, улыбающиеся ему из толпы, взволнованные _не_ знакомые лица, и скольких же из них распределят в Рэйвенкло? Чарльз попытался сосредоточиться на них, но все же видел боковым зрением Эрика и отблески от пламени факела на его лице.

Ему удалось изобразить что-то вроде сосредоточенного присутствия во время речи и Распределения, мгновенно запоминая имена и улыбаясь своим новым тридцати двум рэйвенкловцам. Оставшаяся часть Пира, как бы там ни было, смазалась. Несмотря на все попытки избежать этого, Чарльзу за столом пришлось сидеть рядом с Эриком. Попытка _не-смотреть, не-трогать, не-разговаривать_ провалилась. Вместо тарелки он продолжал видеть перед собой воспоминания, образы, слова, прикосновения…

Постепенно он осознал, что Рейвен с другой стороны стола пялится на Эрика с явным шоком и возмущением. Он умудрился перехватить ее взгляд, покачал головой, одними губами произнося: _"Я объясню позже."_ И как будто это _он_ в чем-то провинился, Рейвен, все еще злясь, откликнулась: _"Да уж пожалуйста."_ Оставалось надеяться, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы никто не устроил сцену.

Или она еще может случиться, если…

— Чарльз, — пробормотал Эрик. Слишком близко. Чарльз подскочил на ноги.

Буквально через мгновение все учителя последовали его примеру, как и ученики, а тарелки начали исчезать со столов. Пора отправляться в спальни.

Собрав своих рэйвенкловцев, Чарльз повел их в гостиную, даже не обернувшись.

***

Чарльз был не в силах сосредоточиться, и пришлось полагаться на старост, даже больше, чем обычно, когда надо было успокаивать детей и укладывать спать. К счастью, и Доминик Уизли, и Лизадр Скамандер были весьма подкованы в том, как угомонить однокашников, и предоставили Чарльзу разбираться с первокурсниками. Некоторые уже были в слезах, потому что устали или хотели домой, точно пора было в кровать.

Чарльз знал, что он _принимает слишком уж большое участие_ для декана; почти все полагали, что лучше предоставлять детей самим себе. Но, например, мысль о том, что профессор Логан собственноручно укладывает своих учеников скорее пугала, чем казалась правильной. И даже если потом дети ходили за ним по пятам, как полудикие, но слепо преданные щенки, Чарльз ничего с этим не мог поделать; дети _нуждались_ в нем, и если это означало сказать несколько ободряющих слов, похлопать по плечу или обнять кого-то раз или два, прежде чем пожелать спокойной ночи, ему было плевать, даже если Логан за глаза называл его "Заместителем Мамочек".

Он старался не думать, как Эрик справляется со слизеринцами. Некоторые наверняка придрались бы к любому проявлению слабости или неуверенности, как пираньи ( _они бы точно съели меня заживо_ , признался он себе), и хотя слабость или неуверенность никогда не были бы вписаны в список недостатков Эрика, он ожидал, что тот будет чувствовать себя сегодня не в своей тарелке.

Чарльз не надеялся, что Эрика доведут до слез в его первый вечер. Он был выше этого.

Он не понимал, что застыл у стены в гостиной на несколько минут, пока не услышал, как рядом откашлялась Доминик. 

— Вы можете идти в постель, профессор, — сказала она неуверенно. — Мы с Сэнди все держим под контролем.

Доносящийся из комнат старших студентов шум опровергал это заявление, но стоило только взглянуть в большие, искренние глаза Доминик, и (как всегда) ее невозмутимый вид сказали ему, что она сейчас, в любом случае, справится лучше, чем он.

— Пожалуй, ты права, — пробормотал он, ероша ее прямые, светлые волосы вейлы. — Спокойной ночи, 'Миник.

Она сморщила нос, приводя волосы в порядок.

— Спокойной ночи, профессор Икс.

Отправившись в свою комнату, Чарльз упал на кровать, начиная считать секунды до того момента, как Рейвен ворвется к нему. Без стука.

Минута двадцать секунд.

— Значит, _он_ — учитель Зельеварения, — сказала она.

Чарльз уселся и потянулся за пером и учебным планом, в котором в последний момент вряд ли стоило что-то исправлять.

— Да, он. И я ожидаю, что ты будешь с ним вежлива.

Лицо Рейвен изменилось, став его собственным, в одно мгновение; какой же мукой все-таки иногда было иметь сестру-метаморфа.

— Бу-дешь веж-ли-ва, — занудным тоном повторила она его голосом, но с акцентом. Даже после семнадцати лет в Англии ее американский акцент никуда не делся, так же, как у Эрика он был явно немецким.

… _как то, как он говорил_ Maus _вместо "mouse", разница была слышна, это было, определенно,_ Maus, _когда он убирал прядь волос, упавшую на глаза Чарльза, и целовал его в лоб…_

Перо сломалось в кулаке.

— Назови хоть одну причину для того, чтобы я была вежлива с этим идеальным слизеринским гадёнышем, — произнесла Рейвен, изменяя лицо на нормальное, и Чарльз подумал, что не ручается за то, сколько еще сможет выносить ее присутствие в своей комнате.

— Господи, Рейвен, ты ведешь себя так, как будто это _он_ бросил _меня._

— Он и _бросил! Он_ ведь тот, кто…

— Ох, пожалуйста, Рейвен, я не хочу об этом говорить. Я хочу лечь спать. Мне _нужно_ поспать, как и тебе. Завтра будет самый настоящий бедлам, а учитывая, в каком хаосе проходят твои уроки Трансфигурации…

Рейвен вздохнула, и, пройдя через комнату, обняла его.

— Знаешь, пусть ты и не мой настоящий брат, но, честное слово, ты самая лучшая семья, какая только у меня была. И я не собираюсь сидеть, сложа руки, и наблюдать за тем, как этот ублюдок снова разобьет тебе сердце.

— Я и не прошу тебя об этом. Я прошу позволить мне отдохнуть, прежде чем мне придется снова смотреть на него с самого утра.

— Ладно, ладно, — она поцеловала его щеку. — Хорошей ночи.

Она закрыла за собой дверь, и Чарльз уткнулся лицом в подушку, думая, сможет ли он вообще заснуть.


	2. Chapter 2

Заходить в гостиную Слизерина — словно вернуться в собственную юность. Эрик замер в дверном проеме, как будто мутноватый зеленый свет ламп и холодный и сырой воздух были преградой, которую он преодолеть не мог. Но только на мгновение — студенты позади вынудили его зайти внутрь.

Неужели это действительно ощущение дома: это нереальное ощущение того, что он узнает давно забытые вещи, это удушье, когда накатывают воспоминания о лучших и худших днях его жизни? По большей части худших, если уж на то пошло, — хорошие прошли не здесь, а в кабинетах, коридорах, на поле для квиддича… на Озере… на улицах Хогсмида…

_… резкий холодный воздух, множество свечей и отзвуки песни, снег в его волосах, но тепло рук и губ…_

Он выбросил его из головы, — для этого воспоминания еще будет время, если будет вообще — поскольку надо было уделить внимание ученикам, которые носились во всей гостиной, каждый в разной степени гиперактивный и шумный. Две девочки сыпали друг на друга оскорблениями в одном углу, трое мальчиков дрались с четвертым в другом, несколько человек носились друг за другом, не обращая внимания на мебель, и сыпали искрами из палочек, а девочка-первокурсница с окровавленной коленкой плакала, сидя на полу.

В течение пяти секунд Эрику не хотелось ничего больше, чем сбежать подальше от гостиной и вернуться на свою безопасную, скучную административную должность в Лондоне, оставить которую убедил его Шоу. Что он здесь делает? Неужели совсем _рехнулся_?

А затем он заметил взгляд нескольких студентов, сидящих слева, — шести- и семикурсники, навскидку; они наблюдали за ним с ледяным спокойствием и расчетом. Ожидали, что он прогнется, сдастся, поддастся — осознавая то или нет — им. Ожидали крови в воде.

Он встретил их взгляд, даже не моргнув, и растянул губы в широкой улыбке, обнажая зубы. Пара студентов явно содрогнулись.

_Хотите крови в воде, ребятки? Теперь вы играете с большими акулами._

Едва стоило взмахнуть палочкой, в памяти всплыло давно не используемое заклятие голоса, и, кажется, камни в стенах содрогнулись, когда Эрик рявкнул:

— ТИШИНА!

Двести пятьдесят лиц с удивлением повернулись к нему с широко открытыми глазами и ртами.

— Старосты, — резко бросил Эрик, — вперед и в центр.

Юноша и девушка — никто из них, к счастью, не был ни из одной компании нарушителей спокойствия — выступили из толпы и встали перед ним, на удивление хорошо держа себя в руках, несмотря на то, что по глазам было видно, что они нервничают.

— Имена.

— Барри Балстроуд, сэр, — сказал юноша, похожий больше всего на быка. Но, учитывая то, что Шоу назначил его старостой, Эрик все же подумал, что тот умнее, чем он выглядит.

— Клара Парк-Забини, сэр, — произнесла девушка, высокая, в очках, хрупкая, с длинными заплетенными темными волосами. И он даже никогда бы не подумал, что возможно носить что-то так, что оно будет выглядеть настолько идеально.

Эрик посмотрел на каждого из них еще с мгновение, затем коротко кивнул.

— Парк-Забини, под щитом Гринграсс все еще есть аптечка?

— Да, сэр.

— Достаньте и помогите той девочке и мальчику, — он указал на заплаканную первокурсницу и побитого мальчика. Староста тут же отправилась к щиту, к его одобрению. — Балстроуд, соберите первокурсников и отведите их по спальням, — он снова повысил голос. — Остальные студенты быстро отправляются по кроватям, спокойно и не создавая лишнего шума. И, Балстроуд, — он придержал юношу за локоть, говоря чуть тише, — утром я хочу знать имена трех мальчиков, которые посчитали, что имеют право избивать другого студента посреди гостиной в первую ночь семестра.

— Да, сэр, профессор Леншерр. 

Эрик стоял, держа руки за спиной, ожидая, пока опустеет гостиная. Группка нарушителей — и как, черт возьми, как легко было их узнать, не только потому что у каждого были заметны синяки, но даже по тому, как они вели себя — уходили нехотя, выглядя недовольными, но все же послушались.

Наконец, в комнате остались только Парк-Забини и двое раненых. Он подошел поближе, пока девушка перевязывала окровавленную коленку и обрабатывала разбитую губу мальчика, прикладывала к глазу пузырь со льдом, все только точными и выверенными движениями, как он и ожидал.

— Спасибо, Парк-Забини, — произнес Эрик, когда она закончила и убрала аптечку. — Проверьте комнаты на предмет каких-либо проблем, затем отправляйтесь в кровать. И проводите девочку. А ты завтра, на всякий случай, сходи в лазарет.

— Да, сэр, профессор Леншерр, — в один голос откликнулись они, и он чуть улыбнулся сам себе. В конце концов, в прошлом году их деканом был сам Шоу, поэтому они не могли быть _совсем уж_ распущенными.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он, наконец, смог упасть в кресло, прежде чем трясущиеся колени смогли бы его подвести.

В его время старосты Слизерина руководствовались любовью к власти и скрытой любовью к порядку, но подозревал, что теперь здесь есть еще что-то, о чем даже не подозревал профессор Шоу. Но Эрик не собирался допускать ничего подобного. Пока он здесь, гостиная Слизерина должна была быть местом, где студенты могли чувствовать себя в безопасности. _Все_ , а не только умники и популярные и те, кто говорил на идеальном английском.

Великий Мерлин, казалось, что это было так недавно — те несчастные первые дни в Хогвартсе, несчастные полтора года, когда он был зол, напуган и не приспособлен к обществу других, что его забрал из приюта в Германии профессор Шоу и бросил, ожидая, что он утонет или поплывет…

_… декабрьская ледяная вода Озера попадает в нос, и в глаза, и в рот:  
— Отпусти ее, Эрик, ты должен отпустить!_

_… пять лет спустя на железнодорожной станции:  
— Отпусти меня, Эрик, — и он знал, что только последний дурак сделал бы это, но его рука разжалась…_

Звук, как будто кто-то задыхается, доносящийся с другой стороны гостиной, вернул Эрика к реальности.

— Кто здесь? — резко произнес он.

Звук — всхлип, понял он с раздражением и испугом, — повторился, и он раздавался на лестнице к спальням, прямо у полуоткрытой двери, ведущей в гостиную.

Пересекая комнату в три широких шага, Эрик распахнул дверь. На ступеньках сидел светловолосый мальчик с заплаканным лицом. При виде Леншерра он сглотнул и выпрямился, отчаянно моргая и вытирая слезы.

— Ты ранен, мальчик? — спросил Эрик.

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда почему ты ревешь? И почему до сих пор не в кровати?

Мальчик снова сглотнул, явно пытаясь заговорить, но только снова расплакался.

 _Назад в Лондон, первым же делом утром,_ пообещал себе Эрик, прекрасно зная, что это ложь. Он уселся на ступеньку рядом с мальчиком, выжидая, пока тот успокоится.

— Закончил? — спросил он сухо, когда всхлипы прекратились.

Мальчик вытер глаза, заалел, кивнул.

— Скажи мне свое имя и, черт возьми, что с тобой такое?

— Скорпиус Малфой, сэр, — ах, да, ну конечно, он выглядел как настоящий Малфой, несмотря на то, что видеть Малфоя в слезах было _крайне_ странно. — И простите, пожалуйста, простите, сэр, со мной все в порядке. Я просто пойду спать, сэр, простите, что побеспокоил вас.

Он выпрямился с достоинством, лицо стало непроницаемым, и Эрик был впечатлен — даже немного восхищен — его доблестной попыткой держаться и сохранить достоинство.

Эрик понял, что чего-то не хватает в форме мальчика, и почему он так сильно дрожал.

— Где твой шарф, Малфой?

Губа Малфоя снова задрожала.

— Я обыскал все вокруг, сэр… я пытался найти дорогу до Большого Зала, думал, что оставил его на Пиру, но я… не смог, и теперь, когда я думаю, я думаю, что, может быть, оставил его в п-поезде. Сэр, — он сглотнул, лицо сморщилось. — Это был подарок моего отца.

— Успокойся, мальчик, я уверен, что он найдется, — произнес Эрик, прежде чем тот снова успел начать реветь в три ручья. — Спросим утром. Уверен, что ты не первый растяпа, который оставляет что-то важное в поезде. Может быть, где-то там даже есть бюро находок.

— Вы так думаете? — мальчик выглядел таким _обнадеженным_ , что раздражало.

— Ну, если и так, все равно пройдет несколько дней, пока они его отошлют, а тебе он понадобится в этом холодильнике под названием подземелья, особенно если ты непривычен к холоду, — пробормотал Эрик. Он стащил длинный зеленый с серебристым шарф с шеи и укрыл плечи Малфоя. — И я жду, что мне его вернут.

— Да, сэр, спасибо, сэр, — с широко открытыми глазами пробормотал тот, немедленно обматываясь шарфом.

— А теперь в кровать. Думаю, тебе понравится это, свет отключили несколько минут назад, — доставая из кармана шарик, он чуть сжал его, заставляя засветиться мягким зеленым светом. — Оставь себе, у меня еще есть. Так и знал, что мне они понадобятся в этом лабиринте.

— Спасибо, — повторил мальчик.

— Ну, тогда спать. И… Малфой?

— Сэр?

— Ты далеко не пойдешь, если будешь сидеть здесь в углу и хныкать. Впредь ожидаю от тебя более сдержанного поведения, — он хотел произнести это твердо, но получилось даже более сурово, чем он собирался.

— Да, сэр, спасибо, сэр, — мальчик, к его удивлению, широко ему улыбнулся и исчез, взбегая вверх по лестнице в тусклом свете светящегося шарика.

Эрик же заставил себя встать и отправиться в собственную комнату, уже готовый застонать при мысли о том, что до завтра ему еще нужно приготовить _учебный план_.

Он старался не думать о том, что Чарльз гораздо лучше справился бы с этим, и, кажется, уже в пятисотый раз о том, что он, черт возьми, здесь забыл.

***

— Прорицания, — голос Чарльза доносился до самых дальних углов кабинета, — это искусство предсказания будущего. Перед собой вы видите традиционные инструменты, используемые для этого, — он указал на разложенные на столе предметы. — Чаинки. Хрустальные шары. Карты таро. Астрологические карты. Вы узнаете, как все это использовать. К сожалению, если вы не наделены даром — или не обречены — использовать Предвидение, тогда это все будет для вас абсолютно бесполезными вещами.

Он широко улыбнулся классу, наслаждаясь тем, как на лицах появляется выражение обиды и даже оскорбления. Это был его четвертый год как преподавателя Прорицаний. Его уроки называли _непредсказуемыми_ , поэтому некоторые студенты наблюдали за ним спокойно, в предвкушении, но много было и тех, кто уже заранее ожидал занудный бессмысленный семестр.

— К счастью, — продолжил он, снова приковывая к себе взгляды, — на моих уроках вам не придется сдавать контрольные по теме, можете ли вы увидеть будущее на дне чайной чашки. Если бы было так, только один студент за последние три года с этим бы справился. Вы будете учиться традиционным методами Прорицаний, потому что то, насколько эффективно с ними справляетесь, показывает, развивается ли ваш дар Предвидения, и потому что они помогут развивать вам сосредоточенность — вот это и будет нашей целью. Но наши уроки будут не только ради этого, — он взмахнул палочкой и предметы исчезли со стола. — Даже если у вас нет дара Предвидения, мои дорогие волшебники и волшебницы, предсказание будущего — это не только погружение в шепчущие голоса Вселенной. Это умение слушать свой собственный разум и мир вокруг себя. Это умение совершенствовать свою интуицию, ту форму магии, которую даже магглы всегда пытались использовать. Ваша магия позволит полагаться на интуицию, но только если вы будете оттачивать свои умения. Если вы внимательны, собираете информацию, мысленно все сопоставляете, вы сможете увидеть закономерность событий. Вы сможете понять _и предсказать_ следующее движение в танце.

Еще одно движение палочкой, и над каждым столом появились листки пергамента с пометкой _"План"_ , скользя в руки студентов.

— Развитие внимания, — он резко произносил каждое слово, касаясь пунктов, выписанных на листке палочкой. — Медитация. Распознавание образов, предположения. Символы и интерпретация снов. Язык тела и микровыражения. _Критическое мышление_. Вы научитесь смотреть на себя, мир и других людей более _внимательно_ и использовать события сегодняшнего дня, чтобы понять, что будет завтра.

Он сделал паузу, позволив некоторым студентам, которые выглядели испуганными, перевести дыхание.

— В дальнейшем, — сказал он, — мы начнем изучать чаинки и таро. Я ожидаю от вас, чтобы вы прочитали главы три и четыре _"Предсказаний. Навыки и Ритуалы: Практическое Руководство"_ Парвати Патил. И ожидаю, что вы немедленно начнете дневник сновидений. Насчет этого множество полезных советов вы найдете в том же учебнике, в главе "Интерпретация Снов". Если поймете, что не можете вспом…нить… — Чарльз внезапно запнулся.

В конце кабинета стоял Эрик, скрестив руки на груди и с выражением интереса на лице. Оно превратилось в раздражение, когда тот понял, что Чарльз уставился на него. Возможно, потому что остальной класс тоже на него уставился.

— Если не помните своих снов, тогда, черт возьми, что-нибудь выдумайте, — произнес Чарльз. — Урок окончен.

Ученики радостной толпой устремились к выходу, и Чарльзу пришлось самому собирать учебные планы, с помощью палочки заставить исчезнуть чайник, хрустальный шар и карты таро, беспомощно суетясь, пока Эрик шел к его столу.

— Профессор Леншерр, — произнес он, коротко кивнув.

— Не хотел мешать уроку, — сказал тот. — У меня по расписанию перерыв, подумал, что у тебя тоже может быть. Подумал, что как раз подходящее время для разговора.

— Я не думаю, что нам так много надо обсудить, Эрик.

Эрик стиснул зубы, на щеке дернулась мышца, и Чарльз подавил желание дотянуться и дотронуться до нее.

— Не о чем _разговаривать_ , Чарльз? Как насчет того, как ты бросил меня одного на платформе, после того, как пять с половиной лет друг для друга мы были _всем_ , и с тех пор ни единого слова…

— Мы были детьми, Эрик, жизнь была другой, теперь надо относиться к этому по-взрослому. Прошу прощения, — он попытался протиснуться мимо него, но Эрик схватил его за руку и притянул к себе, — близко, слишком близко — если бы он подался хотя бы на дюйм вперед, то…

Они замерли на этом расстоянии, всего на одну длинную, длинную секунду, даже не дыша.

— Осторожнее, Эрик, — пробормотал Чарльз с ледяной насмешкой в голосе. — Кто-нибудь может _увидеть_. Мы оба знаем, как тебя это бесит.

Эрик отступил на шаг, уже открыв было рот, но Чарльз вырвал руку и почти сбежал из кабинета.

***

Возвращаясь в свой кабинет, Эрик едва ли замечал что-либо вокруг себя, чувствуя, что его тошнит, трясет, и он покраснел, совсем как при лихорадке. Первое — из-за разочарования и злости, ничего удивительного, но румянец на щеках, возможно, из-за чувства стыда, но он не признавался в этом самому себе.

В кабинете Зельеварения, к счастью, еще было пусто… нет, кто-то шарился в шкафу, стоящем в дальнем конце класса. Эрик позволил ярости прозвучать в голосе, когда громко поинтересовался:

— И чем это вы занимаетесь?

Профессор Шоу дернулся от неожиданности, вздергивая бровь, когда посмотрел на Эрика.

— Просто пришел спросить, как твой первый день, мой мальчик.

— Директор, — выдохнул Эрик успокоено, потирая лоб. — Прошу прощения, сэр, я подумал, что вы студент, и ищете ингредиенты для любовного зелья или еще какой-нибудь бессмыслицы.

— Да, разумеется. Приношу свои извинения. Не мог удержаться от соблазна посмотреть, как ты справляешься, — он обвел рукой кабинет, уставленный пузырьками, банками и бочонками с аккуратными ярлычками, надписанными его почерком. — Так что, здесь уже три класса побывали? И как прошло?

— Два класса. И было… неплохо, сегодня же первый день. Трудно сказать.

Он сдерживался, чтобы не вздрогнуть от воспоминания об их взглядах — или пугающих, или заинтересованных, но, по большей части, совсем не впечатленных, и все с нетерпением ждали только того, что он ошибется. И за сегодня ему предстояло выдержать еще три раунда.

— Трудно сказать? Вовсе нет, Эрик. Это довольно просто. Ты контролировал класс или они контролировали тебя? Это все, что на самом деле важно.

— Я могу контролировать моих учеников, профессор, — сухо произнес Эрик, и Шоу рассмеялся. У Эрика по спине побежали мурашки. Шоу был великим человеком, великим волшебником, и он всем был ему обязан, но он забыл, как неуютно бывает находиться рядом с ним.

— Конечно, можешь. Я готов держать пари, что ты уже составил представление о том, кто из студентов будет проблемой, кто чего-то да стоит, кто будет абсолютно бесполезным… ага, у тебя это на лице написано. Поделись со мной.

— Юный Малфой кажется неглупым, — признался Эрик. Тот был сегодня на втором уроке, и одним из нескольких, кто ничего не разлил. — Он слушает, по крайней мере.

— Да, превосходная семья, Малфои, — произнес Шоу, кивнув. — Прекрасная чистая кровь, и это видно. Какие-нибудь проблемы из-за магглорожденных?

— Не… проблемы, сэр. Они, по большей части, подходят под категорию "абсолютно бесполезных", что вы упомянули, — Эрик вздохнул, в голосе прозвучало разочарование. — Не могут отличить бочонка от котла, по большей части… Полагаю, они еще научатся, но я уже знаю, что это будет той еще морокой, когда придется нагонять остальных. 

— Ох, не смейте, профессор Леншерр, — радостно произнес Шоу. — "Нагонять" они будут сами, ваша задача позаботиться о тех, кто из себя что-то представляет. Не мечите бисер перед свиньями.

Эрик не знал, что на это ответить. Магглорожденные _могли_ учиться, он видел это — _Чарльз_ был магглорожденным — и если это и было мучительно тяжело, это же часть и предназначение учебного процесса? Но споры с Шоу редко были плодотворными и никогда — хорошей идеей. Он согласился, холодно сказав:

— Да, сэр.

— Я подумал, что ты можешь присоединиться ко мне и выпить вечером. Немного развеяться.

— С радостью, сэр.

— Отлично. Тогда увидимся на обеде, — хлопнув Эрика по плечу, он удалился.

Ученики появились через пару минут, отвлекая Эрика на себя, и только на середине лекции о приготовлении эликсиров, зельях, заготовках и настойках, он вдруг понял, что из шкафа, возле которого был Шоу, пропали три флакона.

***

— Проснись, Чарли, пора ужинать, — пропела Рейвен, появившись в дверях его кабинета.

Чарльз подпрыгнул, рассыпав бумаги.

— Что? Вовсе нет, я не спал, я только… — он посмотрел на свои маггловские часы. — О. Все-таки спал, или же у меня провалы в памяти, а это совсем не хорошо… Прости, Рейвен, что?

Она покачала головой.

— Мозг точен, как часы, вот это мой брат. Идем на обед.

Чарльз сглотнул.

— О, я попрошу кого-нибудь из домовых эльфов принести мне что-нибудь позже, у меня действительно много дел…

— Тебе не помешает немного воздуха, Чарльз, ты это понимаешь. Идем, — выражение лица Рейвен стало более серьезным. — Не беспокойся. Я не позволю ему снова сидеть рядом с тобой.

— Обещаешь? — пробормотал Чарльз, чувствуя себя нелепо.

— Обещаю. Пойдем, пока не появился первый курс.

Чарльз поднялся, собирая разбросанные бумаги, обматывая вокруг шеи шарф Рэйвенкло — в Большом Зале могло быть холодно — и, наконец, позволил Рейвен утянуть себя в коридор, держась за ее руку.

— Он пытался поговорить со мной сегодня, — негромко сказал Чарльз.

— И?

— Я его послал, — Чарльз сглотнул, вспоминая _слишком близко, еще один дюйм…_ — Но собираюсь… В смысле, так не должно быть, у нас целый год впереди, мы вынуждены будем есть вместе, работать вместе, мы должны хотя бы разговаривать друг с другом.

— К сожалению, да, — вздохнула Рейвен.

— И прошло десять лет, в конце концов. Может быть, сейчас он другой человек. Да _я_ тоже изменился.

Рейвен фыркнула.

— О, неужели? Как?

— Ну, я… Я сильнее, более уверен в себе. У меня больше нет панических атак во время экзаменов.

— Только потому что ты принимаешь их, а не сдаешь.

Она права, мрачно признался он себе, хотя в прошлом году был неприятный момент… Неважно, неважно. 

— Я говорю о том, что за десять лет многое изменится. Возможно, он больше не…

— Не ханжа и не использует других людей?

— Он никогда никем не пользовался, Рейвен.

— Ты рассказал мне все, Чарльз, не думаю, что что-то…

— _Нет_ , Рейвен, — он остановился посреди коридора, повернувшись к ней, дергая рукой, пытаясь помочь себе жестами. — Он никогда не… да, я все это сказал, но это не значит, что… Он не использовал меня, Рейвен. Кем бы он ни был… Таким он не был, Рейвен, это всего лишь… просто…

— Конечно, — произнесла Рейвен, и явная жалость в ее взгляде заставила его лицо вспыхнуть. — Ты знал его лучше, Чарльз… Если ты говоришь, значит, что так оно и есть.

Ответ Чарльза потонул во внезапном истеричном вопле, эхом отразившимся от стен.

Выхватив палочки, они побежали на звук, Чарльз уже лихорадочно соображал, как защитить и Рейвен, и кричащего ученика, что бы ни было угрозой, как защитить всех остальных.

В запутанном лабиринте, каким был Хогвартс, им понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять, откуда исходит звук; этот кто-то уже не кричал, а хныкал. Чарльз отчаянно надеялся, что это хороший знак.

Наконец, завернув за угол, они увидели пухлую светловолосую девочку, — Хаффлпафф, первокурсница, подумал Чарльз — плачущую, съежившуюся у стены, и вторую, темноволосую, наклонившуюся к ней и шепчущую какие-то успокаивающие слова подруге, и одновременно свирепо глядящую на единственного взрослого рядом — Эрика Леншерра.

— … абсолютно бессмысленно, но ведь это в порядке вещей с самых первых лет, но, мои поздравления, кажется, кто-то установил новую планку, — разглагольствовал Эрик, сжимая в кулаке палочку. — Думаю, большего ожидать от магглорожденных и не следовало бы — предполагаю, вы магглорожденная, поскольку никто из детей из волшебных семей, имея голову на плечах, не устроил бы истерику при виде _картины_. Ох, возьми себя в руки, девочка, она не причинит тебе вреда!

— _Что здесь происходит?_ — с неимоверным усилием Чарльзу удалось удержаться от крика. 

— Ничего, — с отвращением произнес Эрик, убирая палочку. — Просто кое-кто боится змей, — он махнул рукой в сторону портрета на противоположной стене — портрет Салазара Слизерина с огромной темно-зеленой анакондой, обвивающейся вокруг его плечей. И мужчина, и змея настороженно взглянули на Чарльза, одновременно как будто смущенные реакцией девочки.

— П-простите, — выдавила девочка у стены. — Я просто повернула за угол, а здесь она, и она _двигалась_ и _смотрела прямо на меня…_

— Она магглорожденная. Мы обе, — с яростью произнесла темноволосая девочка. — Мы никогда раньше не видели движущихся картин, и это пугает, знаете ли.

— Вы не могли бы пойти прогуляться? Сходить в другие картины? Спасибо, — обратился Чарльз к портрету, пока Рейвен помогала светловолосой девочке подняться на ноги.

— Вот, вот так. Долли, да? Ты была у меня днем на Трансфигурации?

Девочка икнула и кивнула.

— Да, мэм. Я Долли Дурсли, мэм.

— А твое имя?..

— Имоджен Кокс, — ответила темноволосая девочка, все еще пялясь на Эрика. — А _он_ кто такой?

— Профессор Леншерр, преподаватель Зелеварения и декан Слизерина, — сквозь сжатые зубы процедил Эрик, — и вы бы это знали, если бы слушали речь директора вчера вечером. И вы будете относиться ко мне с уважением, как к старшему.

Глаза Рейвен полыхнули желтым, как иногда бывало, когда она злилась, но голос ее был ровным:

— Пойдемте, девочки, надо успокоиться и умыться. Вы никогда раньше не видели волшебных портретов, разумеется, это пугает. Обещаю, они не причинят вам вреда, это всего лишь картины, хотя они могут двигаться и разговаривать… — Рейвен повела Долли и Имоджен из коридора, напрявляясь в их гостиную.

— Глупая девчонка, — пробормотал Эрик. — Наверное, не стоило выходить из себя, но таким, как она, здесь не место…

— _Ты_ , — Чарльз думал, что убрал палочку, но оказалось, что она все еще у него в руке, всего в нескольких дюймах от горла Эрика. — Еще раз позволишь себе заговорить так с учеником… стоять и оскорблять напуганного ребенка… Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы тебя вышвырнули отсюда. Протеже Шоу ты или нет, способ я найду, поверь. Ты меня понял?

Эрик выглядел ошарашенным. 

— Чарльз, я не имел в виду… Думаю, я должен был более терпеливым, но, _честное слово_ …

— А ты ничуть не изменился, правда? — мрачно произнес Чарльз. — Вообще. Ты хоть помнишь, что значит _быть ребенком_? — он удержался, чтобы не добавить кое-что еще, взяв себя в руки, убрал палочку. — Можешь передать Рейвен, чтобы не ждала меня. Я не присоединюсь к вам на обеде.

Развернувшись, он пошел прочь по коридору, пытаясь вспомнить, как нормально дышать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанарт к главе:  
> http://heresieirisee.tumblr.com/post/11178254249/welp-fanart-of-a-fanfic-of-a-fanart-of-a-mix-of


	3. Chapter 3

Отсутствие Чарльза за учительским столом все же было замечено, в основном благодаря взглядам Рейвен, которые она то и дело кидала на Эрика. Остальные пристально смотрели на него, перешептываясь, закрываясь ладонями; Эрик гадал, какие слухи могла распустить Рейвен. Некоторые выглядели почти довольными — в частности, инструктор Дисаппарирования, Азазель, комментировал что-то вполголоса профессору Логану, который преподавал Защиту От Темных Искусств сколько Эрик себя помнил (этот человек вообще старел?). Другие выглядели больше смущенными, хотя, например, для профессора по Уходу За Магическими Существами это было, скорее, обычным выражением лица. 

— Есть что сказать, МакКой? — прорычал Эрик, и долговязый мужчина в очках покраснел и отвернулся.

Профессор Мойра МакТаггерт, декан Хаффлпаффа, выглядела особенно обеспокоенной; они с Чарльзом сдружились еще во время учебы, несмотря на разницу в два года и факультеты. К тому же, как вдруг вспомнил он, Мойра была рядом, когда Чарльз вытащил его из озера. 

И она была партнершей Чарльза на той вечеринке — ушла пораньше, плохо себя чувствовала (после оказалось, что это грипп), а Рейвен, которая была с ним, сбежала со своими друзьями взрывать фейерверки над озером. Бросив его и Чарльза одних в самом дальнем углу Большого Зала; без партнерш, может быть, немного навеселе после огромного количества сливочного пива; вечеринка уже заканчивалась, но все так же веселились, а музыка играла — старомодная, маггловская музыка шестидесятых, и Чарльз поверить не мог, что он никогда не слышал Элвиса Пресли, и начал подпевать с преувеличенным удовольствием…

_"Мудрецы говорят,  
Что только дураки торопятся,  
Но я не могу не влюбиться в тебя…"*_

_И Эрик, смеясь, изобразил вычурный поклон, чтобы ему оказали честь и приняли приглашение о танце…_

Он отвлекся от воспоминания, снова переключая свое внимание на ужин. Прошлое, может быть, было гораздо приятнее, чем здесь-и-сейчас, но от этого не становилось менее болезненным.

Наконец, ужин закончился, и Эрик уже собирался сбежать в свою комнату, но пересекся взглядом с профессором Шоу. Ох, да. И зачем он согласился выпить с директором? Что ж, по крайней мере, пока он будет с Шоу, он может быть уверен, что Рейвен не пришпилит его к потолку, наложив какое-нибудь заклятие вейлы. _Уверен._

— Бренди или коньяк? — спросил Шоу, когда они заняли кресла у камина.

— Бренди, спасибо, — рассеяно откликнулся Эрик, разрываясь между противоречивыми желаниями: сделать всего пару глотков или напиться так сильно, как только сможет. Самокопания, особенно в присутствии Шоу, были последним, что ему нужно, но все же мягкое забытье от алкоголя сейчас казалось слишком заманчивым.

— Что ж, Эрик, кажется, я заметил некую напряженность между тобой и профессором Даркхольм, — с любопытством произнес Шоу, отпивая из бокала. — И это, возможно, связано с тем, что ее сводный брат отсутствовал сегодня на ужине?

Интерес Шоу всегда распространялся на его успехи, связанные с учебой и магией, они никогда не говорили о его личной жизни; Эрик не был удивлен, но со странным облегчением понял, что тот ничего не знает о том, что произошло между ним и Чарльзом.

— У нас были разногласия, — произнес Эрик и, стараясь говорить безразлично, рассказал о магглорожденной девочке и портрете со змеей. Несмотря на это, он поймал себя на том, что значительно преуменьшил реакцию Чарльза, зная, что Шоу будет недоволен, если узнает, что тот Эрику угрожал. Не надо чтобы у Чарльза были проблемы с директором, только потому что у них личный конфликт.

Шоу цокнул языком, качая головой.

— Что ж, это означает, что я был прав. Мальчик еще не готов стать директором. Слишком много идеалов, слишком мало опыта.

— Я думал насчет этого, — осторожно признался Эрик. — О том, что вы стали директором после отставки МакГонагалл, несмотря на то, что заместителем был Ксавьер.

— Только два года заместителем и три — преподавателем. Министерству нетрудно было понять, что он еще крайне неопытен. Я же был заместителем всего один год, до Ксавьера, но и имел двадцать лет преподавания за плечами.

— Конечно, — двадцать лет в качестве учителя Зельеварения. Эрик проглотил вопрос о пропавших флаконах; если их забрал Шоу, то он не ошибся, и тому не слишком понравится допрос. Если не он — Эрик бы просто показал свою неспособность следить за вещами в собственном кабинете, пока бы не поймал виновника с поличным. Вместо этого Леншерр просто отпил бренди.

— Ксавьер будет готов к тому моменту, как я уйду в отставку, — произнес Шоу, — если Министерство настаивает на его кандидатуре. Он не некомпетентен, я должен признать, но… магглорожденный директор? Одна мысль вызывает тошноту. А вот, ты, напротив, из очень уважаемой чистокровной семьи.

Эрик поморщился, снова делая глоток. Он не испытывал ни малейшего желания, чтобы его подготовили к тому, как быть директором — он едва справлялся с ролью обычного учителя.

— Твои родители были очень одаренными волшебниками, — сказал Шоу. — Их работа была необычайной — мне выпал шанс поработать с одной из их палочек, это был настоящий восторг. Они успели научить тебя чему-нибудь из своего дела… до несчастного случая?

— Это был не несчастный случай, — ответ прозвучал грубо и тяжело. Перед его внутренним взором вставали теплый свет и блестящая вывеска магазина палочек в Дюссельдорфе, принадлежавшего его родителям, бурое пятно на тротуаре перед ним. Он сжал руками пустой бокал. — Убийство магглами. Это могла быть месть.

— Не стоит шутить, — произнес Шоу почти неравнодушно, на памяти Эрика такого не бывало. Он снова наполнил его бокал. — Это все ужасно, не только, что они потеряли свои жизни, но и утеряно знание, если они не научили тебя…

— Мне было всего девять, — произнес Эрик с сожалением. Но правда была в том, внезапно понял он, крепко сжимая в руках бокал с бренди, что он не помнил. Когда он пытался представить себе тот магазин, ничего не выходило. Он знал, как тот должен был выглядеть. Он знал, как должен был выглядеть их дом, находившийся над магазином, мог вспомнить лица матери и отца. Но это все было как на маггловских фотографиях — статичные изображения. Он не мог вспомнить ни единого конкретного случая, что там _происходило_ …

В голове прозвучал яростный голос Чарльза: _"Ты хоть помнишь, что значит быть ребенком?"_

— Я не хотел расстроить тебя, — произнес Шоу больше с любопытством, нежели с сожалением, и Эрик вдруг понял, что пролил на себя бренди, и тот протягивает ему большую салфетку. Взяв ее, он промокнул мантию.

— Я просто подумал, какая это ирония, — высказал он свою давнюю мысль. — Волшебники, которых с детства учили тому, что магглам и не снилось, но пули магглов так легко могут справиться с волшебниками…

— Действительно, — задумчиво откликнулся Шоу. — Ни одно заклятье не сравнится со скоростью пули. Их единственное преимущество, как будто один клык у кролика… Интересно, есть ли способ создать щит из магической энергии, если, конечно, на это будет время…

Шоу продолжал говорить, но Эрик уже не слушал. Он пытался вспомнить улыбку своей матери, голос отца, что-нибудь помимо сухих _фактов_ … Он всю юность провел, стараясь _не_ думать о них, пытаясь забыть боль. Он никогда бы не подумал, как горько будет осознать, что преуспел. 

Наконец, Шоу встал, указывая ему на дверь; последовало рукопожатие и "держись, мой мальчик" и "все будет превосходно, я уверен". Эрик надеялся, что ответил адекватно. Затем он оказался в одиночестве в коридоре.

Ноги совершенно не слушались его. Он вовсе не собирался идти к комнатам, предназначенных для декана Рэйвенкло.

Но, в конце концов, он оказался именно там.

На пороге Чарльз появился в пижаме, в той же нелепой полосатой пижаме, или ее же клоне; заспанный и чуть покрасневший, и Эрик знал, каково сейчас было бы лежать с ним в кровати — теплый, гибкий в крепких объятьях _(насмехаясь: "Чарльз, почему ты не в Слизерине, ты же чертов боа констриктор")_ , и десять лет едва ли сказались на нем, он все такой же худой и бледный, мальчик с глазами, в которых хочется тонуть (зрачки чуть расширены из-за полумрака, _и не думай, когда в последний раз ты видел их такими_ ) и эти мягкие, сладкие губы, которые он мог целовать _часами_ …

Эрик поймал себя на том, что дышит с трудом, ощущая жгучее _желание_ потащить Чарльза в кровать и лежать с ним в обнимку, желательно, всегда. 

— В чем дело, Эрик? — настороженно спросил Чарльз.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Что? Ты ранен?

— Нет. Я не помню.

— Не помнишь, ранен ли ты? — явно уловив запах бренди, лицо стало жестким. — Ох, иди ты, Эрик, ты _пьян…_

— Нет, это насчет того, что ты сказал. Ты спросил, помню ли я, каково быть ребенком. Нет. Я не могу вспомнить ничего, ничего до приюта. Мои _родители_ , Чарльз, я полностью забыл их. Я не _помню_.

Чарльз долго смотрел на него изучающим взглядом. Что бы он ни прочел на лице Эрика, это его явно взволновало.

— Хорошо, — наконец, произнес он, тон был чем-то средним между безразличием и раздражением, как будто он заранее знал, что пожалеет об этом. — Хорошо, заходи.

Никто не произнес ни слова, пока Чарльз искал халат, кипятил воду в чайнике, убирая со стульев у камина стопки книг, подкидывая в огонь угля, тут же весело затрещавшего. Эрик уселся, сжимая кулаки, чтобы руки не тряслись.

Комната Чарльза была точно такой, как он и ожидал — организованный бардак из книг, пергаментов и грязных чашек вперемешку со странными предметами, которые, возможно, предназначались для Прорицаний или Чарльз просто где-то нашел их. В комнате пахло чаем, чернилами и растениями из его небольшой коллекции, стоящей на подоконнике. Кроме камина и суетящегося Чарльза источником звуков были тикающие часы на стене.

Эрик уставился на них. Украшенная причудливым орнаментом изящная вещь с восемью циферблатами (каждый показывал разное время, кто знал, зачем Чарльз так сделал) и витражом с бабочками, которые по-настоящему летали по комнате каждый час. Он знал, потому что он купил их Чарльзу. Тот заглядывался на часы несколько месяцев, каждый раз глазея на них в витрине лавки в Хогсмиде, пока Эрик не накопил деньги, чтобы подарить ему. Чарльз буквально набросился на него, стоило открыть подарок, к их обоюдному смущению. Это была… хорошая ночь. Действительно хорошая ночь.

И Чарльз сохранил их. Возможно, только потому что действительно любил эти часы, даже не потому что они были от Эрика; в любом случае, ему было приятно увидеть их. 

Чарльз сел на другой стул у камина, протягивая Эрику чашку. Он обхватил руками теплый фарфор, вдыхая аромат мятного чая.

Чарльз сделал глоток и откашлялся.

— Ты сказал, что тебе нужна моя помощь. Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе вспомнить?

— Да, — он ожидал, что Чарльз спросит, почему за этим он пришел к _нему_. Но, в конце концов, тот был преподавателем Прорицаний. Никто здесь лучше него не знал о человеческом разуме и воспоминаниях.

Они оба могли притвориться, что причина только в этом.

Чарльз уставился на чашку почти что мрачно. 

— Я уже помогал людям восстанавливать воспоминания, — признал он. — Но сам процесс… Это сработает только между двумя людьми, которые полностью доверяют друг другу.

— Я доверяю тебе, — просто сказал Эрик. Контекст не важен, последствия не важны, Эрик знал, что он бы без колебаний отдал в руки Чарльза свою жизнь, свой разум, все, чем он дорожил. Так уже было. 

Может быть, если бы не бренди, он бы не признал это. 

Чарльз на мгновение прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув, немного судорожно, затем встал и подошел к шкафу в углу. Вернулся он, держа каменный сосуд, покрытый рунами.

— Это Омут Памяти? — Эрик слышал о них, но никогда ни одного не видел.

— Принадлежал Альбусу Дамблдору, — произнес Чарльз, на мгновение выглядя довольным его реакцией. — Директор МакГонагалл оставила его мне. И я был бы признателен, если бы ты не упоминал об этом при профессоре Шоу.

— Конечно, — отмахнулся Эрик. Он вдруг понял, что только что пообещал, что сохранит в тайне то, из-за чего его, теоретически, могут уволить или даже посадить в тюрьму, и что это он сделал _ради Чарльза, да._ Бренди действительно был ошибкой.

— Хорошо. Что ж, вот как это сработало со мной, — Чарльз поставил Омут на небольшой столик между их стульями, разворачивая свой так, чтобы сидеть лицом к Эрику. — Я могу ввести твой разум в такое состояние, что он сам начнет вспоминать, и воспоминания всплывут на поверхность, после чего можно будет опустить их в Омут, где позже ты и сможешь их увидеть. 

— Звучит неплохо.

— Откинься на спинку, чтобы было удобно, и расслабься. Закрой глаза. А теперь слушай меня очень внимательно, мой друг. Сейчас ты расслабишься. Я хочу, чтобы ты представил, что находишься в спокойном, тихом месте. Где-то, где ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности и счастливым. Где ты?

Эрик задумался, на мгновение чувствуя себя неловко, не в состоянии придумать такого места.

— Здесь хорошо, — наконец, произнес он.

Кажется, Чарльз этого не ожидал.

— Хорошо, — сказал он после заминки. — Хорошо. Просто сосредоточься на том, как тебе хорошо и спокойно. Пусть дыхание будет медленным и глубоким. Почувствуй, как расслабляются твои ноги. Бедра, талия… все напряжение уходит, все абсолютно расслаблено…

Он продолжил перечислять вплоть до лица Эрика и головы. Он чувствовал себя странно податливым, как будто темнота за веками была темным, обволакивающим морем, увлекающим его куда-то далеко. Только голос Чарльза все еще удерживал его. 

— Ты готов вспомнить, Эрик?

Понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы вспомнить, как говорить.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Представь себе лестницу. Почувствуй ее под своими ногами. Воспоминания, которые ты ищешь, находятся внизу, они ждут тебя. И мы достанем их.

— Внизу темно.

— Все в порядке. Ты не должен бояться. Я с тобой.

— Хорошо.

— Ты готов?

— Да, — Эрик видел ступеньки, чувствовал их, холодный камень, извиваясь, уходил в темноту. Лестница была похожа на ту, что была в гостиной Слизерина.

— Тогда пойдем. Спускайся вниз. Пока ты идешь, ты будешь чувствовать себя все более спокойным. Ты в безопасности. Каждый шаг приближает тебя к тому, что ты ищешь, чего ты хочешь. Ты абсолютно спокоен и расслаблен, пока спускаешься по ступенькам. Пока ты идешь, ты начинаешь думать о своей матери. Ее лице. Ее глазах. Ее руках. Ее голосе. Ее улыбке. Когда ты дойдешь до конца лестницы, ты найдешь воспоминание о своей матери. Но мы еще не там. Мы спускаемся ниже, мы расслабляемся и успокаиваемся.

Голос Чарльза вел его несколько минут. Потом он произнес:

— Сейчас мы в самом низу лестницы. Что ты видишь?

— Ничего, — ответил Эрик. — Тут темно. Я не боюсь. Я знаю, что ты со мной. Но я ничего не вижу.

— Воспоминание здесь, даже если ты его не видишь. Протяни руку и ты найдешь его.

Он потянулся за ним — интересно, рука действительно дернулась или нет? Он не мог понять, — и его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг чего-то, висящего в воздухе. Маленькое, круглое, как шарик, но теплое на ощупь. 

— Я нашел его. Оно здесь.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, Эрик. Держись за него. Мы понесем его на верх лестницы. Ты поймешь, что возвращаться легче, чем спускаться. У тебя теперь то, что ты искал. Воспоминание в твоей руке. Ты поднимаешься по лестнице быстро, но не бежишь, ты все еще спокоен, расслаблен, но счастлив. С каждым шагом ты все больше сосредоточен, ты чувствуешь свое тело. Воспоминание все еще в твоей руке. Ты все еще спокоен и расслаблен. Но ты возвращаешься в комнату, где мы с тобой сидим перед камином. Когда ты поднимешься на самый верх, ты откроешь глаза и мы увидим воспоминание.

— Я здесь, — сказал Эрик, открывая глаза.

Чарльз тут же наклонился к нему и коснулся кончиком палочки виска Эрика. Потянув, он достал из его виска длинную серебристую нить, та и упала, и скользнула в Омут, оставшись плавать на поверхности чем-то, напоминающим и дым, и расплавленное серебро.

Эрик перевел взгляд с Омута на Чарльза; улыбка, счастливая, усталая, говорила "я-тобой-горжусь", и у него перехватило дыхание.

— Ты сделал это, Эрик, — произнес он. — Теперь давай посмотрим, что ты нашел.

Эрик глубоко вздохнул, затем протянул руку и коснулся мерцающего воспоминания.

Оно раскрылось перед ним, словно не до конца сложенное оригами, больше не было комнаты Чарльза, больше не было Хогвартса. Белые стены, темные потолочные балки — дом, где прошло детство Эрика. За окном темнело, маленький мальчик в шортах и клетчатой рубашке лет семи-восьми расставлял тарелки на деревянном столе. 

Эрик застыл, уставившись на самого себя с открытым ртом. Чарльз, стоящий рядом, ухмыльнулся.

— Только посмотрите, какой милый ребенок, — пробормотал он. — Куда он только делся?

— Эрик! — донесся из соседней комнаты женский голос. — Не забудь зажечь свечи!

— Да, мама! — поставив тарелки, мальчик, прищурившись, посмотрел на небольшой канделябр, стоящий посреди стола. Он протянул руку к свечам, лицо приобрело почти комичное выражение напряженности и сосредоточенности.

Долгие секунды тянулись в тишине.

А затем свечи запылали, и комната внезапно озарилась золотистым светом.

И Эрик _вспомнил_ , он больше не наблюдал за маленьким мальчиком, он _был_ им, это он смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами на танцующие огоньки, и его мир менялся, наполняясь осознанием своих возможностей, того, что он может делать необычайные вещи, что есть мир чудес и _волшебства_ , и он — часть всего этого.

Он обернулся к дверям, где стояла его мать, прижимая ладони к лицу, в глазах стояли слезы, она кинулась к нему, обнимая, смеясь, гладя его по щеке, повторяя снова и снова, как она им гордится, как это _замечательно_ , как ее _Schatzchen_ вырос, как обрадуется отец, когда вернется домой. Как сильно она любит его.

Воспоминание ускользало, золотой свет растворялся в серебристой дымке, опускаясь на каменное дно. Чарльз подхватил его, снова касаясь кончиков волшебной палочки и возвращая в висок Эрика. Он чувствовал, как оно осталось там, теплое, надежное. Они стояли; как это произошло?

— Тебе больше не понадобится моя помощь, чтобы вспоминать, — произнес Чарльз. — Оно должно открыть путь к другим воспоминаниям. По крайней мере, к некоторым точно, — голос звучал неровно; Чарльз как бы ненароком смахнул большим пальцем слезу. 

Эрик знал, что у него самого глаза на мокром месте. Грудь распирало от радости и ощущения, что он вспомнил лицо своей матери, что к нему вернулась ее любовь. Радость и боль; он вспомнил, каково было потерять ее.

У Чарльза не было таких воспоминаний, он знал. Его богатые родители-магглы старались держаться от него подальше, чувствуя себя неуютно рядом со странным, необычным сыном. Даже мысли не возникало о том, чтобы принять его магию с любовью и гордостью, они старательно игнорировали и избегали этого. Как будто Хогвартс был очередной частной школой. Как будто Чарльз был чем-то постыдным.

Сейчас Чарльзу было больно, и он должен был сделать _хоть что-то_ , должен был поделиться с ним своей радостью, потому что тот заслуживал этого больше, чем кто бы то ни было.   
Эрик прижал его к своей груди, крепко обнимая, пробормотав ему в волосы:

— Спасибо.

Чарльз не отпрянул, как он того ожидал, наоборот, прижался, обвивая дрожащими руками талию Эрика.

— Всегда пожалуйста, мой друг, — сдавленно произнес он куда-то в грудь Эрика.

И это, _это_ значило быть дома, не в гостиной Слизерина, а _здесь_ , чувствуя объятья Чарльза, его запах, его волосы, касающиеся щеки. Здесь было его место, здесь он должен быть всегда.

Чарльз не отстранялся, Эрик не отпускал. Возможно, совершенно неосознанно, запустив пальцы в волосы Чарльза, он заставил его посмотреть на себя.

Чарльз по-прежнему не отстранялся.

Резкий стук в дверь, и Чарльз чуть ли не отпрыгнул, тяжело дыша.

— Иду! — отозвался он. — Один… один момент.

Он отвернулся, делая глоток давно остывшего чая, затем поторопился к двери, даже не глядя на Эрика.

— Мойра! Заходи.

Эрик подавил раздраженное фырканье, когда Мойра зашла внутрь; ее взгляд немедленно метался с Чарльза на него, обеспокоенный и подозрительный, соответственно. 

— Тебя не было на ужине, Чарльз. Я увидела, что у тебя еще горит свет, так что решила проверить. Убедиться, что все в порядке.

— О, все хорошо, — наигранно бодро произнес Чарльз. — Просто болтали с Эриком, сама знаешь, не виделись так долго.

— Угу, — отозвалась Мойра, явно сомневаясь в том, что не видеться с Эриком столь долгое время такая уж плохая идея. Эрик снова задался вопросом, что именно она знает.

— Но я уже уходил, — произнес Эрик. — Чарльз, ты не мог бы показать мне обратную дорогу, мне, кажется, надо снова учиться ориентироваться в этой кроличьей норе…

— Конечно, — Чарльз быстро улыбнулся Мойре, выходя за ним в коридор.

— Большой Зал там, — указал он. — Вниз по этой лестнице, потом поверни направо. Там тебе в левый коридор, мимо трех ниш с доспехами…

— Я знаю дорогу, — произнес Эрик.

— А, — Чарльз умолк, не смотря на него.

Как бы Эрику ни хотелось сейчас прижать его к стене, целуя, пока не станет нечем дышать, это было бы ошибкой, подумал он. Это было бы ошибкой. Он только поднял руку, убирая волосы, упавшие на глаза Чарльза, прежде чем уйти, пробормотав:

— Спокойной ночи, _Maus_.

Несколько минут Чарльзу пришлось стоять, прислонившись лбом к двери и тяжело дыша, прежде чем он смог заставить себя вернуться в комнату.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Elvis Presley – Can't Help Falling In Love


	4. Chapter 4

Закончилась первая учебная неделя. Эрик умудрился не искалечить даже самых тупых учеников. Он стерпел подпрыгивающего от радости Скорпиуса Малфоя, который получил назад свой шарф из бюро находок на Кингз-Кроссе (даже когда тот, к его неудовольствию и смущению, обнял его) и поселил страх перед господом богом и Эриком Леншерром в сердцах трех садистов, которых засек в первый вечер в гостиной. Имоджен Кокс продолжала создавать проблемы по любому поводу, а пухлая Долли Дарсли ходила за ней по пятам, но с этим Эрик ничего поделать не мог.

— Запугивать ребенка — не значит решать проблему, — пробормотал Чарльз за ужином. Он больше не сбегал, когда Эрик садился рядом с ним, хотя и не предпринимал ничего, чтобы остановить Рейвен, когда та начинала к Эрику цепляться. 

— Я считаю достижением все, что позволяет заткнуть ей рот на время, необходимое для того, чтобы хоть какая-то часть знаний попала к ней в голову, — произнес Эрик. — Нельзя сказать, что она идиотка. Она могла бы учиться, если бы не была так занята, создавая проблемы собственным учителям.

Мойра свирепо уставилась на него.

— У нее непростая жизнь, Леншерр.

— Конечно, она ведь в Хаффлпаффе, это тоже довольно тяжелое испытание.

Профессор Шоу хрипло рассмеялся, ошарашив всех. Он редко присоединялся к ним за едой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы участвовать в разговорах. 

— Тяжелое детство еще не оправдание для неуважительного поведения, — произнес Шоу. — Хаффлпаффка она или нет. У профессора Леншерра тоже было крайне непростое детство. Тем не менее, он был хорошо воспитанным и умным ребенком.

— Ага, — пробормотала себе под нос Рейвен. — Таким и остался. 

— Ученик, который не слушает советов — бесполезен, — продолжал Шоу. — Хуже, чем бесполезен, поскольку показывает дурной пример более восприимчивым детям.

— Я займусь ею, сэр, — произнесла Мойра.

— Посмотрим, что вы сможете сделать, МакТаггерт. Иначе последуют меры.

***

Эрик так и не выяснил, что случилось с пропавшими из его кабинета ингредиентами. Согласно инвентарным записям, это были ложечная трава, корень имбиря, жуки-скарабеи и примерно половина запасов хвостов тритонов. Возможно, это были ингредиенты для Зелья Для Ума или Бодрящего Зелья, популярных во время экзаменационной недели. Что ж, если это просто студент собирался жульничать на экзаменах — Эрик мог хоть растерзать его за воровство, но, все же, это было безобиднее, чем другой вариант. Хотя слишком много Бодрящего Зелья было бы опасным для здоровья ученика. Может быть, ему стоило предупредить мадам Помфри о возможном отравлении с последствиями в виде тяжелого истощения и магического бессилия…

С вечера он готовился к урокам, затем проводил время, изучая вновь появившиеся воспоминания из детства. Как и сказал Чарльз, теперь они появлялись легко, стоило только расслабиться и сосредоточиться. Он вспомнил, как возился с выпечкой с матерью, пел с отцом, вспомнил снег за окном в своей комнате, полосатого котенка, которого отец принес из-под дождя. Он вспомнил, как наблюдал за работой родителей в лавке, десятки этапов тщательной обработки и разборки, и заклинаний, которые они накладывали на каждую палочку. Они действительно научили его немногому, хотя он был всего лишь ребенком, поэтому понимал и запомнил мало. 

В отличие от популярных производителей палочек вроде Олливандера, Леншерры, в основном, делали их на заказ. Каждая с учетом конкретного пользователя и, зачастую, для определенной цели: тяжелые послушные палочки для Авроров; быстрые, чуткие палочки для дуэлянтов; чувствительные, точные палочки для Целителей.  
Они начали работать над палочкой Эрика в тот день, как проявилась его магия, заставляя участвовать в каждом этапе. В итоге она получилась длиннее и толще, чем должна быть обычная палочка, особенно первая палочка ребенка, но Эрик как будто родился с ней в руке — 14 дюймов длины темного блестящего терновника с сердцевиной из жилы дракона. _Сильная_ палочка, сказал его отец, для сильной магии и сильного волшебника.

Палочка в руке Эрика была почти идентичной — терновник, жила дракона, четырнадцать дюймов; он чувствовал, словно снова обрел старого друга, когда мистер Олливандер вложил ее ему в руку. Но все еще причиняло боль то, что палочки, которую сделали для него родители, больше нет, и она исчезла в темной ледяной глубине Озера.

_"Я знаю, что это значит для тебя, но ты утонешь. Ты должен отпустить ее."_

К слову о Чарльзе, Эрик редко видел его за пределами Зала, и задавался вопросом, неужели это все — их вежливые беседы или, чаще, вежливые споры раз или два в день до конца жизни. В каком-то смысле, это было еще хуже, чем вовсе не видеться с ним.

Он понимал, что должен бы злиться на Чарльза сильнее. То, как он сбежал без предупреждения или объяснения и не давал о себе знать _десять лет_ — у Эрика было право злиться, он пользовался им много лет, изнемогая от ярости. Он все еще _злился_ , иногда он чувствовал, как это чувство поднимается внутри, но оно было более спокойным, погребенное под множеством других забот, так что он мог убедить себя, что это неважно, это могло подождать. Все, чего ему хотелось, — чтобы все было так, как раньше.

Эрик больше не обманывался по поводу того, зачем он здесь. Шоу мог бы доказывать хоть до посинения о престиже, привилегиях и возможностях, и Эрик бы пальцем не шевельнул, но стоило тому упомянуть, что там преподает Чарльз Ксавьер, и у него ушло меньше минуты на то, чтобы принять предложение.

Еще будет время злиться, время предъявлять обвинения в обмен на извинения, какие только потребуются, как только Чарльз окажется в его объятьях, где он и должен был быть.

***

Он сорвался в середине второй недели.

Когда мадам Сальвадор, инструктора по полетам, доставили в больницу с расстройством желудка, профессор Шоу, возможно, вспомнив о том, как Эрик играл в квиддич, назначил преподавателем его.   
Первыми были рэйвенкловцы. 

— Я должен был научить их летать на метле, — говорил он Чарльзу за ужином, — а не нянчиться с ними.

— Эрик, — процедил Чарльз сквозь зубы, — ты столкнул испуганного ребенка _с крыши башни_.

— И он _полетел!_

— Не в этом смысл!

— Я думаю, именно в этом.

— А если бы он _не полетел_?

Спор разгорался с новой силой, и, пока они выясняли, насколько глупо было бы применить " _Акцио, болван_ ", спасшего бы неумелого летуна от грязной смерти, другие учителя слушали их с плохо скрываемым весельем. До тех пор, пока Эрик, почувствовав внезапную вспышку ярости, которую даже не мог объяснить, не вскочил на ноги, ударив кулаком по столу.

— Пошел ты, Чарльз, у тебя нет никакого права! — он дышал тяжелее, чем если бы причиной был только спор, и голова странно кружилась. — Ты потерял все права осуждать меня десять лет назад, когда _бросил_ меня. Если бы ты хотел хоть как-то влиять на то, каким человеком я должен стать, что ж, у тебя было право голоса и ты, черт возьми, воздержался.

Он развернулся и покинул Зал, старательно не думая о десятках — если не сотнях — пар глаз, смотрящих ему в спину.

***

Эрик прошел где-то половину пути до своей комнаты, когда пришлось остановиться, прислонившись лбом к стене, пытаясь глубоко дышать, не обращая внимания на злость и странное чувство головокружения, отзывавшееся во всем теле.

Сзади донеслись шаги, и у него еще было время пригладить волосы и поправить мантию, прежде чем из-за угла показалась Рейвен.

— Меня прислал Чарльз, — сказала она, скрестив руки на груди, остановившись в нескольких шагах от него. — Не вслух, ты понимаешь…

Он понимал. Чарльзу и Рейвен не нужны были слова. Эрик когда-то завидовал этой связи между Чарльзом и девочкой, с которой он сдружился во время первой поездки в Хогвартс, с девочкой, которую он уговорил взять к ним в семью, когда она осиротела на пятом курсе. Они составляли своеобразный треугольник, — он с Рейвен боролся за внимание Чарльза — но Эрик не был уверен, замечал ли тот вообще, что Рейвен в него влюблена, а к тому времени, как они выпустились, ее чувства стали исключительно любовью к брату. С примесью материнского инстинкта.

— Мы тоже были друзьями, так ведь? — услышал Эрик от самого себя. Он не мог сказать, что она была таким же приоритетом в его жизни, как Чарльз, но он все равно по ней скучал. Больше, чем думал. 

— Да, — признала Рейвен неохотно. — Мы были друзьями. Пока ты не причинил боль Чарльзу.

— Я не хотел. Я никогда бы так не поступил.

— Ты так поступил.

Он выдохнул, опираясь о стену. Молчание затянулось.

— Я не знаю, сказала ли тебе спасибо, — произнесла Рейвен. — Ты спас… не мою жизнь, даже не рассудок, на самом деле, но ты спас что-то во мне. Тем поцелуем. Чарльз… Чарльз просто не понимал. Он просто продолжал уверять меня, что они найдут способ это исправить.

"Этим" было экспериментальное заклятие по трансфигурации, которое взорвалось в лицо Рейвен, подавив ее способность к метаморфии, и сделало кожу синей на большую часть семестра. Конечно, это даже близко не сравнилось бы с фурором, который мог бы произойти в маггловской школе, но и не означало, что никто не смеялся, не дразнился и не вздрагивал от ее вида. Несколько месяцев никто не был уверен в том, что это удастся излечить.

Эрик застал ее плачущей в библиотеке и сделал единственную вещь, которая пришла ему в голову, чтобы показать, что она все еще красива. Она _была_ красивой, и тот поцелуй был по-своему приятен. Вспоминая его, он набрался смелости, когда появилась Магда, после… после Чарльза. Конечно, все сработало как нельзя лучше.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал Эрик.

Рейвен закусила губу.

— Это не удержит меня от использования того проклятия импотенции, которое я нашла. Если ты снова причинишь боль Чарльзу.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — сухо произнес Эрик.

Они кивнули друг другу, словно дуэлянты, и она ушла.

***

Эрик вернулся в свою комнату через несколько минут, пытаясь успокоиться, наконец-то получив возможность выпить и попытаться что-нибудь вспомнить. Но расслабиться и сосредоточиться на том, что он хотел увидеть, оказалось трудно, и единственным, что приходило в голову, были не воспоминания из его детства, в Дюссельдорфе, но то, что произошло в Хогвартсе десять лет назад.

За день до выпускного, капитан слизеринской команды, Паркинсон, назначил последнюю тренировку по квиддичу, просто чтобы повеселиться. Чарльз не хотел, чтобы он шел, и закончилось все укороченной версией их обычного спора:

_— Перестань ныть, Чарльз, у меня могут быть друзья, я не могу проводить с тобой все свое время!  
— Это не то… ты никогда не… Ладно, хорошо, не важно, делай, что хочешь!_

Поэтому он ушел и отлично провел время, носясь вокруг квиддичного поля в последний раз, лупя бладжеры с другим загонщиком, Хиггсом, — тоже выпускником — пока они оба не выдохлись и не устали смеяться. Неприятные вещи, которые он наговорил Чарльзу, оставили осадок, но он ведь все уладит, как всегда.

На закате они возвращались в замок, Паркинсон обнял его и Хиггса за плечи и начал жаловаться о том, что они уходят с нехарактерной ему сентиментальностью:

— Я не знаю, кем вас можно заменить, парни, просто не знаю, — произнес он. — Вы были лучшими загонщиками из всех, и достойными своего факультета!

Эрик не мог не улыбнуться, польщенный внезапным комплиментом.

— Я старался изо всех сил, кэп. 

— Да? Шляясь с грязнокровками, ты это имеешь в виду? — Хиггс, смеясь, ткнул в него метлой. — Ты и этот щеночек Ксавьер.

Эрик старался не покраснеть.

— Да, ну, кто-то же должен делать мою домашку. Ксавьер довольно умен для грязнокровки. 

— И тебя даже не коробит, что этот щенок безнадежно в тебя влюблен, — издал смешок Паркинсон.

— Ха, я так и знал! — победно произнес Хиггс. — А он симпатичный вообще-то. Признавайся, Леншерр, ты так и позволил этой любви остаться без ответа?

— Брось, неужели бы я так поступил? — и все, что он _имел в виду_ , что он бы вряд ли бы пользовался тем, кто в него влюбился, но смысл получился совершенно другим, но он не стал исправляться, потому что Хиггс и Паркинсон дружно заржали, присвистывая и поздравляя его, и Эрик внезапно понял, как же старательно избегал разговоров на эту тему. И тут же задался вопросом, почему же сейчас все-таки говорит, почему эти люди вообще могут быть его друзьями, но, ладно, все же уже почти выпуск. Поздно метаться, скоро это будет вообще неважно. 

Внезапно ему захотелось быть с Чарльзом, извиниться за то, что огрызался на него, провести их последнюю ночь в Хогвартсе, играя в шахматы в их секретном месте на крыше или просто пообниматься. Но он не мог найти ни его, ни Рейвен, а когда, наконец, догадался попросить одного из рэйвенкловцев поискать их в Башне, тот сказал, что их там нет.

Он не видел Чарльза до самой церемонии утром; тот выглядел ужасно: бледный, заспанный, дрожал.

— Ты в порядке? — Эрик попытался незаметно взять его за руку, закрывая широким рукавом парадной мантии, но Чарльз, возможно, не заметив этого, отстранился. 

— Все хорошо, — коротко бросил Чарльз, не глядя на него.

Во время церемонии и после, когда лодка последний раз отвезла их за Озеро, во время последней поездки на Хогвартс-Экспрессе до вокзала Кингз-Кросс, Чарльз был молчалив и отстранялся. Грустил, покидая Хогвартс? Все еще злился на их ссору прошлым вечером? Но он бы точно не стал портить из-за этого сегодняшний день.

Когда они прибыли на Кингз-Кросс, еще оставалось двадцать минут до следующего поезда, первого из множества на тех маршрутах, которые они распланировали с таким энтузиазмом; это должно было быть безумное путешествие, чтобы отпраздновать их выпуск. На карте были отмечены все магические места — Годрикова Впадина, Литтл-Хэнглтон, Гриммо. Эрику, на самом деле, было плевать, куда они отправятся, он просто хотел путешествовать с Чарльзом, ему нужно было это, что-то вроде поездки на медовый месяц, только они вдвоем, никаких больше осуждающих взглядом, чтобы не прятаться. Чарльз же был одержим самой идеей поездки. 

А сейчас он просто стоял на платформе, не глядя ни на что.

Почти в отчаянии Эрик подошел к нему сзади, обвивая руки вокруг его талии — кажется, это было самым открытым проявлением его чувств на публике, какое он только себе позволял — и пробормотал Чарльзу на ухо:

— А ты красивый, знаешь?

Жестким и самым ледяным голосом, каким только Эрик от него слышал, Чарльз ответил:

— Так мне говорили. А ты не из тех, кто позволит любви _симпатичного и отчаянно влюбленного_ остаться без ответа, так? В конце концов, кто-то должен делать твою домашку, а я довольно умен для грязнокровки.

И в тот момент, испытывая ужас, как в свободном падении, Эрик совершил худшую ошибку в своей жизни. В этой ситуации единственным выходом было бы застыдиться, признаться, но вместо этого он _разозлился_ , разозлился настолько, что совершил непростительную _глупость_ , он начал предъявлять встречные обвинения, нападал, вместо того, чтобы защищаться. И все это закончилось тем, что Чарльз, с глазами, полными слез, послал его, подобрав самые точные и осознанные слова, построив неимоверно сложную грамматически фразу, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы уйти.

Эрик схватил его за руку, и Чарльз обернулся к нему, прорычав:

— Отпусти меня, Эрик.

И Эрик знал, что только последний дурак сделал бы это, но его рука разжалась, и Чарльз исчез в толпе.

А сейчас, после десяти лет молчания, у Эрика наконец появился шанс исправить эту ошибку, если бы он только понял, _как_.

Его тошнило от самого себя; поднявшись со стула, Эрик отправился в ванную комнату готовиться ко сну.


	5. Chapter 5

Чарльз сделал глубокий вдох, сунув коробку с шахматным набором под мышку и постучал в дверь комнаты Эрика.

Ответа не было так долго, что он уже собирался было развернуться, чувствуя и разочарование, и облегчение. Затем дверь открылась; Эрик, уставившийся на него, выглядел ошарашенным.

Ошарашенный и только что из душа, как понял Чарльз; волосы были влажными и взлохмаченными. На Эрике был темный халат, накинутый поверх… ничего. 

— Чарльз?

— Да. Эм, — Чарльз одернул себя, попытался, чтобы голос звучал бодро и адекватно. — Мы будем работать вместе, Эрик. И ученики пострадают, если мы не сможем ладить. Чтобы положить этому конец, я подумал, что мы можем попытаться… — голос внезапно сорвался. — Забыть нашу историю и стать друзьями.

— Друзьями? — переспросил Эрик одновременно мягко и с примесью досады. — Нет, Чарльз. Не думаю, что это возможно.

И Чарльз уже заранее знал это. Они с Эриком Леншерром никогда бы не стали _друзьями_. Он не смог быть другом человека, который верил в те вещи, которые говорил, а если каким-то образом он мог переступить через это… он вряд ли бы захотел _дружбы_. Когда речь шла об Эрике, он бы мог бы принести в жертву и свое сердце, и свои принципы, а эта безнадежная попытка найти золотую середину не требовала ни того, ни другого.

— Ладно, — Чарльз сглотнул, протянул ему коробку. — Что ж, кем бы мы ни были, можем мы быть теми, кто играет в шахматы?

Эрик разглядывал его с несколько долгих секунд, затем провел ладонью по мокрым взлохмаченным волосам. 

— Думаю, да, — произнес он, отступая на шаг, чтобы Чарльз мог зайти.

Чарльз убрал полупустой бокал… — да, немецкое пиво — со столика, стоящего рядом с камином, освободил два стула и расставил фигуры на доске, пока Эрик был в спальне. Вернулся оттуда он в брюках и водолазке, волосы гладко зачесал назад; Чарльз бы сказал, что он больше похож на человека, готового встретить новый день, нежели того, кто собирался отдыхать вечером у себя в комнате, за тем исключением, что ему надо было бы побриться.

 _Не думай об этом, не думай…_ Но было уже поздно, и он заметил рыжеватые волоски щетины, было уже поздно, чтобы нельзя было вспомнить смех и холодную пену, когда он учил Эрика как бриться в конце пятого курса, потому что даже у его отца нашлось время научить его этому, но у Эрика не было отца.

 _— Тьфу, Эрик, перестань, иначе ты… ммфм! У нее_ ужасный _вкус, Эрик!  
И тот, виновато улыбаясь, стер большим пальцем пену с губы Чарльза, прежде чем наклониться, чтобы поцеловать его, снова пачкая его лицо… _

— Что это, Чарльз? — спросил Эрик неуверенно, и удивленно разглядывая доску.

— Я потерял несколько фигурок и из маггловского набора, и из Посвященного Второй Волшебной Войне, — застенчиво ответил он. — И чтобы получить хоть один полный, я просто перемешал оба. 

— Это чертовски неудобно, — произнесла фигурка слона в виде Рона Уизли, — быть на одной доске с этими мертвыми пластиковыми остолопами. 

— У меня все еще есть черные слоны, — произнес Чарльз, — но, думаю, ты предпочтешь "мертвых болванов", учитывая, что они — Люциус и Драко Малфои, и любят менять сторону без предупреждения. 

— Мне нравится твое предположение, что я захочу играть черными.

— Ну, так было всегда.

— Но я никогда бы не счел себя кем-то вроде Волдеморта, — Эрик поднял бледную ухмыляющуюся безносую фигурку черного короля, глядя на него с неодобрением.

Чарльз позволил себе на мгновение смягчиться при виде презрения Эрика. У него могли быть неприятные представления о чистоте крови, но он не был Гитлером. 

Но даже не будучи им, Эрик все равно не имел права оправдывать статус "Не Слишком Порядочного Человека". Но, все же, было хорошо, что Эрик ограничивался минимумом.

— Странно быть живой историей, — пробормотал Эрик, ставя Волдеморта на место. — Интересно, они играют фигурками, изображающих их самих? 

— На самом деле, относительно мало из них еще живы, — Чарльз не смог подавить грусть в голосе, бросая взгляд на миниатюрных Люпина, Дамблдора, Снейпа. Он так долго и жадно изучал все истории, что ему иногда казалось, что он лично знал их. 

— Достаточно для того, чтобы коридоры были переполнены их неконтролируемым потомством, — проворчал Эрик, взяв со столика свой полупустой бокал с пивом.

Чарльз рассмеялся. 

— Так ты уже столкнулся с феноменом, известным как Банда Поттера? — Джеймс Поттер, Фредди Уизли и Тедди Люпин были ужасом школы вот уже на протяжении нескольких лет, справляться с ними помогали только Виктуар и Доминик, а в этом году прибыли еще несколько младших — две младшие девочки Уизли и брат Джеймса Поттера, Альбус, после чего хаос воцарился с новой силой. По большей части, к счастью, они были гриффиндорцами, следовательно, проблемой Логана, хотя тот скорее поощрял их.

— Необузданные дикари, все они, — распалялся Эрик, — за исключением твоей Доминик, и я подозреваю, что это только потому что она умеет держаться тихо. Они думают, что им все с рук сойдет и, черт, так оно и есть, они развязные, жестокие и никогда не слушают, но _всегда_ знают правильные ответы…

— Они все неплохие дети, просто тебе нужно заслужить их уважение, — произнес Чарльз, двигая пешку. — Они выросли знаменитостями, хотя это даже не их заслуга, и им нужна твердая рука.

— О, не беспокойся, они ее получат, — улыбка Эрика настораживала. Он выдвинул коня — Амикуса Кэрроу — вперед своих пешек.

— А как дела со слизеринцами? — спросил Чарльз и внимательно слушал, как Эрик расписывает ему разнообразные недостатки и достоинства своих учеников; Эрик был приятно удивлен дисциплинированностью своих старост, неприятно — проблемами, связанными с поведением братьев Эшворт, убеждал его, что у профессора Логана зуб на его факультет. Много говорил о Скорпиусе Малфое, для которого явно стал любимым учителем. 

— Он ходит за мной повсюду, — произнес Эрик с раздражением. — Оборачиваюсь, а он там, ничего ему не надо, просто ходит, предлагая во всем помощь и ловит каждое слово. Это бесит. И это все равно не даст ему преимущества перед другими мальчиками, если уж на то пошло.

— Он очень близок со своим отцом, я думаю, — откликнулся Чарльз, — поэтому скучает по нему. А ты, кажется, был выбран в качестве его заместителя, — он знал, что улыбается Эрику с опрометчивой нежностью, но просто не мог ничего с этим поделать. Эрик был оживлен, такой _пылкий_ , от него исходили одновременно и любовь, и понимание, одновременно смешиваясь с раздражением и почти ликованием. Это все было _до боли_ знакомым, и чем дальше, тем шире Чарльз улыбался, поскольку альтернативой было бы сбежать из этой комнаты, но он не мог этого сделать.

— Поосторожнее, — произнесла его фигурка Дамблдора, когда он передвинул ее, чтобы взять Беллатрикс Лестрейндж Эрика, о, да, у него бы не получилось. Чарльз быстро поставил ее назад и вместо этого сделал ход ладьей. — Сегодня ты не сосредоточен на игре, юноша, — сказал Дамблдор. — Сосредоточься, иначе могут возникнуть серьезные проблемы, — он бросил взгляд в сторону Эрика.

Тот замолчал, сосредоточенно изучая доску. Свечи в комнате гасли, одна за другой, пока не остался гореть один только камин; пламя колыхалось и трещало, давая рыжеватые отблески на волосы Эрика. С мгновение Чарльз почувствовал невыразимую легкость, дыхание перехватило, когда он наблюдал за огнями, танцующими на руках Эрика, волосах, плечах и в глазах, сощуренных, бледных, не изменившихся. Эрик потянулся к пешке, кусая нижнюю губу, и Чарльз вздрогнул. 

— Замерз? — спросил Эрик, переводя взгляд на него. — Камин скоро потухнет, — он потянулся было за кочергой, но случайно задел металлическую решетку камина. Эрик отдернул руку, шипя, и Чарльз оказался рядом с ним быстрее, чем сам смог это понять, опускаясь на колени возле стула, и взял его за запястье, переворачивая ладонь, чтобы увидеть ожог.

— Ужасно, — пробормотал он, вытаскивая другой рукой палочку. — Это должно помочь. _Тепеско!_ — мягкая голубовато-зеленая вспышка осветила ожог и втянулась в него, краснота немного спала. — Завтра сходи к мадам Помфри, пусть даст тебе противоожоговую мазь, она чудесно помогает.

— Конечно, — произнес Эрик. — Спасибо.

Чарльз осознал, что не встает и не отпускает руку Эрика. Кончиками пальцев он ощущал его пульс. Тот ускорялся.   
Очень медленно Эрик поднял их руки, прижимаясь губами к ладони Чарльза.

— Спасибо, — снова пробормотал он.

Чарльза бросило в дрожь, и он подозревал, что упал бы на колени, если бы сейчас уже встал. Он пытался не смотреть на Эрика, но все равно не отводил взгляда, даже когда тот чуть наклонился, продолжая целовать запястье Чарльза. Чарльз провел пальцами по подбородку Эрика, и только тогда тот прикрыл глаза. 

— Сейчас ваш ход, профессор, — позвала с доски фигурка Рона Уизли, тут же послышался шик Дамблдора, но Чарльз, выдохнув, уже вырвал свою руку, хотя и не так резко, как собирался.

— Уже поздно, — произнес он и прокашлялся, пытаясь заставить голос звучать ровно. — Уже поздно. Я должен идти в пос… Я должен идти. Мы можем закончить партию завтра вечером.

По лицу Эрика нельзя было ничего прочесть — разочарование? Облегчение? Волнение? Он просто произнес:

— Хорошо.

Чарльз ушел, оставив доску, и, как только дверь закрылась, оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии от Эрика, он позволил себе сползти на пол, прижимая колени к груди.

_Глубокий вдох. Вот так._

В конце концов, как будто он не знал, что все еще по уши влюблен в Эрика. Это ничего не меняло.

На глазах выступили слезы, и Чарльз уткнулся в свои колени, контролируя дыхание, чтобы не зарыдать.

Потому что это действительно ничего не меняло.

***

Они закончили партию следующим вечером, и начали новую, которую надо было закончить послезавтра, а потом оказалось, что они играют в шахматы каждый вечер после ужина. Иногда это была комната Чарльза; Эрик почти всегда пытался настоять на своей, потому что Рейвен имела обыкновение врываться комнату брата без предупреждения (судя по всему, тот даже не был уверен, что она умеет стучаться), а потом весь вечер сидела на диване, шурша бумагами, громко жевала фисташки и свирепо пялилась на Эрика, пока Чарльз не видел. 

Шахматы, определенно, помогали решить их проблему с публичными стычками. Они больше не ругались за обеденным столом, поскольку зачем же высказывать все на людях, когда можно сделать это наедине?

И если у остальных преподавателей и глаза ползли на лоб от фраз вроде "Подожду, пока мы останемся вдвоем, и докажу тебе, что ты был неправ" и "Тогда сегодня лучше пойдем к тебе", это, определенно, не беспокоило _Эрика_. Он не пытался скрыть свои взаимоотношения с Чарльзом. Этот урок он уже усвоил. 

Он даже не мог притворяться, что ему не нравятся их перепалки, даже прямо во время них. Настроение поднималось, когда удавалось заставить Чарльза покраснеть и начать распаляться, его веселили — и нравились — это раздражение, смешанное с беспомощностью, когда Эрик намеренно говорил что-то заведомо иррациональное. Не раз разговор доходил до того момента, когда, лет десять назад, он, скорее всего, закончился бы неистовыми поцелуями, но Рейвен умудрялась это пресекать.

Кроме того, Чарльз, кажется, предпринял все меры предосторожности, чтобы не повторился случай с поцелуем руки, избегая даже случайных прикосновений. Даже когда он немного выпивал, что обычно делало его довольно развязным, он только смотрел на Эрика с тоской, очевидно, считая, что тот этого не заметит. Он говорил и смеялся с Эриком, смотрел прямо в глаза, но никогда не прикасался к нему.

За одним исключением.

***

Профессор Шоу поймал его после завтрака в коридоре, после того как они с Чарльзом разошлись.

— Осваиваешься, Эрик? Заводишь друзей?

— Эм, да, сэр, — произнес тот, на удивление искренне. Он понял, что неплохо ладит с преподавателем Заклинаний, профессором Фрост, и Алексом Саммерсом, бывшим заключенным, которого Чарльз из жалости нанял в качестве лесника, но он подозревал, что Шоу это не волнует.

Он оказался прав.

— Как я слышал, ты много проводишь времени с моим дорогим заместителем, — произнес Шоу, и, несмотря на вежливый тон, его выдавал ледяной взгляд.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Эрик непривычно жестко. — Мне нравится его компания.

— Я думал, ты выше этого. Он хорошо справляется с трудной административной работой, но… Эрик, этот человек просто не из твоего круга, когда речь идет об уме или таланте или… да о чем угодно. Я не вижу, какую выгоду ты можешь извлечь из этого общения.

Эрик почувствовал, как пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, борясь с противоречивыми желаниями: первым было, к его собственному удивлению, сделать так, как он поступал в школе, подыграть, но несмотря ни на что, продолжать общаться с Чарльзом; вторым — сейчас же ударить Шоу по лицу и пообещать, что будет еще хуже, если он когда-нибудь заговорит в подобном ключе о Чарльзе.

— Напротив, сэр, — не без труда произнес он чуть хриплым голосом, — я всегда считал Чарльза равным себе и даже лучшим в некоторых вещах. Возможно, вам стоит научиться судить о своих коллегах по их _поступкам_ , а не по крови.

Шоу отпрянул, и Эрику показалось, что он сейчас упадет. Он не стал ждать, пока директор опомнится, показывая, что разговор закончен, коротко кивнув.

Он прошел всего шагов десять, когда, завернув за угол, чуть ли не врезался в Чарльза.

Было несложно понять, что он слышал весь разговор, потому что он уставился на Эрика с выражением потрясения и восторга. Положив ладонь на его грудь, Чарльз буквально втолкнул его в ближайший полутемный пустой класс. 

— Не… не придавай этому слишком большое значение, — произнес он, чуть сбивчиво, — но я просто не могу не поощрять такое поведение.

Поднявшись на носочки, Чарльз обхватил лицо Эрика ладонями и поцеловал его.

Поцелуй был быстрым и легким, почти невесомым, так напоминал их первый, что Эрик мог поклясться, что почувствовал запах имбирного печенья и снега. У него едва ли было время отреагировать, прежде чем Чарльз отстранился, но, даже не успев подумать, он обнял Чарльза, прижимая его к себе, удерживая, чтобы поцеловать _по-настоящему_ , руками проводя по спине, ероша волосы, _не хватало этого не хватало тебя ты нужен боже Чарльз_ …

С мгновение поколебавшись, Чарльз ответил на поцелуй, с беспомощным стоном отчаяния, и Эрик задрожал. 

Из-за двери послышались шаги и голоса. Чарльз напрягся, отстраняясь, и сбежал, прежде чем Эрик смог заговорить.

Остаток дня он старательно пытался стереть со своего лица довольную ухмылку, появляющуюся каждый раз, как его не видели ученики, но не преуспел.

Ему понадобилось меньше двенадцати часов, чтобы все испортить.


	6. Chapter 6

Чарльз хлопнул дверью так сильно, что часы на стене подскочили; витражные бабочки звякнули.

— Ты почти назвал ее грязнокровкой. _На глазах у всей школы_.

— Но _не назвал_ , Чарльз. Я не сказал этого!

— О, _не совсем_ , и давай притворимся, что никто и не заметил явной подмены слова… но это было первым, что пришло тебе в голову… сорвалось с языка, как будто оно уже такое привычное…

— Ты должен признать, что меня спровоцировали, — он _был_ спровоцирован, черт возьми, и был уверен, что Имоджен Кокс попробовала бы потрепать нервы самому Альбусу Дамблдору; ни один учитель не имел никакого права мириться с ее дерзкими выходками во время обеда, но именно этого говорить не следовало, он знал, но слова вырвались сами.

— Не смей, — выдохнул Чарльз, — обвинять одиннадцатилетнюю девочку в том, что она вывела тебя из себя, — холодная ярость в глазах была неприятным напоминанием о вокзале. — Одно дело — стыдиться магглорожденных друзей, когда речь идет о твоей личной жизни, но будучи _учителем_ ты…

— Я никогда не стыдился тебя, Чарльз!

— _Что ж, а я тебя стыжусь!_ — Чарльз выглядел ошарашенным собственными словами. Как и Эрик. — Мне было стыдно за тебя сегодня, Эрик. Стыдно перед людьми, которые знают, что мы друзья, потому что как можно быть другом человека, способным сказать подобное?

— _Но я не говорил этого!_ Господи, Чарльз, подожди поступка, а после уже суди меня за него!

— Дело не в том, чтобы сказать, но даже _думать_ об этом…

— О, теперь ты у нас полиция мыслей?

— … позволить выразить свое отношение к студентам. Все увидят, что в приоритете у тебя чистокровные…

— Точнее говоря, Чарльз, в приоритете у меня _слизеринцы_. Так же это можно считать моей работой.

— Ты не принимаешь этого всерьез. То, что ты только что сделал, может иметь свои последствия с нынешнего момента до самого ее выпуска, а ты пытаешься отшутиться.

— Я не…

— Я не _понимаю_ тебя, Эрик! — Чарльз был близок к тому, чтобы расплакаться. Эрик почувствовал себя нехорошо. — Как ты можешь говорить такое… ты заступился за меня перед Шоу этим утром, а потом просто переключился и чуть не сказал _это_? У тебя есть свое мнение или ты просто время от времени забываешь, что я такой же магглорожденный, как и другие?

— Ты не _такой_ как они, Чарльз, и никогда не был, я никогда не причислял тебя к _ним_ …

— О, правда?

— Мы говорим о том, чего я не сказал сегодня или о том, что я сказал, но не имел в виду десять лет назад? Потому что это разные темы, Чарльз.

— Не уверен, Эрик, — Чарльз прижал пальцы к вискам, как если бы у него болела голова, внезапно он показался старым, усталым и слабым. — Не могу поверить, что я сделал это. Не могу поверить, что позволил себе подпустить тебя так близко, прекрасно _понимая_ , что ты не изменился. Я не хочу проходить через это снова. Я едва пережил первый раз.

Эрик почувствовал, как в горле комом встает паника.

— Чарльз…

— Я думаю, тебе лучше уйти, Эрик.

Эрик облизнул губы, дважды сглотнул.

— Тогда... поговорим завтра.

— Не обещаю, — пробормотал Чарльз.

Оказавшись у двери в несколько шагов, Эрик остановился, положив ладонь на ручку.

— Чарльз, я люблю тебя, — в отчаянии произнес он.

Тот отстранился, вздрогнув.

— Пожалуйста, уходи, — прошептал он.

Эрик ушел, но не к себе в комнату, не в слизеринскую гостиную, не в библиотеку или учительскую или в сотню других мест, где он мог и должен был находиться. Вместо этого он принялся ходить туда-сюда по коридору, периодически огрызаясь на особенно любопытные портреты.

Чарльз всегда пытался увидеть хорошее в каждом, это ослепляло его, он просто не _понимал_ , как, по большей своей части, отвратительно бесполезны магглы, и что только некоторые из их детей-волшебников могли переступить через свое воспитание и смешанные гены. Чарльз воспринимал бы все по-другому, если бы побывал в приюте вместе с Эриком, окруженный этими мелочными, бессердечными, жестокими магглами, которые с удовольствием позволяли детям страдать от их злобы, или халатности, или некомпетентности, — результат был один. Единственным, что помогало Эрику держаться, — это знание того, что он был _лучше_ , чем эти ужасные люди вокруг него, что он мог делать такие вещи, что им и не снились, что он принадлежал к высшему виду существ. 

— Конечно же, — сказал ему профессор Шоу, когда, наконец, нашел этого загадочного немецкого ученика, который был записан для учебы в Хогвартсе, но так и не появился. — Ты и я, Эрик, все волшебники и волшебницы, мы — следующая ступень эволюции человека. Мы более высокого порядка, мы те, кто выживет, а кто они, эти существа, созданные из грязи? Просто устаревшие модели, доживающие на последнем издыхании. Не стоит тратить свое время на то, чтобы отомстить им. А теперь собери вещи, чтобы ты мог… вернуться к нашему народу, вернуться в тот мир, где тебе место.

Должен был быть способ заставить Чарльза понять его. Возможно, не стоило бы надеяться на то, что Чарльз когда-нибудь _согласится_ , но Эрик должен был заставить его понять, что он не монстр и не расист — он знал, что не все магглорожденные бесполезны, _в одного он был влюблен_ , черт возьми, всегда было _приятно_ , когда магглорожденный ученик чего-то да стоил, ему очень нравились некоторые из них. Он просто хорошо понимал, что это скорее исключения.

Ноги устали, голова кружилась, но он не мог заставить себя вернуться в свою холодную пустую комнату. Это бы означало, что он сдался. Пока Эрик был здесь, пока ему требовалось всего лишь одно движение, чтобы распахнуть дверь комнаты Чарльза, он мог притворяться, что их разговор еще не закончен. Это было глупо, он знал, но это все, что у него было.

Эрик сел, прислонившись спиной к двери, поплотнее запахивая мантию, поскольку в коридоре дуло, и позволил себе закрыть глаза. Всего на мгновение.

— Эрик?

Удивленный голос вырвал его из сна; дезориентированный, злой и замерзший, он, моргая, уставился на… Мойру. Что, черт возьми?..

— Который час? — прохрипел он.

— Не знаю. Рассвело. Недавно, — голос Мойры казался ломким, дрожащим, а ее лицо было в пятнах от слез. — Что ты здесь делаешь? С Чарльзом ничего не случилось?

— Да, он в порядке, — мозг Эрика заработал; он поднялся на ноги, разглядывая Мойру с нарастающей тревогой. Мойра всегда выглядела опрятно, держала себя в руках и была собранной — само воплощение уверенности и спокойствия. А теперь ее волосы растрепались, на одежде была грязь и руки заметно тряслись. — Мойра, в чем дело?

— Мне нужен Чарльз.

Эрик пропустил ее вперед. Сперва осторожно постучав, она перешла почти на неистовый грохот, как будто наконец нашла выход своей боли и совершенно не могла этому сопротивляться. Эрик с тревогой подумал, что должен вмешаться, пока она себя не покалечила. Мойра часто раздражала, но ему все же не нравилось видеть ее в таком состоянии. 

Наконец, дверь открылась взъерошенным, заспанным и зевающим Чарльзом, явно только что поднятым на ноги.

— Мойра? Что случилось, в чем дело, милая?.. _Эрик?_ Что…

— Он был здесь, я не знаю, — произнесла Мойра. — Чарльз, мне нужно, чтобы ты… пошел к о-озеру, она в озере. Бедная Долли нашла ее… Ох, Долли осталась в моей комнате, надо не забыть об этом… бедняжка… Ох, Чарльз… — она закрыла лицо руками, по пальцам потекли слезы.

— Мойра, — Чарльз, окончательно проснувшийся, тронул ее за плечо. — Мойра, друг мой, поговори со мной. _Кто_ в озере?

— Имоджен Кокс, — Мойра сглотнула, вытирая лицо. — Имоджен Кокс мертва.


	7. Chapter 7

**Второй курс.**

— Черт возьми, это палочка Леншерров?

Эрик еле-еле смог расслышать, что говорит Хиггс, из-за декабрьского ветра, свистящего в ушах, но все же, доставая палочку, ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, вообще-то, меня зовут Леншерр.

— Да, я знаю, но я бы не подумал… — Хиггс чуть затормозил, подлетая к метле Эрика. — Черт возьми, — повторил он, скользя взглядом по глянцевому дереву и золотой "L" внизу рукоятки. — Мой папа говорит, что сам мистер Олливандер хотел бы иметь палочку Леншерров.

— Почему не тренируемся, парни? — донесся нетерпеливый голос капитана команды, брутального шестикурсника по фамилии Лиман, и еще одна метла приблизилась к ним.

Эрик не был уверен, что происходящее можно было назвать тренировкой по квиддичу, если учесть, что они так далеко улетели от поля, и сейчас под ними блестела вода Озера, а вместо мячей в их сторону летели различные заклинания. Но спорить с Лиманом было бы бесполезно, особенно если ты — тощий второкурсник-загонщик, а он капитан.

— Простите, сэр, — произнес Эрик и собрался убрать палочку.

— Это настоящая палочка Леншерров! — взволнованно сообщил Хиггс Лиману. — Должно быть, одна из последних, что они сделали, как думаешь? Эй, ты, Ленни, могу я подержать ее, всего секундочку? 

Эрику категорически не нравилось прозвище "Ленни". Оно больше подошло бы домашнему питомцу-грызуну. Но несмотря на то, что в команде он был четыре месяца, смелости что-нибудь на это сказать, у него не было. Другие игроки — в этом году девушек не было — в итоге начинали подшучивать над ним, спорили и возились, а этого ему не хотелось. 

Помня об этом, Эрик колебался, хотя и инстинктивно отвергал идею о том, чтобы дать кому-то свою палочку. Хиггс с ней ничего не сделает. Он просто _восхищался_ ей, а в этом нет ничего плохого, верно? 

— Поосторожнее, — не мог не сказать он. — Она...эээ… Единственная в своем роде, сам понимаешь, — _"это все, что осталось в память о родителях"_ не слишком-то подходило для светской беседы.

— Я чувствую ее, — выдохнул Хиггс, осторожно взмахнув палочкой. — Она буквально гудит, правда? Магия струится сквозь нее. Я зеленый от зависти, Леншерр, серьезно. И она еще здоровенная, — он покосился на Эрика. — Знаешь, как говорят, что палочка парня…

— А что говорят о палочках девушек? — пробормотал Лиман. — Дай мне, хочу посмотреть, — он протянул руку, а Хиггс уже собирался было отдать палочку…

Пронзительный голос разрезал воздух, и все три чуть не свалились с метел.

— Тренировки по квиддичу проводятся _на квиддичном поле_ и _только_ там, как вам известно, мистер Лиман! — в голосе профессора МакГонагалл слышалась ярость. — Вернитесь туда вместе со своими игроками немедленно!

— Да, директор, — прокричал в ответ Лиман как можно более покорно, насколько только позволяла громкость. — Хиггс, отдай ему его… Хиггс?

Мертвенно-бледный Хиггс пялился с ужасом на блестящую внизу воду. В руке ничего не было.

Они искали в течение часа, как настояла профессор МакГонагалл, прежде чем заставила их идти на ужин.

— Вы не найдете ее сейчас, уже темнеет, — произнесла она, с сочувствием похлопав Эрика по плечу. — И слишком велик риск, что вы упадете в воду. Не теряйте надежды, юноша, возможно, она выплывет через день или два. Но, боюсь, остается надеяться только на это, если не подействовали Манящие Чары, возможно, ее больше нет. Сложно понять, когда вы не слишком хорошо знаете о том, где именно она упала. А теперь в замок, юноши, согрейтесь, иначе в команда Слизерина превратится в ледяные статуи.

На ужине Эрик пялился в свою тарелку невидящим взглядом и не слышал жалких извинений Хиггса.

Он несколько часов лежал в кровати, прислушиваясь к дыханию спящих однокурсников, чувствуя себя измученным, опустошенным и ошеломленным. _Его палочка_ , которую они создали вместе с отцом и матерью, их руки вели его, они обещали, что эта палочка будет верно служить ему всю жизнь. И он потерял ее.

 _Нет, черт возьми, я не потерял_. Ярость нарастала в груди, и она была гораздо лучше, чем пустое отчаяние. Эрик вскочил с кровати, оделся потеплее и вылетел в окно на метле.

По пути он захватил палочку Хиггса.

Чарльз был безнадежен. На испытаниях он так держался на метле, что его высмеяли даже до того, как он оторвался от земли. Он не очень-то хотел играть в квиддич, но он хотел освоить хотя бы элементарные вещи, которые умеют все волшебники, поэтому когда Мойра МакТаггерт, четверокурсница-Охотница из Хаффлпаффа, предложила показать несколько приемов, он с радостью ухватился за эту возможность. Но он настоял на том, чтобы их тренировки проходили после наступления темноты, чтобы никто не увидел и не смеялся над ним. Мойра поняла и спорить не стала.

— Впечатляет, действительно, — произнесла Мойра, стуча зубами, когда они дрейфовали по периметру; Чарльза постоянно заносило вправо. 

— Ты врешь очень мило, но этого не нужно, — откликнулся Чарльз с безропотной улыбкой. — Давай вернемся, пока не замерзли. О чем мы только думали, а ты позволила вытащить себя такой ночью. 

— Ну, ты был таким _несчастным_ , Чарльз, я не могла не…

— Подожди-ка, — Чарльзу удалось остановить метлу только со второй попытки; он уставился на темную фигуру на фоне лунной дорожки озера. — Там внизу кто-то есть. Посмотри! Как думаешь, что он делает?

— Я никого не вижу, — произнесла Мойра, — но это у тебя заколдованные очки, так что поверю на слово.

Чарльз водрузил их на место — огромные, нелепые, постоянно падающие с носа, и, что бы там ни говорила его мать, _не_ очаровательные, — и направил свою метлу к незнакомцу. Магия делала ночь немного светлее, но силуэт все равно был нечетким. Чарльз начал спускаться к озеру, Мойра следовала за ним. 

Силуэт метался у самой воды, размахивая палочкой, снова и снова доносилось _"Акцио, палочка!"_. Незнакомец нарезал круги в одну и развернул в другую сторону, повернувшись к ним лицом.

— Это Эрик Леншерр, — с удивлением произнесла Мойра. — Один из слизеринских Загонщиков.

— Этот высокий немецкий мальчик, к которому так часто лезут? 

Но тот всегда держался стойко, с безразличным лицом, не реагируя даже на самые жестокие нападки, и это не могло не впечатлять. Чарльз понимал, что его собственная реакция всегда только раззадоривает мучителей, поэтому не мог не завидовать силе воли и гордости мальчика. Не то что бы они были в одинаковых ситуациях, но тот смотрел опасности в лицо.

— _Акцио, палочка!_ — снова выкрикнул Эрик; Чарльз подумал, что это странно, поскольку она была у него в руках, но, к его удивлению, поверхность воды начала колебаться, и Эрик издал радостный вопль, когда, рассекая волны, появилась волшебная палочка.

Следом за ней — щупальце.

Эрик уставился на него, выглядя ошеломленным, совершенно так же, как чувствовал себя Чарльз; он потерял концентрацию, и заклинание потеряло свое силу.   
Щупальце втащило палочку обратно в воду.

— _Nein!_ — закричал Эрик, разворачивая метлу.

Чарльз произнес несколько слов, которые никогда в жизни не произносил вслух, и стремительно понесся на метле вниз.

Он описал несколько кругов над самой водой, ожидая, что голова Эрика вот-вот появится над поверхностью, но не увидел его. Кальмар — должно быть, детеныш, о котором вокруг все твердили — утащил его вниз.

Вот! Лицо Эрика было видно всего лишь с мгновение, он задыхался, протягивая руку; Чарльз схватил ее…

… и был стянут с метлы, когда кальмар снова нырнул.

Вода была невероятно холодной, Чарльз едва удержался от того, чтобы инстинктивно не сделать вдох, иначе моментально бы утонул. Он ухватился обеими руками за Эрика и толкнулся, пытаясь вытащить их обоих наверх, но не помогал, даже несмотря на то, что их тянуло на дно. Неужели детеныш кальмара пытался _утопить_ их? Чарльз никогда бы не подумал, что животные могут что-то замышлять…

Нет, понял он, кальмар даже не тянул их за собой, только палочка, за которую Эрик цеплялся, оскалив зубы.

Потерять свою палочку было ужасно, Чарльз это понимал. Но все же не ужаснее, чем утонуть. Он вцепился ногтями в руку Эрика, пытаясь заставить его отпустить… Успешно сработало с одной рукой, поэтому ему удалось заставить его вынырнуть; несколько вдохов, не надолго, но достаточно, чтобы прокричать:

— Отпусти ее, Эрик! Ты должен отпустить! — прежде, чем они снова оказались под водой.

Чарльз осознал, что перед ним стоит определенный выбор. Если Эрик продолжит настаивать на своем, отпустит ли он его, позволит умереть, а сам спасется? Сможет ли он сделать это?

Все-таки, нет. Хотя было трудно, и пальцы онемели, он не отпустил, все так же цепляясь за руки Эрика, не обращая внимания на все попытки мальчика сбросить его.

Неужели чары на его очках истощились? Или в глазах темнело от недостатка воздуха?

А. Определенно, в глазах темнело. Словно находясь очень далеко, Чарльз наблюдал за тем, как Эрик выпускает палочку из пальцев и плывет к поверхности, одной рукой потянув Чарльза за собой.

Вынырнуть было словно врезаться лицом в айсберг. Чарльз хватал ртом воздух, откашливаясь, чуть ли не наглотавшись воды снова, прежде чем смог освободить от нее промерзшие легкие. Эрик безостановочно ругался на немецком — по крайней мере, Чарльз предположил, что это были ругательства, и адресованы именно ему.

— _Dummkopf! Idiot!_ Откуда ты _взялся_? Что ты _делаешь_?

— Спасаю твою жизнь, — выдохнул Чарльз. — Всегда пожалуйста. Мойра! Сюда!

Испуганная Мойра, одновременно с раздражением и облегчением, подгоняла брошенные метлы в их сторону. 

— Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавьер, — его зубы стучали с такой силой, что сказанное разобрать было трудно. Он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, но Эрик уставился на него как на инопланетянина. С помощью очков Чарльз явственно видел, что губы у Эрика синие.

— На метлы, вы, два идиота, пока не замерзли насмерть! — прошипела Мойра, и они честно попытались это сделать, с трудом, дрожа чуть ли не до судорог. Мойра фактически втащила Чарльза на его метлу, он развернулся к Эрику и втащил его перед собой.

— Лучше т-ты, Эрик, — выдавил он, содрогаясь. — Я уж-жасен на метле, даже когда _не_ замерзший до полусмерти. Мойра, проследи, чтобы метла Эрика летела з-за нами?

Смущаться было уже поздно, и, в любом случае, мальчик был его должником, так что Чарльз обнял Эрика обеими руками за талию и уткнулся в его спину. Не то чтобы он был теплее его самого, но это помогало защититься от ветра, пока они летели в замок, промокшие и дрожащие. Ледяной воздух впивается, словно сотня лезвий.

— Что ты там делал? Зачем нырнул за мной? — прорычал Эрик.

— Я тренировался. А ты бы точно утонул, если бы я этого не сделал.

— Я был бы в порядке! _Ты_ потерял сознание! И какое тебе дело, если бы я утонул?

Чарльз моргнул.

— Бывает такое с людьми, нас беспокоят подобные вещи.

— Вам обоим надо в Больничное Крыло… — произнесла Мойра.

— Нет! — рявкнул Эрик.

— Думаю, мы будем в порядке, Мойра, — произнес Чарльз, стиснув зубы, чтобы можно было говорить, не заикаясь. — Нам просто нужно согреться. Все, что нужно, — огонь. И одеяла. И сухая одежда. И, может быть, немного какао. 

_Наконец-то_ они оказались у окна спальни Чарльза. Но Эрик внезапно начал сопротивляться.

— А куда тебе еще идти, друг мой? — нетерпеливо одернул его Чарльз. — Ты ведь слизеринец. А в вашей гостиной можно мясо хранить, не испортится. Иди сюда и прекрати валять дурака.

Эрик залез в окно.

Соседи по комнате Чарльза спали, как убитые, он в этом убедился, так что попытки не шуметь были скорее формальными, когда доставал сухую одежду и набирал столько одеял, сколько мог унести, взяв даже несколько из тех, которые спихнул с кровати Стивен Клируотэр.

— Ну, давай, вперед, — произнес Чарльз, наполовину уже стянув промокшую рубашку, когда заметил, что Эрик просто пялится на сухой свитер и брюки, которые он ему сунул. — Ты никогда не согреешься, пока на тебе мокрая одежда. Вперед, стыдливая девица, обещаю, что не буду подглядывать, — он повернулся спиной к нему и переоделся так быстро, насколько позволяли онемевшие и дрожащие руки. Обычно он тоже был довольно стеснительным, если еще не сильнее Эрика, но сейчас просто не было времени на подобные глупости. Особенно если учесть, что губы у Эрика уже посинели. — В гостиной камин горит всю ночь. Советую сесть так близко к нему, как только можешь, только не обожгись. Нам сюда, — он всучил Эрику одеяла и подтолкнул к двери. — Я сейчас! Иди. 

Эрик не был уверен в том, что не спит. Может быть, это была галлюцинация, и пока он тонул, его умирающий мозг придумывал все это — позволил ему поверить, что его спасли из воды, послали к камину, и им командует маленький нелепый и очень странный мальчик- _ertrunkenen Maus_ , который, кажется, считает, что они теперь друзья.

Он все еще дрожал, но к тому моменту, как Чарльз уселся возле камина, держа в руках чашку, он уже чувствовал свои руки. Тот сделал большой глоток (очки запотели), затем передал чашку Эрику.

— Волшебная самосогревающаяся и самопополняющаяся чашка какао, — произнес Чарльз с блаженной улыбкой. — Потрясающе. Не опустеет, пока нужна, но она только одна, так что будем пить по очереди. 

Эрик сделал осторожный глоток, затем побольше. Какао было _потрясающим_. Третьим глотком он почти опустошил чашку. Он наблюдал, как она снова наполняется, грея руки, пока Чарльз возился с одеялами и вытирал очки.

— Как ты вообще оказался в Хогвартсе? — вырвалось у Эрика. — Разве для этого тебе не должно быть одиннадцать лет?

— Мне двенадцать, — сухо откликнулся Чарльз, забирая чашку. — И я на втором курсе, как и ты. Просто ты больше остальных, потому что начал на год позже.

— Ты обо мне все знаешь? И это в порядке вещей, ага.

— Я просто наблюдаю. Ты — Эрик Леншерр, _тот самый_ , тебе тринадцать лет, ты сирота, тебя забрал из Германии профессор Шоу, ты слизеринец, хороший ученик, неплохой Загонщик, плохо ладишь с людьми, а сегодня вечером потерял палочку в Озере. Выпей еще какао, тебя трясет. А _я_ — Чарльз Ксавьер, магглорожденный, рэйвенкловец, хорош в Заклинаниях, ужасен на метле, также жалок в общении, а сегодня вечером я спас тебе жизнь. Мы теперь квиты по части знаний друг о друге?

Эрик очень сомневался, что тут можно быть квитыми, но только кивнул и отпил из чашки.

— Магглорожденный?

Чарльз фыркнул.

— Ой, вот только не надо этих слизеринских штучек, Эрик, ты выше этого. Лучше расскажи, почему из-за дурацкой палочки стоило тонуть. 

— Это не дурацкая палочка, — Эрик почувствовал, что какао встало в горле комом. — Ее сделали мои родители, мы сделали ее вместе, и это… это все, что у меня осталось… Все, что осталось на память о моей семье, и теперь ее больше нет… — к его ужасу, по щекам покатились горячие слезы, выжигая на лице дорожки. — У кальмара новая игрушка, а для меня это как потерять их снова, потому что пока у меня была палочка, со мной было что-то от них, а теперь я один, теперь я один, — он яростно вытер слезы с щек, глядя на что угодно, только не на мальчика, который стал свидетелем его срыва.

Но Чарльз не засмеялся и не смутился, просто подался к Эрику, укрывая его теплым одеялом, и обнял его за плечи. 

— Нет, Эрик. Ты не один.

Тот осмелился взглянуть в эти огромные искренние голубые глаза, за дурацкой черной оправой. Чарльз был нелепым магглом, и, очень возможно, что и придурком, и Эрик не был уверен, что хочет дружить с кем-то вроде него, но он обнял Чарльза в ответ и произнес:

— Ну ладно. Может быть, и нет.


	8. Chapter 8

— Имоджен Кокс мертва.

Эрика буквально передернуло, он схватился за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть.

Чарльз просто уставился на них, сначала на Мойру, потом на Эрика.

Аппарировать на территории Хогвартса было невозможно, но только это было бы единственным способом спастись от взгляда Чарльза — боли, недоверия и первых отблесков _обвинения_.

 _Это не моя вина, Чарльз,_ не моя _вина._

— Так, — произнес Чарльз сбивчиво, затем более решительно, — значит, так. Эрик, мой друг, мне нужно, чтобы ты сходил за Рейвен и попросил ее посидеть с Долли. Затем приведи директора. Мы с Мойрой будем у озера. И, Эрик, — он придержал его за руку, когда тот уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, — не позволяй ему _говорить_ с Долли. Этому человеку не место рядом с шокированным ребенком.

— Полностью согласен.

Эрику пришлось спрашивать дорогу у портретов, прежде чем он дошел до комнаты Рейвен. Она появилась в дверях в пушистом белом халате, сонно хмурясь, но почти сразу же на лице появились горе и гнев.

— Гордишься собой? — прошипела Рейвен, кажется, уже подумывая о том, чтобы врезать ему. — Каково это — чувствовать, что довел одиннадцатилетнюю девочку до самоубийства?

— Ты высказала столько необоснованных предположений, что я даже не знаю, какую догадку исправить первой, — голос Эрика звучал холодно и ровно. Он пришел не затем, чтобы оправдываться перед Рейвен. — Злость на меня не поможет мисс Дурсли, так что лучше займись девочкой. Предлагаю начать прямо сейчас. 

Комнату Шоу он нашел сам; чтобы зайти в Башню, использовал Срочный Пароль, предназначенный для учителей. Уже подняв руку, чтобы постучать, он снова опустил ее, поняв, что пальцы дрожат.

_Возьми себя в руки, Леншерр. Самое глупое, что можно сделать, — показывать Шоу свою слабость._

Это была не его вина. _Не его_. Он ничего не знал об обстоятельствах смерти этой девочки. А обвинять его можно будет только если кто-нибудь найдет доказательства того, что он имеет к этому отношение. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох и быстро постучал, тут же распахивая дверь.

— Эрик? — Шоу был полностью одет, выглядел немного устало, и тут же нахмурился с беспокойством. — Так это ты использовал пароль? Что-то не так?

На мгновение слова встали поперек горла, но Эрик заставил себя сказать:

— Один из учеников мертв, сэр.

— Великий Мерлин! Кто? Почему?

— Имоджен Кокс, сэр. Я не знаю подробностей, только что она была найдена в озере. Мойра и Чарльз там.

— Конечно. Старина Чарльз, всегда опережает меня на один шаг, — сухо произнес Шоу, отворачиваясь, чтобы найти верхнюю одежду и переобуться. 

_Конечно, Шоу волнуется об обуви в такой момент._

От Башни Директора до озера было далеко. Шоу молчал — никаких вопросов, никаких замечаний. Он шел ровно, в отличие от Мойры, но не тяжело, как Эрик. Если бы понадобилось описать, он бы сказал, что Шоу шел, чуть ли не _подпрыгивая_. Конечно, тот всегда был немного… аутсайдером, в социальном плане. Разговоры зачастую казались продуманными заранее, движения он как будто заучивал, они не были _естественными._ А улыбка никогда не касалась глаз.

С другой стороны, это было неплохо. Не надо было волноваться о том, что заденешь чувства Шоу. Для этого нужно, чтобы они были. 

***

Имоджен была высокой для своего возраста, но сейчас она казалась крошечной, лежа у берега, запутавшись в грязных водорослях. Крошечной и хрупкой — какая ирония, поскольку теперь ей ничего уже не могло причинить вреда.

Добраться до озера как можно быстрее казалось очень важным, но когда они подошли, Чарльз понял, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делать. Что такого жизненно необходимого было в том, чтобы так торопить Мойру? Они не могли перенести девочку или хотя бы прикрыть ее — это было место преступления, пока это предположение не опровергнут. Все, что они могли делать, — стоять, дрожать, чувствуя ужасный контраст между их неровным дыханием и бездыханной Имоджен.

Может быть, было достаточно просто стоять здесь. Может быть, это было жизненно важно — побыть с ней, встречая серый рассвет. Так она не одна.

Чарльз уже замерз, поскольку мантия была накинута поверх одной пижамы, но Мойра, одетая теплее, еще и с накинутым платком, дрожала еще сильнее, и было фактически слышно, как стучат ее зубы. И, по большей части, это было не из-за холода. Она не отводила взгляда от тела Имоджен с момента, как увидела его.

Ксавьер не мог придумать, что бы успокаивающее сказать, так что он просто подался к ней и укрыл краем мантии, привлекая к себе; Мойра уткнулась ему в плечо.

— Эрик был со мной прошлой ночью, — услышал Чарльз от самого себя, произнося это как бы между прочим. — Он не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

— Он спал у тебя под дверью, — поправила его Мойра. — И ты не знал, что он там. Не лги мне, Чарльз. Прибереги это для Патруля.

— Ты просто ревнуешь, — бросил Чарльз, что было совершенно неуместно, но он готов был сказать все, чтобы хоть как-то приободрить Мойру.

Это сработало, и что-то, почти похожее на смех, раздалось у его плеча.

— Не льсти себе, — пробормотала она. — Шон Кэссиди целуется в десять раз лучше тебя.

— Это не трудно, — с сожалением произнес Чарльз. Его краткие ухаживания, начавшиеся вместе с преподаванием в Хогвартсе, закончились как только стало понятно: несмотря на то, что им нравится компания друг друга, никакой настоящей искры нет. Целовать Мойру было все равно что целовать Рейвен. Даже хуже.

Поэтому он с мрачным весельем увидел, как Эрик напрягся, и во взгляде мелькнула ревность, когда он увидел их, стоящих вместе. Но все веселье мигом испарилось при виде Шоу позади него, как напоминание о том, почему они были здесь.

— Бедное дитя, — тяжело произнес Шоу, когда они оказались рядом с ними на грязном берегу. — Какая трагедия. Эрик, ты здесь самый сильный. Подними ее и отнеси в больничное крыло. Там есть холодная комната, мы можем сохранить тело, пока его не заберут. У кого-нибудь есть, во что ее завернуть?

Они все уставились на Шоу. Чарльз обрел дар речи первым.

— Сэр, не думаю, что мы должны трогать ее, пока Патруль не…

— Господи, Чарльз, ты серьезно считаешь, что нам нужен Патруль Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка? Совершенно очевидно, что произошло. Если Патруль вмешается, все будет только сложнее. Ради блага школы, мы должны разобраться с этой… ситуацией так тихо и спокойно, как только возможно. Давай, Эрик.

Шоу был директором, его слово — законом здесь. Чарльз мог только с молчаливым протестом наблюдать за тем, как Эрик поднимает тело Имоджен, перепачканное и грязное, и заворачивает в платок, что дала Мойра. Лицо Эрика было каменным, по нему ничего нельзя было прочесть, но действовал он осторожно, почти нежно.

— Сегодня уроки отменяются, я полагаю, — произнес Шоу, первым направляясь в сторону школы. — От учеников не будет никакого толка, когда будет такая тема для сплетен. Чарльз, ты можешь объявить об этом?

— Конечно, сэр, — он изо всех сил старался, чтобы в голосе не прозвучала ярость. — И я могу поговорить с родителями девочки.

— Нет, нет, это должен сделать я, — произнес Шоу.

 _"Самое время вспомнить о своих обязанностях",_ подумал Чарльз. Не то чтобы он _хотел_ сообщать родителям, которые и так были шокированы, отправляя своего ребенка два месяца тому назад в Хогвартс, что она больше никогда не вернется домой, но он решил, что это должен был сделать тот, кого это хотя бы _волновало_. Кто-нибудь, но не Шоу, который сейчас что-то напевал себе под нос, пока они шли к замку.

— Кто обнаружил тело? — внезапно спросил Шоу. — Ты, Мойра?

— Нет, сэр, это была Долли Дурсли, — нерешительно сказала та. — Они были близкими подругами, знаете, жили в одной комнате, а когда Имоджен не вернулась вчерашней ночью, она заволновалась. Первым делом с утра она пошла ее искать и… 

— Сперва пошла к вам, поскольку вы декан, — пробормотал Шоу. — И вы пошли к Чарльзу, а не ко мне, вот это уже интересно. И каким образом тут замешан Эрик? Ладно, не так уж и важно. И, разумеется, мне надо поговорить с мисс Дурсли, как только мы устроим мисс Кокс. 

"Устроить" Имоджен предполагало то, что ее уложат на стол в холодной комнате больничного крыла, которая обычно использовалась для хранения определенных препаратов, растений и, да, тел — Имоджен не была первой ученицей, умершей в стенах Хогвартса. Мадам Помфри, очень старая (но еще полная сил) школьная медсестра, застыла позади них, побледнев, на ее глазах были слезы. По крайней мере, по дороге в больничное крыло они не встретили в коридорах ни одного студента.

Уложив ее, Эрик попытался поправить платок, как будто так ей было бы удобнее. У него не получилось. 

— Приведите ее в порядок, мадам Помфри, — произнес Шоу. — Уверен, что ее родители появятся очень скоро, им бы не хотелось увидеть ее такой.

Это было бы заботливо и весьма продуманно, если бы это предложил кто-то другой; из уст Шоу это звучало по-деловому, и затевалось только чтобы избежать позора. Как когда ты застилаешь кровать, если ожидаешь друзей.

— Чарльз, сделай объявление, уверен, что к тому моменту, как ты дойдешь до Большого Зала, дети уже соберутся. Мойра, отведи меня к мисс Дурсли.

Чарльз безуспешно пытался дать Мойре понять — возможно, она и сама это понимала, — что не стоит оставлять Долли наедине с совершенно бестактным Шоу, но встретился взглядом с Эриком, и тот чуть кивнул, следуя за директором в коридор. Чарльз не думал, что присутствие _Эрика_ как-нибудь приободрит девочку, но все равно был благодарен за это.

"Нужно одеться", — подумал Чарльз, прежде, чем идти к студентам. Он легко сжал плечо мадам Помфри, выражая свое сочувствие, и направился к своей комнате, стараясь не смотреть на мертвого ребенка на столе.


	9. Chapter 9

Эрик думал, что увидит Долли Дурсли рыдающей и бьющейся в истерике, как в тот раз, когда она испугалась картины со змеей. Он не стал бы винить ее на этот раз. И она действительно рыдала, но молча, прерывисто; кажется, ей дела ни до кого не было, она сидела на диване Мойры рядом с Рейвен, держа спину прямо. То и дело она содрогалась, как в лихорадке, несмотря на пальто и накинутое одеяло, разожженный камин и чашку чая в ее руках. Она едва ли подняла голову, когда они зашли в комнату. 

Мойра тут же села рядом с Долли; Шоу был вынужден занять кресло, чтобы оставаться в поле ее зрения. Эрик остался стоять.

— Мисс Дурсли, — произнес Шоу.

— Она не в том состоянии, чтобы говорить, — отозвалась Рейвен, глаза ее полыхнули желтым.

— Как бы там ни было, я должен ее кое о чем спросить. Мисс Дурсли, посмотрите на меня.

Девочка сделала глубокий, судорожный вздох, затем подняла глаза на Шоу.

— Так-то лучше, — произнес он со своей особенной улыбкой-одними-губами. — Долли, мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказала, что именно произошло этим утром.

Запинаясь, тусклым голосом Долли рассказала им примерно то же самое, что и Мойра: Имоджен не вернулась в спальню, она пошла искать ее, сначала в замке, затем на территории. 

— Почему ты пошла на озеро? — спросил Шоу.

Она пожала плечами.

— Она должна была быть где-нибудь. А там я еще не искала.

— Ты не думаешь, что она могла… утопиться?

Долли впервые взглянула Шоу прямо в глаза, лицо стало жестким.

— Она не утопилась.

Шоу нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Зачем же ей делать это? Потому что придирчивый учитель обозвал ее? — она бросила взгляд на Эрика. — Она слышала от своей мамы вещи похуже в сто раз. Имоджен была сильной. Сильнее, чем кто-либо.

— У Имоджен были проблемы, — произнес Шоу почти нежно. — У нее было множество причин быть… неудовлетворенной своей жизнью.

— Она не была недовольной. Ей нравилось здесь, ей нравилось учиться магии, наконец-то чувствовать себя _особенной_. Она была здесь действительно счастлива, она сама мне сказала, — Долли посмотрела на Эрика. — Вы думаете, она убила себя из-за _вас_? Вы раздражали ее, поэтому Имоджен хотела отомстить вам.

— Прошу прощения? — ошарашенно переспросил Эрик. 

Губы Долли дрогнули, появилась тень улыбки. 

— Она думала, как дать вам отпор. И у нее были неплохие идеи, — девочка посмотрела на Шоу. — Ни одна из них не заключалась в том, чтобы утопиться.

— Видимо, что-то изменилось…

— В таком случае, зачем бы ей понадобилось идти на озеро, чтобы убить себя? Все, что нужно было сделать, — открыть окно и сделать один шаг. Высота в восемь этажей сделала бы это наверняка. Зачем идти к озеру и умирать медленно? — Долли снова расплакалась, Мойра взяла ее за руку, успокаивающе что-то шепча. 

— Что ж, мы никогда наверняка не узнаем, что именно она думала, — произнес Шоу. — Долли, мне нужно, чтобы ты вспомнила, что именно видела, когда нашла тело. Что-нибудь необычное?

— Более необычное, чем мою мертвую лучшую подругу? Нет, сэр, — горько ответила Долли. — Только… воду, встающее солнце и… Имоджен в грязи. Рядом никого не было.

— Может быть, следы в грязи?

— Нет, — вид у Шоу стал самодовольным; он открыл рот, возможно, чтобы отметить, что если бы на озеро Имоджен кто-то привел, остались бы следы, но вмешался Эрик:

— Когда ты в последний раз видела Имоджен? — спросил он, игнорируя раздраженный взгляд Шоу.

Долли вытерла лицо, сглотнула.

— После ужина мы вернулись в гостиную и немного поговорили… планировали месть, как я сказала. Потом мне нужно было к профессору Фрост на дополнительные занятия. Когда я вернулась, Имоджен уже не было. Я подумала, что это странно, но иногда она любила побыть одна. Я _не понимала_ , что что-то не так, пока не проснулась утром. А ее кровать была заправлена, — слезы снова потекли по лицу. — Может быть, если бы я пошла искать ее раньше…

Не сдержавшись, Рейвен приобняла ее. Видимо, и ее выдержка начала сдавать.

— Думаю, мы узнали от мисс Дурсли все, что могли, директор, — пробормотал Эрик.

— Да, пожалуй, — Шоу встал, потирая ладони. — МакТаггерт, Даркхольм, полагаю, вы останетесь с девочкой? У меня еще масса дел, надо написать заявление…

Мойра резко кивнула, и Шоу ушел. 

С мгновение поколебавшись, Эрик последовал за ним, но голос Долли заставил его остановиться прежде, чем он дошел до двери. 

— Вы чувствуете себя виноватым, профессор Леншерр? — спросила она. 

Он провел рукой по своим волосам, негромко произнося:

— Да.

— Хорошо. Вы и должны после тех вещей, что сказали ей. Но не чувствуйте себя так, как будто убили ее. Даю вам слово, она не считалась с тем, что вы ей сказали, она не стала бы умирать из-за этого.

Эрик смотрел на нее какое-то время, не отводя взгляд, затем, коротко кивнув, вышел за дверь.

***

В Хогвартсе в тот день было тихо, несмотря на то, что уроки неожиданно отменили. Некоторые из учеников носились и баловались, но, по большей части, даже те, кто не знал погибшей девочки, были молчаливы и подавлены.

Эрику было интересно, как отреагирует Скорпиус Малфой, будет ли он тоже подавлен или, по крайней мере, не таким бодрым, как обычно. За последние два месяца у него появились друзья. Заходя в гостиную Слизерина, Эрик увидел их, сидящих вместе. Скорпиус слишком активно, но нервно жестикулировал, слишком широко улыбался. Маленький мальчик, пытающийся сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

— … не то чтобы я имею что-то против выходного, — говорил он, — но слишком много шума из-за одной мертвой грязнокровки. Неужели они действительно думают, что мы будем жалеть…

В гостиной раздался громкий щелчок, и, хотя Малфой продолжал говорить еще несколько секунд, он больше не издал ни звука.

Эрик спокойно убрал палочку, наблюдая за Малфоем, который понял, что у него пропал голос. Он с замешательством уставился на Эрика.

— Я не одобряю подобных слов, — произнес Эрик. — Или того, что за ними кроется. Погибла девочка, и, да, Малфой, я ожидаю от тебя и любого другого человека, что вы будете сочувствовать ей.

Широко распахнув глаза, мальчик снова попытался заговорить. Эрик снял заклятье одним жестом.

— Но, сэр, — заикаясь, выдавил Малфой, — _вы_ назвали ее гря… вы сами назвали ее так вчера вечером…

Эрик почувствовал стыд. 

— Вчера вечером я потерял терпение. И я _не_ … не совсем это имел в виду. Я исправился, пусть и неловко, поскольку я знал, что это неправильно и недобро с моей стороны. Я ожидаю от тебя того же. Исправься.

Малфой что-то пробормотал, пока до него не дошло, что Эрик действительно ожидает от него этих слов.

— Я… Я… Как, сэр? Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал?

— Повторяй: "Эта девочка была магглорожденной, и, возможно, не нравилась лично мне. Это не означает, что она заслуживает смерти".

Малфой сглотнул. 

— Эта девочка была магглорожденной, и, возможно, не нравилась лично мне. Это не означает, что она заслуживает смерти.

Эрик позволил своему голосу стать немного мягче. 

— Гораздо лучше, — он обвел взглядом другие группки учеников, сидящих в гостиной, беззастенчиво пялящихся на него. — Я пришел сообщить, что профессор Ксавьер и профессор Даркхольм вечером принимают у себя в кабинетах студентов, которым надо поговорить о сегодняшних событиях. Я и подумать не мог, что мне придется читать вам лекцию об элементарном человеческом сочувствии. Кому-то еще нужны инструкции по этому поводу?

Молчание.

— Отлично, — развернувшись, Эрик отправился прочь из гостиной. 

Он остановился посреди лестницы, там, где ученики уже не могли его увидеть, опираясь на подоконник, запустил пальцы в волосы.

Для него стало почти шоком то, как легко Скорпиус последовал его примеру. С самого первого своего урока Эрик изо всех сил цеплялся за все, что могло помочь удержать контроль над учениками, держа их в страхе и напряжении. Но только сейчас он понял, что имеет над ними настоящую власть. Это не обнадеживало. Это пугало. От осознания того, что его слова имеют такое воздействие на детей вроде Малфоя было тошно, как бы горячо Эрик ни пытался доказать Чарльзу обратное. Каково будет увидеть, что его любимые ученики вырастут такими, как тот человек, с которым Эрик был больше всего не согласен? 

***

После длинного вечера, проведенного с подавленными учениками, Чарльз послал на кухню сообщение, чтобы ужин для него и Рейвен прислали к нему в комнату. Он сомневался, что сможет поесть нормально, но так у него была возможность хотя бы впихнуть ужин в сестру.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Чарльз начал считать минуты до момента, пока постучит Эрик.

Три с половиной.

— Не надо, Чарльз, — произнесла Рейвен, и он знал, что, возможно, она права, но все равно открыл дверь.

Эрик выглядел плохо: изнуренным и заспанным.

— Мы можем поговорить, Чарльз?

— Заходи. Можешь повесить мантию здесь, если хочешь, — Чарльз порадовался, что сам выглядит не как преподаватель, а на нем надеты маггловские брюки и кардиган. Он мог просто побыть Чарльзом, а не профессором Ксавьером. — Ты ел?

Эрик отмахнулся, по-прежнему легко истолковывающий все его действия Чарльз перевел жест как _"Нет, и не собираюсь."_

— Тебе пойти больше некуда? — произнесла Рейвен, кривя губы и обнажая клыки, которые только что себе создала. — Хотя, подожди, беру свои слова обратно, пока ты с нами, ты больше никого из учеников не убьешь…

— Рейвен! — рявкнул Чарльз.

Эрик предпочел просто проигнорировать ее существование, глядя только на Чарльза.

— Я не делал этого, Чарльз. Скажи, что ты веришь мне.

С усталым видом тот потер переносицу.

— Эрик, мое мнение не может цениться так высоко, как ты, возможно, думаешь, оно должно, но я не верю, что ты бы мог утопить маленькую девочку.

— Но я и не довел ее до этого. Уверен, Рейвен тебе передала слова Долли.

— Да. К сожалению, только потому что ребенок или взрослый человек верит во что-то, это "что-то" правдой не становится, — Чарльз отвернулся от него, наливая вино из только что открытой бутылки.

— Имоджен многое из себя представляла, — произнес Эрик, принимая бокал, изначально предназначавшийся Рейвен и наполняя его до краев. — Но она не была ни глупой, ни слабой.

— А ты думаешь, что только глупые или слабые люди убивают себя? — Рейвен чуть ли не вырвала бокал у него из пальцев. — Это не так, Эрик.

Тот свирепо уставился на нее, забрал бокал у Чарльза и опустошил в один глоток.

— И что, по-твоему, произошло на самом деле? — произнес Чарльз, когда Эрик снова налил вино. 

— Я не знаю. Какой-то несчастный случай. Какой-нибудь безрассудный план пошел не так. Она ведь планировала мне отомстить, — он отвел глаза, выдохнув с полу-усмешкой, быстро прячась за бокалом. — Может быть, в конечном итоге, ей это удалось.

— _Конечно_ , это тебя прямо тронуло, — пробормотала Рейвен.

— Мы никогда не узнаем, я полагаю, — произнес Чарльз жестко, — учитывая, что наш дорогой директор не собирается ничего выяснять, — забирая стакан, он допил остатки и снова отдал Эрику. 

— Это его решение, мы ничего не можем сделать, — произнес тот. Рейвен фыркнула.

— Да, я уверена, что тебе это всю душу рвет, что твой наставник постарался, чтобы ты не был уличен в убийстве.

— Говорю тебе, я _не имею_ отношения ни к этому, ни к решению Шоу, я уверен, что он думал только о том, как пощадить родителей девочки…

— О, да, это ведь так похоже на Себастьяна Шоу — заботиться о _чувствах_ других.

Чарльз закрыл глаза, чтобы только не приводить своих аргументов, вслепую беря бокал из руки Эрика, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как соприкоснулись их пальцы. Сделал большой глоток. Разумеется, ему не хотелось верить, что слова Эрика довели ребенка до самоубийства, но, если честно, он был уверен, что тот сказал именно то, что могло спровоцировать подобную реакцию. Хотя, на самом деле, теперь это не имело никакого значения.

И только в одной идее был смысл — если Имоджен не убивала себя, это сделал кто-то другой.

Стук в дверь прервал Эрика и Рейвен от пререкательств; Чарльз чуть ли не уронил бокал. Он снова отдал его Эрику, направляясь к двери.

Это была Долли Дурсли, все в той же одежде, что и днем, она выглядела болезненной и слабой. Заметив в комнате Эрика, она нахмурилась, но все равно заговорила:

— Простите, что беспокою вас, профессор Ксавьер. Я… я пыталась… я хотела попрощаться с Имоджен… мама заберет ее завтра, но я не могу попасть в ту комнату, ее запечатали. Не могли бы вы впустить меня?

Чарльз опустился на одно колено перед девочкой, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне. 

— Долли, ты уверена, что хочешь этого? Это не твоя подруга, милая. Она ушла навсегда. А ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя осталось воспоминание о ее холодном теле на столе. Ты хочешь запомнить ее такой?

Долли сглотнула.

— Я лучше запомню ее лежащей на столе, чем опутанной водорослями и грязной. И это мой единственный шанс попрощаться.

Чарльз закусил губу и кивнул.

— Тогда я отведу тебя. Хочешь, чтобы профессор Даркхольм пошла с нами?

Долли перевела взгляд с Чарльза на Рейвен и тоже кивнула.

Об Эрике речь не шла, но он все равно присоединился.

— Ты уже поговорила с родителями, Долли? — спросил Чарльз, когда они шли по полутемным коридорам.

— Да, сэр. Они хотят, чтобы я вернулась домой, но я сказала, что хочу остаться.

— Почему ты хочешь остаться? — Чарльз, наоборот, подумал, что дома было бы лучше. Можно было бы прийти в себя в кругу семьи.

— Я боюсь, что если приеду, они не разрешат мне вернуться, — произнесла Долли. — Моему дяде Гарри пришлось несколько месяцев убеждать их, чтобы я могла поехать в Хогвартс. Когда бабушка услышит об этом, она просто взорвется. Я не перенесу, если они будут держать меня дома. Я только начала учиться волшебству, я не хочу прекращать, — она скрестила руки на груди.

Чарльз коснулся ее плеча.

— Я постараюсь помочь, чтобы этого не случилось, Долли. Уверен, что твой дядя Гарри поступит так же, — конечно же, она не имела в виду _того самого_ Гарри, в волшебном мире было полно Гарри… хотя это бы объяснило, почему имя Дурсли казалось ему смутно знакомым. А если это _был_ тот самый Гарри, Чарльз не мог представить ничего, что могло бы помешать девочке, которую он любил, учиться в Хогвартсе.

— Мы пришли, — наконец, произнес он, когда они подошли к двери комнаты со слабо светящейся на ней Печатью Директора. Чарльз не был уверен, что имел право знать контр-заклинание, но профессор МакГонагалл не так ревностно оберегала свои привилегии, как Шоу. Пробормотав слово, он коснулся палочкой Печати, вскрывая ее, и они зашли внутрь; дыхание теперь превращалось в облачка пара. Он заметил, что Рейвен сделала волосы черными, как будто в знак траура.

Имоджен выглядела и лучше, и хуже в сравнении с сегодняшним утром. Она была чистой, ее волосы — высушены и расчесаны, тело лежало прямо и ровно под белой тканью. Это было прекрасно проделано, но теперь холодный чистый покой все дальше отстранял ее от жизни. Теперь она больше походила на воспоминание.

Долли смотрела на свою мертвую подругу, крепко стискивая руку Рейвен; в глазах у нее стояли слезы. Несколько долгих минут она молчала. Чарльз старался не дрожать.

— Ты была бы замечательной волшебницей, — произнесла она дрогнувшим голосом. — Ты бы им всем показала, — теперь по щекам потекли слезы. Она отпустила руку, но позволила Рейвен увести себя из комнаты.

Чарльз и Эрик сделали шаг вперед в один и тот же момент, поправляя белую ткань. Поэтому оба увидели это, мелькнувшее в одно мгновение, — метку на груди девочки, черное пятно на бледной коже.

Они обменялись встревоженными взглядами. Чарльз стянул ткань чуть ниже, всего на дюйм, чтобы лучше видеть.

Ясное, с четкой границей, пятно образовывало круглую метку в виде цветка с толстыми, заостренными лепестками: лотос, как решил Чарльз. Не то чтобы странный выбор для татуировки, но для одиннадцатилетней девочки? Поколебавшись, не совсем понимая, зачем он это делает, Чарльз коснулся метки кончиком пальца. 

И тут же отдернул, шипя от боли.

— Что такое? — спросил Эрик.

— Она обжигает, — откликнулся Чарльз. — Не… не как огонь, а как…

Эрик прикоснулся к отметине и резко выдохнул:

— Как магия, — произнес он. — Темная магия.

— Вот именно.

В их взглядах читались молчаливое взаимопонимание и страх.

Имоджен Кокс вовсе не утонула.


	10. Chapter 10

— Говорю тебе, мы должны пойти к профессору Шоу, — произнес Эрик.

— А я говорю тебе, — прошипел Чарльз, — что Шоу — _главный подозреваемый, черт возьми!_

Игроки носились и метались в небе над квиддичным полем, их крики были едва слышны. У Чарльза мелькнула мысль, что как преподаватель, который контролирует сегодняшнюю тренировку, он должен сидеть на трибунах. Вместо этого он сидел неподалеку от стадиона на траве с Эриком, споря на ту же тему, что прошлой ночью и большую часть сегодняшнего дня. 

Вот только на протяжении этого спора Чарльз так яростно не отпирался от идеи пойти к Шоу. Именно поэтому сейчас Эрик пялился на него с возмущением и шоком.

— Что? — переспросил он.

— Ты меня слышал, — Чарльз с силой провел ладонью по лбу.

— А если точнее, откуда взялась такая идея?

Чарльз закусил губу, двинул руками, как будто пытался изобразить что-то, что он не мог сформулировать.

— Я не могу ткнуть тебе в это пальцем, Эрик, — но он _должен_ , черт возьми, он преподаватель Прорицаний, он целые _дни_ напролет болтал о том, что необходимо делать наблюдения и расшифровывать их значения. — Послушай. Ты видел его на месте преступления, и его ни на миг не взволновала смерть девочки. Конечно, это Шоу, но все же… Он не захотел расследования, даже рассматривать его _возможность_ , что это все о нем говорит?

— Это не означает…

— Наши возможности ограничены, мой друг. Ни один из учеников, даже самый одаренный, не мог сделать этого — не мог наложить смертельное заклятие такой силы, что остался _след_. Даже _Авада Кедавра_ на такое не способна, а большинство людей сочли бы его более подходящим для подобной цели. Кто бы не наложил это заклятье, он сильный, умелый и опытный. Гораздо сильнее, чем кто-либо из нас. И _проницательный_ , настолько, чтобы предусмотрительно изменить память мадам Помфри. Ты видел ее лицо, когда мы привели ее туда, она не помнила, что уже видела метку раньше, а она не могла пропустить ее, когда занималась телом. Ты представляешь, насколько это тонкая работа? Кто мог это сделать? Рейвен? Мойра? Кэссиди, МакКой, Саммерс, Фрост? 

— Вообще-то… — услышав последнее имя, Эрик изогнул бровь.

— Ладно, может быть и Фрост. Но ты должен признать, что это значительно сужает круг. Шоу все равно единственный из преподавателей, у которого такой уровень способностей. 

— Ты делаешь слишком много предположений, Чарльз. Это мог быть кто-то вообще не из Хогвартса.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как трудно пробраться на территорию.

— Но возможно.

Чарльз с раздражением выдохнул и потер шею; грубая шерсть полуперчаток царапалась. Небо над ними было ярким, но чувствовалась прохлада октября, и трава, на которой они сидели, была сырой и холодной. Он был бы не прочь уже пойти в замок, но надо было ждать, пока не закончится тренировка. Все преподаватели были согласны с тем, что не стоило в ближайшее время оставлять учеников без присмотра.

— Зачем Шоу убивать ученика? — спросил Эрик.

— Я не знаю. Он точно недолюбливал Имоджен. "Хуже, чем бесполезна", полагаю, он использовал эту фразу. У него хороший мотив, лучше чем у кого-либо другого.

— "Хороший мотив" вряд ли убедительный аргумент, Чарльз.

— Послушай, Эрик, может быть, это и _не_ Шоу. Но мы не можем пойти к нему с уликой, которая, _возможно_ , указывает на него. Скажи, что ты понимаешь это.

Эрик только раздраженно пожал плечами, отмахиваясь в духе _"Я устал спорить, но все еще не согласен"._

Чарльз тяжело вздохнул, переводя взгляд на _то самое место_ возле трибун…

— Мой друг, я никогда не понимал твоей преданности Шоу. В лучшем случае, можно сказать, что этот человек слишком жаждет власти и зациклен на том, чтобы не быть человеком.

— Это так, — произнес Эрик, все еще резким тоном. — А еще он _единственный_ человек на планете, который помог мне, когда моих родителей убили. Что все их друзья, их благодарные клиенты? Никто и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы вытащить меня из приюта. А Шоу забрал. Привез сюда. Я обязан ему _всем_ , Чарльз, — своим образованием, карьерой, возможно, здравым рассудком, даже… — его голос внезапно сорвался, смягчился; он коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Чарльза. — Даже тобой. Я никогда бы не встретил тебя, если бы не он.

 _Плевать,_ что на самом деле Эрик не имел этого в виду, но уже находиться _здесь_ , откуда было видно то самое место, где он стоял, позади трибун, слыша слова _"Довольно умен для грязнокровки"_ , и не мог не думать о той боли, которой могло и не быть… Не только из-за одного мучительного разговора, но о целом десятилетии, полном сомнений, горечи и _"Я скучаю по тебе"_ , не говоря уже о тех _годах_ в школе, когда он был маленьким грязным секретом Эрика, о той боли, которую он чувствовал, видя его каждый день, когда сидел на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но, в то же время, так далеко. Но если бы не было той боли, у них бы не было и тысяч прикосновений, шуток, легких поцелуев, заботы, полуулыбки Эрика, которая предназначалась только ему, как будто он не мог поверить, что ему позволено быть таким счастливым. И не было бы _Эрика_ с его собственным языком, движениями рук и бровей, щурящимся, когда о чем-то думал, злился или все сразу; с Эриком, который был стоическим и послушным с учителями, грубым и громким со слизеринцами, и чем-то совершенно иным с Чарльзом: забавным, легкомысленным и страстным. Чарльз знал, всегда знал, что никогда не сможет отпустить это, как бы больно ни было.

Даже подумав об этом, Чарльз все равно повернулся, совсем немного, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям, ненавидя себя за это, но недостаточно, чтобы отстраниться.

— Один из моих старост — сын Луны Лавгуд-Скамандер, — произнес Чарльз как ни в чем не бывало, как будто Эрик уже не касался его лица, пальцы не скользили по шее, а большой палец не очерчивал скулу. И когда он только закрыл глаза? — Я могу написать ей, она проводила исследования символики и магических теорий, у нее, возможно, будут какие-нибудь зацепки насчет того, что за заклятье могло оставить след в виде лотоса. 

— Один из моих старых друзей Аврор, он тоже может что-нибудь знать о следах от заклятий, — голос Эрика звучал немного более хрипло, чем обычно, но никто из них не придавал этому значения. — И мы можем сами поискать. В конце концов, у нас есть доступ к одной из лучших библиотек в стране.

— После ужина?

— После ужина.

Чарльза передернуло от холода, а вовсе не потому что палец Эрика скользнул по его губам; квиддичную тренировку было пора заканчивать. Никто из учеников подходяще для такой погоды одет не был. Встав, Чарльз направился к полю, не осмеливаясь обернуться на Эрика, когда бросил через плечо:

— Тогда до встречи в библиотеке.

— Буду там.

_Ох, Чарли-бой, ты полный идиот, что ты творишь?_

***

Чарльз не мог не улыбнуться, глядя на ошарашенного Эрика, который уставился на библиотекаря, которая появилась, чтобы пустить их в Запретную Секцию. Мадам Пинс ушла в тот год, когда они закончили школу. Новая библиотекарь, которую наняла МакГонагалл, была молодой девушкой с азиатской внешностью, разноцветными волосами и многочисленным пирсингом; она предпочитала, чтобы к ней обращались, как к "Карме".

— Только помните, что мне нужно закрывать в восемь, — произнесла она, закрепляя на месте веревку. — И дайте знать, если в чем-нибудь понадобится моя помощь.

— Обязательно, спасибо, — произнес Чарльз, прежде чем пробормотать: — Закрой рот, Эрик.

— Она…эм…

— Хорошо справляется со своей работой и ученики ее обожают. Так, книги о проклятьях должны быть вон там…

Вскоре у них была, минимум, дюжина книг, разбросанных по столу; Эрик углубился в довольно устрашающее исследование об эффективности различных смертельных проклятий, пока Чарльз листал пособие по магическим символам и рунам.

— Ага, — пробормотал он, наконец, заметив бледный, изящный рисунок лотоса. — Вот оно, вот оно. "Может символизировать чистоту, совершенство, перерождение, сотворение, просветление"… Довольно странный выбор для смертельного заклятия, надо сказать. Что думаешь? — Чарльз перевел взгляд на Эрика, обнаружив, что тот смотрит на него совершенно рассеянно. — Эрик, ты хоть слово слышал из того, что я сказал?

— Э-э, нет, прости, — Эрик покачал головой, ухмыляясь. — Я просто задумался о том… У тебя очень _напряженное_ выражение лица, когда ты читаешь что-нибудь важное, такое бывало, когда мы что-то учили. По дороге мы, кажется, прошли мимо нашего стола.

— Да, прошли, — произнес Чарльз, почти прикрывая глаза, внезапно погрузившись в воспоминания…

_— Ты такой милый накануне экзамена, — усмехнулся Эрик, — одновременно бесишься и паникуешь._

_Чарльз свирепо уставился на него поверх стопки книг и бумаг._

_— Ты тоже должен паниковать, знаешь ли, если только не хочешь в этом семестре завалить Трансфигурацию._

_— Ой, я сдам, — Эрик отмахнулся от него, откусывая от яблока, из-за которого, скорее всего, их выпинают из библиотеки в любую минуту, — как и ты, причем с самыми лучшими оценками на факультете._

_— Самыми лучшими оценками на… Могу я напомнить тебе, что я на_ Рэйвенкло? _Остальные…_

_— Не такие умные, как ты, — он взъерошил волосы Чарльза. — Все, хватит, ты достаточно потрудился. Тебе надо передохнуть. Хочешь подняться на крышу, поиграть в шахматы?_

_— Только если на этот раз это действительно будут шахматы._

_— А не что?.. — ухмыльнулся Эрик._

_Чарльз снова свирепо посмотрел на него._

_— Могу я напомнить тебе, — произнес Эрик, — что в последний раз_ я _преследовал твоего короля по всей доске, пока ты не сдался, и это_ ты _отвлек меня от победы, которая была в моих руках._

_— Ты не очень-то возражал, — откликнулся Чарльз, чувствуя, как краснеют его щеки, — но хорошо подмечено._

_— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? — произнес Эрик, наклоняясь к нему. — Даю тебе слово, что мы будем играть в шахматы, не более. Я даже не дотронусь до тебя ни разу. Если только ты не попросишь._

_И Чарльз простонал, снова возвращаясь к книге, потому что ухмылка Эрика уже сказала ему о том, что ждет его в ближайшем будущем — вечер с ним, старательно прибегающим ко всем способам, чтобы заставить его_ умолять…

— В любом случае, — сказал Чарльз, не обращая внимания на то, что его голос внезапно зазвучал сдавленно и неуверенно. — Я наконец-то нашел лотос. Что думаешь?

Эрик перевернул книгу вверх ногами, пробежался взглядом по странице. Вместо замешательства, которое Чарльз ожидал увидеть, его лицо помрачнело.

— В чем дело? — спросил Чарльз.

— "Чистота".

— Да, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как что-то внутри обрывается. Имоджен была магглорожденной. Нечистой. 

Они оба, молча, изучающе разглядывали рисунок.

— Без четверти восемь, — произнес Эрик. — Можем закончить с этим завтра.

— Да. Прямо сейчас мне катастрофически нужна чашка чая.

— Или ирландского кофе, — пробормотал Эрик, пока они пробирались между высокими книжными полками к выходу.

Редко кому удавалось пройти по библиотеке Хогвартса одним путем, поэтому обратно они проходили мимо другой секции — со стопками книг по квиддичу, полкой с Кубком по квиддичу (огромной ярко-золотой штукой) и стендом с фотографиями. На некоторых были игроки, ныряющие вверх-вниз, на других — радостные команды, получающие Кубок в конце года или качаемые на руках одноклассниками в порыве радости.

На одной из таких фотографий была победившая слизеринская команда, окруженная радостными фанатами, рука фотографа, который яростно махал им разойтись, чтобы можно было снять игроков. Они позировали на камеру, с ухмылками: потные и растрепанные, демонстрируя мускулы или маша метлами.

Но один очень, очень знакомый мальчик так и не заметил камеры, будучи слишком отвлеченным на двух друзей в рэйвенкловских шарфах. Он обнимал девочку, ероша ее светлые волосы; мальчика же прижимал к себе гораздо дольше, на мгновение отрывая от земли и кружа, зарываясь носом в его волосы. Затем другой игрок хлопнул его по плечу, указывая на камеру, и Эрик повернулся к ней, широко улыбаясь во все зубы, все еще обнимая невысокого мальчика. Они были, возможно, слишком близко, мальчик удобно устроил голову на плече Эрика, его рука скользнула за спину, забираясь под мантию, а Эрик поднял руку, касаясь волос мальчика. Прямо перед тем, как фотография вернулась к самому началу, — размытым движениям руки фотографа — они обменялись взглядом, в котором читалось только бесконечное обожание.

Чарльз помнил тот день, помнил яркую радость победы и теплую руку, обвивающуюся вокруг него, помнил, что, хотя этого не было видно на фотографии, Эрик умудрился поцеловать его в висок во время этого бурного объятья. Помнил, что потом, что было нетипично для Эрика, тот слинял со слизеринской вечеринки, чтобы провести время с Чарльзом, и они провели вечер, клянча у домовых эльфов еду, целуясь и обнимаясь в пустой Астрономической Башне и подкинули Магический Шар Чарльза (заколдованный, задающий изощренные оскорбительные вопросы) в стол профессора Прорицаний.

Они молча наблюдали, как фотография проделывает третий цикл.

— И мы считали себя скрытными, — наконец, сухо произнес Эрик. — Не удивлюсь, если вся школа знала.

 _"Только одного из нас это волновало",_ — не смог удержаться от мысли Чарльз.

— Мы выглядим такими маленькими, — произнес он вслух. Мальчики на фотографии сейчас были просто _детьми_ , с гладкими и худыми лицами, все еще неокрепшими мускулами. Совершенно идиоты, они оба.

— Ты ни на йоту не изменился, — откликнулся Эрик.

Чарльз хлопнул его по руке.

— Придержи язык! Я вырос на несколько дюймов с того времени!

Эрик усмехнулся.

— И все. Ты все такой же великолепный, умный, но до идиотизма оптимистичный мечтатель, каким был всегда.

Чарльз знал, что это не так. Он на собственном опыте убедился, что жизнь может преподносить неприятные сюрпризы. Он знал, что теперь стал более осторожным и более циничным, чем когда был мальчиком. Остаться им — означало обречь себя на страдания и боль. Но он _пытался_ увидеть надежду и красоту в этой жизни, как только мог. По большей части, этого хватало.

— Я боялся того, что случится с тобой, когда ты вырастешь, — произнес Эрик. — Когда ты узнаешь, каким ужасным может быть мир. Я боялся, что ты… станешь мной.

— Я выше этого, — произнес Чарльз как можно более дразнящим тоном.

— Да, слава богу, — даже не глядя на него, Эрик подался ближе, настолько, чтобы можно было сжать пальцы Чарльза своими. — Спокойной ночи, _Maus_ , — и он ушел, даже не оглядываясь.


	11. Chapter 11

**Четвертый курс**

Хогсмид, как обычно, был похож на иллюстрацию к Диккенсу — снег покрывал крыши разнообразных, переполненных магазинов, каждое окно сияло из-за свечей золотистым сиянием, в воздухе витали снежинки, обрывки песен и запах хвои и имбиря.  
Чарльз с Эриком, выходящие из "Трех метел", чуть не были сбиты с ног толпой хохочущих третьекурсников. Над ними проплыла веточка заколдованной омелы, выкрикивая требования и что-то насчет традиций.

— Смотрите, куда идете! — прокричал Эрик, помогая Чарльзу удержать равновесие, но, очевидно, что абсолютно все его проигнорировали.

Если Чарльз и почувствовал легкое головокружение, то это, несомненно, из-за того, что он чуть не упал, и это не имело никакого отношения к руке Эрика на его плече или потому что в отблесках свечей его лицо казалось позолоченным, а крошечные снежинки оседали на ресницах. И в _"Я никогда не буду таким красивым"_ тоже не было никакого _смысла_. Забыть.

Чарльз издал смешок, пытаясь смягчить раздражение Эрика, вытаскивая из кармана пальто перчатки. 

— На третьем курсе мы тоже были идиотами.

Эрик фыркнул.

— Наше темное прошлое — _год назад_.

— Поехали со мной на Рождество, — уже не в первый раз предложил Чарльз. — Рейвен не поедет в этом году, она хочет увидеться со своей мамой в Америке, а мои родители привыкли, что я приглашаю друга, им вообще плевать.

Эрик неловко пожал плечами.

— Я должен остаться… Уверен, что у профессора Шоу определенные планы на меня…

— Меня очень беспокоит мнение Шоу по этому вопросу, — Чарльз закатил глаза, возясь с перчатками, которые не хотели налезать на нужные пальцы. — Он _не может_ заставить тебя остаться, это каникулы. Ну же, Эрик, я бросал тебя одного уже два года, я это ненавижу, — он ненавидел и сообщать об этом ему, чувствуя странную пустоту и одновременно боль в груди, почти так же сильно, как ненавидел мысль об Эрике, замерзшем, одиноком, проводящим каникулы в холодном и пустом замке, где никто бы не убеждался в том, что он регулярно ест и держит ноги в тепле. — А ты тоже скучаешь по мне, признай.

— Немного, — надменно произнес Эрик. Чарльз фыркнул; едва ли тот, кто встречал его с такими крепкими объятьями, что хрустели кости, а после несколько часов без остановки болтал, скучал по нему "немного".

— Но в этом году я буду не один, — продолжил Эрик. — Паркинсоны остаются.

Чарльз уронил перчатки. Товарищ по квиддичной команде — так себе, но Чарльза просто передергивало от того, как его сестра Примроуз ошивалась вокруг Эрика, хлопая ресницами и отбрасывая назад волосы; это было просто нелепо и _отвратительно_ , и она не была ни симпатичной, ни умной, а Эрик мог найти кого-то гораздо лучше нее, он _заслуживал_ кого-то гораздо лучше...

Цокнув языком, Эрик поднял перчатки со снега, бормоча что-то вроде _"беспомощный"_ и _"вечно с тобой возиться"_ , взял Чарльза за руки.

Тот позволил ему это, сглатывая.

— Поехали на Рождество вместе, Эрик, давай.

— Дай мне время подумать. Я действительно должен поговорить с профессором Шоу.

— Ладно, если должен…

Эрик умудрился надеть перчатки на четыре пальца, дергая за неровно обрезанные концы, большой же оставил — тот всегда замерзал легче остальных. Другую перчатку Эрик начал натягивать на собственную руку.

— Эй! Что ты делаешь, Эрик, это _моя_ перчатка…

— Ну, я не взял свои, а руки замерзли.

— А я должен страдать из-за твоей глупости? Отдай, ты растянешь ее своими огромными лапищами! — он потянулся за перчаткой, но Эрик убрал руку вне зоны досягаемости. — Эрик, отдай!

— Сам забери! — он обнажил зубы в том, что Чарльз называл "Леншерракуловской Ухмылкой" и понесся по улице.

— Эрик! — выкрикнул Чарльз с возмущением, но, смеясь, что уже стало привычным сочетанием за прошедшие два года, погнался за ним.

Петляя по улице, уворачиваясь, крича и смеясь, они игнорировали косые взгляды, которые бросали на них; дважды Чарльз догонял его и почти вырывал перчатку, но Эрик ускользал, словно угорь. В конце концов, он окончательно потерял его из вида; остановился посреди улицы, оглядываясь. Окраина города, горы снега возле домов. Чарльз чувствовал себя потерянным.

Пока Эрик не появился из ниоткуда, сбив его с ног, и они оба не упали на сугроб; Чарльз издал вопль удивления/"у меня снег за шиворотом"/"ты меня раздавишь", и Эрик нахмурился, на лице мелькнуло беспокойство. 

— Прости, тебе больно? — выдохнул он всего в паре дюймов от лица Чарльза.

— Я в порядке, — Чарльз едва ли справился со словами, чувствуя, что тело отозвалось удовольствием на происходящее, на ощущение тела Эрика, прижимающего его к земле. _О боже что со мной не так нет не вставай…_

Эрик _не вставал_ , ухмылка окончательно исчезла с лица, он разглядывал Чарльза, как будто первый раз, а то, что видел сейчас, его настораживало, но — может быть? или Чарльз додумал это? — не было совсем неприятным зрелищем?

Их взгляды пересеклись, и Чарльз совершенно забыл, как дышать.

Затем Эрик, мотнув головой, словно очнувшись, поднялся на ноги, и помог подняться Чарльзу, против чего он не возражал, и хотя по-прежнему они нарушали личное пространство друг друга, пугающий момент _желания_ исчез. 

Пока голос над их головами не объявил:

— Традиция требует поцелуя!

Оба уставились на заколдованную омелу. 

— Ну? — поинтересовалась та.

Чарльз чувствовал головокружение, на лице расплылась широкая улыбка под названием "что-я-делаю". Он изогнул бровь:

— Традиция требует, — произнес Чарльз, кладя ладонь на затылок Эрика и притягивая его к себе.

Поцелуй был легким, осторожным и быстрым — секунды четыре, что было на три с половиной дольше, чем ожидал Чарльз. Отстранившись, они уставились друг на друга в шоке. 

Но Эрик потянул его за собой в ближайший переулок, подальше от любопытных глаз, и поцеловал его снова, и снова, и снова; сначала мягко и медленно, потом почти неистово, прижимая его к стене, хотя и не удерживая слишком сильно. Мысли Чарльза застилала белая пелена неверия и восторга, он обвивал руками шею Эрика, жалея лишь, что сейчас на них обоих слишком много одежды.

Мимо переулка прошла группка распевающих рождественских песен, — " _Мы желаем вам счастливого Рождества и Нового года!"_ — и Эрик замер, попытался отстраниться. Чарльз не позволил ему этого, удерживая. _Мой. Теперь. Навсегда._

Казалось, прошли часы, — на самом деле, минут двадцать — пока они медленно изучали губы, щеки, шеи; но, наконец, прервались, задыхаясь, касаясь лбами. Чарльз позволил своим рукам скользнуть на грудь Эрика, кутая руки в зелено-серебристом шарфе, подался вперед, навстречу пальцам Эрика, скользящим по его лицу.

— Традиция удовлетворена? — спросил тот хрипло.

— Пока что, — выдохнул Чарльз со смешком.

— Думаю, нам лучше пойти, они подали кареты.

Чарльз сглотнул и кивнул. Назад, в разные комнаты; никаких прикосновений, только _мысли_.

Эрик нежно улыбнулся, глядя на его недовольное выражение лица, кажется, самой красивой улыбкой, которую Чарльз только видел, в последний раз целуя его, глубоко, долго и чуть прикусывая.

— Завтра принесу тебе ланч в пустой класс рядом с кабинетом Логана?

— Хорошо, — еще один "последний" поцелуй. — И это значит, что ты едешь со мной на каникулы?

— Попробуй заставить меня _отказаться_.

Эта мысль понравилась Чарльзу настолько, что он позволил увести себя из переулка, даже не воспротивившись.

Ученики спешили по улицам к экипажам на окраине; Чарльз и Эрик плелись позади, каждый в одной перчатке на руке, другая была засунута в чужой карман.

Сесть в отдельный экипаж не представлялось никакой возможности, так что они выбрали самый оптимальный вариант — сесть в тот, что был настолько переполнен, что они были тесно прижаты друг другу. Это было легко — держаться за руки, прячась за складками мантий, шарфов и пледов. 

Уезжая из Хогсмида, Чарльз все еще слышал рождественские песни, доносящиеся с улицы.

_Румяные щеки милы,  
И нам хорошо с тобою,  
Сидим вместе —  
Одного поля ягоды.  
Давай пойдем одним путем,  
Споем песню или две.  
Вперед, ведь это отличная погода  
Для того, чтобы прокатиться._


	12. Chapter 12

Эрик оставил попытки заснуть, когда из беспокойной дремоты его что-то вырвало уже в пятый раз, и провел предрассветные часы за письмом старому другу, которого упоминал при Чарльзе. Виктор Крид был редким человеком — слизеринским Аврором; они пересеклись по поводу работы Эрика в Министерстве и провели несколько вечеров за шотландским виски, жалуясь друг другу на предубеждения насчет слизеринцев. Эрик пришел к выводу, что большинство судит Крида не за то, что он слизеринец, а за то, что он безудержный психопат с взрывным характером, но ему Виктор все равно нравился. Хотя он и чувствовал беспокойство, посылая свою ни в чем не повинную сову в руки этого человека.

— Держись как можно дальше, — сказал он Эстер, своей престарелой неясыти, давая ей письмо. — У него очень крутой нрав.

Эстер одарила его презрительным взглядом.

— Да, я знаю, что ты можешь сама о себе позаботиться, — произнес Эрик. — Ты занималась этим семнадцать лет. Но все равно будь осторожна.

Со скрипом суставов расправив крылья, Эстер беззвучно выскользнула из Совятника в воздух, прорезанный прожилками рассвета.

Эрик никогда по-настоящему и не хотел сову, но Шоу не спрашивал его мнения, просто случайно выбрав именно Эстер с витрины Волшебного Зверинца. Не мог же он сказать _Шоу_ , — как, на самом деле, и никому другому — что предпочел бы одного из тех пушистых котят, что видел через окно. Эстер была отстраненной и независимой, с удовольствием держала дистанцию и жила собственной совиной жизнью. Она ничуть не возражала против того, что ее хозяин не так уж и привязался к ней и только восхищался ее независимостью и хищной красотой.

Хотя, кажется, он волнуется о ней больше, чем думал, понял Эрик, чувствуя странное беспокойство, наблюдая за ее медленным извилистым полетом. Когда она вернется, наверное, надо будет спросить у мадам Помфри, может ли она что-то сделать с ее артритом. 

Покончив с одной задачей, Эрик испытал искушение вернуться в кровать и предпринять последнюю попытку поспать, пока не вспомнил, что этим утром не может себе этого позволить. Профессора Логана срочно вызвали в город, и он буквально метался, ища учителей, которые могли бы заменить его на Защите От Темных Искусств, и попросил его и Чарльза взять сегодня утром первый курс.

— Продемонстрируйте им Патронуса, у них башню сорвет, — прохрипел Логан с сигарой во рту (курение было строго запрещено на территории школы, что совершенно Логану не мешало). — Клянусь, эти монстрики все мельчают с каждым годом, половина из них никогда _боггарта_ не видела. Телесный Патронус их описаться заставит. Я и Шоу пошлю. 

Это было приблизительной инструкцией, которую они получили от Логана, прежде чем его приятель потащил его к поезду. (Это предпочла бы сделать гриффиндорская староста, которая постоянно таскалась за ним, но Логану, определенно, совершенно не нравились ее проявления симпатии.) 

Логан уехал, и Эрик с Чарльзом стояли и пялились друг на друга и разошлись, не говоря ни слова. Да, они оба учили на шестом курсе, как вызывать Патронуса, на всякий случай. Но успех мог быть достигнут только благодаря весьма специфическому воспоминанию. Эрик не имел ни малейшего понятия, сработает ли оно сейчас или долгие годы отравили его слишком сильно.

 _— Я более чем уверен, что твоим будет акула, мой друг, все эти ужасающие зубы…  
— Что ж, я _ предпочту _ужасающий Патронус, чем трепетную маленькую_ мышку _, которую ты создашь!_

Они оба ошиблись, к облегчению Эрика. Он подумал, что его волк — несомненно, опасный, но верный друг и ярый защитник своей стаи — гораздо лучше, чем бездушная убийца-акула. А Чарльз был весьма доволен своим призрачно-серебристым енотом. Он когда-то видел их в Америке, с Рейвен, рассказал Чарльз, когда мерцающее создание вскарабкалось на его плечо и лохматило его волосы; они с удовольствием баловались с умными игривыми зверьками с яркими глазами и мягкими лапами. 

А вот Шоу, человек, который улыбался одними губами, _наверняка_ тот, у кого мог бы быть Патронус-акула… или, возможно, тарантул…

Вернувшись в комнату, Эрик попробовал собраться с мыслями. Если он не хочет опозориться перед классом, ему нужно было попробовать вызвать Патронуса сейчас и посмотреть, работает ли это. 

— Обратитесь к самому счастливому воспоминанию, что у вас есть, — говорил профессор Логан одиннадцать лет назад. — Сосредоточьтесь на нем. Ничего, кроме него, больше не существует. Тоните в нем, пока внутри вас не останется только счастье, — он прикрыл глаза, губы растянулись в подобии улыбки, затем — _Экспекто Патронум!_ — класс ахнул и радостно заволновался при виде странного создания, похожего на барсука (это была росомаха, как они узнали потом), возникшего из палочки Логана.

Самое счастливое воспоминание. Эрик закрыл глаза, чувствуя контроль над своей палочкой. Он сосредоточился на воспоминании о снеге, имбире и омеле, и о том, каково было, наконец, наконец-то целовать того, кого он хотел поцеловать уже несколько месяцев, только не смел признаться в этом даже себе. Тепло его кожи и мягкие волосы и хрупкое, осторожное наслаждение идеей, что Чарльз тоже может хотеть этого, может любить его…

Эрик не создавал Патронус с самого выпуска. Слишком больно было даже пытаться.

Но сейчас, когда рядом был Чарльз, многое изменилось в лучшую сторону. Не все было так, как ему бы хотелось, и не настолько все складывалось хорошо, но вполне — хватало разговоров, шахматных партий, совместных ужинов. Чарльз не ненавидел его, что было бы даже большим, чем он ожидал бы еще год назад. Может быть, этого было достаточно.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Из кончика его палочки вырвалась серебристая дымка. Эрик задержал дыхание, но ничего больше не произошло. Она не превратилась в волка. Она не превратилась ни во что. Она просто повисла, а затем растворилась. 

— А это, учащиеся, — пробормотал Эрик, — называется Не-Телесным Патронусом. Несмотря на то, что его можно использовать, это гораздо более слабая и примитивная форма заклинания. Никаких поблажек.

Он швырнул палочку на ближайший столик и пошел за кофе.

К кабинету Логана Эрик пришел последним. Первокурсники из Слизерина и Рэйвенкло уже толпились в классе, — он удостоил кивком Скорпиуса Малфоя — а в другом конце стояли Чарльз и… Шоу? О, да, Логан же упоминал, что пришлет и его.

— Доброе утро, Эрик, — радостно поприветствовал его Шоу. — Профессор Ксавьер как раз говорил мне, что профессор Логан хотел, чтобы мы трое показали Патронусов. Боюсь, я не получил записку ввиду его поспешного отъезда.

 _Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?_ не мог не задаться вопросом Эрик.

— У меня другая идея по поводу занятия, — продолжил Шоу. — Не то чтобы я не уважал профессора Логана, но это будет более полезно для первокурсников, чем заклинание, которое восемьдесят процентов из них никогда не смогут применить.

— Он предлагает дуэль, — с сухим неодобрением произнес Чарльз.

— Практическое применение Защитных Чар, — пожал плечами Шоу. — И все любят дуэли. Так ведь, дети?

Ученики с энтузиазмом загудели.

— Вот, видите? Давай, Эрик, готовься.

— Вы вызываете _меня_?

— Это всего лишь развлечение. Твои оценки по Защите От Темных Искусств всегда были выше, чем у Ксавьера. Первый ряд, подвиньте эти парты, а затем отойдите подальше!

Чарльз взял Эрика за руку, оттаскивая в сторону, пока дети передвигали мебель.

— Мне это все не нравится, Эрик.

— Это всего лишь учебная дуэль, — произнес тот, хотя от блеска в глазах Шоу ему стало не по себе. Он изогнул бровь, глядя на Чарльза. — Будешь моим секундантом? 

Чарльз фыркнул.

— Как заместитель директора, я должен встать на его сторону.

— Тогда мне повезло, что секунданты не обязательны, если это учебная дуэль.

— Готов, Эрик? — позвал Шоу. Он встал посреди класса, ноги в позиции, уже в нетерпении помахивая палочкой.

— Иду, сэр.

— Эрик, ты уверен, что хочешь делать это?

— Уверен, что у меня есть выбор? Просто сосредоточься на том, что стоишь между нами и учениками, ладно? — Эрик вытащил свою палочку и направился к центру класса.

Мысли метались в голове, пока он шел и обменивался с противником поклонами. Он уже много лет не практиковался в дуэлях, но все еще могли сработать Щитовые Чары или Связывающие… 

— _Фодио!_ — раздался голос Шоу и Эрик успел произнести только половину "Протего", когда белый луч ударил его в руку, пронзив такой болью, что он чуть не выронил палочку.

— Экспеллиармус! — выкрикнул он в ответ, посылая яркую вспышку.

Шоу увернулся.

— Инкарцеро! — парировал он, и Эрик оказался слишком занят борьбой с волшебными веревками, чтобы блокировать другое _Фодио_ , в этот раз направленное на его ногу.

— Ау, черт возьми! _Эверте Статум!_ — оно попало в Шоу и крутануло его два раза, но он умудрился сохранить равновесие и снова поднял палочку.

— Инсендио!

Эрик еле блокировал сноп пламени, летящий ему в грудь. _"Инсендио"?_ В _учебной дуэли_? Если бы он не успел…

— Эверте Статум!

— Протего!

— Депульсо!

— Конфринго!

Эрик уклонился от Взрывного Заклятья и отпрыгнул от пустой парты, которая взорвалась на месте. На мгновение их с Чарльзом взгляды пересеклись, и он прочитал в его глазах тревогу. 

— Протего! — выкрикнул Эрик, как раз вовремя, чтобы можно было блокировать что-то кислотно-зеленое, посланное Шоу невербально, и больше некогда было беспокоиться, только защищаться, уклоняться и метаться по классу, доверив Чарльзу защищать учеников, — что тот и делал, уже не раз отклонив случайно направленное заклинание — потому что ему приходилось делать все, чтобы защитить самого себя. Эрик отклонял заклинания, даже смог несколько раз дать достойный отпор, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы разоружить или отключить человека с более чем двадцатилетним опытом и, очевидно, не так давно практиковавшегося в дуэлях.

Они перемещались по комнате, Эрику приходилось прибегать к любым средствам, что попадались под руку — партам, стульям, книжным полкам, оставляя на них отметины, опалины или и то, и другое. Логан голову оторвет тому, кто ответственен за разрушения, но это уже была проблема будущего. 

Прячась за перевернутой книжной полкой, он поднял голову, собираясь послать Связывающее Заклятие, когда увидел Чарльза, в сторону которого уже летело белое пламя _Инсендио_ , невольно делающего шаг в сторону Шоу и поднимающего палочку. Эрик вскочил на ноги. 

— Чарльз, _назад!_

Красная вспышка мелькнула в глазах и он услышал только слог из выкрика Шоу _Окаменей!_ , когда весь мир померк.

***

Эрика потревожил шум и запах ромашки. Он ничего не видел, но через мгновение до него дошло, что это только потому, что его глаза закрыты. Еще какое-то время понадобилось для того, чтобы подумать, как их открыть.

Он был в комнате Чарльза, — в его кровати — и Ксавьер собственной персоной стоял у столика у стены напротив, нагружая поднос чаем и сэндвичами. Мантия его лежала на диване, и было видно, как напряжены его плечи под кардиганом, движения были быстрыми и резкими. Шум исходил от того, что его руки тряслись и фарфоровые чашки ударялись друг о друга. 

Чарльз, понял он, был вне себя от ярости. 

— Опять взорвал чайник? — спросил Эрик, садясь.

Чарльз замер на секунду, поворачиваясь к нему; сквозь злость мелькнуло облегчение.

— Эрик! Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Замораживающие Чары не смертельны, Чарльз. В этом их смысл, на самом деле.

— Может быть. Но падать, как кукла, на каменный пол, действительно может быть смертельно, — он поставил поднос на прикроватный столик и коснулся пальцами подбородка Эрика, повернул его голову, затем нежно провел пальцами по волосам. — Боль? Неприятные ощущения?

— Нет, — _но ты можешь продолжать…_

Но, к несчастью, Чарльз прекратил, и, возможно, Эрику только показалось, что его пальцы задержались чуть дольше, чем действительно было нужно.

— Вот, твой чай. Сэндвичи — с солониной. Ты опять пропустил завтрак?

— Да, — он с благодарностью принял тарелку. Чарльз знал, что это его любимые сэндвичи. 

Ксавьер присел на кровать, подогнув одну ногу под себя и смотрел, как он ест, как будто оценивающе. 

— Поверить не могу, что Шоу сделал это, — процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Во время _учебной дуэли_. Перед _учениками_ … Все были в ужасе, по крайней мере трое детей расплакались, а бедный Скорпиус подумал, что ты _умер_. О чем этот человек вообще думал?

— Ну, это была отличная демонстрация реальной дуэли, признай, — мрачно произнес Эрик. — Настоящий враг, Темный маг или оппонент или кто бы там ни был, не будет медлить. 

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты перестал постоянно его защищать.

— Ну, а _я_ бы хотел еще чая.

Одарив его свирепым взглядом, Чарльз кивнул. Когда он заговорил снова, его голос смягчился и прозвучало сомнения:

— Я знаю, почему ты проиграл дуэль. Почему перестал защищаться.

— Проигрыш был неизбежным, а то, что я перестал защищаться, — просто глупостью. Это ни с чем не связано.

— Ты блокировал заклинание Шоу, которое летело в меня.

Эрик издал смешок. 

— Хотел бы я, чтобы так и было. На самом деле, я запаниковал.

— Что же, тогда в следующий раз попробуй паниковать в другой манере, менее саморазрушительной, вот что. 

— Если обещаешь не бросаться так самозабвенно навстречу опасности. 

— Согласен, — Чарльз протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия.

Эрик собирался ее отпустить, на самом деле собирался. Только один палец как-то коснулся запястья Чарльза, почувствовав пульс, и рука просто отказалась подчиняться. 

Чарльз тоже не отпускал. Наоборот, он сжал пальцы сильнее, обвивая пальцы вокруг запястья Эрика, и прикрыл на мгновение глаза.

— Я рад, что ты в порядке, — пробормотал он.

Пора прекратить, прямо сейчас. Он скользнул по руке Чарльза, затем заставил себя отпустить его. 

— Где моя палочка? Я чувствую, что должен убедиться в том, что она будет слушаться меня после этого поражения.

— Ты не потерял палочку во время настоящей дуэли, — ответил Чарльз. Жестом он призвал ее, и длинная терновая палочка скользнула в его пальцы с другого конца комнаты. 

— Да, но и на учебную она мало чем походила, — Эрик забрал палочку. Все чувствовалось правильным, естественным, как всегда. Она не была его первой и самой лучшей палочкой, но, тем не менее, она была замечательной и хорошо служила ему. — _Люмос_ , — прошептал он, и кончик, подчиняясь, загорелся.

— Вот, видишь? Надо что-то посильнее, чтобы потерять власть над терновой палочкой, — произнес Чарльз. — Даже когда их _действительно_ отбирают в честном бою, надо постараться, чтобы заставить их слушаться нового владельца. Ты же помнишь, сколько проблем у тебя было с этой на втором курсе.

— Вообще-то справляться с ней было не очень трудно, — припомнил Эрик. — До огненных крабов, — мистер Олливандер предупреждал его об этом: что чтобы завоевать доверие его новой палочки, придется пройти сквозь своеобразное испытание (и схватка с взводом рассерженных огненных крабов, конечно, за таковую считалась). — Трудно одерживать победу терновой палочкой, но как только это случается, потерять ее труднее. 

Он посмотрел на Чарльза почти с неохотой, зная, что сейчас по его глазам можно все прочесть. В ответном взгляде Ксавьера были и боль, и тоска. 

— Я знаю, — он встал, забирая пустую чайную чашку и отходя к столу. — Доедай сэндвичи, у нас уроки через двадцать минут.


	13. Chapter 13

Во время обеда сова уронила письмо в тарелку Чарльза. 

— Так быстро? — удивился Эрик, разглядев в строке адресата _"Луна Скамандер Лавгуд"_. Чарльз, определенно, отправил свое письмо раньше, чем он, потому что Эрик не ожидал ответа от Виктора Крида в ближайшие дни. 

— Шш, — одернул его Чарльз, покосившись на место Шоу, которое все еще пустовало, и убедился, что никто из других преподавателей не смотрит, прежде чем открыть конверт. Ответ выглядел довольно большим — минимум два листа, покрытые аккуратными рядами небесно-голубых чернил. 

— О чем именно ты спросил ее? — нетерпеливо спросил Эрик. Чарльз был таким фанатом Второй Волшебной войны, а Луна была членом Отряда Дамблдора, сражалась в Битве в Отделе Тайн, в Битве на Астрономической Башне, чертовой _Битве за Хогвартс_ … Эрик надеялся, что преклонение Чарльза перед героями не заставило его сболтнуть лишнего женщине, которая, в конце концов, была совершенно им незнакома. 

Чарльз не ответил, жадно вчитываясь в письмо. Закончив, он осторожно спрятал его под тарелку и не произнес ни слова по этому поводу, пока они не покинули Большой Зал.

— Я спросил, знает ли она, какое заклятье может оставить след в форме лотоса, — когда они вышли в пустой коридор, пробормотал Чарльз, так тихо, что Эрик едва расслышал. — Ни одного. И это само по себе говорит о многом.

— Каким образом?

— Не так уж много заклятий вообще оставляют след. А те, по большей части, —смертельные, что значит, что они задокументированы. Луна считает, что это недавно созданное заклинание, а это не так-то просто. Одно дело — как-то изменить уже существующее заклинание, и совершенно другое — изобретение или слияние нескольких заклятий вместе, это крайне сложно. Одним из тех, кто… здесь, посмотри на этот абзац.

Эрик забрал письмо из его пальцев, пробегая взглядам по строчкам, пока Чарльз нервно оглядывался на случай появления свидетелей.

_"Одним из тех, кто смог достигнуть успеха в этом, я знала, был наш храбрый Директор Снейп, который создал, по крайней мере, два заклинания, пока учился в Хогвартсе. К сожалению, его исследования проводились в довольно опасной сфере — это Темная Магия, по правде говоря. Не надо забывать, когда речь идет о профессоре Снейпе, что, хотя он умер как герой, он не всегда жил как герой. В любом случае, даже несмотря на то, что я изучаю теорию магии, я не имею доступ к тому немногому, что уцелело из работы профессора Снейпа. Полагаю, в школе хранятся личные бумаги и записи профессора Снейпа. Как заместитель директора, возможно, вы сможете получить доступ, в отличие от меня."_

— Ты можешь? — спросил Эрик, бросая на Чарльза взгляд поверх письма.

— Нет, — глаза Чарльза блестели от какого-то взволнованного подозрения. — Только директор может получить результаты исследований, оставленные его предшественником. Эрик, разве ты не _понимаешь_? Вот почему Шоу был так заинтересован в том, чтобы стать директором! Вот что беспокоило меня — почему он буквально по головам шагал, чтобы получить должность, на которой он _ничего_ не делает, он даже не пользуется той властью, которую получил, проводит все время, запершись в башне, возможно, там и хранятся бумаги Снейпа…

— Ты делаешь слишком много выводов из небрежного комментария, Чарльз. Мы даже не знаем наверняка, оставил ли что-нибудь Снейп, — взгляд Эрика скользнул по странице. — Что за "Орден Лотоса"? У них мог бы быть мотив…

— За исключением того, что они больше не существуют.

"Орден Лотоса", о котором упоминала Луна, был единственной организацией, о которой она знала; они существовали относительно недавно и использовали лотос в качестве своего символа. Могущественная чистокровная группировка, писала она, предшествовала Волдеморту, но сошла с дистанции где-то в шестидесятых. 

— Стоит покопаться, я думаю.

— Конечно. Еще один поход в библиотеку? — произнес Чарльз.

— Давай, — они дошли до угла, где им надо было уже в разные стороны, чтобы добраться до классов. Эрик развернулся и отдал письмо Чарльзу. — Жду с нетерпением.

С загадочного инцидента пропажи запасов Эрика у него появилась привычка заглядывать в кладовую каждый раз, как он заходил в кабинет Зельеварения. Ему понадобилось меньше секунды, чтобы заметить у задней стенки пустое место. 

Пропали те же ингредиенты, что раньше: ложечная трава, корень имбиря, жуки-скарабеи, хвосты тритонов. Все, что необходимо для Бодрящего Зелья.

И бутыль с экстрактом валерианы, достаточно большой для того, чтобы вырубить лошадь.

***

— Почему ты не упоминал об этом раньше? — прошипел Чарльз, замерев, так и не открыв книгу до конца.

Их стол — на этот раз _их стол_ , они, не сговариваясь, не говоря ни слова, безошибочно выбрали его — был покрыт материалами, связанными с отношениями чистокровные/магглорожденные. Эрик умудрился прихватить еще и книгу о зельях, просто чтобы проверить свои предположения о том, для чего можно использовать подобные ингредиенты.

— Почему я не упомянул, что в мой первый год — в первый _день_ — в качестве учителя меня ограбили? И почему кто-то захотел бы сохранить подобное в тайне, Чарльз? 

— Ты рассказал Шоу?

— Нет. Я… — Эрик вздохнул. Ему не хотелось подогревать подозрения Чарльза, но факты были фактами. — Я думаю, что сам Шоу мог взять их, и, в таком случае, он был бы раздражен, если бы я начал возмущаться по этому поводу.

Губы Чарльза сжались, глаза горели — Эрик почти чувствовал, как тот, пытаясь подавить раздражение, чуть ли не дымился.

— Я начал подозревать, что это какая-то ошибка, — произнес Эрик. — Может быть, он взял их, чтобы проверить меня, и тогда паника была бы неправильной реакцией. Хотя он не был мной _недоволен_ … — точнее, недоволен его общением с Чарльзом, но это было не важно и уж точно не темой для обсуждения.

— Если брать во внимание, что ты учитель, ты должен был рассказать ему с самого начала, или, по крайней мере, сейчас. Я не совсем уверен, как в этом случае надо было вести себя — сказать ему или делать вид, что ты вообще ничего не заметил… — внимание Чарльза внезапно переключилось на страницу, которую он как раз перелистнул. — Вот, вот оно! "Орден Лотоса", начал собрания в 1950-е… похоже, он был не слишком хорошо организован, но, тем не менее, ужасен, призывал Министерство захватить маггловское правительство, чтобы волшебники могли взять верх… — его голос стал сухим:   
— Магглорожденные волшебники должны были стать чем-то вроде низшего класса, где-то между настоящими волшебниками и магглами-рабами. Это было бы забавно, Эрик, я мог бы быть твоим дворецким…

Эрик, вставший с места и стоящий над плечом Чарльза, заглядывая в текст поверх него, фыркнул.

— Это было бы роскошью — ты в качестве дворецкого. Плохо организованно. 

Чарльз выгнул шею, смотря на Эрика вверх ногами.

— Что? — через какое-то время спросил тот.

— Просто задумался, — произнес Чарльз. — Если бы ты жил в 1950-е…

Эрику не надо было даже задумываться. Честно говоря, идея о покупке Чарльза на аукционе, чтобы он мог заботиться и защищать его, имела определенную привлекательность.

— Нет, — произнес он слегка хрипло, внезапно чувствуя прилив стыда. — Я не взял бы никого в рабство.

Чарльз чуть неуверенно улыбнулся ему, как будто пытаясь убедить в этом самого себя.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был на моей _стороне_ , Чарльз, — произнес Эрик. — Не под каблуком, — а вот _это_ уже больше походило на правду; он слышал облегчение в собственном голосе и видел его в глазах Чарльза. Он потянулся, чтобы легко коснуться его руки, которую Эрик, даже не задумываясь, положил ему на плечо, затем отвернулся к книге.

— Так что именно случилось с этим орденом? — спросил Эрик. — Просто распался?

— Как-то так, отчасти… в 1962 последовал арест и заключение их ли…дера… — его голос сел, и Эрик подался поближе, чтобы разглядеть слова, на которых Чарльз осекся.

_"… в сговоре с целью убийства Маггловского Премьер-Министра были приговорены к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане, включая основателя Ордена, Корнелиуса Шоу._

***

— Ты все еще собираешься спорить, нужно ли это делать? Отец Шоу, Эрик, его _отец_ был _основателем_ …

— Я не спорю, Чарльз, — тяжело произнес тот, откидываясь на спинку кресла в комнате Чарльза; пахло чаем и книгами. — Даже я не могу сказать, что в этом случае он все равно не может считаться подозреваемым. Но это слишком _опасно_. Если он тебя поймает…

— Не поймает. Если ты выполнишь свою часть, — Чарльз вытащил из стола чашку цвета слоновой кости — господи, неужели, ту самую, самопополняющуюся? — и постучал по ней палочкой, пробормотав что-то вроде _"Кремас максимус"_.

— Но если все _так_ , Чарльз, как ты сказал, если Шоу убил маленькую девочку просто за то, что она магглорожденная и непослушная, он не остановится…

Чарльз отставил чашку, чтобы повернуться к Эрику, сопровождая каждое слово взмахом ладони и шагом в его сторону:

— Вот _почему_ я _настаиваю_ на том, чтобы ты _защитил_ меня.

Он ткнул в него пальцем при последнем слове. Эрик не мог отвести взгляда от его глаз — ярких, жестких из-за страха и злости. 

— Это просто, Эрик, — произнес Чарльз, отводя взгляд. — Просто отвлекай Шоу в течение часа. А ему крайне нравится слушать самого себя.

— Тогда пусть он говорит с _тобой_ , пока _я_ буду обыскивать его комнаты, — произнес Эрик; Чарльз отвернулся к чашке, из которой уже почти выливался крем. — Гораздо меньше вероятность того, что он убьет меня прямо на месте. 

— Со мной он долго не проговорит. Он знает, что я буду пилить его по поводу обязанностей директора или еще по какому-то поводу, он научился отделываться от меня как можно скорее. Другое дело ты. К тому же, МакГонагалл дала пароль от Башни _мне_ , не знаю, будет ли он работать у кого-то другого.

Эрик покачал головой.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Эрик, послушай меня. Очень вероятно, что этот человек убил ребенка. И я собираюсь сделать все для того, чтобы выяснить это. _Я это сделаю_. Ты можешь помочь мне или предоставить сделать все в одиночку.

Это, понял Эрик, был не тот мальчик, которого он знал: ранимый, пугливый, бесстрашный только когда он не давал себе время опомниться. Этот мальчик вырос, став мужчиной, который старательно контролировал свое волнение. Он стал более скрытным, упрямым, мудрым, и Эрик даже думать не мог, что такого человека он полюбит еще больше.

Он отогнал от себя видение их двоих, с морщинами, седеющих, сжигающих документы в камине; Эрик рассеяно подносит руку Чарльза к своим губам, когда он передает ему кружку с какао; Чарльз ложится на его плечо, жалуясь на своих учеников…

— Ну? — спросил Чарльз

— Черт, ладно. Ты знаешь, что я не позволю тебе делать это в одиночку.

Чарльз улыбнулся, наполовину довольно, наполовину с облегчением.

— Так и думал.

— Манипулятор.

— Ну, — произнес Чарльз с абсолютной покорностью, — надо пользоваться тем, что имеешь, — он наклонился, чтобы отпить какао; когда поднял голову, его верхняя губа была перепачкана кремом. 

Эрик усмехнулся. Может быть, все-таки тот мальчик, которого он знал.

— Тем, что имеешь, — повторил он. — И что есть у тебя, Чарльз?

Чарльз держался абсолютно спокойно, когда Эрик стер крем с его губы большим пальцем. 

— Ты, — произнес он так тихо, что Эрик едва расслышал.

— Да, — ответил он, вторя ему. — Я.

***

Чарльз давно приучил себя запоминать сны со всеми подробностями; это было честно, поскольку, в конце концов, именно этого он требовал от своих учеников, и искренне верил, что в снах может быть скрыта ценная информация — не о будущем, конечно, если у человека не было дара Предвидения — о настоящем, о тех вещах, что подсознание не отмечало в бодрствующем состоянии. Иногда оно могло сообщать об этом, только не напрямую, а с помощью символов, и требовалось много времени и размышлений, чтобы понять их.

Иногда не очень.

В этом сне Чарльзу снова было семнадцать, он дрожал, ему было больно. Ссора с Эриком.

_— Перестань ныть, Чарльз, у меня могут быть друзья, я не могу проводить с тобой все свое время!_

_— Это не то… ты никогда не… Ладно, хорошо, не важно, делай, что хочешь!_

Он знал, что будет дальше, конечно, знал, как все началось — молодой он сам, чувствующий вину, потому что они поссорились в их последнюю ночь в Хогвартсе, пойдет на квиддичное поле, чтобы встретить Эрика после тренировки, прячась за трибунами, чтобы не наткнуться на слизеринцев… Но не в этот раз. В этот раз он остался в комнате.

И когда Эрик пришел к нему, — что просто не могло бы случиться, Эрик не смог бы попасть в Башню Рэйвенкло — но Эрик пришел, произнес _"Прости, что сорвался"_ и _"Я люблю тебя"_ и _"Прости меня"_ , и Чарльз обнял его, а где-то в другом месте замка он плакал на плече Рейвен ( _"Я знаю, что он не имел этого в виду, я знаю, что он любит меня, а это только показывает, как он обращается с людьми, которых любит"_ ), это был другой Чарльз, этот Чарльз так ничего и не подслушал. А затем Хогвартс превратился в станцию, так нелогично, как бывало в фильмах, а они с Эриком целовались на платформе, пока не послышался свисток, и, держась за руки, они сели на поезд.

Он не хотел этого. Чарльз понял это сразу, только проснувшись. Нельзя было просто игнорировать проступки Эрика, искать плюсы в этом. Это нездорово, это бы ничего не исправило, просто удержало бы их от скандала чуть подольше.

Достаточно для того, чтобы закончился их "медовый месяц". Достаточно для того, чтобы поумнеть им обоим, стать не просто глупыми школьниками. Достаточно для того, чтобы Эрик повзрослел.

_Или нет. В конце концов, прошло десять лет, и он ничем не показал, что он исправился. За десять лет он ни разу не написал, чтобы извиниться. Он до сих пор толком не извинился. Он до сих пор думает, что его действиям есть оправдания. Я не могу просто проигнорировать это. Я не могу притворяться, что это ничего не значит._

Он не хотел, чтобы сон сбылся.

Чарльз все же опоздал на завтрак, потому что слишком долго пялился в потолок, пытаясь отделаться от воспоминания о том, как он сел на тот поезд, чувствуя пальцы Эрика в своих.

***

Удача была на их стороне; была суббота, а Шоу редко когда показывался за пределами башни на выходных, но этим утром он пришел на завтрак всего на несколько минут позже Чарльза. Они условились, что у Чарльза будет ровно час с того момента, как он уйдет, до того, как Эрик выпустит Шоу из вида. Проглотив завтрак, Чарльз встал из-за стола, бросив какую-то ничего не значащую фразу Рейвен о куче эссе, которые проверит перед прогулкой, о которой они договорились; Шоу никак не реагировал, кладя на тарелку вторую порцию блинчиков, а Эрик уже начал надеяться, что ему не придется ничего делать.

Но через двадцать минут Шоу разделался с завтраком и уже поднимался из-за стола.

— Прошу прощения, директор, — произнес Эрик, не доев свою порцию, — я хотел поговорить с вами.

Шоу повернулся к нему, и Эрик почувствовал себя неуютно, словно птица под взглядом змеи.

— Конечно, Эрик, — отозвался тот. — Пойдем со мной.

"Пойдем" предполагало Башню — это его совершенно не устраивало. Эрик старался идти как можно медленнее, как только они вышли из Большого Зала, но чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. 

— Это по поводу нашей дуэли, Эрик? — спросил Шоу, но в голосе Шоу не было даже намека на то, что его это беспокоит. — Я думал, стоит ли мне извиниться за это. Мне показалось, что я устроил для учеников реалистичную и интересную демонстрацию, но профессор Ксавьер, кажется, весьма сильно был обеспокоен тем, что я перегнул палку.

— Все в порядке, — неловко произнес Эрик. — У Чарльза есть тенденция… в общем и целом, он не одобряет насилие, но я предпочитаю думать, что он боялся, что я пострадал.

— Хм… пожалуй, — выражение лица Шоу стало откровенно фальшивым. — Он довольно мягок, я это знал, но _крайне_ беспокоится о тебе, в частности, и я нахожу это интересным. Слышал бы ты, как он выкрикивал твое имя, когда ты упал на пол. Ты знаешь, он действительно наставил на меня палочку, пока не взял себя в руки. Это могло закончиться _очень_ грязно.

Эрик сглотнул.

— Мягкий, как вы и сказали, — произнес он как можно более легко. — Эмоциональный. Слишком сильно на все реагирует. Но это не то, о чем я хотел с вами поговорить, — он коснулся локтя Шоу, останавливая его посреди коридора, и оглянулся, как будто чтобы убедиться, что никто не услышит. — Я хотел спросить, сэр, не брали ли вы некоторые ингредиенты для зелий из кабинета?

Шоу снова наклонил голову, и, черт возьми, как вообще можно было сказать, лжет он или нет, когда он тщательно взвешивал каждое свое слово, прежде чем начать говорить?

— Зачем? Нет, Эрик. Я бы, конечно, сначала проинформировал тебя, прежде чем сделать что-то подобное. А что? Что-то пропало? 

Эрик робко перечислил пропавшие ингредиенты, упомянув и о предыдущей краже, бросив взгляд на часы. Чарльза не было уже тридцать минут.

Шоу цыкнул, выражая свое разочарование тем, что Эрик был слишком смущен, чтобы доложить ему о таком серьезном происшествии, спросил, не вел ли себя кто-то из учеников странно, нужно ли пополнить запасы как можно скорее. Эрик постарался давать как можно более развернутые ответы, вставляя ненужные слова и делая длинные паузы.

Сорок минут.

— Что ж, это не слишком неожиданно, что ингредиенты пропадают из класса Зельеварения, — произнес Шоу. — Тебе нужно постараться как-то справиться с этим, Эрик. Не надо больше игнорировать и надеяться, что все закончится само собой, ты должен пойти прямо ко мне.

— Обязательно, сэр, если это произойдет снова, — откликнулся Эрик.

Шоу кивнул и уже собирался уйти. Нет, еще рано…

— Директор, и есть еще кое-что, о чем я хотел вас спросить, — выпалил Эрик, лихорадочно соображая, поскольку Шоу выжидающе изогнул бровь. — Моя палочка! Я…эээ… Не знаю, помните ли вы, что на втором курсе я потерял свою палочку, — отец Хиггса отвез его к Олливандеру, чтобы подобрать замену, так что он не уверен, слышал ли Шоу об этой истории.

Тот задумался, пытаясь вспомнить.

— О, да. Какой-то инцидент на озере, так?

— Да, сэр, именно. Я подумал, что вы сможете сказать мне, не нашел ли ее кто-нибудь уже после того, как я закончил школу. Мне казалось, что рано или поздно она должна была всплыть. Если только чертов кальмар не сожрал ее.

Внезапно взгляд Шоу стал более сосредоточенным. Эрик не видел, что тот уделял хоть какое-то внимание их разговору, но сейчас все, определенно, изменилось. _Пристальный_ взгляд почти заставил Эрика отступить на шаг. 

— Нет, я не получал никаких заявлений о найденной палочке, — произнес он. — Я могу проверить записи, чтобы наверняка, если хочешь. 

— Я был бы очень благодарен, сэр.

— Откуда такой внезапный интерес?

— Ну, это была очень ценная палочка, конечно, и имела для меня большое значение, — произнес Эрик, но смягчить взгляд этих змеиных глаз ему не удалось. — Я думал еще и о том, что было бы странно обладать двумя палочками — другие, конечно, так поступают, но обычно одна хороша в какой-то определенной области, не то, что мои. Потому что они… были бы… слишком похожи. Я думал, — точнее говоря, _наверное_ когда-то думал, если мог говорить об этом сейчас, — что использование двух отлично сбалансированных палочек могло бы быть одним из способов создать щит против огнестрельного оружия. Вы помните, что мы обсуждали невозможность отразить пулю с помощью магии?

Шоу немного расслабился, подозрительность исчезла из его взгляда. 

— Вот оно что. Да, я понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь об этом. Сомневаюсь, что две палочки — это решение, но, наверное, попробовать бы стоило. Как я и сказал, я проверю записи, и посмотрю, нет ли каких-нибудь следов твоей старой палочки.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Это все?

Эрик задумался. Он не осмелился смотреть на часы, но сейчас все равно наверняка уже было израсходовано больше, чем пятьдесят минут из часа, отведенного Чарльзу. Ему пришлось кивнуть; все мысли исчезали из головы под этим змеиным взглядом.

— Отлично, — произнес Шоу радостно, прежде чем направиться по коридору прочь.


	14. Chapter 14

Минерва МакГонагалл была более, чем недовольна, когда в прошлом году ее преемником назначили Себастьяна Шоу.

— Я не сделаю этого, — совершенно неожиданно сказала она Чарльзу в последний вечер (вернее, на тот момент это было уже утро) на посту, когда прощальная вечеринка закончилась, и они только вдвоем стояли на балконе, поверх чашек с кофе наблюдая за восходом солнца. — Я не сделаю этого. Я не отдам пароль Дамблдора этой змее-психопату. Пусть он и законно назначенный директор, я бы этому человеку не доверила кормить свою золотую рыбку на выходных. И ни при каких обстоятельствах я не доверю ему пароль, который даст ему неограниченную власть над всей школой, — она пронзила Чарльза внимательным взглядом зеленых глаз человека, у которого позади было три инфаркта, две войны и шесть десятилетий в должности преподавателя. Наклонившись, она прошептала: — _"Абракадабра"_.

Дверь в Башню Директора тут же открылась, как и дверь в персональные комнаты Шоу. Тот, разумеется, запирал их, даже несмотря на то, что в Башню Директора никто предположительно не заходил. Чарльз этому ничуть не удивился.

Покои директора были, естественно, значительно больше и грандиознее, чем комнаты простых учителей, с такими роскошными вещами как, например, французские двери, открывающиеся на балкон. Во времена профессора МакГонагалл в комнатах царил абсолютный порядок, и все свободное место занимали книги и пергаменты. Вкус Шоу значительно отличался от ее, это было видно с первого взгляда. Посередине стоял массивный, обитый кожей диван, красивый, но явно неудобный, рядом — глобус на позолоченной подставке, высотой по пояс, и полки размером с мамонта, где стояли книги с блестящей кожаной обивкой с тематикой вроде… "классификация бабочек" и "блюда колониальной эры". Чарльз был уверен на сто процентов, что их никогда не открывали.

Первая комната предназначалась для приема гостей — и, определенно, для того, чтобы впечатлять их фотографиями Шоу в кругу таких лиц как Министр Магии и (он выглядел крайне раздраженным) Гарри Поттера, — так что Чарльз не мог бы заподозрить, что он прячет здесь что-нибудь важное. Он все равно быстро осмотрелся, но единственное, что нашлось, — книжечка с запрещенным искусством Викторианской эпохи, спрятанная за томом про бабочек.

Соседняя дверь открылась в ванную комнату с роскошными зеркалами и большой ванной с декоративными ножками, от которой он и сам бы не отказался. Вторая вела в спальню Шоу. Там тоже было удивительное количество зеркал и огромная кровать с балдахином, жесткая на вид, в черно-белых тонах с тревожными алыми акцентами.

Какое-то движение за открытой дверью заставило Чарльза замереть, но затем он приблизился к ней, прижимаясь спиной к стене.

Источником движения, как он понял, был корабль в бутылке, стоящий на полке в кабинете. Это был парусник, бьющийся с волнами, сделанный на удивление тщательно: там были и развевающиеся паруса, и привязанные вымпелы; крошечные матросы бегали по палубе, карабкались вверх-вниз по мачтам… Пока Чарльз наблюдал за ними, море заволновалось, небо потемнело и мелькнула молния. Корабль попал в беду, матросов смыло, а паруса порвались. Чарльз с тихим ужасом наблюдал за тем, как корабль перевернулся и затонул. За прозрачным стеклом не осталось ничего, кроме крошечных матросов, изо всех сил борющихся с волнами… затем, один за одним, они исчезли. Все померкло.

Шоу, как понял Чарльз, нарочно поставил бутылку туда, где он мог четко видеть ее, сидя за своим столом вишневого дерева. 

А он потратил десять минут из отведенных ему шестидесяти, наблюдая за кораблем. Он отвернулся, разглядывая стол, прислушиваясь к тому, как в бутылке встает солнце, а целый и невредимый корабль весело плывет навстречу своей судьбе.

Эта комната, как показалось Чарльзу, была своеобразным святилищем Шоу. Многое было в пользу освобождения пространства, жертвуя позерством и широкими жестами. На столе не было ни украшений, ни безделушек, только стопки книг, бумаг, пергаментов, перья и чернила. Чарльз осмотрел их, не прикасаясь. Каким бы беспорядком все это ни казалось, скорее всего, Шоу прекрасно знал даже на какой странице остановился.

Книги об управлении и лидерстве… Книги о дуэлях… Звездные карты… Записи о студентах…

Папка с бумагами об Имоджен Кокс, если точнее. Чарльз с неохотой признал, что, учитывая обстоятельства, это не было необъяснимо. Но рядом были и записи о Долли Дурсли. Может быть, оценивал, насколько она надежный свидетель?

Возле папок — карты. Карта окрестностей Хогвартса, Шотландии, всего Королевства; все со схемами, покрытые заметками. Одна привлекла его внимание, та, где была нарисована идеальная окружность (возможно, с помощью компаса); центром ее был Хогвартс. Чарльз переворошил и другие бумаги, увидев, что то же проделано с картами Британии, Шотландии, Ирландии и Уэльса, частично захватывая даже Францию, Бельгию и Норвегию.

Другой пергамент привлек его внимание; вернее, одно-единственное слово, которое бы ничего не сказало кому-то менее знакомому ( _и не помешанному на ней_ ) со Второй Волшебной Войной.

Долохов.

Антонин Долохов был одним из лучших бойцов в рядах Пожирателей Смерти, хотя только несколько из них были слабы в такого рода магии. Этот человек давно умер и унес с собой в могилу секрет его самого страшного оружия: жестокого и иногда смертельного проклятия, которое он всегда накладывал невербально, не давая другим волшебникам возможности узнать его.

На пергаменте на столе Шоу была изображена схема потока энергии, который расписывали многие исследователи и изобретатели; обычно это были и известные, и теоретические заклятья. У самого Чарльза была схема _"Люмос"_ на стене; как символ и по атеистическим соображениям.

Эта схема была помечена как "Проклятье Долохова".

Под ней было изображено Заклятье Окаменения… попытка изобразить воздействие смертельного взгляда василиска… заметки и каракули на очень старом пергаменте, описывающие заклятья под названиями _"Сектумсемпра"_ и _"Левикорпус"_. Чарльз трясущейся рукой пригладил волосы. _"Сектумсемпра"_ и _"Левикорпус"_ были изобретениями Снейпа. Шоу _изучал_ его работу.

Еще одна схема, безымянная. Чарльз не особо разбирался в расшифровке потоков энергии, но было очевидно, что это что-то очень грязное. Чем дольше он разглядывал ее, тем больше убеждался в том, что это может быть и схема _"Авада Кедавра"._ Сделав глубокий вдох, Чарльз уселся за стол.

Взгляд метнулся к самому правому ящику стола, на котором, единственном, из полудюжины других, был замок

Как выяснилось, "Абракадабра" работала и на ящиках. Как удобно.

В ящике оказалась стопка пергаментов, длинный деревянный футляр для палочки и фотография в рамке. На ней расслабленно улыбались мужчина и женщина; прически и волосы говорили, что это приблизительно 1950е. Они стояли под цветущим деревом, передавая друг другу радостного малыша. И мужчина, и женщина, каким-то образом напоминали Себастьяна Шоу. Чарльз уставился на смеющегося, пинающегося ребенка на фотографии. Подсчитав, он решил, что Себастьяну было около восемнадцати месяцев, когда его отца отправили в Азкабан. На фотографии, возможно, был последний счастливый момент, который разделила семья.

Он положил фотографию на место и с любопытством открыл футляр. Тот мог оказаться и пустым; большинство учителей носили палочки так же, как ботинки. Но нет, палочка была. Не та, которую Чарльз регулярно видел у Шоу, та была из какого-то бледно-серебристого дерева. Эта же — черной, толстой, длинной и крепкой. И странно _знакомой_ …

Спина Чарльза покрылась холодным потом, когда до него донесся мягкий щелчок открывающейся двери. 

Как он умудрился забыть о… нет, часы показывали, что у него есть еще десять минут… _Эрик!_ Закрыв футляр, он сунул его обратно в ящик, стараясь не уронить и не наделать шума, который может стать смертельным. Он закрыл ящик, запирая его прикосновением палочки, затаил дыхание и прислушался.

Шаги. Очень медленные и осторожные. Даже настороженные. Как будто кто-то, придя домой, обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. 

_Беги, прячься, беги, прячься_ … Куда? Под стол? И ждать, пока Шоу за него сядет? Надо было _выбираться_.

Чарльз медленно вздохнул — _Успокой свои мысли_ — и поднял палочку перед собой, отвлекаясь от страха; это непростое заклинание, надо _сосредоточиться_ …

— Вейлеус Обскурас.

Он почувствовал, как магия сгущается вокруг него облаком, создавая тень, которая отвела бы от него взгляд Шоу. Не идеально, поскольку исчезло бы под пристальным вниманием. _Я невидим, пока ты не смотришь на меня…_

Если ему только удастся остаться незамеченным, пока не доберется до двери… 

Опасаясь, что на него наткнутся в сравнительно небольшом кабинете, Чарльз метнулся в спальню, держась у стены.

Шоу зашел туда с поднятой палочкой, глаза рыскали по углам. Чарльз, затаив дыхание, снова вжался в стену. Взгляд Шоу скользнул по нему, но не задержался, и он вернулся в кабинет. 

Чарльз направился в гостиную. Возможно, ему удастся закрыть за собой дверь достаточно тихо, и Шоу даже не…

Нога ударилась о подставку огромного глобуса с громким стуком. Он закусил губу, пытаясь подавить вскрик боли, но было уже слишком поздно. Шоу немедленно появился в комнате, направляя палочку прямо на голову Чарльза.

Но взгляд его все еще не был сфокусирован, метался… он не _видел_ Чарльза. Сердце Ксавьера бешено колотилось, он задержал дыхание, оставаясь _совершенно_ неподвижным…

Шоу нахмурился; на лице его было сомнение, замешательство и даже страх — самые искренние эмоции, которые Чарльз когда-либо видел. Он даже не знал, чувствовать ли ему триумф или нервничать. 

Шоу сделал шаг вперед, и Чарльзу пришлось отступать — осторожно, беззвучно, пока он не уперся спиной в двери, ведущие на балкон.

Поигрывая палочкой, Шоу обошел комнату, и, как будто внезапно вспомнив о существовании балкона, распахнул двери; Чарльз попятился на расстоянии всего нескольких дюймов от Шоу. 

Тот быстро окинул свирепым взглядом балкон, с минуту посмотрел вниз… затем вернулся, запирая за собой французские двери.

Несколько минут Чарльз стоял, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

Пока он решал, что делать дальше, начался дождь.

Чарльз яростно выругался про себя. Дождь означал, что он не сможет воспользоваться "Абракадаброй", чтобы вернуться и применить ее к дверям, не оставив мокрых следов. Это так же значило, что стоит Шоу посмотреть на балкон, и он заметит фигуру Чарльза, потому что дождя там не будет… нет, _нет_ , еще хуже! Он вспомнил, что "Вейлеус Обскура" было из тех заклятий, что смывалось под водой. Уже чувствовалось, что магия вокруг него постепенно иссякает. Ему надо было убираться с балкона.

До земли было пятнадцать или двадцать этажей. Может быть, тридцать.

Крыша была значительно ближе. 

Чарльз залез на балюстраду и прислонился к каменной стене, нащупывая, за что можно зацепиться.

 _"Ты окончательно спятил, Чарльз Ксавьер. Ты серьезно собираешься карабкаться по каменной стене высотой в тридцать этажей под_ дождем? _И, вполне возможно, что ты умрешь в течение ближайших десяти минут. Лучше бы тебе попытать удачи с этими французскими дверями или сдаться на милость Шоу"._ Но перед мысленным взором вставал блеск глаз Шоу, когда Эрик падал на пол класса, и аккуратная схема "Авада Кедавра" на его столе.

Найдя опору, Чарльз ухватился за нее и подтянулся.

И застрял. Больше ничего не было. Школа, в конце концов, не была предназначена для тренировки скалолазов. Многие из камней, составляющих стены, были размером даже больше Чарльза, и он элементарно не мог дотянуться до их стыка.

Последовало несколько яростных ругательств, пока Чарльз пытался понять, как спуститься обратно, чтобы это не стало последним, что он сделает в жизни.

_Осторожно… осторож…_

Испугавшись, он чуть не разжал руки, когда рядом с его щекой скользнула веревка. Он посмотрел наверх, смаргивая капли дождя, и увидел мужчину, наклонившегося с края крыши. Чарльз не мог разглядеть его лица, но и сквозь пелену дождя узнал очертания головы и плеч Эрика.

Даже с веревкой он поднимался по стене с опасением и ужасно нервничая. К тому моменту, как он оказался наверху, у Чарльза болело все тело и он тяжело дышал. 

Ни голова, ни тело не отреагировали, когда нога сорвалась на самом краю крыши.

Эрик поймал его прежде, чем он успел закричать. Чарльз понял, что цепляется за него слишком крепко, мешая дышать, и тот обнимает его со всей силой, и их сердца колотятся контрапунктом к дождю.

— Ты в порядке? — пробормотал Эрик куда-то в его висок через неимоверно долгие несколько секунд.

Внутри Чарльза закипал неконтролируемый гнев, прозвучавший и в голосе.

— Шоу вернулся слишком _рано_ , ты, недееспособный ублюдок! Я попросил тебя об одной _очень простой_ вещи, чтобы меня не _убили_ , и ты облажался! Я должен был попросить кого-нибудь из детей или Рейвен… знаешь, очень хорошо, когда есть _тот_ , кому можно довериться и кто будет с тобой считаться, и жаль, что это вовсе не ты, я должен был понять это… — он сжал зубы, сдерживая остальные ядовитые слова, собираясь подняться на ноги.

Только тогда до него дошло, что вся тирада была адресована шее Эрика, в которую он уткнулся, потому что Чарльз не удосужился высвободиться из его рук, прежде чем начать ругаться. Возможно, из-за дождя и того, что он мямлил, Эрик вообще его не расслышал.

Но нет. Он услышал, и Чарльз видел это по тому, как внезапно напряглись его руки и спина. Тот не заговорил, но и не отпустил его. Как и Чарльз. Напротив, он поймал себя за тем, что, конечно, не подался ближе, что было невозможно в этой позе, но расслабился в объятьях Эрика, как бывало раньше, закрывая глаза и обвивая руки вокруг талии Леншерра. Он еле удержался от того, чтобы не коснуться губами шеи Эрика. 

_Да здравствует Чарльз Ксавьер, Король Неопределенности. Прости, милый. Я хотел бы искренне ненавидеть тебя, это было бы гораздо легче для нас обоих._

— Надо укрыться от дождя, — наконец, сказал Эрик.

— Да уж, — произнес Чарльз слишком уж охотно, отодвигаясь как можно дальше, но чтобы не упасть с крыши. Зубы уже стучали от холода. — Наверное, будет весело спускаться, учитывая, что все такое мокрое, — будучи студентами они обычно использовали веревочную лестницу, но заклинания позабылись со времени выпуска. — Как ты сюда поднялся?

— Отчаяние и мускулы верхней половины тела, — рассеяно отозвался Эрик. — Мы могли бы переждать дождь там, — указал он, и Чарльз с удивлением понял, что они довольно близко к их старому шахматному убежищу, чья блестящая крыша блестела между башнями. 

Церебро. 

Они осторожно пробирались по покатой, мокрой от дождя крыше к куполу, для подстраховки держась за руки.

— Что ж, господин заместитель директора, — произнес Эрик, перекрывая шум дождя, — вы выяснили, для чего вообще нужна эта штука?

— О, конечно! На самом деле, я даже использовал его по прямому назначению за неделю или около того до твоего приезда. Этот купол, мой друг, — самое сердце Хогвартса. Его выбрали, потому что это естественный источник магической энергии, позволяющий всего паре человек накладывать очень могущественные заклинания на большую площадь. Директор, обычно с помощью заместителя, приходит сюда каждый год, чтобы обновить защитные заклинания на территории. Антимаггловское заклятие, Антиаппарационное поле и тому подобное. 

— Так вот почему нас ни разу не поймали, — задумчиво произнес Эрик. — Никто вообще даже не приходит туда, когда начинается учебный год?

— Вот именно, — заскользив, они остановились перед безликим куполом. Будучи мальчиками, они исследовали его вдоль и поперек, пытаясь найти путь внутрь, пока в один из таких дней Чарльз совершенно случайно не рассказал ему о служанке Пилар, которая в детстве называла его _Niño Cerebro_.

И в куполе открылся проход.

Он быстро стал их тайным убежищем, на удивление оказавшись небольшим помещением: внутри был только какой-то алтарь из белого мрамора. Входить сейчас с Эриком туда, где был лишь затхлый воздух и своеобразный свет, от которого не оставалось теней было… неуютно. Чарльз думал, что после многих лет, что он накладывал заклятья в начале семестра, у него больше не будут всплывать эти воспоминания о коварных ухмылках и _"Кто первый потеряет пешку, снимает рубашку!"_ , но на самом деле в этот момент в голову приходили не столько откровенные моменты, сколько разговоры: бесконечный поток слов, льющийся над шахматной доской — истории из детства, впечатления после каникул, споры о теории магии и профессорах, еде, квиддиче, домашних заданиях, истории, психологии, генетике и этике, чистоте крови и о том, как правильно штопать носки; как он обнимал Эрика, когда тот плакал в день годовщины смерти родителей…

— Великий Мерлин, — пробормотал Эрик, заходя следом за Чарльзом и протягивая руку к небольшому ящичку у алтаря. — Они все еще здесь. Они все еще _здесь_. Ты бывал здесь много лет, но не забрал?

Дорожный набор шахмат в руке Эрика казался еще меньше, чем Чарльз его запомнил. 

— Я приходил сюда с директором или директрисой, разумеется, у меня едва ли была возможность хотя бы вытащить их, — конечно, с тех пор, как он узнал пароль, он мог прийти сюда в любое время. Но это казалось рискованным и бессмысленным занятием, и что бы он делал с этим набором шахмат? Разве что напился бы и плакал над ними.

Ладно, этот вариант ему тоже в голову приходил.

Эрик разглядывал алтарь со странным выражением лица. 

— Я всегда думал, что эта штука… странная. Что она может быть именно тем, чем выглядит. А теперь ты говоришь мне, что это действительно _так._ Алтарь для совершения сильнейшей магии.

Чарльз закатил глаза, полу-нетерпеливо забирая шахматы из руки Эрика и раскрывая доску. 

— Мы никогда не приносили в жертву ничего более серьезного, чем муха, Эрик. Алтарь оказывает дурное влияние, но только в некоторых местах, поэтому вреда от них как от волшебных палочек.

Эрик вытащил свою из промокшей мантии и указал на нее взглядом, изогнув бровь. 

— Меня обвинили в том, что у меня злая палочка. Терновник обычно… хорош в темной магии, так что и владелец должен быть подходящим. По статистике, у такого человека как я, такая палочка весьма подозрительна.

— Так и должно быть, — сухо отозвался Чарльз, вытаскивая шахматные фигурки — белые для себя, черные для Эрика. — Хорошо, что существует понятие свободного выбора, — его рука замерла, не донеся пешку до нужной клетки. Что-то всплывало в голове, что-то насчет палочки, палочки, которая выглядела странно знакомой… но мысль исчезла, прежде чем он успел развить ее.

— Что ты нашел в комнатах Шоу? — спросил Эрик. — Надеюсь, это стоило того, чтобы тебя чуть не убили.

— Да, _насчет этого_ …

— Я _пытался_ задержать его, я _задержал_ его…

— Недостаточно, черт возьми!

— Но я же не бросил тебя умирать, Чарльз, почему, _по-твоему_ , я оказался на крыше Шоу с веревкой?

У Чарльза упала челюсть.

— Ты собирался… _вытащить меня_? 

— Если бы понадобилось. Что успешно подтвердилось.

— Эрик, это _безумие_! Нельзя просто… что… вломиться к Шоу через окно, как какой-нибудь Тарзан и…

— Нет, черт возьми, я мог бы, если бы план пошел не так…

— Нет, нет, хватит, — Чарльз поднял руку, второй касаясь виска, как будто пытался подавить головную боль. — Даже не хочу знать, в чем состоял твой грандиозный героический план. Ты _не будешь_ рисковать своей жизнью ради меня, слышишь? Или по любой другой причине. Ты меня _слышал_?

Эрик просто смотрел на него, и Чарльзу показалось, что он услышал "худшие способы умереть", прежде чем он определенно произнес:

— Еще раз. Ты что-нибудь нашел?

Чарльз вздохнул, делая ход пешкой, и начал рассказывать обо всем, что мог вспомнить о том, что обнаружил спрятанным в комнатах Шоу — о схемах, исследованиях Снейпа, записях о студентах, даже о порно викторианской эпохи. Мало ли, вдруг это окажется полезным.

— У твоего дорогого наставника неплохое чувство стиля, кстати говоря. Но этот кошмарный кораблик в бутылке…

— О, да, я помню эту штуку в его кабинете еще с детства, — радостно отозвался Эрик. — Я думал, что она восхитительна. И ужасна.

— Ты был ужасным и испорченным ребенком.

Эрик ухмыльнулся и не стал спорить.

Ухмылка превратилась в сосредоточенное выражение лица, когда он уставился на доску. Королева была в опасности, но спасти ее означало дать Чарльзу возможность прибегнуть к любимому способу поставить мат. Чарльз позволил себе довольную улыбку, пока Эрик пытался выбрать между Сциллой и Харибдой. 

Его поражало с самого приезда Эрика, насколько _старее_ тот выглядел. Это была не лучшая формулировка, поскольку _старым_ Эрик не казался ничуть, но он, определенно, больше не походил на восемнадцатилетнего юношу. Он выглядел как _мужчина_ — сильный, подтянутый и хорошо сложенный. Чарльз обычно отшучивался по поводу того, что он сам до сих пор походил на мальчика, но не мог сдержать некоторой зависти. Он ставил на то, что ни один ученик бы не заговорил с профессором _Леншерром_ в том же тоне, что со своим котенком.

Хотя устрашающим Эрик не был, как бы Чарльз по этому поводу его ни дразнил. По крайней мере, пока он не начинал злиться. Или смеяться. Когда на лице не было никакого выражения, как сейчас, когда тот был слишком погружен в свои мысли, сдерживая эмоции, можно было увидеть красоту в некой угловатости, как свет мелькает в его глазах, на удивление чувственный контур рта…

 _Да, Ксавьер, мы все знаем, что ты считаешь Эрика симпатичным. Можешь успокоиться_ , сказал Чарльз себе. 

Но взгляда отвести он не мог, отвлекшись на волосы Эрика, рассматривая рыжеватые проблески, как раз уже ставших такой длины, чтобы кончики завивались… У Эрика не было пунктика насчет собственных волос. Чарльз поддерживал длину своих чуть больше, чем считалось нормальным по маггловским стандартам, Эрик же отращивал их до тех пор, пока не начинали мешать, затем брился почти налысо и все начиналось заново. В первый год их дружбы Чарльз задразнил Эрика его длинными роскошными, почти девчачьими локонами, прежде чем уехать на рождественские каникулы, и почти разрыдался, когда, вернувшись, обнаружил, что они исчезли. Сейчас они были как раз его любимой длины, немного запущенными, но идеальны для того, чтобы пропускать пряди сквозь пальцы, устраивая из прически невесть что…

— Это не доказательство, — произнес Эрик, и Чарльз усилием воли заставил себя вернуться к теме разговора. — У Шоу есть легальный доступ ко всему, что ты видел — записям, исследованиям Снейпа. Может быть, не к схеме Авада Кедавра, но, опять же, она даже не была помечена, так что мы не можем _доказать_ , что он занимается чем-то противозаконным.

Эрик, как с облегчением заметил Чарльз, больше не защищал Шоу, это все были лишь выводы.

— Ты получил что-нибудь в ответ от своего приятеля-Аврора Крида?

— Нет. Если он где-то на деле, моей сове понадобятся дни или даже недели, чтобы найти его, — вздохнул Эрик, крутя в пальцах ладью. — Мы _должны_ обсудить это с Аврором. Исследования Темной Магии — _их_ работа, не наша, — он отставил ладью, вместо нее передвинув коня. — Думаю, нам надо связаться с другим Аврором. _Тем самым_. С главой Департамента.

Чарльз усмехнулся.

— Что? С самим _Гарри Поттером_? Я уверен, что…

— Я уверен, что, учитывая его глубокую и хорошо известную привязанность к Хогвартсу и его директорам, он бы захотел как можно быстрее либо оправдать, либо заключить в тюрьму директора, обвиняемого в убийстве. Особенно если учесть, что его собственные дети в опасности, а племянница уже пострадала…

— Племянница? Что, Долли? Ты думаешь, что ее "дядя Гарри" это действительно _тот_ Гарри?

— Ты еще не понял? Поттеры поначалу держались от нее на расстоянии, видимо, она всегда для них была плаксивой кузиной-магглой, но после ее… трагической утраты, они вокруг нее постоянно крутились. С Альбусом они теперь почти не разлей вода, да и Скорпиус Малфой ходит по пятам. Интересно, что по этому поводу может думать _его_ отец, — Эрик наклонил голову. — Ты действительно не заметил?

— Я был… рассеянным, полагаю, — значительно больше, чем он думал, судя по всему. Это настораживало. — В любом случае, возможно, что ты прав. Мы напишем мистеру Поттеру, — это будет равноценным письму к Королеве, конечно. Неужели они действительно собираются написать живой легенде?

— Думаю, ничего такого в нем и нет, — холодно отозвался Эрик, уловив восхищение и нетерпение на лице Чарльза, не дав тому и слова больше сказать, и Ксавьеру вдруг показалось, что все происходящее нереально. Три месяца назад он бы рассмеялся и, возможно, плюнул бы в лицо тому, кто сказал бы, что в будущем его ждет нечто подобное — партия в шахматы с Эриком в Церебро, пока они планируют как сообщить о возможно-убившем-ученицу директоре одному из любимых героев войны. 

— Что именно мы должны написать? — произнес Чарльз, и они, предложение за предложением, составили письмо между ходами, под звуки дождя, барабанящего по крыше Церебро.


	15. Chapter 15

К тому моменту, как закончился дождь, они оба замерзли и дрожали, и Чарльз начинал нервничать по поводу того, что опаздывает к Рейвен, с которой они должны были пойти за покупками. 

— Я совершенно зря разрешил Рейвен принимать участие в подготовке костюмов к балу-маскараду, — вздохнул Чарльз, когда они выбрались из купола и пробирались обратно по мокрой крыше. — Это может оказаться большой ошибкой. Ты помнишь тот крайне цветастый наряд с плащом и шлемом, который она как-то раз попыталась всучить тебе?..

Эрика передернуло.

— Чем меньше мы будем это вспоминать, тем лучше.

— Но ты идешь, нет? Присутствие персонала… ну, не _обязательно_ , я полагаю, но, конечно, ожидается. Грандиозное "ура", ночь перед Хэллоуином, потом нам придется быть трезвыми и отвечать, чтобы студенты подобающе вели себя на празднике.

Эрик толком о бале и не думал, замотавшись со всем, что на него навалилось. Он всегда считал балы и вечеринки довольно утомительными, — так много бессмысленных разговоров, так много людей, которых ты не хочешь видеть — но Чарльз всегда бывал рядом, чтобы сделать их по крайней мере терпимыми. И Чарльз будет там на этот раз. Но не с Эриком.

_Не то чтобы мы на самом деле ходили туда вместе, но все равно…_

Они танцевали друг с другом в открытую только однажды, где-то за полгода до их первого поцелуя, на балу, который в конце третьего курса организовали хаффлпаффцы. Какое-то тематическое мероприятие со "старой" музыкой, о которой Эрик вообще ничего не знал, и уже ночью они оказались без своих сопровождающих — сначала Чарльза оставила Мойра, ушедшая рано из-за плохого самочувствия (потом оказалось, что это грипп), а затем и Эрика — Рейвен, отправившись на озеро с друзьями — запускать строго запрещенные фейерверки. Уже ближе к полуночи они наткнулись друг на друга в быстро пустеющем бальном зале, оба были приятно уставшими и, _может быть_ , немного навеселе от огромного количества сливочного пива, музыка все еще играла, и глаза Чарльза заблестели, когда вдруг началась одна из его любимых песен:

— Я все еще поверить не могу, что ты никогда _не слышал_ о The Beatles, — произнес он, двигаясь под музыку и подпевая: — _"Я хочу держать тебя за руку, я хочу держать тебя за руку!"_ *

И Эрик, смеясь, отвесил ему грациозный вычурный поклон и протянул руку.

— Могу ли я осмелиться просить вас о танце?

— Конечно же нет, сэр, я не танцую с подобными _дикарями_ , что даже не _слышали_ о _The Beatles_ … — но слова оборвались испуганным ойканьем, когда Эрик схватил его и вытащил на танцпол.

 _Когда я касаюсь тебя, то чувствую себя счастливым._  
Это такое чувство, любовь моя, что  
Я не могу прятаться, не могу прятаться,  
Не могу прятаться.*

На протяжении песни они неловко топтались на танцполе, наступая друг другу на ноги, спорили о том, кто должен вести, останавливаясь, чтобы снять воображаемую шляпу перед другими, кто смеялся и махал им. Эрик даже сделал реверанс.

Началось что-то медленное, но они оба уже слишком развеселились, чтобы прекратить или принять позу, больше подходящую для вальса.

— _Пожалуйста_ , скажи, что ты слышал Элвиса Пресли, — произнес Чарльз, в разочаровании закачав головой на жизнерадостное "не-а" Эрика. Он начал подпевать низко и глубоко, как только мог себе позволить тринадцатилетний подросток, погружаясь в романтичные строки с преувеличенным удовольствием: — _"Мудрецы говорят, что только дураки торопятся, но я не могу не влюбиться в тебя…"_

В тот момент никто из них не был особенно обеспокоен тем, что рука Эрика переместилась со спины Чарльза на его талию, и, в свою очередь, Чарльз убрал ладонь с плеча Эрика, обвивая его за шею. Леншерр чувствовал себя счастливым в лучшем смысле этого слова, что было редкостью, и ему нравилось наблюдать за таким Чарльзом, за блеском его глаз, румянцем на щеках и улыбкой. К концу из танцующих остались только двое мальчиков; никто не наблюдал за ними, никому дела до них не было. И останавливаться было незачем. 

_Возьми меня за руку,_  
Возьми всю мою жизнь,   
Потому что я не могу не влюбиться в тебя.**

Когда песня закончилась, Эрик в шутку попробовал наклонить Чарльза, чуть не ударив его головой об пол. Тут же рывком вернув его в вертикальное положение, и оба смотрели друг на друга с тревогой. С мгновением они стояли, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу, сердца колотились как бешеные, а затем они рассмеялись, и это превратилось в объятье, крепкое и счастливое, и где-то глубоко внутри, почти инстинктивно Эрик понимал, что это лучшее, что случалось с ним за долгое, долгое время, и он не хотел отпускать.

Но, наконец, Чарльз высвободился из объятий, все еще улыбаясь, Эрик взъерошил его волосы, сказал: _"Maus"_ , и Чарльз, легко ткнув его в живот, предложил: 

— Давай найдем что-нибудь из еды.

К моменту следующего танца, год спустя, ситуация значительно изменилась. Они с Чарльзом были уже больше, чем друзья, но Эрик не хотел, чтобы об этом кто-нибудь узнал.

_— Что, потому что мы оба парни? Это частная школа, Эрик, вряд ли мы первые. На самом деле, я уверен, что две гриффиндорки… И ты знаешь, те слухи, что сам Дамблдор…_

_— Это не причина, Чарльз, я клянусь. Дело не в этом, иначе бы я кричал о нас с каждой крыши._

(И все же они использовали девушек как прикрытие, ни разу — других парней, и спасибо этому великолепному английскому языку, ведь даже Магда так и не узнала, что его школьной любовью был мальчик. Неприятно было осознавать, что Чарльзу он врет. Он никогда не хотел этого.) 

_Чарльз сузил глаза, так, что Эрик в который раз почувствовал себя под его взглядом неуютно._

_— Значит, это из-за других слизеринцев? Ты не хочешь, чтобы они знали, что ты встречаешься с магглорожденным._

_— Просто я считаю, что из-за этого могут быть_ проблемы _у нас обоих, Чарльз. Ты не представляешь, в какой кошмар они могут превратить_ твою _жизнь, пытаясь отпугнуть тебя от меня, — он провел тыльной стороной пальцев вниз по щеке Чарльза, попробовав дразняще улыбнуться. — И, признай, не все твои друзья с восторгом приняли бы то, что ты встречаешься со слизеринцем._

_Чарльз нахмурился, колеблясь, затем, после того, как прошло смущение, согласился._

Благодаря упрямству Эрика они никогда больше не танцевали друг с другом в открытую. Только в украденные мгновения в темных углах, за дверями и под лестницей были быстрые объятья, пара поворотов, долгий поцелуй, затем надо было возвращаться к девушкам, которые волей-неволей были вынуждены помогать им скрываться. Зачастую Мойра и Рейвен, но не всегда; Чарльз настоял на этом, чтобы те не подумали, что по отношению к ним у них серьезные намерения. Они ходили на танцы с приятельницами, какими-то однокурсницами, застенчивыми сестрами друзей, но ждали этих мгновений под лестницей. 

— Ты можешь написать письмо, пока я буду с Рейвен? — спросил Чарльз, отвлекая Эрика от мыслей, когда они уже проделали их старый маршрут по тем же крышам к обзорной площадке Астрономической башни. Их веревочная лестница была все еще спрятана на прежнем месте, ветхая и потертая; она ни за что не выдержала бы их веса сейчас. 

— Напишу, — произнес Эрик, — но я хотел бы, чтобы ты прочитал его перед отправкой. Ты всегда был хорош в составлении писем, в отличие от меня, — веревка, с помощью которой Чарльз поднялся по стене, теперь была обмотана вокруг его руки; он развязал ее и приладил одним концом к крыше, пробормотав: — Аффиксио.

— _Очень_ поможет, — прокомментировал Чарльз.

Эрик ухмыльнулся.

— Я получил ее на старой работе в бюро находок. У меня таким же образом айпод появился.

— У тебя есть _айпод_?

— Он не работает на территории Хогвартса. Ты пойдешь первым или я?

— Давай-ка ты сначала, друг мой. Если твоя волшебная веревка откажет, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы поймать тебя.

Эрик смерил взглядом Чарльза с головы до ног, отмечая 170 сантиметров роста, и изогнул бровь.

— Очень обнадеживает.

Он добрался до обзорной площадки без всяких происшествий; Чарльз, не такой сильный за счет образа жизни, справился с трудом, и только Эрик, в конце чуть придержавший его за бедра, помог опуститься осторожно.

Никто из них это не прокомментировал. Как и то, что голос Эрика вдруг прозвучал хрипло, когда он произносил контрзаклятье ("Детаксио"), развязывая веревку.

Они разошлись, спустившись из Астрономической Башни, и Эрик уже думал, что никто не заметил, как он возвращается в свою комнату, когда, завернув за угол, он чуть не врезался в мадам Сальвадор, инструктора по полетам. Конечно, он смутно помнил ее еще со школьных лет, — тоже слизеринка, но на три года младше — но потребности познакомиться поближе не испытывал.

Отстранившись и мямля извинения, он немедленно осознал, что это равнодушие, как оказалось, было односторонним. 

— Эрик, я тебя _обыскалась_! — воскликнула она, тут же хватая Эрика за руку. Смерив его хищным взглядом с ног до головы, она явно отметила мокрую мантию. — На самом деле, я уже несколько дней пытаюсь найти минутку поговорить с тобой. Скажи, у тебя уже готов костюм на Хэллоуинский Бал?

— Нет… — Эрик уставился на нее, заметив читающуюся в глазах надежду.

— Замечательно! Так получилось, что у меня есть один. Подходящий к моему, конечно, если ты захочешь пойти вместе.

Ну, ему в любом случае _понадобился бы_ костюм, и было бы непросто что-то придумать за такой короткий срок… И если он пойдет с Ангел, это будет не так унизительно, как если явиться в одиночестве…

— Ладно, — слабо произнес он.

Она широко улыбнулась, почти подпрыгивая от радости.

— Чудесно! Тогда приходи ко мне после ужина, сможешь примерить его, думаю, у нас есть время, чтобы что-нибудь изменить, ты ведь такой _высокий_!

— Ага, — произнес он, пытаясь заглушить чувство вины, глядя, как Сальвадор отправляется прочь по коридору.   
_"И как ты собираешься объяснить_ это _Чарльзу?_ " — поинтересовался голосок в его голове.   
_"Чарльз",_ произнес резкий и злой голос, _"предпочел, черт возьми, воздержаться". Чарльз и пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы что-то изменить. И если, увидев его с Ангел, он пожалеет, что ничего не сделал, — это к лучшему._

***

Рейвен ждала в экипаже, который должен был отвезти их в Хогсмид, уже двадцать минут — достаточно для того, чтобы раздражение начало перерастать в беспокойство, когда Чарльз, наконец, появился, задыхаясь, помятый и с мокрыми волосами.

— Прости, — легко бросил он. — Попал под дождь, пришлось принять душ и переодеваться. Поехали? 

"Попал под дождь"? Разве он не говорил, что собирается все утро возиться с бумагами? Нахмурившись, Рейвен, оперевшись о руку Чарльза, поднялась в экипаж. Сегодня они были одни, что не могло не удивлять. До Хэллоуинского бала-маскарада оставалась пара дней, наверное, не они одни с Чарльзом должны ходить за покупками? А может, только они и не были готовы. Серьезно, она бы не тянула с этим так долго, если бы могла вытащить Чарльза пораньше.

И, говоря о том, что надо его вытащить: этот балда опять не выражал никакой заинтересованности в происходящем, отсутствующе глядя за окно. 

— Так вот, наши костюмы, — произнесла Рейвен. — Я думала о простых черных масках. Классических.

— Ладно.

— Ничего больше. Это вроде как вызов — прятать лица, но не тела. Очень авангардно, как думаешь?

— Конечно.

— И ты со своей бледной кожей и в черной маске, вполне можешь быть в костюме холодильника с фруктами, танцующего лунную походку.***

— Угу.

Она нахмурилась и щелкнула пальцами перед носом Чарльза.

— Ай! Что? Прости, что, Рейвен? Я _слушаю_ …

— Ты даже вид не делаешь, что слушаешь. Ты на какой-то другой планете, на которой обитаешь ты сам, Эрик и еще что бы там ни было вашим секретом, из-за которого ты постоянно подавлен.

— Маленькая девочка мертва, Рейвен. Я думаю, это более чем веская причина для того, чтобы быть подавленым. 

— Нет, дело не в этом. Ты думаешь, что я не знаю, на что это похоже, когда вы что-то скрываете от меня? — и это не потому что она вспоминала, каково было быть третьей лишней раньше, говорила она себе. Дело в том, что происходило _сейчас_.

Чарльз, к ее удивлению и даже тревоге, не стал отпираться, только смотрел на нее с легким сожалением. 

— Я хотел бы рассказать тебе, — произнес он, — думаю, это помогло бы, если бы кто-то посмотрел на проблему свежим взглядом, но… Я не могу, Рейвен. Я не могу втягивать тебя во все это.

— Как и ты, Чарльз, я живу здесь. Интересно будет посмотреть, как меня не втянет во что-либо, касающееся Хогвартса.

Чарльз замотал головой.

— Это другое. Это кое-что… весьма деликатное, и я люблю тебя, Рейвен, но ты совершенно не деликатная. И если сравнить эту ситуацию с посудной лавкой…

— То я слон, — Рейвен недовольно поморщилась, фыркнув, и скрестила руки на груди. — Ладно. Держите свои секреты при себе, — _и тебе ли говорить о секретах,_ произнес голосок в ее голове, _ты же уже десять лет держишь кое-что на дне ящика с носками._

 _"Я поступила правильно"_ , — возразила Рейвен сама себе. Она перевела взгляд на Чарльза, который снова смотрел за окно, и буквально увидела его в тот момент десять лет назад: смертельно бледного, изголодавшегося и трясущегося, вышедшего из спальни днем впервые за шесть недель, улыбнувшегося ей, когда она поставила перед ним еду. Слабая улыбка, но искренняя, не мрачная, ледяная и горькая, это была его первая _настоящая улыбка_ со времени выпуска. _"Я поступила правильно. Отдать ему это было бы просто все равно, что самолично столкнуть его в пропасть"._

А теперь? Какое оправдание у нее было сейчас?

Оставшийся до Хогсмида путь они проделали в молчании. Чарльз, кажется, все-таки заставил себя взбодриться, когда экипаж остановился перед "Волшебной Одеждой Гладрагза". 

— Так что ты думаешь по поводу костюмов? — спросила Рейвен.

— Пока не уверен. Давай посмотрим, что у них есть.

Она кивнула головой в сторону массивного убора с павлиньими перьями, выставленного в витрине рядом с масками арлекинов. 

— Вот это может подойти. Голубые и зеленые… нам обоим идет голубой… 

— Черт возьми, это же Рождественские украшения. Уже? — Чарльз с подозрением уставился на красно-зеленую мишуру на карнизе соседнего магазина. — Еще даже Хэллоуин не наступил!

— Ох, даже не начинай, Чарльз, ты с каждым днем все сильнее похож на старика, — она взялась за длинный зеленый рукав мантии, метаморфировав руку так, чтобы подошел по длине, затем, наморщив нос, отпустила. 

— Сначала маски, может быть? — спросил Чарльз. — И, кстати, говоря о Рождестве, мы едем домой в этом году?

— Если хочешь, — по большей части, Рейвен предпочитала оставаться в Хогвартсе, но она не смогла бы вечно откладывать визит к Шэрон и Брайану Ксавьерам. Приемные, не родные родители, но она все же была рада называть Чарльза своим братом. И не то чтобы она не была благодарна им за то, что они удочерили ее по его просьбе. Они были добрыми людьми, хотя и по-своему, но их доброта была слишком отстраненной и безразличной, рассеянной и небрежной, чтобы можно было любить их так, как, казалось, она должна была делать.

Они никогда бы не смогли заменить ей биологических родителей, какими бы плохими они ни были, и, если честно, она могла найти другие варианты, как провести праздники, вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за Чарльзом, который пытается привлечь их внимание. 

Но это не умаляло того факта, что Ксавьеры сделали многое для ее материального благополучия, а Чарльз — для нее лично, больше чем родственники по крови. И она не хотела сидеть сложа руки, наблюдая за тем, как Эрик Леншерр снова и снова разбивает ему сердце, если могла что-то предпринять.

И то, что хранилось на дне ящика с носками, могло полежать там еще немного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Beatles - I Want To Hold Your Hand  
> ** Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling In Love  
> *** если честно, на этом моменте Рейвен произносит дичайший набор никак не связываемых логикой слов, поэтому мною было принято решение оставить нечто подобное, придав предложению подобие смысла, решив, что пусть она говорит это для того, чтобы понять, слушает ее Чарльз или нет.


	16. Chapter 16

Наконец-то оказавшись в своей комнате, Эрик принял душ и переоделся, прежде чем сесть за письмо Поттеру, пытаясь воспроизвести то, о чем они договорились с Чарльзом. Чтобы отослать его, придется позаимствовать школьную сову: Эстер еще не вернулась, а у Чарльза совы даже не было.

Но это не означало, что у него вообще не было питомца; он приехал в Хогвартс с чудесным сиамским котенком, который потом превратился в престарелую кошку, упрямую, болезненную и капризную. Чарльз часто отвлекался во время шахматных партий, устраивая Джульетту у камина, разогревал ей еду и кормил таблетками, напевая и бормоча ей что-то, поглаживая по лапам. Эрику доставляло странное удовольствие наблюдать, как Чарльз возится с ней. Он всегда выглядел таким _счастливым_.

 _Сосредоточься, Леншерр._ Существовали гораздо более важные вещи, нежели Чарльз, мягко улыбающийся, держащий кошку на руках и бормочущий _"Люблю тебя, моя хорошая, вот так…"_

Теоретически — да, важнее.

Эрик покончил с письмом через два часа, отправив в камин более полудюжины черновиков. Содержание его давало понять, что дело срочное (чтобы письмо не проигнорировали), но не выражало панику (поскольку истеричное могло бы также быть проигнорировано).

Где-то на седьмом черновике, когда перо вдруг дрогнуло в пальцах, до него дошло, что он доносит Аврорам на _Себастьяна Шоу._ Своего наставника. На Шоу, который единственный позаботился о том, чтобы вытащить его из приюта, который спас его рассудок и душу, позволив учиться в Хогвартсе, который тратил время и усилия на то, чтобы следить за его обучением (и спонсировать его); который позаботился о том, чтобы он получил престижное место, потому что Эрик был в депрессии после разрыва с Чарльзом и не мог сделать это сам, который возился с ним, считал своим протеже, в то время как другим дела не было, жив он или мертв. Да, этот человек был странноватым и иногда подозрительным, но это не отменяло того факта, что Эрик был ему должен.

Но означало ли это, что он должен будет покрывать его, когда речь идет об убийстве ребенка?

Но означало ли это, что он должен позволить Чарльзу столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу в одиночестве?

Потому что даже Эрик не смог бы отговорить Чарльза от действий, когда что-то угрожало ученикам. Отказаться от участия в задуманном означало бы только то, что тот будет более уязвимым для мести, когда Шоу узнает, кто именно обвинил его. И это было фактом, независимо от того, был ли он виновен на самом деле, или нет. 

А был ли он виновен? Эрик не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он не хотел в это верить. Может быть, в глубине души он и _не верил_. Но было так много… не доказательств, но _факторов_ , чтобы можно было проигнорировать их или считать неудачным совпадением. Что более важно, эти факторы не мог проигнорировать _Чарльз._ А он должен был защитить его. Пусть даже от Шоу.

Конечно, необходимость защитить Чарльза задевала за больное место: всплывала детская уверенность, что он виноват в смерти своих родителей, что это была его ошибка, и если бы он был рядом, то смог бы защитить их. Он, девятилетний мальчик, который едва ли умел держать палочку, смог бы защитить двух взрослых, обученных и одаренных волшебников. Но против маггловского оружия не могло противостоять ни одно заклинание.

 _Это_ было реальной проблемой, которую кто-нибудь должен был решить. Мысль о том, что он, его ученики, Чарльз так уязвимы перед кусочком металла, пугала. Должен был быть способ защититься от пуль, и если он сможет поэкспериментировать, узнать, _что_ пошло не так и почему…

А для этого, разумеется, ему понадобился бы пистолет.

Эрик перевел взгляд на письмо Поттеру, наконец-то законченное, затем посмотрел на часы; его желудок согласился, что сейчас самое время перекусить. После — за окно, за которым было виден домик лесничего. Алекс Саммерс. Молодой человек со взрывным характером, какое-то время был связан с маггловским преступным миром.

Возможно, он захочет выпить чая. 

***

Чарльз был отстраненным и подавленным во время их похода по магазинам, оживляясь с очаровательной улыбкой, только чтобы через какое-то время снова поникнуть. Рейвен не знала, злиться ей или волноваться. Что-то происходило. Что-то опасное, так что он не хотел рассказывать ей.

 _Но он может говорить об этом с_ Эриком, _который обращался с ним как с грязью и выставлял на посмешище перед своими чистокровными друзьями, и_ его _Чарльз считал достойным доверия._ Она наблюдала за Чарльзом, уставившимся за окно; экипаж возвращался в Хогвартс.

— Разве ты не злишься? — вырвалось у Рейвен. — Как ты можешь не злиться на него?

— Что?

— Вы играете в шахматы, обедаете вместе, проводите свободное время, у вас секреты! Похоже, ты совершенно забыл, что он _сделал_! Чарльз, как ты смог так легко простить его?

— Кто сказал, что я простил его?

— То, как ты _ведешь_ себя. Если вы и не закадычные друзья, то впечатление создается именно такое. _Пожалуйста_ , скажи, что ты не спишь с ним.

У Чарльза отвисла челюсть.

— Рейвен, а вот это _совершенно_ не твое дело! 

— О, значит, нет. Хорошо. Значит, что-то другое. Но я не понимаю, как ты вообще можешь разговаривать с ним! 

— Рейвен… — Чарльз провел ладонью по лбу, как будто пытаясь прогнать головную боль. — Он был всего лишь ребенком, Рейвен.

— О, неужели? Значит, он другой? Он теперь изменился?

— Не так сильно, как мне бы хотелось, — признал Чарльз. 

Рейвен сделала вдох, собираясь продолжить, но экипаж остановился. Она позволила себе выдохнуть с раздражением, собирая пакеты с покупками. Чарльз забрал самые тяжелые и последовал за ней в молчании, которое тянулось до самой ее комнаты.

Она уронила пакеты на пол и направилась к камину, который еще не погас до конца. Сзади слышалось, как Чарльз аккуратно ставит пакеты в углу и идет через комнату к шкафу, где она хранила различные наборы чая, кофе и какао. Затем звуки движения прекратились, и через мгновение Рейвен повернулась, обнаружив, что тот стоит, пальцами сжимая переносицу и ткнувшись лбом в дверцу шкафа, как будто едва мог устоять на ногах.

— Ты права, конечно, — произнес Чарльз с напряжением в голосе. — Но ты никогда… не хочу говорить это в лоб, Рейвен, но ты еще никогда не была влюблена. Ты не знаешь, каково это — хотеть отдать _все что угодно,_ только чтобы быть с кем-то, даже если это безрассудство, даже если это _неправильно_. 

Рейвен сглотнула, отвернулась.

— Значит, ты все еще любишь его.

Не то чтобы она не знала. Кто угодно мог понять, увидев этот взгляд, который буквально сиял, когда Эрик был рядом, даже когда Чарльз злился — так же бывало в школе, и Рейвен думала, что больше она не увидит подобного. Она думала, что Эрик убил это в нем.

— Конечно, люблю. Я сказал тебе десять лет назад, что так будет всегда.

_Да, но я надеялась, что ты ошибся. Я надеялась, что ты найдешь кого-нибудь. Кого-нибудь лучше._

Воцарилось долгое молчание, прежде чем Чарльз заговорил снова. 

— Я думаю, это беспокоит меня больше всего, — произнес он отстраненно, — больше, чем то, что _должно_ действительно беспокоить меня… Он даже не написал, чтобы извиниться. Ни разу. Он был так зол на _меня_ , что я не связывался с ним, но почему тогда _он_ не написал? Если он так чертовски сильно любил меня, почему даже не _попытался_ вернуть меня? — его голос дрогнул. 

Рейвен закусила губу.

— Ты как-то сказал, что если бы он тебе написал, ты бы просто сжег письмо, не читая.

Чарльз запрокинул голову и расхохотался, невесело, и в уголках глаз блеснули слезы.

— Да, я так сказал. И я ждал, ждал и ждал письма, чтобы сжечь его. И не получил его.

Рейвен чувствовала, как в горле встает ком, мешая дышать. Это ее брат, ее добрый, терпеливый, замечательный брат плакал, и она хотела бы ненавидеть Эрика за то, что он плачет, но на этот раз это была не вина Эрика. 

— Я должна кое-что сказать тебе, Чарльз, — произнесла она, пока не сдали нервы, и она уже не могла замолчать, чувствуя головокружение, как будто шагнула в пропасть. — Я не буду говорить "не злись", потому что ты будешь злиться, и так и должно быть. Но я хочу, чтобы ты _понял_ … Я так боялась за тебя, ты не ел, не спал и не говорил, ты просто лежал, как мертвый, ты даже не _плакал_ первые несколько дней, а твои родители не делали _ничего_ … А потом ты начал приходить в себя, и я боялась, что _случится_ после этого. Я боялась, что ты действительно сожжешь письмо и будешь вечно жалеть об этом, но больше я боялась, что ты прочтешь его, и все повторится. Но даже если бы ты просто _увидел_ то письмо, оно разрушило бы все, что тебе удалось исправить. Я не знала, что _делать_.

Лицо Чарльза изменилось при слове _"письмо"_ , и из бледного и равнодушного стало белым и кривым. Только глаза казались живыми, горя надеждой, злостью, облегчением, ужасом и _яростью_ … 

— Отдай мне письмо, Рейвен, — произнес он резким, жестким и ледяным голосом. 

Рейвен открыла ящик, перерывая содержимое онемевшими руками. Оно было там — с пожелтевшими от времени краями и поблекшими чернилами. Она передала письмо Чарльзу, чувствуя дрожь в его руках. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушла, — произнес он, и она послушалась, выполняя это без лишних слов.

Чарльз опустился за стол Рейвен, уставившись на выцветший конверт из дорогой бумаги. Провел пальцем по строчкам, написанным почерком Эрика, едва касаясь их. Он смотрел на письмо несколько долгих минут, которые превратились в часы, пока за окном медленно опускалось солнце. Затем сунул его во внутренний карман кардигана возле сердца, так и не распечатав, и отправился вниз на ужин.


	17. Chapter 17

Эрик скользнул за учительский стол на место рядом с Чарльзом; тут же сунул ему письмо, предназначавшееся Поттеру. Тот взял его, даже не изменив выражения лица, и Эрик вдруг понял, что тот выглядит очень странно: измученным, ошеломленным, почти в панике.

— Чарльз? Ты в порядке?

— Я не… не очень хорошо себя чувствую, если честно, — откликнулся Чарльз. — Думаю… мне надо лечь пораньше.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть, — произнес Эрик, указывая на переполненные тарелки с едой, которая появились, как только он пришел.

— Я лучше… возьму что-нибудь с собой, — Чарльз взял со своей тарелки чиз-ролл и встал. — Увидимся позже?

— Конечно.

— Вот, Чарльз, возьми и мой, — сказала Рейвен, протягивая еду, но Чарльз, казалось, даже не заметил ее. Эрик нахмурился, глядя ему вслед, затем повернулся к Рейвен, которая, как он понял, тоже выглядела жалко: глаза опухли, а волосы были тусклыми, как было всегда, когда она расстраивалась. 

— Вы поссорились? — спросил Эрик, но ответ Рейвен, если он и был, не расслышал, поскольку на место Чарльза уселась Ангел Сальвадор. 

— Прости, что опоздала, Эрик! Сегодняшняя встреча еще в силе?

Рейвен выглянула из-за плеча Ангел, чтобы посмотреть на Эрика с яростью, открыв от удивления рот, и сейчас она не слишком-то походила на человека, который так отчаянно хотел, чтобы он полностью исчез из жизни Чарльза. Эрик адресовал ей свирепый взгляд.

— Да, конечно, — вежливо ответил он Ангел. — Хотя сегодня я не смогу задержаться надолго. 

— Не оправдывайся, ты же преподаешь первый год, — отмахнулась Ангел. — Времени совершенно не хватает. Обещаю, что в следующем году ты сможешь больше времени посвящать себе. Но сейчас у тебя будет хотя бы одна ночь, чтобы повеселиться.

— Ага, — произнес Эрик; мысли его занимали свирепый вид Рейвен, отсутствие Чарльза, и Ангел, которая сидела так близко, что их руки соприкасались. — Уверен, будет просто волшебно.

***

— Ну, что думаешь? — произнесла Ангел, распахивая дверцы гардероба. На обеих висели костюмы, представляющие из себя нечто из черного шелка и белых оборок. Эрик уставился на них во все глаза. Костюмы, определенно, имели стилизацию под Викторианскую эпоху и были специально изодраны; юбка Ангел представляла собой едва ли не несколько кусков, и Эрик сомневался, что настоящая девушка в девятнадцатом веке носила бы корсет _сверху_. Мужской костюм был основательно потерт, чтобы подходить к нему. 

— Думаю, справлюсь, — произнес он.

— Не надо говорить таким тоном, как будто это какое-то испытание, — откликнулась Ангел, игриво толкнув его. — Ванная комната там… Иди, оденься, посмотрим, как он сидит, — она изогнула бровь. — Покажешь мне свой, покажу тебе мой. 

Он вежливо улыбнулся, направляясь в ванную комнату с облегчением, поскольку Ангел, по крайней мере, не предприняла попыток раздеть его самолично. Понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы разобраться во всех этих слоях и пуговицах, но в итоге все равно остались некоторые части, с которыми он вообще не знал, что делать, например, длинный плащ с красной окантовкой (он что, _обречен_ постоянно носить плащи?) и что-то, что могло бы быть галстуком.

— О, с этим я тебе помогу, — произнесла Ангел, когда он вышел из ванной комнаты. — Но ты _неправильно_ надел! Иди сюда, сюда, — она притянула его к зеркалу, но затем добавила: — Нет, не смотри пока, дай, я поправлю, — и начала возиться с галстуком.

Она тоже переоделась, как и обещала, и результат оказался еще более откровенным, чем он ожидал. Он видел, как натягивается ткань на бедрах с каждым шагом, а если Ангел нагнется, определенно, будет скандал. На ком-нибудь другом, может быть, это смотрелось красиво, но Ангел больше походила на стриптизершу. Эрик старательно пытался отвернуться незаметно, удивляясь своей реакции. Ангел была довольно симпатичной девушкой, а, будучи уже взрослым человеком, он спал, в основном, с девушками. Он надеялся, что получит хотя бы эстетическое наслаждение, глядя на Ангел, но ничего подобного.

Дело было в двух вещах, решил он. Во-первых, даже будучи _привлекательной_ , она не была в его вкусе; Эрик предпочитал спокойных, элегантных, эффектных и остроумных. Какой была Магда. _И не важно, что мужчины тебе нравятся небольшого роста и милые, это не имеет никакого отношения к делу._ Во-вторых, когда он смотрел на Ангел, он едва ли мог не ассоциировать ее с той маленькой девочкой, которую он знал — властной крикуньей, которая только раздражала его.

Нет, была еще одна причина, которая была превыше остальных. Она не была Чарльзом.   
Он встречался с многими женщинами, и, естественно, они не были Чарльзом, но тогда тот был далеко и потерян для него, и он старался отвлечься от всех болезненных воспоминаний. Но Чарльз был _здесь…_ и никто другой не мог всерьез заинтересовать его. 

— Вот так! — Ангел отступила, ухмыляясь, и указала Эрику на его отражение.

Тот был удивлен, что в этом костюме у него просто шикарная фигура. Жилет в красную полоску выгодно подчеркивал нужное, а плащ придавал облику драматизм; нелепо, но довольно симпатично. Несмотря ни на что, Эрик ухмыльнулся.

— О, я почти забыла, — Ангел сунула ему в руку трость и напялила на голову цилиндр.

— Это _действительно_ нужно?

— Да, — настояла Ангел. — А теперь попробуй еще разок так улыбнуться. Ты похож на Джека Потрошителя. Отлично! Только посмотри на это… жилет сидит _идеально_ , ну, может быть, тут немного туговато, и, да, да, брюки коротковаты, давай я померяю… — она опустилась на колени, вытаскивая из кармана ленту-сантиметр.

— Так, эм… — произнес Эрик, со смущением глядя на нее сверху вниз, —… как ты оказалась здесь? Ты, наверное, самая младшая из всего состава. 

— Так и есть. Меня пригласил профессор Шоу. После того, как моя карьера игрока в квиддич не состоялась…

— Квиддич? — переспросил Эрик.

— О, да, это же началось уже после того, как ты закончил. Я была ловцом Слизерина несколько лет. К сожалению, не так долго, как хотелось бы, — в голосе послышалось сожаление. — У профессора Шоу были какие-то проблемы с инструктором по полету, и он хотел, чтобы это был кто-то, кому он мог довериться и кто бы подчинялся указанием, так что… беспроигрышный вариант.

— Не знал, что вы с Шоу были близки.

— Он оказался в нужное время в нужном месте — когда был нужен мне. В последние годы в школе. Было облегчением заполучить директора, который ясно представляет себе реальную жизнь и пытается удержать под контролем магглорожденных, — она сказала об этом, как ни в чем не бывало, с большим раздражением, чем злобой, и Эрику понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы уловить суть. Должно быть, он напрягся, потому что она взглянула на него с удивлением: — Я шокировала тебя? Себастьян сказал, что ты полностью достоин доверия, что ты на нашей стороне…

— Эм. Я не знал, что ты… так серьезно к этому относишься.

— Я об этом особо и не думала, наверное, до тех последних двух лет в школе. Мой…эм… родственники со стороны моего отца — магглы, хотя он _волшебник_ , а они… И были кое-какие… неприятности. Со мной обращались как с каким-то уродом. Я была очень подавлена из-за этого, но профессор Шоу действительно помог. Показал, что на самом деле я все равно не такая, как они, и что это совершенно _нормально_. Теперь я понимаю, что нельзя давать этим людям одолеть тебя. _Их_ мнения ничего не значат.

— Потому что мы лучше них, — позволил себе сказать Эрик.

— Вот именно! — Ангел лучезарно улыбнулась и на мгновение сжала его руку. — Я знала, что ты поймешь.

Он _понимал_ , конечно же, понимал. Ангел _была лучше_ , чем магглы, которые отвернулись от нее, и она никогда не должна была забывать об этом. Другим вариантом было бы… что? Приползти к родственникам и молить о прощении за то, что она волшебница? Ни за что.

Но все же, эта мысль… настораживала. Мысль о том, что Шоу внушил растерянной девочке с еще не сформировавшимися взглядами мысль о том, что она лучше, сильнее, достойнее по прихоти каких-то генов. Растерянной девочке или одинокому немецкому сироте… Шоу мог говорить _что угодно_ , что было бы катализатором, который мог помочь им почувствовать себя не такими сломленными, и они бы проглотили это целиком, вне зависимости от того, правда ли это. Но только потому что кто-то отчаянно хотел во что-то поверить, это "что-то" правдой не становилось.

Интересно, что сказал бы ему Чарльз, вдруг подумалось Эрику. Если бы каким-то образом на месте профессора Шоу оказался профессор Ксавьер, и он бы привез его в Хогвартс… Наверное, что-то пафосное о прощении своих врагов и о любви к самому себе. И, может быть, Эрик стал бы дураком, как полагал Шоу, — мягкосердечным бесполезным дураком. Но если бы он был достаточно добр, он мог бы быть достоин любви Чарльза. И ради этого, наверное, стоило бы быть дураком.

— Ты действительно не замечал меня в школе, да? — произнесла Ангел с сожалением, теперь принимаясь измерять его руки. — Конечно, я наверняка казалась тебе всего лишь ребенком, а у тебя всегда были самые шикарные девушки — Рейвен Даркхолм, Примроуз Паркинсон, Клара Уотер… Но, кажется, ни с одной так и не срослось? И Рейвен вроде бы не очень-то хочет вернуть тебя. 

Эрик фыркнул. 

— Только для того, чтобы иметь возможность скинуть меня с крыши.

Ангел рассмеялась.

— Но не хочу сказать, что очень жалею. Рейвен ничего, полукровки вроде нормальные, знаешь, и она проводила так много времени с магглорожденными, так что удивительно, что она выпуталась из этого. Но ее вкус в мужчинах оставляет желать лучшего. Променять _тебя_ на эту палку Хэнка Маккоя… Он милый, кажется, потому что неуклюжий, но совсем не в моем вкусе. Повернись немного, вот так, спасибо… — она измеряла его обхват бедер, что (как подозревал Эрик, учитывая, что брюки на талии сидели хорошо) было скорее для ее собственного удовольствия. — Он даже не пригласил ее на бал, знаешь, он слишком стеснителен для этого, хотя она даже не задумалась бы, согласившись. Но нет, он молчит, и бедная Рейвен вынуждена проводить время со своим братом. Что просто смешно, поскольку даже если бы они и _были_ родственниками на самом деле, с Чарльзом все ясно.

Эрик стиснул зубы.

— Что ясно?

— Что он голубой, как небо! Фу, использую маггловские словечки… но не говори, что ты этого не понял, учитывая, сколько времени вы провели вместе — что лично я понимаю, в отличие от профессора Шоу. Но Чарльз хорошая компания, он умен, очарователен и всякое такое. Должно быть, тебе трудно найти людей, способных поддержать разговор. Какая _жалость_ , что он настолько явственно магглорожденный, что это буквально на лице у него написано. У Шоу есть теория насчет… он тебе уже рассказывал? Он считает, что многие магглы и магглорожденные рождаются такими… ну, как Чарльз… как он тогда выразился?.. Что-то насчет того, что вселенная пытается защититься, не дав магглорожденным возможности размножаться. Я не знаю, для меня этого особого смысла не имело. Я знала и волшебников, которые были… такими. И знаешь что? Думаю, он ошибается, — она кивнула самой себе: уверенно, но в глазах читалось другое. Не соглашаться с Шоу было ей нелегко, предположил Эрик. — Я думаю, что Чарльз отличный парень и превосходный учитель, магглорожденный или нет, и _жаль_ , что у него не будет детей, потому что он был бы замечательным отцом. Ты так не думаешь? В смысле, вы же с ним друзья, верно?

Эрик не ответил. Он не был уверен в том, что сможет заговорить сейчас, не огрызнувшись. 

— Ладно, — нервно произнесла Ангел. — Эм. Ну, хотя бы до бедной Мойры дошло. Она же вздыхала по нему несколько лет, знаешь ли, что немного странно, потому что она старше, но, похоже, это совершенно в порядке вещей, потому что Шон Кэссиди еще младше Чарльза, — она встала позади Эрика, возможно, ради самозащиты, и принялась измерять его плечи. — Кэссиди чистокровный, хотя это, кажется, не главное. В смысле, я даже не уверена, что Мойра вообще беспокоится по поводу того, что она магглорожденная, можно было подумать, что она _гордится_ этим, я слышала, она _умоляла_ позволить разрешить ей преподавать маггловские науки… черт возьми, это нечто. Так, стой спокойно, я просто приколю это… Кэссиди, кажется, все равно, хотя в этом есть смысл — его мать была Уизли, что ясно, глядя на его волосы, и они не особо беспокоились насчет чистоты крови. Ладно, почти готово. Остались только наши маски!

Она порылась в шкафу, затем извлекла оттуда две маскарадные полумаски, обе черные, с белой окантовкой. Одна была в форме крыльев бабочки; Ангел приложила ее к лицу, протянула вторую Эрику. Та больше подходила к костюму; он чувствовал легкое покалывание магии, когда маска приклеивалась к коже. 

— Я сегодня же внесу в костюм все изменения, — произнесла Ангел, — но большая часть уже сделана, так что у тебя уже будет представление о том, как все выглядит, — она встала рядом с Эриком, взяв его под руку, и удовлетворенно выдохнула. — Смотри! Разве мы не идеально смотримся вместе?

 _"Нет"_ , подумал Эрик. _"Мне так не кажется"._

*** 

Чарльз заставил себя поесть и выпить чай, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как шуршало письмо в его кармане каждый раз, как он двигался, и то, как оно оттягивает карман. Сейчас надо было разобраться с другим письмом, более важным.

Эрик справился с посланием Гарри Поттеру хорошо; Чарльз исправил написание одного слова, вычеркнул фразу в последнем абзаце, подписался под именем Эрика, и все. Прежде, чем начать сомневаться, он отнес письмо прямиком в совятник и отправил его. 

Его все еще тревожила мысль о том, что он не заметил, как Поттеры приняли Долли Дурсли в свой круг. Чего еще он не заметил?  
Вместо того, чтобы возвращаться в свою пустую комнату — или, что было бы хуже: вернуться и обнаружить, что Эрик ждет его в комнате — _ты трус, Ксавьер_ , — он отправился в общую гостиную Рэйвенкло. Ужин уже закончился, а его старосты всегда рады снабдить его сплетнями.

***

В гостиной царил настоящий _хаос_. Две группки мальчиков — некоторые из них были без рубашек — устроили что-то вроде небольшого взрыва и носились туда-сюда с криками, переворачивая мебель, домашние работы и гоняя младшекурсников. Третьекурсница, которую отлевитировали к потолку (очевидно, против воли), кричала, прося помочь ей. Несколько первокурсников загнали под стол перепуганного домового эльфа, пытаясь всучить ему одежду.

— _Немедленно прекратить!_ — рявкнул Чарльз, усиливая свой голос с помощью палочки.

В комнате повисла тишина; один мальчик, пытаясь замереть на месте, доломал стул. 

— Привет, профессор Икс, — произнесла Доминик Уизли тонким измученным голосом. Волосы ее были всклокочены, глаза казались мутными и воспаленными. Бедная 'Миник, она наверняка сделала все, что возможно, пытаясь удержать контроль над этим всем, когда справиться он не мог. 

— Здравствуй, милая, — он вздохнул. — Вы четверо, отпустите бедного домовика. Немедленно. Да, я знаю, явное угнетение и так далее, мы поговорим об этом потом. Вы, мальчики, оденьтесь. Что это? — последствия взрыва уже начали опаливать ковер. — Стоп, не говорите мне, что это из "Волшебных Вредилок Уизли". Я в шоке. Кто бы ни был хозяином этой гадости, потушите ее, заприте или сделайте что угодно, чтобы я ее не видел, и держите подальше от легковоспламеняющихся материалов. Кларисса, дорогая, не плачь, я спущу тебя.

Кое-как восстановив порядок, он заставил мальчиков убираться в комнате, быстро починив с помощью "Репаро" стул и несколько других предметов мебели. 

— Я правда пыталась остановить их, профессор, — слабо произнесла Доминик.

— Я уверен в этом, милая, не волнуйся. Знаю, что в последнее время я помогал не так много, как обычно.

— Ну, конечно, поскольку… обстоятельства требовали. Из-за Имоджен Кокс и прочего.

— Да, но у меня есть обязанности перед _живыми_ учениками. Давай, 'Миник, расскажи мне, что нового. Как дела у твоей… господи, кем тебе приходится Долли? Кузина кузины…

— Мы объявили ее почетной Кузиной Уизли на испытательном сроке, — произнесла Доминик. — Называем ее Срочной, — она последовала за ним дальше в Башню, болтая обо всем, что он хотел знать о Поттерах и рэйвенкловцах, пока они проверяли комнаты, угоманивая учеников и укладывая их (буквально и фигурально). Он чувствовал, что в голове откладываются детали того, что он видел и слышал, чтобы потом можно было каталогизировать и интерпретировать их во время сессии Гадания, которая ему давно была нужна. Надо было отвести ей время утром.

— Вот и все, на самом деле, — наконец, добавила Доминик. К тому времени они уже сидели на диване в приведенной в порядок гостиной; три ученика убирали настольную игру позади них, а шокированный домовой эльф пытался разжечь камин трясущимися руками. — Что у вас, Проф?

— У меня? О, всякого рода официальные… неприятности. Неизбежные, когда речь идет о смерти ученика. 

— Но у вас, кажется, появился новый друг в этом году, — произнесла Доминик слегка дразнящим тоном.

Чарльз запретил себе краснеть, но уши все равно начали гореть.

— Полагаю, ты об Эри… профессоре Леншерре?

— Угу. Так же известном как Профессор Леншерракула, Самые Придирчивые Зубы во Всей Британии.

— Он не придирчивый. Не особо. Или?..

— Иногда, — сухо сказала Доминик, — особенно если ты глупый. Хотя, он работает над собой, — она подняла бровь. — Как будто его смягчает чье-то влияние. 

— Я стараюсь, — признал Чарльз.

— Старайтесь поупорнее. Экзамены будут раньше, чем все ожидают, и нам понадобится, чтобы он был счастлив и расслаблен к тому времени.

Чарльз прочистил горло.

— Да. Хорошо. Ждешь маскарада? У тебя уже есть костюм?

Доминик улыбнулась волчьей улыбкой, стоило сменить тему. Беседа становилась все более легкой, и к тому моменту, как Чарльзу пришлось вернуться в свою комнату, он смог почти не обращать внимание на то, как тяготит его письмо.


	18. Chapter 18

Чарльз на собственном опыте убедился, что рассвет — лучшее время для проведения сеанса Прорицаний. Поднявшись с кровати, он отвлекся только на то, чтобы прополоскать рот и отыскать домашние туфли; затем открыл окно, впуская холодный октябрьский рассвет, и принял перед ним позу лотоса. 

Он старался удерживать свой разум на грани сна, но не засыпать по-настоящему. Идея заключалась в том, чтобы прислушаться к своему подсознанию, позволить ему соединить "точки" информации, полученные им осознанно или нет, и превратить во что-то, что он иначе бы даже не увидел. Он сосредоточился на медленных редких вдохах, держа спину прямо, и позволил словам, переживаниям и сенсорным впечатлениям последних дней водоворотом кружиться в мыслях.

 _Прочти письмо_ , настаивал его разум. _Ты должен прочитать письмо Эрика прямо сейчас_ , но он прошел мимо этих мыслей. Он погрузился еще недостаточно глубоко, чтобы доверять тому, что чувствовал. 

Через десять минут он понял, что у одной у из студенток Рэйвенкло ( _ничего не ест — похудела с начала семестра — оценки ухудшаются — неприятный запах изо рта, когда она говорит, но не слишком сильный, чтобы заметить вовремя_ ) проблемы со здоровьем. Надо отвести ее к мадам Помфри. Та знает, что делать. 

Через пятнадцать минут, он понял, что двое из его семикурсников влюблены друг в друга, но пытаются скрыть отношения ( _долгие взгляды — поводы прикоснуться — как знакомо, но почему — она магглорожденная, боже, а его бабушка Блэк_ ). Возможно, ему не нужно вмешиваться, но он не сможет не сделать этого. 

Через двадцать пять минут что-то начало сформировываться, пока хрупкое; крошечные "точки" меркли, если он смотрел прямо на них — как тускли звезды _— звездные карты — стопки бумаги — тонущие люди в бутылке — звездные карты — палочка_ , важно _— чернила на пергаменте — линии, водовороты, записи — звездные карты — Октябрь — ПАЛОЧКА_ …

Стук в дверь нарушил концентрацию, и Чарльз резко возобновил дыхание; его била дрожь. Какой идиот открыл окно?

— Иду, иду, — прорычал он, когда стук повторился, хотя он еще не дошел до двери. Он еще толком не пришел в себя, но все же с недоумением думал о том, кто бы это мог быть, и не должен ли он заволноваться.

Это был Эрик. И он ухмылялся. 

— Одевайся, Чарльз, ты должен пойти со мной, — произнес он. — Господи, какой идиот открыл окно? Здесь просто мороз.

— Что? Что ты сказал? — его голос звучал невнятно, его мысли были _невнятными_ , и Чарльз был уверен, что нет ничего хорошего в том, что его подобным образом вырвали из транса.

Эрик усмехнулся и взъерошил волосы. 

— Выпей кофе и надень что-нибудь теплое. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое с чем мне помог.

Чарльз развернулся; отойдя, начал возиться с чайником, бормоча себе под нос:

— _Помочь тебе, помочь тебе из окна выпасть и смеяться над твоим распластанным трупом._

Эрик только рассмеялся, закрыл окно и накинул Чарльзу одеяло на плечи.

— Ты прочел письмо?

— _Что?_ — Чарльз резко повернулся к нему, чувствуя, как от лица отхлынула кровь.

Эрик отпрянул, нахмурившись.

— Письмо, Чарльз. Поттеру?

— Ах да, — Чарльз расслабился, стараясь не выдохнуть с облегчением. — Конечно. Да, оно было неплохим, я уже отослал его. Только немного поработал над правописанием. 

Эрик посмотрел на него довольно странно, но решился улыбнуться. 

— Именно этого я и ожидал.

***

Солнце только вставало, и Чарльз внезапно осознал, что находится за пределами территории замка, за холмом, так что из замка никто бы их не увидел, и напротив стоит Эрик, на которого он наставил пистолет. 

Он сморгнул, глядя на него. Пистолет казался холодным, тяжелым и вполне осязаемым. Возможно, это не галлюцинация. _22й калибр_ , автоматически определила часть его разума. _Kimber Rimfire. Отличный пистолет для охоты._

— Эрик, — произнес он ровно. — Какого. Черта. Происходит. 

— Одолжил его у Саммерса. У меня есть кое-какие идеи по поводу того, как использовать магию для того, чтобы отразить пули, Чарльз. Конечно, единственным способом будет _проверить_ на самом деле. Я знаю, что ты знаешь, как стрелять, — ты жаловался, что твой отец таскает тебя на охоту — так что если бы ты мог целиться чуть в сторону от меня, чтобы я не _погиб_ , если ничего не получится…

— _Эрик._ Какого _дьявола_ , это _школа_ , Эрик, здесь дети… — Чарльз едва мог дышать. — Ты протащил заряженный пистолет в _школу_?

— Он уже был здесь. Фактически. 

— Да, но Саммерсу он нужен для работы, нет? О _боже_. Ты действительно… ты действительно ждешь, что я выстрелю в тебя. Прямо здесь. Ты и понятия не имеешь… — Чарльз так и не снял предохранитель, но, казалось, ему хотелось просто отбросить пистолет.

Ухмылка Эрика померкла. 

— Да хватит уже, Чарльз, не веди себя так, как будто он тебя укусит. Это всего лишь вещь.

— _Да_. Да, в этом весь смысл, потому что это просто _предмет_ , но он делает именно то, для чего предназначено оружие.

— Естественно, — произнес Эрик нетерпеливо. — И я не собираюсь наставлять его на учеников, Чарльз, ты считаешь меня идиотом?

— Ох, с кем я вообще разговариваю, ты из тех, у кого принято в одиннадцать лет раздавать палочки, с помощью которых можно наложить _смертельное проклятье_ , ты просто не понимаешь… Эрик, убить кого-то с помощью заклятья требует _намерения, все_ смертельные проклятья становятся возможными из-за того, что ты _хочешь убить этого человека_ , ты не сможешь сделать это случайно. Верно? Следишь за мыслью? Вот почему совершенно безопасно можно сказать "Авада Кедавра!", и ничего не произойдет, оно ничего не сотворит, если ты не _имеешь этого в виду_ , так? _Оружие действует по другому принципу._

Эрик собрался забрать пистолет, но Чарльз только крепче сжал его в кулаке — нет, он не мог позволить Эрику оставить его, зная, что дети магглов бы остереглись брать пистолет, если бы нашли, но чистокровные могли бы даже не знать, _что_ это такое…

— Эрик, пуля летит вне зависимости от того, собирался ты стрелять или нет, — произнес он; Эрик пытался вырвать пистолет из его рук, Чарльз потянул на себя. Бороться за пистолет было _очень_ плохой идеей. — И ты можешь убить кого-нибудь, ты можешь навредить себе или мне, или кому-то из _детей_ , даже _не собираясь_ делать…

— Чарльз, ты целишься в _себя_ , и даже _я_ понимаю, что это значит! 

— Не целюсь, — хотя он знал, что это выглядит именно так, а руки Эрика тряслись, и он цеплялся за него…

— Прекрати, прекрати, просто замри! — Чарльз заставил себя сделать то, что сказано, и они застыли, прижимаясь друг к другу, потому что он уже почти развернулся, а Эрик попытался притянуть его обратно к себе. Оба едва дышали; холодный пистолет упирался Чарльзу в живот. 

— Эрик, — произнес он как можно более спокойно. — Я не отдам его тебе, потому что ты не знаешь, как с ним обращаться, и я не уверен, что ты сможешь надежно спрятать его. Я собираюсь разрядить его, разобрать, если смогу, и спрятать в своей комнате, пока не решу, что делать с тобой и чертовым Алексом Саммерсом. Вот что я сделаю. Теперь отпусти меня. 

Эрик медленно разжал руки, но не отступил. 

— Чарльз, — произнес он, дыханьем щекоча его волосы, — ничего бы не произошло. Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда.

Чарльз вздохнул, утыкаясь головой в плечо Эрика. Письмо в кармане зашелестело, стоило ему пошевелиться.

— Я знаю, мой друг. Я знаю.


	19. Chapter 19

Чарльз знал, что сейчас в дверь к нему постучала Рейвен. Бал начинался через час; она больше не могла тянуть время. Он отвел взгляд от собрания Диккенса, обтянутого кожей, за которым спрятал пистолет — надо прекратить пялиться туда, от этого пистолет не исчезнет — и глубоко вдохнул. 

— Войдите.

Рейвен вошла: тихо, застенчиво. В руках у нее была какая-то сине-зеленая ткань.

— Я, эм… у меня твой костюм, Чарльз. Если мы еще идем. Вместе. 

Чарльз потер глаза.

— Сядь, Рейвен.

Она закусила губу, положив костюмы на спинку стула, и села рядом с ним на диван. Несмотря на злость, что он испытывал, Чарльзу было больно видеть ее такой тихой. Рейвен была яркой, язвительной и настоящим слоном в посудной лавке. Она никогда ничего не боялась. И определенно, не боялась _его_.

— Ты спрятала письмо, потому что боялась за меня, — произнес Чарльз.

Рейвен кинула на него взгляд.

— Не потому что ты была зла на Эрика и хотела наказать его? Не потому что ревновала и хотела, чтобы мы держались подальше друг от друга?

— Нет. Я клянусь. Я _была_ зла на Эрика. Я до сих пор злюсь. Но я бы не причинила боль тебе, чтобы и ему было больно, — она изобразила вымученную улыбку. — Я бы причинила боль ему одному, — улыбка померкла. — Кажется… я правда хотела, чтобы вы держались подальше друг от друга. Но не из ревности. Я просто… не хотела увидеть, как он снова причинит тебе боль.

Чарльз глубоко вздохнул, коснувшись своей ладонью ее руки, лежащей между ними.

— Ты бы сделала это снова?

— Может быть, — тихо произнесла Рейвен. — Ты был таким _слабым_ , Чарльз. Я бы хотела убедить себя, что поступила неправильно, но я не могу. И… — продолжила она уже громче, — если бы я смогла перебороть себя, я бы не скрывала его так долго. Не десять лет. Может быть, даже не десять лет. Я должна была очень давно понять, что отсутствие письма будет даже хуже, чем настоящее письмо. Прости меня, Чарльз, — в голосе прозвучали слезы.

Чарльз сжал ее ладонь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещала, что больше никогда не сделаешь ничего подобного. Я больше не слабый. Не тебе хранить от меня секреты. Ты поняла?

— Да, — покорно сказала Рейвен. — Я обещаю.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь избавиться от последних вспышек злости, обратить их в холод и спокойствие.

— Тогда я прощаю тебя.

Она посмотрела на него с неуверенностью.

— Правда?

— Рейвен, ты моя сестра. Я не хочу потерять тебя из-за этого случая или чего-нибудь другого, — он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку. — А теперь насчет этих костюмов…

***

Эрик незаметно вытер потную ладонь о штанину, пока они с Ангел шли ко входу в Большой Зал. Нервничать, сказал он себе, это совершенно нормально в подобную ночь — это событие высшего круга, из тех, что он всегда ненавидел, а рядом с ним идет девушка, которая скоро окончательно перестанет ему нравиться. Это совершенно не имело отношения к горсти монет у него в кармане. Не стоило нервничать. Конечно, учитывая инцидент с пистолетом, Чарльз не согласится с ним потанцевать, как на то Эрик надеялся, но хуже была бы реакция окружающих или отказ в лицо. У него уже был опыт, как справляться в такой ситуации. Он переживет.

 _В конце концов_ , — шепнул голосок в голове, — _ты довольно долго прекрасно справлялся с тем, что Чарльза нет рядом._

— Эрик? — услышав Ангел, Эрик моргнул, осознав, что замер на месте. Ангел послала ему неуверенную улыбку из-под маски в виде бабочки. 

Он улыбнулся в ответ, формально и прохладно, возобновляя шаг. 

Лакеи в смокингах поклонились им у дверей, — на деле событие было еще более роскошным, чем Эрик ожидал — и они вступили в темное помещение.

Эрик думал, что факультетские столы просто сдвинут, что подразумевалось само собой, но кто бы ни украшал Зал к балу, — вроде бы эта обязанность возлагалась на Эмму Фрост — он полностью убрал их. Каменные стены были превращены в зеркала, и, казалось, они уходят в бесконечность. Обычные летающие свечи были заменены на газовые лампы, черные силуэты летучих мышей и воронов метались между ними. Прохладный ветерок проносился по залу, издавая тишайший звук, от которого волосы вставали дыбом еще до того момента, как уши успевали уловить его. Заколдованный потолок над головой был заволочен движущимися облаками, сквозь которые пробивался лунный свет. _"Луна была словно призрачный галеон, мелькала в море облаков"._ Кажется, это было из какой-то старой поэмы, которую любил Чарльз…

— Изысканно, не правда ли?

Эрик обернулся к приблизившемуся профессору Шоу, одежда и маска которого подходили к наряду его дамы.

— Моя Эмма, как всегда, проделала восхитительную работу, — продолжил Шоу, повернувшись, чтобы поцеловать ее руку. Эмма лучезарно улыбнулась, и, кажется, это был первый раз, когда Эрик увидел не яд, а искренность в выражении лица этой женщины.

— Завораживающее зрелище, — признал он.

— Кстати, раз уж упомянули это, Ангел, сегодня ты определенно в ударе, — Шоу наклонился к ее руке, и на этот раз засияла Ангел. У нее была довольно приятная улыбка, признал Эрик, широкая и искренняя. — Но я не знал, что вы двое идете вместе. Храните секреты от директора?

Эрик в смущении прокашлялся, но Ангел спасла его от отмазок.

— Это получилось спонтанно, сэр.

— Что ж, очень рад. Надеюсь, вы отлично проведете время, вы хороши друг для друга.

— О, посмотри-ка, Себастьян, здесь мистер Сингер, — пробормотала Эмма.

— Надо немедленно к нему, — вздохнул Шоу, — по правилам гостеприимства…

Эрик коротко кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как Шоу и Эмма пробираются сквозь толпу — две белые тени в полумраке зала. Он позволил Ангел увести себя к столикам, пытаясь игнорировать всех окружающих. Шуршащие юбки, длинные сюртуки, знакомые лица, выглядящие странными в масках и необычной одежде. Нескольких людей он совершенно точно даже не знал. Конечно, в Хогвартсе ведь нет _стольких_ учителей, даже если у каждого будет пара.

— Это случаем не глава Отдела по борьбе с неправомерным использованием магии? — спросила Ангел, касаясь его локтя. — И я _знаю_ этого парня, он какой-то младший помощник в Министерстве. Господи, Себастьян сделал настоящий прием из этого.

— Кто это с профессором Азазелем? 

— Его пара, очевидно. Не помню имени, но ходят слухи, что Аз сам привез его из Испании**. Никто не знает, как ему удалось сделать это так быстро. Он симпатичный, правда? — она усмехнулась и отвлеклась на напитки. Эрик предоставил ей выбирать столик; он даже думать о еде сейчас не мог.

— Ох, брось, Чарльз, ты выглядишь _потрясающе!_

— Я похож на брата Питера Пена, только более попугаистая версия, — последовал шипящий ответ.

Эрик обернулся и моментально почувствовал, что все адекватные мысли из головы исчезли.

На Чарльзе и Рейвен были яркие зелено-голубые павлиньи перья, короны из плотных блестящих листьев на головах, а на спинах были крылья, похожие на крылья бабочек, которые выглядели совершенно естественно, как будто выросли (если кто и мог сотворить подобное, так Рейвен Даркхольм, Непревзойденный Метаморф). Плечи Рейвен обнажены, ноги юбка тоже едва ли закрывала.

Костюм Чарльза по большей части состоял из ярких цветных пятен. Маска, конечно же, голубая с зеленым; такие же корона и крылья; обувь, как будто сделанная из листьев, и шорты, которые Эрик рассмотреть не успел. Но, по большей части, тело было обнаженно, пусть и разрисовано блестками, составляющими узор, начинающийся с лица, спускающийся по плечам и рукам, по груди, животу…

Эрик гулко сглотнул и постарался не встретиться с ним взглядом, но Чарльз его увидел; глаза за маской нельзя было принять ни за чьи другие ( _как будто ты не узнаешь каждый дюйм его тела_ ), и Эрику показалось, что он увидел румянец, выступивший у того на щеках довольно контрастно по отношению к голубому. 

— Ну а ты, конечно, — произнес Чарльз, подходя к нему и взяв из вазочки со стола печенье с начинкой, — обзавелся цилиндром и _плащом_. В то время как я в этом холодильнике замерзну насмерть.

 _Не обращай внимания, не обращай внимания на то, что он уже замерз_. Усилием воли Эрик изобразил насмешливую улыбку и вполне удачно пошутил:

— Узнаем, что у тебя переохлаждение, когда твои ногти будут по цвету подходить к костюму.

Чарльз застонал.

— Я выгляжу _нелепо_.

— А вот и нет, — упрямилась ухмыляющаяся Рейвен.

— А вот и да, — произнес Эрик, его голос чуть дрожал от сдерживаемого смеха. Или истерики. — Крайне. Абсолютно нелепо.

Чарльз свирепо уставился на него, взяв еще одно печенье.

— Не смей смеяться надо мной.

— Я постараюсь. Это сложно, — не особо-то он и старался. Оставалось только два варианта — либо смеяться, либо прижать Чарльза к стене или начать слизывать с него блестки. — Что это… заостренные уши? Ты, конечно, можешь сделать это в любой момент, Рейвен, но как ты провернула это с Чарльзом?

— Это очень аккуратная трансфигурация, — произнесла Рейвен самодовольно. — Милые, правда? — она показала ему острый кончик уха в свете.

— Невероятно. Так вы… феи?

— Оберон и Титания, — процедил Чарльз сквозь сжатые зубы. — Сотри эту ухмылочку с лица, Леншерр. Еще не поздно, ты можешь присоединиться к вечеринке. Можешь надеть костюм Козл…

Ангел совершенно наглым образом вторглась в личное пространство Эрика, кажется, даже не заметив Чарльза и Рейвен.

— Вау, Эрик, ты должен попробовать эту клубнику… вот, открой свой рот.

— Э-э-э, я не… — _люблю клубнику_ ; но она уже сунула одну ему в рот, задев большим пальцем губу. Он натянуто улыбнулся и проглотил ягоду; Ангел снова взяла его под руку.

Чарльз смял печенье в кулаке, измазав пальцы во фруктовой начинке, и Эрик внезапно почувствовал себя так радостно, как не чувствовал целый день.

— Рейвен, ты выглядишь _потрясающе_ , — охнула Ангел, обернувшись. — Это же ты, Рейвен? И Чарльз… о боже… — она закусила губу, пытаясь подавить смех.

Улыбка Чарльза сопровождалась чуть ли не рыком. 

— О, послушайте! — Ангел развернулась лицом к залу, глядя туда, где обычно находился учительский стол; теперь же там расположились музыканты в полупрозрачных белых костюмах. Звуки пианино, флейты и скрипки долетели до толпы, и некоторые пары начали двигаться к центру зала.

— Давай потанцуем! — воскликнула Ангел, вцепившись в руку Эрика, и он даже не успел ничего сказать, когда она потащила его за собой.

*** 

Чарльз подумал, что музыканты великолепны. Помимо инструменталистов там было двое вокалистов: мужчина с ярким низким голосом и женщина с искрящимся сопрано, они прекрасно пели дуэтом. Он не узнал песню, но это была какая-то мрачная тревожная баллада о любви, хотя в сочетании с декорациями в зале она звучала элегантно и одновременно жутко.

Эрик, определенно, выглядел элегантно и жутко в этом рваном викторианском костюме, скользя по залу, как будто уроки вальса у него были на прошлой неделе, а не десять лет назад. Ангел Сальвадор, которую он держал в своих объятьях, казалась самой счастливой девушкой в мире.

Рейвен взяла пару бокалов шампанского у проходящего официанта и протянула один Чарльзу. Не отводя от Эрика глаз, он опустошил его залпом, отставив в сторону, и потянулся к бокалу Рейвен. Та инстинктивно отстранилась, но, свирепо уставившись на Эрика, улыбавшегося словам Ангел, Рейвен позволила ему забрать шампанское.

— Я знала, что они ошиваются вместе, — сказала она хмуро, — но не думала, что они и сюда придут вместе. Я бы предупредила тебя.

Он допил второй бокал шампанского.

— О чем? Мы с Эриком не вместе. У него есть право танцевать с кем захочет.

Рейвен схватила его за руку и принялась салфеткой стирать с ладони фруктовую начинку.

— Он выглядит _потрясающе_ в этом плаще. И я даже не собираюсь говорить о галстуке, когда тут не компания одних мужчин. Будь добра, Рейвен, принеси мне еще что-нибудь выпить.

Рейвен вздохнула.

— Лучше съешь хоть что-нибудь, или я не отвечаю за то, что ты проведешь остаток ночи под столом.

***

Если Ангел и заметила, что Эрик танцует совершенно без энтузиазма, то виду не подала. Она казалась довольной всем этим, — музыкой, украшением, даже газовыми лампами — и, возможно, к лучшему. Только потому что у него и так не было никакого желания идти вместе с ней, не означало, что она из-за этого должна страдать. Чарльз бы велел ему быть добрым и учтивым.

На самом деле, как подумалось Эрику, когда он снова взглянул в сторону столиков, откуда за ним с осуждением наблюдал Чарльз, плевать он хотел на доброту или учтивость. Но в груди зарождалось что-то, смутно похожее на надежду, и он пытался улыбаться Ангел, так, чтобы она подумала, что он ее слушал.

—… это очень важная ночь для нас, приготовься, сказал он, но как я могу быть готова, когда не знаю, к чему? Ох, но музыка чудесна…

Ангел настояла на том, чтобы потанцевать под еще одну песню, а затем и под следующую; к концу третьей Эрик все же увел ее к столикам, обнаружив, что туда же направились Шоу с Эммой. 

— Ах, Эрик! — произнес Шоу с такой сердечностью, что Эрик стиснул зубы. — Надеюсь, вы с Ангел наслаждаетесь обществом друг друга? Вы, определенно, замечательно смотрелись на танцполе.

Ангел покраснела и сказала что-то насчет красивой музыки; вскоре они с Шоу уже погрузились в дискуссию на эту тему, интереса Эрика же хватило ровно на три слова. Эмма с Рейвен делились друг с другом рассуждениями по поводу проблемных учеников.

— Что насчет тебя, Чарльз? Нравится музыка? — в полголоса спросил Эрик. — Ты еще не танцевал.

— М? А, да, вполне. И, нет, полагаю, ты справился за нас двоих. Не знал, что вы с Ангел так хорошо общаетесь. 

— Начали день или пару дней назад. Она милая девушка.

— Согласен. Жаль, что Шоу уже наложил на нее лапы, хотя она такая молодая. Ну что ж, он в этом хорош, — он посмотрел на Эрика с гораздо более грустным выражением лица, чем, тот думал, сейчас будет, но, в то же время там были и слишком яркий блеск глаз, расслабленность во всем теле и легчайшие намеки на румянец на коже… Бокал шампанского в руке Чарльза был далеко не первым за вечер.

— На твоем месте я бы говорил потише, Чарльз, — пробормотал Эрик, бросив взгляд поверх его плеча на профессора Шоу, который все еще увлеченно беседовал с Ангел.

Но Чарльз еще не закончил.

— Так _замечательно_ , что две любимые игрушки Шоу обрели друг друга. Уверен, вы будете счастливы вместе, — он опустошил бокал.

Разговор направился в неприятное русло. Эрик попытался разбавить его легкомыслием. 

— Знаешь, Чарльз, сначала я думал, что в твоем костюме одинаковое количество голубого и зеленого, но теперь понимаю, что зеленый, определенно, преобладает.

Эрик позволил себе на секунду вообразить, как Чарльз вдребезги разбивает бокал об стол, притягивает его к себе для грубого собственнического поцелуя, чтобы наказать, но, к сожалению, все, что тот сделал в реальности — крепче сжал бокал в пальцах.

— Эрик! — позвал Шоу, и ему пришлось повернуться к нему. — Я только что говорил Ангел, что сегодня здесь есть несколько человек, которым я бы хотел представить вас двоих. Позвольте отвлечь вас от танца и все устроить?

— Я не очень хорош в светской болтовне, профессор, — произнес Эрик, но Ангел снова взяла его под руку, и спор окончился, даже не начавшись. 

Час тянулся мучительно медленно, пока его водили от одной важной персоны к другой; надо было выдавливать из себя вежливые улыбки и поддерживать бессмысленные разговоры, чувствуя при этом странную опустошенность. Шоу представлял Эрика с Ангел с выражением лица средним между гордым папочкой и жадным аукционером. 

Каждые пару минут Эрик отыскивал взглядом Чарльза: вот тот танцует с Рейвен, затем с Рейвен, затем снова оказывается у столиков, разговаривает с Шоном Кэссиди и Алексом Саммерсом… Редко когда в руке Чарльза не было бокала.

— Может, хватит разговоров о политике, Себастьян? — наконец, спросила Ангел полушутливо. — Я хочу еще немного потанцевать.

Шоу рассмеялся в своей особой сухой манере и любезно позволил им уйти. Эрик смирился с тем, что ему придется снова танцевать с Ангел, и попытался придумать, как бы избежать всех этих как бы случайных прикосновений, которые становились все более настойчивыми.

В конце концов, все же удалось увести ее с танцпола к Чарльзу и Рейвен.

— … не думаю, что тебе стоит это пить, — прошипела Рейвен негромко, когда они приблизились. Чарльз парировал, растягивая слова:

— Серьезно? Рейвен, а что мне еще с этим делать?

— Ну-ка, давай помогу, — произнес Эрик, забирая у того бокал и опустошая содержимое в один глоток. — Ммм, что ж, неплохое старье. 

— Почему ты постоянно крадешь мои напитки? — завопил Чарльз, но рассмеялся.

В отличие от Рейвен.

— Твои вкуснее, — ответил Эрик как всегда, и был награжден ласково-недовольной улыбкой, на которую так любил провоцировать Чарльза.

— Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены, — донеслось неожиданно со стороны группы, говорил вокалист. — Думаю, сейчас надо устроить небольшой переполох. Чтобы танцевать под следующую песню, пожалуйста, выберите _не своего_ партнера.

Эрик уставился на Чарльза. Это не было частью плана, — монеты все еще были у него в кармане — но совершенно не означало, что он не воспользуется возможностью…

Слишком поздно; Рейвен схватила его за руку, прежде чем он смог бы что-то сказать Чарльзу.

— Давай, Эрик, один танец, — произнесла она, — по старой дружбе, — она растянула губы в улыбке, но глаза выдавали ее.

Эрик подчинился, неуклюже выводя ее на танцпол. Обернувшись, он увидел Чарльза, предлагающего руку Ангел; та выглядела смущенной, но польщенной, и кивнула. 

Притянув Рейвен ближе к себе, Эрик прошипел ей на ухо:

— Возможно, твоему брату наконец захочется самому принимать решения. Он взрослый и все такое.

Лицо Рейвен внезапно стало виноватым, что нечасто было можно увидеть. Но она справилась с собой.

— Фактически он может быть взрослым, Эрик, но что-то в тебе заставляет его по-детски глупеть. 

— Упомянем тогда и твою детскую ревность Чарльза ко мне, — пробормотал Эрик тихо и зло. Он чувствовал, что ярость так и рвется наружу и подавить ее нет никакой возможности. — И раз уж говорим о старых временах, каково танцевать с ним, а потом со мной, зная, что мы оба с большим удовольствием бы танцевали друг с другом, а ты бы осталась в стороне? Тебе бы лучше найти мужчину, который действительно захочет тебя, Рейвен. _Если можешь_.

Она резко выдохнула.

— Я и забыла, каким _отвратительным_ ты можешь быть, когда кто-то встает у тебя на пути.

И Эрик внезапно понял, что запас его ярости исчерпан. Это была _Рейвен_ , которую он так давно знал, и, Мерлинова борода, он больше не был ребенком, ревнивым и мелочным, причиняющим боль своим друзьям только потому, что ему самому было плохо. Он мог быть лучшим человеком. 

— Прости, — с трудом проговорил он.

Рейвен моргнула.

— Что?

— Прости. Что говорю такие вещи. Что говорил такие вещи. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Рейвен уставилась на него, задержав дыхание, наблюдая за ним с каким-то скрытым весельем.

— Конечно, легче извиниться, чем по-настоящему изменить свое поведение.

— Конечно. Но надо же с чего-то начинать.

Они танцевали в молчании, прислушиваясь к тексту припева, в котором что-то было о зовущих сиренах и золотистых локонах.

— Ты бы позаботился о нем, если бы был с ним? — наконец, не выдержала Рейвен. — Или ты бы… снова испортил бы ему жизнь, сломав все и предоставив мне это исправлять? И я имею в виду не то, что ты с ним порвал. Ты, наверное, и понятия не имеешь, сколько раз я сидела с ним в гостиной, вытирая ему слезы, после того, как ты оскорблял его, или орал на него, или за то, что ты предпочитал своих ужасных друзей ему, или флиртовал с кем-то у него на глазах…

— Я _никогда_ …

— Примроуз. Паркинсон. 

— _Она_ флиртовала со мной, я не… — он сделал глубокий вдох, заставив себя перестать стискивать зубы. — Но это опустим. Я знаю, что ужасно вел себя с ним. И, нет, я _не собираюсь_ совершить подобной ошибки еще раз. Я… Я сам себя иногда не понимаю, — голос стал тише. — Я всегда хотел только одного: быть с ним. Но я позволил всяким мелочам помешать этому. Я был _идиотом_. Я потратил столько времени, чтобы найти себе место, чтобы почувствовать, что все правильно… но так было только с _Чарльзом._ Другие парни, ты их помнишь, я уверен, это те самые, из-за которых я хотел хранить наши с Чарльзом отношения в секрете… Знаешь, со сколькими из них я хоть раз связался после выпуска? Один. Хиггс. Ему нужны были деньги, — после паузы он добавил: — Ну, двое, если считать Хотчкисса.

— Хотчкисс? Тот, который сломал тебе руку? Дважды?

— Случайно пересеклись с ним по министерскому делу. Он был полупьян и вел себя, как будто мы старые друзья. Было что-то нереальное, — песня близилась к концу; Эрик обхватил лицо Рейвен ладонями и поцеловал ее в лоб. — Ты была мне лучшим другом, чем любой из них, Рейвен. Прости, что не относился к тебе так же.

— Одно извинение еще не делает тебя другим человеком, — произнесла Рейвен, но она больше не злилась, скорее, казалась задумчивой. 

— Но, может быть, это прогресс?

— Прогресс, — сказала она. — Может быть.

***

— Так вы с Эриком старые друзья, верно? Еще с детства?

Чарльз отвлекся от Эрика с Рейвен, которые явно не наслаждались обществом друг друга, и обратил внимание на партнера по танцу. 

— Да, Эрик был моим лучшим другом, — был ли? Есть? Будет? _Английскому языку не достает глагольных времен…_

— Тогда не мог бы ты дать мне несколько советов? — она пыталась придать лицу беззаботное и дразнящее выражение, как будто это была шутка, но глаза выдавали ее. — Ну, что нравится и не нравится? Любимый цвет?

Список "нравится-не нравится", пришедший ему на ум, явно был не тем, чем стоило делиться, и, как понадеялся Чарльз, ему не придется делиться им с Ангел. 

— Его любимый цвет красный, — вместо этого произнес он. _А меня предпочитает видеть в голубом, который подходит к моим глазам. Если я вообще должен что-то надевать._ Чарльз едва удержался от того, чтобы не сказать это вслух. Возможно, Рейвен была права, и шампанского он этим вечером перебрал.

— Красный, — повторила Ангел с намеком на самодовольствие. — Он, определенно, ему подх… ой!

— Прости, — произнес Чарльз, разжимая руку, которой стиснул ее пальцы. — Прости за это.

— Эм… все в порядке. Ладно, но почему тогда он до сих пор не женат? Такой классный парень, как Эрик? Может, у него есть какой-то ужасный шокирующий изъян, о котором мне стоило бы знать?

— Тебе список в алфавитном порядке или в порядке возрастания мерзости? — о нет, а это было вслух.

Ангел смеялась так долго, что закончилось дело неприятным кашлем. В конце концов, Чарльз увел ее с танцпола и, усадив за столик, протянул бокал.

— Прости, — проговорила Ангел, отпивая шампанское. — Знаешь, бывает так, что не можешь остановиться… "В порядке возрастания мерзости"! — она снова захихикала и кашлянула.

Чарльз похлопал ее по спине, вымученно улыбаясь. Он честно не собирался подслушивать, но до него донесся голос Эммы Фрост, стоявшей с Шоу в нескольких футах позади:

— Ты в приподнятом настроении, Себастьян. Я думала, ты будешь недоволен обществом этих "низших существ".

Ответом Шоу послужил еле различимый смешок. 

— Значит, твои весьма таинственные эксперименты проходят хорошо, — произнесла Эмма.

— Ты права, моя дорогая. Работа скоро будет завершена, во всяком случае, она движется в нужном направлении. Совсем скоро "низшие существа" перестанут быть проблемой. 

— И что только происходит в твоей голове, сладкий? — произнесла Эмма с каким-то измученным обожанием. 

— Не хочу портить сюрприз, — раздался звук чокающихся бокалов. — Но зачем говорить о работе, когда можно потанцевать?

— Действительно. 

Они прошли мимо, даже не глядя на Чарльза с Ангел, а тот попытался понять, почему же этот разговор так его насторожил.

***

— Я буду через минуту, — сказал Эрик Рейвен, когда они направлялись к Чарльзу и Ангел, и сбежал прежде, чем она смогла начать протестовать.

Музыканты все еще готовились к следующей песне, и вокалистка подошла к Эрику, когда он жестом поманил ее.

— Вы принимаете заказы?

— Простите, сэр, но когда мисс Фрост нанимала нас, она была очень конкретна насчет музыки…

Эрик вытащил всё серебро из кармана.

Певица изогнула бровь, глядя на столь щедрую взятку, и произнесла: 

— Уверена, мы сможем исполнить что-нибудь и от себя. Прямо сейчас?

— Нет, сыграйте… сначала еще две, затем мою, — за это время он успеет найти Чарльза. И что-то сделать со своими нервами.

— Хорошо. Что за песня?

Эрик попытался вздохнуть, внезапно чувствуя волнение. Глупо нервничать из-за танца… _перспективы_ танца.

— Вы слышали об Элвисе Пресли?

***

Он не дошел буквально несколько шагов до Чарльза, когда пухлый темноволосый мужчина в пестрой маске коснулся его руки. 

— Подождите-ка, это _Леншерр_? Меня глаза не обманывают, все эти маски… нет, погоди-ка, ты _Леншерр_!

— Ну да, — признал Эрик осторожно, высвобождая руку. — А вы?..

— О-о, конечно, — мужчина стянул маску, выжидающе улыбаясь. Эрик понадобилось какое- то время, чтобы вспомнить, что тот занимал какое-то высокое положение в его департаменте, но не был непосредственным его руководителем, поэтому и не уделял особого внимания Эрику…

— А, Оливер.

Улыбка мужчины стала еще шире, он изобразил поклон. 

— Полагаю, ты удивлен меня видеть, но вряд ли больше, чем я удивлен видеть тебя! Ты… э-э-э… знакомый кого-то из персонала?

Эрик перевел это как _"Только миниcтерская верхушка была приглашена сюда, и ты, определенно, в нее не входишь"._ Что, разумеется, было чистой правдой. Эрик никогда не занимал важного места в Министерстве. Он делал свою незначительную работу тщательно, со скрупулезностью, почти не контактируя с людьми, затем отправлялся домой для того, чтобы… пялиться на обои и стараться не думать ни о чем. Или бесцельно бродил по темным улицам, ожидая, что на него нападут. Это было словно пощечиной: осознание, насколько жалкую и бессмысленную жизнь он вел.

Настолько бессмысленную, что его коллеги даже не заметили его двухмесячного отсутствия. 

— Я сам персонал, — поправил его Эрик. — Я сейчас преподаю здесь. Зельеварение. 

Оливер моргнул, как будто ожидая подвоха. 

— Ты _преподаешь_?

Эрик рассмеялся.

— Да. Справляюсь ужасно, но оценки становятся все лучше, так что, кажется, я все-таки переживу это. 

— Что ж, — произнес Оливер. — Что ж, мои поздравления. Преподавать в Хогвартсе — весьма почетное занятие, — _"Обычно предназначенное для людей, которые понятия не имеют, чем заняться в жизни"_ осталось невысказанным. — Нравится, как пошла карьера?

— Нравится? — повторил Эрик. — Нравится ли мне тратить все свое время на ехидных, ленивых и слабоумных? Что я провожу вечера над учебными планами и подписываю столько бумажек, что у меня глаза косить начинают? — _А Чарльз ставит чайник и смеется надо мной._ — Не особо, нет. 

— Но ты улыбаешься, — сказал Оливер, и Эрик вдруг понял, что это так. Понадобилась еще минута, чтобы убедиться в этом.

— Нравится, когда все получается, — произнес он. — Когда ты пытался что-то вдолбить в голову ребенка целый день, а потом вдруг видишь, что его озарило, и внезапно они _могут_ сделать то, что ты говорил. И они растут, по чуть-чуть, но прямо на твоих глазах, постепенно взрослея. Иногда приходится сталкивать их с башни, но затем… затем они летят, — и _это_ было совсем не тем, что Эрик Леншерр обычно позволял себе сказать вслух. Тем более при едва знакомом человеке. Он почувствовал, что слегка покраснел.

— Что ж, — произнес Оливер, очевидно впечатленный. — Тогда, я полагаю, здесь тебе самое место.

Чарльз слышал, внезапно понял Эрик; тот наблюдал за ними из-за столика. На лице все еще пылал румянец, но, когда он встретился взглядом с Чарльзом поверх плеча Оливера, он не отвел глаз.

— Может быть.

***

Подходя к Чарльзу и Рейвен, он понял, что они увлеченно спорят о том, кто же тот человек, что прошел только что мимо — высокий, худощавый и с ног до головы покрытый синим мехом.

— Я сдаюсь, — объявил Чарльз. — Думаю, это может быть кто-то из гостей. Я его вообще не узнаю.

Рейвен, однако, прищурившись разглядывала того, затем воскликнула:

— _Хэнк?_

Ага, Хэнк МакКой, преподаватель Ухода за магическими существами, и поэтому ученики называли его Профессор Зверь. Что-то действительно выдавало в этом человеке Хэнка, возможно, рост и неловкие телодвижения.

Покрытая мехом фигура повернулась в их сторону.

— Рейвен? — голос, определенно, принадлежал Хэнку, пусть и звучал несколько сдавленно. Эрик оценил длину (вернее, ее отсутствие) юбки в костюме Рейвен и подавил ухмылку. 

— Хэнк, как ты это _сделал?_ Ты выглядишь _потрясающе_! — Рейвен сделала шаг ему навстречу и осторожно коснулась его плеча.

— Э… ну… на самом деле… Я пытался сделать инъекцию — экспериментальная генотерапия для голубого джарви*** профессора Синистры, у него редкая форма… ладно, даже _я_ не могу произнести этого. Но я случайно вколол ее себе. И застрял в этом состоянии. Оно пройдет! — торопливо добавил он.

Рейвен это не обнадежило, но все же она сказала:

— Мне даже нравится, — она погладила его по меху на руке. Хэнк издал странный звук, как будто пытаясь что-то сказать, и на этот раз Эрик ухмылку не сдержал. — А что насчет твоей пары? — спросила Рейвен.

— О, ну, я не знаю... Просто я пришел с Алексом. Не в смысле я _с_ Алексом, не так! Просто у нас никого в паре. Он где-то тут. Но, в любом случае, у меня никого. Нет пары. 

Началась новая песня, совершенно не подходившая под белый танец, но Рейвен обняла Хэнка за шею:

— Не хочешь потанцевать, Хэнк? — синий мех переливался под ее пальцами.  
Хэнк снова попытался заговорить, но в результате только кивнул.  
Рейвен подмигнула Чарльзу поверх его плеча и потащила Хэнка за собой к танцполу.

— У Ангел что-то оторвалось от костюма, — произнес Чарльз. — Она пытается что-нибудь с этим сделать в холле.

— О. Конечно, — Эрика ни в малейшей степени не волновало, где она. 

Чарльз долго смотрел на него, затем вздохнул.

— Что?

— Она ведь тебе совершенно не нравится, правда?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы нравилась?

— Нет, — признал Чарльз. — Я просто… за этим неприятно наблюдать. Ты ей очень нравишься.

— И с каких это пор тебя волнуют чувства "Любимых игрушек Шоу"?

— Я не должен был так говорить, — Чарльз взглянул на свой полупустой бокал с шампанским. — Или говорить именно _это._ Не могу понять.

Эрик осторожно забрал у него из рук бокал, вместо этого отдав Чарльзу шоколадный бисквит, на который тот покосился с удивлением, но все же с удовольствием надкусил.

— Почему ты пошел с ней? — спросил он с набитым ртом.

— Она пригласила меня, — невысказанное _"А ты нет"_ повисло в воздухе; на лице Чарльза появилось раскаяние. Тот все понял. 

Рейвен закончила танцевать с Хэнком, но они не торопились вернуться. Эрик наблюдал за ними, уходящими с танцпола и оживленно болтающими. 

Отлично. Потому что следующая песня должна была начаться… сейчас.

Вот она. Арпеджио в фортепианной партии, узнаваемое, но сейчас оно звучало медленнее и печальнее, чем на его памяти, чтобы поддержать атмосферу… голос вокалиста не был таким глубоким и ярким, как у Элвиса Пресли, но все же звучал он достойно.

_"Мудрецы говорят,  
Что только дураки торопятся,  
Но я не могу не влюбиться в тебя..."_

Чарльз повернулся, широко распахнув глаза. Эрик улыбнулся, изогнув брови, выжидающе глядя на него, протянул ладонь.

Чарльз уставился на нее, открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. В искушении, но не решаясь. Эрику было знакомо это выражение лица, оно обычно появлялось, когда он уговаривал Чарльза сделать что-то, чего, тот знал, делать не следовало. 

— Давай, Чарльз, — пробормотал Эрик, делая шаг вперед. — Ты танцевал с другой игрушкой Шоу, чем я хуже?

Чарльз сглотнул и взял его за руку.

Эрик чувствовал пьянящий прилив облегчения и торжества и вытащил Чарльза на танцпол, прежде чем тот смог бы передумать.

— Снова будем спорить по поводу того, кто ведет? — рассмеялся Чарльз, когда они врезались друг в друга.

— Ты все еще ниже, и предложил танец я, — произнес Эрик.

— Ну ладно, — Чарльз вздохнул, положив ладонь на его плечо, и они начали двигаться.

На вполне приличном расстоянии друг от друга; несмотря на то, что прошло так много лет. Но расстояние постепенно начало сокращаться, как будто помимо их воли, и ладони оказались не там, где должны были…

_Как река впадает  
Прямо в море,  
Дорогой, так все и будет,  
Некоторым вещам суждено сбыться._

… и Эрик отчаянно хотел сказать _"Смотри, мне плевать на то, что на нас глазеют. Смотри, я усвоил урок!"_ , но никто даже не смотрел. Азазель был со своим симпатичным парнем-испанцем, и никого это не волновало; Эмма танцевала с леди из Министерства, что Шоу заметно развеселило. Все веселье разом испарилось, стоило ему увидеть Эрика с Чарльзом, но Эрику все равно было наплевать, даже меньше, чем на выражение "Я так и знал(а)" на лицах Мойры и Шона Кэссиди, мимо которых они только что протанцевали. 

На самом деле, Эрику понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы прекратить обращать внимание на кого-либо в зале. Ничто не волновало его больше, чем ощущение близости Чарльза, когда расстояние между ними совершенно исчезло; одной рукой он обвивал Чарльза за талию, другая скользила по спине, избегая блестящих голубых крыльев — теплая обнаженная кожа, блестки, остающиеся на кончиках пальцев — дыхание сбилось, когда он наткнулся на шрам от укуса на плече Чарльза, оставшийся у того после их первого раза. Они были двумя неопытными подростками, наполовину возбужденными, наполовину напуганными до ужаса, когда цеплялись друг за друга изо всех сил… Он обвел шрам пальцем, едва касаясь, и почувствовал, как Чарльз вздрогнул.

И они все еще идеально подходили друг другу, когда Чарльз инстинктивно ткнулся ему в шею, обвивая вокруг нее руки. Это уже был не вальс, а скорее просто объятие и покачивание под музыку.

_Возьми меня за руку,  
Забери мою жизнь..._

Вступила вокалистка, и ее мерцающее сопрано превратило песню из странно-меланхоличной в монотонную, совершенно не похожую на ту балладу, что он слышал много лет назад. Но это казалось правильным; та же песня, померкшая за годы ошибок и непонимания. Но все-таки это была она.

_Потому что я не могу  
Не влюбиться в тебя._

Эрик не стал пытаться и поддаваться детскому порыву; этот танец не был шуткой. Он сказал себе, что вообще ничего не предпримет; не стоило испытывать судьбу. Но когда песня закончилась, он просто не мог заставить себя отпустить Чарльза. Они соприкасались лбами, чувствуя дыхание друг друга, и было бы проще простого податься еще немного, всего на полтора дюйма…

Чарльз судорожно вздохнул и отстранился — не окончательно, только отвернулся, но это было ясное "нет" и это отрезвляло, словно его вырвали из теплой атмосферы танца, плеснув прямо в лицо холодной водой. 

— Почему? — пробормотал Эрик, сохраняя совершенное спокойствие. Не стоит напрягаться, он ведь не злился. 

— Эрик… — в голосе Чарльза звучала мольба. — Это ведь не так, как будто мы что-то не поделили или просто поссорились. В этой ситуации мы не можем пойти на компромисс или просто согласиться или нет… 

— Я так устал говорить об этом… — он не должен был злиться, он знал; произошедшее не было неожиданностью. Просто все шло так _хорошо_.

— Эрик, куда ты… — голос Ангел, доносившийся с края танцпола, заставил его дернуться, словно он услышал фальшивую ноту. Он сразу понял, что она заметила их, потому что тут же последовало громкое "Оу", а затем робкое, неуверенное: — …Эрик?

— Ты должен идти к своей партнерше, — прошептал Чарльз.

— Моя _партнерша_ может хоть…

— Нет, — на этот раз Чарльз чуть ли не рявкнул. — Ты не будешь смущать бедную девушку только потому что зол на _меня._ Ты будешь джентельм…

— Знаешь, Чарльз, ты ведешь себя слишком по-диктаторски для человека, который давно потерял право говорить мне, как поступать, — он отступил на шаг (и не прикасаться к Чарльзу было почти физически больно) и низко поклонился, чтобы это выглядело как можно более издевательски. — Доброго вечера, профессор. 

— Эрик…

Он не остановился, не повернулся, уходя с танцпола и направляясь прямо к Ангел.

— Привет, — нервно произнесла она, переводя взгляд то на него, то на Чарльза, который так и стоял на том месте, где Эрик его оставил. — Эм… Профессор Шоу позвал несколько человек на озеро, для… не знаю, для чего-то. Хочешь пойти?

Эрик чувствовал себя абсолютно опустошенным, уставшим и замерзшим. И зачем ему вообще понадобилось идти на этот идиотский бал? 

— Ты иди, Ангел. А я на сегодня исчерпал свой лимит общения с кем бы то ни было. 

Ангел выглядела совершенно удрученной, и он попытался смягчить свой тон. 

— Проведи время хорошо, Ангел. Я верну костюм завтра. Спасибо, — добавил он, вспомнив, — за хороший вечер, — _"Я отлично провел время"_ было уж совсем очевидным враньем, поэтому этого он не сказал, остановившись на "Я ценю это". 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — произнесла Ангел. Эрик поклонился, а затем стремительно направился прочь из зала, чтобы больше не видеть ни ее, ни Чарльза.

***

Он захлопнул за собой дверь комнаты, срывая цилиндр и маску и швыряя их на пол, — трость где-то потерялась, но кого это волновало — едва справился с тем, чтобы снять плащ и сюртук, не порвав ничего, и упал в кресло у камина.

Эрик не мог решить, на кого он зол больше — на Чарльза или самого себя. Он предпочел второй вариант. Снова. Снова все испортил. Снова. Но _почему_ Чарльз не мог просто…

Просто что? Отступиться от своих принципов, пойти против всего, во что он верил, чтобы сделать Эрика счастливым?

_Я бы сделал это для него._

_Тогда почему не_ сделал?

 _Это не так-то_ просто!

_Вот именно._

Он медленно выдохнул, позволив голове упасть на руки, и сосредоточился на дыхании. Когда гнев унялся, утонул в пустой ноющей боли, он пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы и заставил себя встать. В кабинете еще оставался пирог с морковью. На балу он уделял больше внимания шампанскому, чем еде, и голова отказывалась работать.

С другой стороны, вариант напиться в стельку тоже обладал определенной привлекательностью…

Нет, твердо сказал он себе, откусывая кусок пирога. "В стельку" означало "поступить глупо", а глупостей за этот вечер он совершил предостаточно. Начиная с того, что он пошел на этот чертов бал. 

Эрик ел с сосредоточенной рассеянностью, не позволяя себе думать ни о чем, кроме процесса. Ему никогда не нравилось переедать — от этого он чувствовал себя тяжелым и заторможенным, но в то же время, после двух тяжелых голодных лет в приюте он позволял себе есть, когда бы ни захотелось. Они не _голодали_ в приюте, но и никогда не наедались досыта. 

Когда с пирогом было покончено, Эрик почувствовал себя достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы начать думать. 

Он мог бы вернуться на бал. Надеть костюм. Найти Чарльза и извиниться. Прошло всего ничего… он взглянул на часы — уже час? Чарльз никогда не уходил рано, возможно, он еще там; к тому же, если что, он может пойти и в комнату Чарльза… хотя это уже будет больше похоже на нечто другое, чем на попытку извинения…

Стук в дверь раздался так неожиданно, что он с несколько секунд просто пялился на дверь. 

— Это я, Эрик, — раздался голос Чарльза, и Эрик распахнул дверь, кажется, еще до того, как тот успел договорить.

Они стояли, глядя друг на друга. Чарльз мял в руке маску.

— Что случилось с твоими крыльями? — спросил Эрик.

— О, они запутались в занавеске. Одно оторвалось, так что я отдал крылья Рейвен. Они с Хэнком куда-то вместе пошли и бросили меня. Я сказал ей, что пойду спать, но вместо этого пил. 

А вот это было очевидно; язык у Чарльза еще не совсем заплетался, но щеки были ужасно красными. Эрик подавил желание прикоснуться к ним. 

— Заходи, — произнес он.

Эрик едва успел закрыть дверь, когда Чарльз прижал его спиной к ней, положив ладони на его грудь. В одной руке все еще была маска; Чарльз раздраженно кинул ее и прижал сильнее.

— Э-э-э… — выдавил Эрик. 

— Я пришел извиниться, — пробормотал Чарльз, вертя галстук Эрика. — Кажется. Или заставить тебя извиниться. Не помню, зачем. На самом деле, может быть, я пришел, чтобы сказать, что я _скучал_ , и что ты потрясающе выглядишь в _плаще_ и я… Я не хочу возвращаться к себе, там холодно… — он поднялся на цыпочки, держась за Эрика, и поцеловал его.

Все мысли Эрика исчезли в неистовой отчаянной безнадежной радости, и с целую ослепительную минуту он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме как о горячих губах Чарльза, обнаженной коже его спины, хрустящих листьях короны, когда он запутался пальцами в волосах Чарльза, о том, что утром блестки будут _везде_ …

Утром. Когда все это закончится, Чарльз будет трезвым, смущенным и полным сожаления. Эрик знал, что не вынесет, если даже получит желаемое, но Чарльз _пожалеет_ об этом.

Чарльз заметил его замешательство, но расценил его как приглашение действовать; он лишь немного смягчил поцелуй, действуя нежнее, но от этого не менее настойчиво…

 _Пьян_ , напомнила ему часть сознания, которая еще фунционировала. _Позаботиться. Будет жалеть. Не должен…_

Но Чарльз подтолкнул его к ближайшему стулу и уселся на его колени и — _боже_ — провел кончиками пальцев по его лицу и шее. Он забыл, он предпочел забыть, каково было чувствовать, когда Чарльз целовал его вот так, как будто он был самым ценным, самым идеальным созданием во вселенной, и как будто он _умрет_ , если не получит Эрика — медленно, нежно, полностью — прямо _сейчас._ И это было так хорошо, что Эрик почувствовал, что его глаза щиплет от слез. 

Он никому больше не был нужен, это Эрик понимал отчетливо, хотя прежде только подозревал об этом. Они с Чарльзом учились целоваться вместе, и больше ни с кем он не мог почувствовать себя так же хорошо. Он попытался — не получилось. Никогда не было бы никого другого.

Поэтому было важно, чтобы все происходящее было _правильным._ Не _так._ Не пьяным перепихом, о котором на утро пожалеют.

Ему понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы взять одну руку Чарльза от своего лица, пытаясь мягко отвести ее. Чарльз не понял, чего он хочет, вместо этого переплетая их пальцы и прижав руку к своей груди прямо напротив сердца. 

Больше он контролировать себя не мог. Все, что осталось, это ярость.

— _Слезь_!

Чарльз отпрянул, растерянно моргая, глядя на него с таким несчастным видом, что Эрик почти не устоял.

— Слезь с меня, — Эрик начал вставать на ноги, и Чарльзу пришлось отшатнуться.

— Эрик?

— Ты здесь, что, для того, чтобы вычеркнуть меня из своей жизни? Я не _хочу_ , чтобы ты вычеркивал меня из своей жизни, и я не позволю, чтобы все происходило по пьяному недоразумению, — несмотря на это, он погладил Чарльза по щеке, сглотнув, когда тот подался навстречу прикосновению. — Когда это случится, а это _случится_ , Чарльз, это должно быть _насовсем._ Ты понимаешь?

Чарльз смотрел на него с недоумением и болью.

Эрик глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая себя.

— Ты поймешь, когда протрезвеешь. Надеюсь. Я сейчас уйду в другую комнату, чтобы мы могли немного прийти в себя. А потом я отведу тебя в твою комнату, — идти с ним туда, учитывая их нынешнее состояние, было немного рискованно, но Чарльз, определенно, был слишком пьян, чтобы отпускать его без присмотра. В этом замке слишком много каменных лестниц.

Он зашел в спальню и прислонился к двери, пытаясь привести в порядок волосы и одежду. Куда делся галстук? И как Чарльз умудрился так быстро расстегнуть его рубашку? Покалывание на губах и… другие доказательства того, что ему не все равно, должны будут пройти сами по себе. 

По всему телу были красные пятна. Как будто одного знания, где именно Чарльз его касался, не было достаточно. 

Он пытался не смотреть на кровать, где этой ночью будет спать в одиночестве.

 _Ты все еще можешь передумать,_ шепнул голосок в голове. _Тебе не нужно прогонять его. Ты можешь выйти за дверь и…_

 _Нет._ Эрик медленно и глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. _Нет. Хоть один раз я могу быть лучшим человеком._

До него вдруг дошло, что он не слышал никаких звуков из-за двери. Чарльз не стоял там? Внезапно в мозгу мелькнуло видение Чарльза, тихо плачущего у камина, слишком пьяного, чтобы понять, почему ему отказали, и он ворвался в комнату.

Чарльз действительно был у камина. Спал, свернувшись на диване.

Эрик наблюдал за ним с минуту: за тем, как поднимается и опадает обнаженная грудь, как на щеку упала прядка волос. Он отбросил ее, позволив пальцам проскользить по теплой коже.

Затем он стащил со своей кровати одеяло, укрыл Чарльза и поцеловал его в висок, прежде чем в одиночестве отправиться спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Строчка из баллады "Highwayman" ("Разбойник") Альфреда Нойеса (прочитать в переводе можно здесь: http://www.stihi.ru/2003/04/25-381)
> 
> **Возрадуемся же фансервису!
> 
> *** Джарви: http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Джарви


	20. Chapter 20

Чарльз прекрасно понимал, что солнце, бьющее в глаза, означало, что, определенно, пора вставать, или иначе он опоздает на первую лекцию. Сегодня и так будет бедлам, дети слишком взволнованны Хэллоуином и предстоящим балом, чтобы сосредоточиться. Ему нужно будет постараться изо всех сил.

Первая попытка пошевелиться сообщила, что у него головная боль и жажда. Со второй пришло осознание, что он не в своей постели.

Да. Он был на диване Эрика, укрытый его одеялом, от которого едва ощутимо пахло самим Эриком. Потому что вчера он пришел к нему…

Тактильное ощущение всплыло первым; _"да"_ и отчаянная нужда в губах Эрика, накрывающих его собственные, пальцы Эрика, путающиеся в его волосах, теплое тело, когда он садится на его бедра; наслаждение и облегчение, _наконец-то, наконец-то, Эрик, я так сильно хотел тебя, так сильно скучал, так сильно люблю тебя…_

Затем на смену пришел стыд.

Чарльз с головой залез под одеяло. Как он мог _пойти_ на это? Если раньше Эрик думал, что его поведение противоречиво, и злился из-за этого, конечно, злился, он был _в ярости_ , — то сейчас как он мог поставить Эрика в такое положение, что тому пришлось отказаться…

Чарльз замер. Эрик отказал ему. Он пришел к Эрику с желанием и четкой целью и был весьма настойчив… _И ему было хорошо_ , но Эрик отказал ему. Оставил спать на диване и отправился в постель в одиночестве.

Сейчас Чарльз испытывал смешанные эмоции. Он был… удивлен. Раздавлен. Разочарован. Раздражен. Спокоен. 

Впечатлен.

Тронут.

 _"Когда это случится, а это_ случится, _это должно быть_ насовсем."

Медленно усевшись, Чарльз запустил пальцы в волосы, второй рукой придерживая одеяло. Уши снова стали нормальными, и ужасные блестки исчезли, как Рейвен и обещала. Сейчас он выглядел не более нелепо, чем любой мужчина, облаченный в короткие шорты. Поднявшись, он прошел через комнату, чтобы налить себе воды, стараясь не совершать резких движений. Большой глоток помог ему более-менее почувствовать свое тело.

Дверь спальни Эрика все еще была закрыта. Чарльз закусил губу, глядя на нее с одно долгое мгновение… затем, тихо подойдя к ней, приоткрыл.

Эрик лежал посередине кровати, крепко обнимая подушку. Во сне он выглядел моложе; почти как тот Эрик, которого он оставил на железнодорожной станции, как тот, что спал с ним рядом четыре недели рождественских каникул и три лета. При всем при том, что он дразнил Чарльза, что тот лезет к партнеру в кровати, это Эрик спал, как ребенок, привыкший к одиночеству, либо обнимая самого себя, либо тянувшись к любому источнику тепла, что мог найти.

Даже сейчас.

Чарльз отступил и закрыл дверь. Затем потянулся и вытащил из кармана шорт конверт. 

Его пришлось уменьшить с помощью магии, чтобы не складывать, но он должен был взять его с собой, не в силах заставить себя оставить его где-то. Чарльз восстановил его до обычного размера и взвесил на ладони.

В течение первых нескольких часов, что он узнал о существовании письма, сам факт этого был настолько ошарашивающим, чтобы заставить себя прочесть его. А после… Чарльз осознал, что боялся сделать это. Потому что это могло все изменить. И после этого они не смогли бы быть друзьями.

Так или иначе.

Чарльз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и открыл конверт.

***

Эрика разбудил звон посуды и запах готовящегося кофе.

Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы уговорить себя выйти из спальни. Только после душа, одевшись и побрившись, приведя в порядок волосы, убедившись, что мантия разглажена, он смог набраться смелости и открыть дверь.

— А вот и ты! — Чарльз, стоящий возле стола, поприветствовал его, обернувшись через плечо. — Есть кофе, чай, тост с маслом, тост с сыром, тост с джемом… Джем, кстати говоря, замечательный, где ты его достал? Садись, давай.

Эрик застыл. На Чарльзе были его вещи. На Чарльзе были _его вещи_ : черные брюки, почти спадающие с бедер; рукава темно-синего свитера были закатаны до локтей, а растянутый ворот обнажал гладкую светлую кожу плеча. Гладкую, за исключением шрама… Эрик едва не шарахнулся обратно в спальню. Но тогда бы он ничего не увидел, а он _хотел_ , хотел видеть то же самое каждое утро всю свою жизнь…

Чарльз обернулся, держа поднос с тостами и чашками, поводя плечом, как будто пытаясь поправить свитер. Тот сполз еще ниже. Он опустил поднос на стол, уселся и, глядя на Эрика, изогнул бровь.

— Хочешь присоединиться, или мне придется самому съесть все эти тосты?

Эрик сглотнул и уселся.

Чарльз сделал глоток чая с удовлетворенным хмыканьем и принялся за еду, адресуя Эрику улыбку и откусив кусочек тоста с джемом.

— Чарльз, — еле выдавил Эрик, — ты… помнишь?..

Чарльз отложил тост и закусил губу ( _господи, он пытается убить меня_ ), и только после того, как улыбка пропала, Эрик увидел, как на самом деле тот нервничал. 

— Да, я все отлично помню, — тихо произнес он. — Мне жаль, что я вовлек тебя в это, мой друг. Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за такую… разумную реакцию. 

— Ты не… надеюсь, ты не… — голос Эрика понизился до хриплого шепота. — Дело было не в том, что я не хотел тебя, Чарльз, надеюсь, ты понимаешь… 

— Я понимаю, Эрик, — он протянул руку и, шокировав этим Эрика, переплел их пальцы. — Понимаю, — он просто смотрел на Эрика с минуту, мягко, широко и лишь немного нервно улыбаясь, прежде чем убрать руку. — Ешь, Эрик. У нас впереди длинный день.

За едой и кофе Эрик попытался придумать, что сказать. Ни одна идея не показалась подходящей.

Тарелка опустела, он оставил ее в раковине и налил еще кофе. Когда он возвращался к столу, что-то привлекло его внимание. Тонкий лист пергамента на столике перед диваном. Тот был не сложен, но помят, так что, очевидно, что его развернули только недавно. Рядом лежал открытый конверт.

Это безумие, сказал он себе, вообще задумываться о возможности… Не было никакого основания вообще думать о том, что это может быть его письмо, и с такого расстояния нельзя было прочитать ни слова…

Но он знал. Может быть, как-то на подсознательном уровне узнал сам пергамент, или это подсказала нервозность Чарльза, сказать было трудно. Но он знал.

Отставив чашку на поднос, он прошел сквозь комнату, чтобы взять письмо.

Ему не нужно было читать. Слова словно врезались в память. Он вымучивал письмо днями, написав с дюжину черновиков и сломав дюжину перьев. Ему не нужно было читать, но он все же сделал это.

_"Чарльз,_

_я идиот. Я ужасно виноват перед тобой, и мне жаль. Оправдания тем вещам, что я сказал, нет, но я клянусь, что не имел в виду ничего из этого. Разреши мне это исправить._

_Чарльз, я люблю тебя больше всех. Ты — все, что у меня есть, только ты важен. Я скучаю по тебе так сильно, что не могу дышать. Я скучаю по всему в тебе — по твоим глазам, твоей улыбке, остроумию и дурацким шуткам. Только ты делаешь этот мир достойным существования, и только из-за тебя я хочу стать лучше, чтобы иметь право быть рядом с тобой. Без тебя все так странно и запутанно, и я ложусь спать на диван, потому что кровать кажется холодной и пустой, я не могу даже смотреть на нее. Я не могу так жить._

_Ты все еще любишь меня, я это знаю. Я нужен тебе, ты нужен мне, и мы не можем позволить, чтобы что-то встало между нами. Я знаю, что облажался, и меня просто убивает, что я причинил тебе боль, когда все, чего я хочу, — чтобы ты был счастлив со мной. Но я могу все исправить, если ты позволишь мне._

_Ты должен поговорить со мной. Напиши мне. Что бы ты ни захотел мне сказать, я знаю, что заслужил это, и я все вынесу. Я смогу вынести все, кроме молчания. Просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь от меня, и я все сделаю. Ты должен позволить мне все исправить. Мы не можем просто разойтись после всего, что было. Я не отпущу тебя так легко. Я люблю тебя слишком сильно, чтобы перестать бороться._

_Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я люблю тебя. Прости меня._

_Я люблю тебя.  
Эрик."_

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, — произнес Чарльз, — что я получил это письмо всего два дня назад. А смелости открыть его мне хватило только этим утром.

Эрик уставился на него.

— Но… как… — внезапно его лицо стало жестким. — Рейвен.

— Да, — мягко откликнулся Чарльз. — И мы уже говорили об этом. У нее были на то свои причины. Но мы можем поговорить о Рейвен позже.

Эрик уставился на лист пергамента в своей руке, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл того, что только что услышал. Чарльз не проигнорировал письмо, не сжег его, не прочитав, не знал о словах " _Я смогу вынести все, кроме молчания."_ и не решал, что Эрик заслужил именно это. 

— Ты подумал, что я так и не написал, — прохрипел он, осознав. — Ты подумал, что я даже не попытался, что я не хотел… _Чарльз…_

— Я не понимал, как ты можешь злиться, что не получил от меня ни слова в течение десяти лет, когда сам даже не попытался написать, — Чарльз криво улыбнулся, но его глаза стали мокрыми. — Мы отличная пара — темним оба.

Эрик глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. 

— Раз ты, наконец, прочел письмо, что думаешь о нем?

— Ну, — сухо ответил Чарльз, — оно в точности подходит своему отправителю. Никогда бы не подумал, что просьба и требование могут звучать так похоже. Практически неотличимо. 

— Кажется, я немного… драматизировал.

— Угу. Написал, например, что жить без меня не сможешь, но, кажется, ты все пережил.

— Нет, не совсем, — Эрик выдохнул.

— И ты сказал, что будешь бороться, — произнес Чарльз голосом, внезапно ставшим ломким. — Почему ты не написал еще раз?

— Я… мне никогда не приходило в голову, что ты не прочитал его. Эстер сама доставила его в твой дом, дело было не в маггловской почтовой системе, где письма теряются и никто об этом даже не подозревает. Я думал, что это… молчание… и есть ответ. Написать снова было бы… стыдно. Унизительно. Даже пугающе — пытаться вернуть внимание того, кто ясно выразил свои желания. Если бы я понял, что ты даже не _получил_ его… — он чувствовал одновременно и жар, и холод, и его тошнило при мысли о стольких упущенных годах… А ведь Чарльз мог ответить… Облизнув губы, он спросил: — Ты бы _написал_ ответ?

— Я не знаю, — мрачно признался Чарльз. — Я хотел бы сжечь все письма от тебя, так и не открыв. Это одна из причин, по которым Рейвен спрятала вот это от меня. Я не знаю, смог бы пройти через это или нет. Я знаю, что если бы сжег его, я бы жалел об этом до конца всей своей жизни. Я знаю, что меня просто убивало, что ты так и не написал.

Слезы в глазах и дрожащий голос уже нельзя было не заметить, и Эрик инстинктивно моментально оказался рядом. Чарльз встал, попытавшись отвернуться, но Эрик, осторожно коснувшись его плеча, развернул его к себе. Чарльз позволил ему скользнуть ладонями выше, коснуться шеи и провести большими пальцами по подбородку, едва касаясь.

— А если бы ты ответил? — Эрик чувствовал, что его мутит от страха, но он должен был знать. — Что бы ты написал? Простил бы ты меня?

Чарльз закрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению.  
— Ох. Эрик. Этот случай…даже _все_ случаи… Ты понимаешь, что наши стычки — всего лишь половина проблемы? Прощение не сможет исправить все, — он понизил голос до шепота. — Но... да. Да, я прощаю тебя за все, и все, что мне нужно было знать — действительно ли тебе _жаль_?

— Мне жаль, — запинаясь, пробормотал Эрик, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы неуверенно коснуться губ Чарльза. — Прости меня, — еще один поцелуй. — Прости. 

Чарльз не позволил ему отстраниться в третий раз, обвивая руки вокруг его шеи и отвечая на поцелуй.

Эрик не понимал, что прижал Чарльза к двери, но он не мог думать совершенно _ни о чем_ , кроме как о вкусе губ Чарльза, о сладкой боли, потому что Чарльз впивался ногтями ему в спину, о Чарльзе, приподнимающемся и обвивающем его талию ногами. Какая-то часть его сознания говорила о том, что надо действовать медленнее, нежнее, пытаться _насладиться_ моментом, попытаться доказать Чарльзу каждым прикосновением, что он не только хочет его, но и _любит._ Было трудно сосредоточиться на таких благородных намерениях, когда Чарльз добрался до пуговиц на его рубашке, расстегивая, чтобы прикоснуться к коже. 

Нет, думать о том, чтобы действовать медленнее, было слишком сложно, и думать даже о _"Прощение не сможет исправить все"_ — с этим они могут разобраться потом, он хотел думать лишь о _" Да, я прощаю тебя за все"_ и о судорожных вздохах Чарльза, когда он запрокинул голову, позволив Эрику начать исследовать его шею губами.

Эрик сомневался, что действительно _услышал_ стук в дверь, даже учитывая, что тот раздался всего в дюйме от его уха. Даже тогда он не остановился, но это сделал Чарльз, отстраняясь настолько далеко, насколько мог, и с момент они просто стояли, застыв, глядя друг на друга; на стук все еще не хотелось отзываться, и тот был совершенно не так важен, как блеск в глазах Чарльза, который смотрел на него ошеломленно и не веря, но, что было самым главным, тот выглядел _счастливым_ , и глаза буквально светились, из-за чего тот казался лет на десять моложе. Эрику это показалось самым красивым, что он видел в своей жизни. Он хотел прикоснуться, попробовать, впитать эту радость, он снова наклонился… 

— Эрик, — выдавил Чарльз неохотно. — Эрик, я думаю, что это ученик.

— Что?

— Стучит. Кто-то невысокий, должно быть, ученик. Это может быть что-то важное.

Эрик действительно не мог придумать хоть что-то, что могло бы быть таким важным, чтобы прерывать их, включая пожар, наводнение или разъяренных львов. Но Чарльз пытался вырваться, так что Эрику пришлось проглотить все возражения и опустить того на ноги. Дрожащими руками он пригладил волосы и поправил мантию, скрывая расстегнутую рубашку, пока Чарльз делал то же самое. 

Открыв дверь, он увидел дрожащего и смертельно бледного Скорпиуса Малфоя.

*** 

"Наверное, мне стоит вернуться попозже", подумал Скорпиус, услышав странный звук, донесшийся из-за двери; возможно, кто-то плакал? Сложно было представить профессора Леншерра плачущим. Он все же постучал. 

Последовала долгая пауза перед тем, как дверь открылась, так что он уже начал переминаться с ноги на ногу. Может быть, правда стоило вернуться позже, но это действительно было важно. По крайней мере, он думал, что это важно, это _казалось_ важным… страшным, по крайней мере…. Но, может быть, он переволновался, может, надо было сделать так, как велел директор, и не рассказывать никому…

Наконец, дверь открылась. К удивлению Скорпиуса, рядом с профессором Леншерром стоял профессор Ксавьер. Они оба выглядели немного странно: запыхались и раскраснелись. У профессора Ксавьера на шее был красный след. 

— Чем я могу помочь, Малфой? — довольно грубо поинтересовался профессор Леншерр.

Скорпиус сглотнул, начав тонким голосом:

— Если у вас есть минутка, сэр, я бы хотел поговорить с вами.

Профессор Леншерр открыл рот, и Скорпиус уже подумал, что тот сейчас скажет ему вернуться потом, но профессор Ксавьер коснулся его руки, и произнес:

— Конечно, Скорпиус. Заходи. Я уверен, что это важно, иначе бы ты не пришел так рано.

Скорпиус кивнул и позволил завести себя в комнату и усадить за стол, где были тосты и чай.

Странно было видеть комнату преподавателя. Профессор Леншерр не особо уделял внимание тому, чтобы обставить комнату, довольствуясь только книгами и парой ламп, и каменным ястребом на каминной полке. Но вообще это был его первый год, или, может, он еще не закончил распаковывать вещи.

— Угощайся тостами, Скорпиус, — предложил профессор Ксавьер, но он покачал головой. Живот крутило, есть совершенно не хотелось. — Может быть, тогда немного чая? — он неуверенно кивнул, и профессор Ксавьер покосился на профессора Леншерра. — Эрик, пожалуйста, налей чай.

Почти так же странно, как находиться в комнате преподавателя, было слышать, как профессора называют по имени. Скорпиусу и без того хватало странных и новых вещей за последние двадцать четыре часа. Он почувствовал дрожь и попытался сдержать ее, наблюдая за тем, как профессор Леншерр подходит к шкафчику в углу, чтобы забрать чайник и достать новую чашку.

— Можно мне с молоком и сахаром, пожалуйста? — попросил Скорпиус, и профессор Леншерр кивнул, хотя все еще выглядел угрюмо.

Профессор Ксавьер внимательно наблюдал за ним, одновременно проницательно и нежно. Скорпиус ничего против профессора Ксавьера не имел, он казался довольно дружелюбным, но он был слишком маленьким для лекций Прорицания, поэтому не знал его, как человека. Он пришел поговорить с профессором _Леншерром_ и не мог не задаться вопросом, что здесь делает профессор Икс, и можно ли сделать так, чтобы они все-таки поговорили наедине.

Его поймали на том, что он пялится на красную отметину на шее профессора Ксавьера, и тот как будто случайно прикрыл ее ладонью, покраснев.

Ну. Если честно, Скорпиуса не совсем ошарашило то, что здесь профессор Икс. Не после того, как Питер Паркинсон рассказывал, что его дядя сказал, что Леншерр и Ксавьер с детства вместе. Конечно, это были слухи, но сейчас, глядя на них двоих, вместе уже с самого утра, и распознав в свитере на профессоре Икс свитер Леншерра, в них было не так-то трудно поверить. 

— Это правда, что вы магглорожденный, сэр? — спросил Скорпиус.

Профессор Ксавьер моргнул.

— Да. И я никогда не делал из этого какую-то тайну.

— Тогда, наверное, это все объясняет.

— Что объясняет?

— Почему профессор Леншерр не разрешал никому плохо говорить об Имоджен Кокс. Что она магглорожденная, в смысле. Он поймал… кое-кого… за тем, что тот назвал ее г-грязнокровкой, и…

— … Понятно, — мягко произнес Ксавьер, расплываясь в понимающей улыбке. — И почему ты думаешь, что я имею к этому какое-то отношение?

Скорпиус покосился на профессора Леншерра, стоящего всего в нескольких шагах от них и наливающего в его чашку молоко. 

— Ну, все знают, что профессор… очень высокого мнения о вас, сэр.

— Я тоже очень высокого мнения о профессоре Леншерре, — откликнулся Ксавьер. — Даже более высокого, чем еще минуту назад.

Профессор Леншерр отдал ему чай и уселся рядом с Ксавьером. Он тоже покраснел (и почему только все краснели?!), и профессор Ксавьер посмотрел на него с таким теплом во взгляде, что теперь Скорпиус _действительно_ задался вопросом, не лучше ли ему вернуться попозже. 

Но было уже поздно, так что он просто отпил чай. Приятно было чувствовать внутри тепло. Скорпиус не был уверен, что его хоть на минуту прекратило трясти после того, как он прошлой ночью ушел из кабинета директора. 

— Итак, мистер Малфой, — проговорил профессор Леншерр. — Вы сказали, что хотите поговорить со мной?

Скорпиус покосился на профессора Ксавьера.

— Я могу уйти, — произнес тот. — Если это что-то личное, — он уже поднялся, но, к собственному удивлению, Скорпиус замотал головой.

— Все в порядке, вы можете остаться. Я не возражаю.

Ксавьер сел обратно.

Скорпиус сделал еще один большой глоток, прежде чем начать объяснять.

— Мой отец, — начал он, — мой отец сказал мне, до того, как я приехал сюда, что если кто-нибудь вдруг… прикоснется ко мне как-то так, что мне будет… неприятно… преподаватель или ученик, или еще кто-то… Он сказал написать ему. И рассказать учителю, которому я доверяю.

Леншерр и Ксавьер разом побледнели и застыли. 

— Он не… он не трогал меня, — торопливо добавил Скорпиус. — Он ни разу меня не тронул. Просто сказал снять рубашку. И это было… это было странно, и папа сказал "неприятно", и это было неприятно. Хотя я должен был это сделать. И он сказал — профессор Шоу сказал — не рассказывать никому, но папа сказал все равно сделать это, — он уставился в свою кружку, чувствуя, что его подташнивает.

— Да, — произнес профессор Ксавьер. — Твой папа прав. Можешь начать сначала и рассказать нам, что произошло? Профессор Шоу привел тебя в свою комнату?

— Нет, в свой кабинет. Было поздно, я возвращался из Большого Зала после ужина. Он проходил мимо по коридору и велел идти с ним, так что я пошел. Он закрыл дверь и сказал мне снять рубашку. Я думал, что это странно, но он же директор, так что я послушался. Он сказал встать возле стены. Потом спросил, возможно ли, что меня усыновили, вдруг моя мама на самом деле моя мачеха или еще что-то. Я сказал ему, что нет, я выгляжу в точности, как мой папа, и у меня такое же родимое пятно, как и у маминого брата, так что не думаю, что меня могли усыновить. Он сказал "хорошо" и чтобы я не волновался, что будет немного больно, — Скорпиус гулко сглотнул. — Но было _очень_ больно.

— Из-за чего? — спросил профессор Леншерр.

— Заклятье. Он наложил на меня заклятье. Было много зеленого света, и луч был толщиной с мою руку. Он ударил меня посреди груди, и было очень больно, но, кажется, он ничего не… повредил. Уже через минуту болеть перестало, я был в порядке. 

Профессор Леншерр хрипел:

— Профессор Шоу выглядел злым или разочарованным, что ничего не случилось?

— Нет, он казался счастливым, если честно. Сказал, что я буду в порядке, и не рассказывал никому, и что скоро я пойму.

— Поймешь что?

— Я не знаю.

— Скорпиус, — произнес профессор Ксавьер, — какое заклятье он использовал?

— Там было что-то с _лотосом. Лотус леталис_ , кажется? — он принялся расстегивать свою рубашку. — Лотос — это же цветок, да? Это он? Рисунок, который остался на мне? — Скорпиус неуверенно отпустил рубашку, открывая черную метку в форме цветка посреди своей груди.

— Да, — слабо проговорил профессор Ксавьер, и если раньше они оба с Леншерром казались просто бледными, то сейчас побелели хуже пергамента. — Да, это именно лотос.


	21. Chapter 21

— Что ж, рада сообщить, что на карантин я тебя не отправляю, дружок, — произнесла мадам Помфри. — Я знаю, что эта… отметина все еще жжется, но это пройдет через день или два. Вот, возьми шоколадку, поможет. 

Скорпиус все еще выглядел бледным и подавленным, подумал Чарльз, но он перестал дрожать и напряжение немного исчезло. Трое взрослых были в курсе ситуации и никто из них не злился или не паниковал — может быть, из-за этого его секрет стал менее пугающим и тягостным. 

— Она исчезнет? — спросил Скорпиус, откусывая кусочек от шоколадки, свободной рукой потирая метку в виде лотоса. 

— Боюсь, что нет, — произнесла мадам Помфри. — Ты знаешь, почему. Магией можно излечить мелкие повреждения, но что-то, оставшееся после заклятия? Нет, мне жаль, дружок, но это останется с тобой. Но взгляни вот с какой стороны — у тебя шрам из-за смертельного проклятья, прямо как у Гарри Поттера! 

Скорпиус обрадовался гораздо больше, чем Чарльз ожидал бы того от Малфоя.

Пока тот доедал шоколад, мадам Помфри отвела Чарльза с Эриком в сторону. 

— Я знаю, что здесь постоянно творится что-то совершенно безумное, и о большей части из этих историй я даже не подозреваю, — сказала она, — но _смертельные проклятья… Директор_ … 

— Поверьте, мадам Помфри, — откликнулся Чарльз, — мы обеспокоены так же, как и вы. Мы с Эриком сделаем все возможное, чтобы докопаться до правды. А сейчас я хотел бы попросить вас оставить Скорпиуса здесь хотя бы на день. Не думаю, что ему грозит опасность, но лучше… не рисковать и не оставлять его без наблюдения.

— Конечно. Он даже сможет мне помочь.

— Он это оценит. В смысле, ему надо отвлечься от всего этого.

Сказав об этом Скорпиусу, который, кажется, с облегчением вздохнул от того, что его не посылают на уроки, они отправились обратно в молчании.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Чарльз оперся о нее, чтобы удержаться на ногах, чуть ли не расхохотавшись при мысли, чем они занимались тут же еще совсем недавно, и как сейчас все на это не походило. 

Эрик встал напротив него, и Чарльз отыскал его руку, хватаясь за нее, словно утопающий.

— Это действительно Шоу. Это… мы не можем больше позволить себе необоснованных предположений и догадок. Нам надо действовать.

— Хотел бы я иметь возможность дождаться Авроров, — проговорил Эрик. — Но он сказал, что мальчик поймет _скоро_ … 

— _Насколько_ скоро, вот в чем вопрос, и что именно… Но мы знаем, правда, не наверняка, — Чарльз заставил себя отойти от двери, отпуская руку Эрика и проходя в комнату. — Мы знаем, что Шоу дважды накладывал заклятье — один раз на магглорожденную, которая погибла, второй — на чистокровного, который выжил. Очевидно, этот результат был удовлетворительным.

— А вопрос о том, существует ли возможность, что он был усыновлен?..

— Он пытался _убедиться_ в том, чистокровный ли тот. Эрик, есть только одна причина, по которой ему бы понадобилось это. Он пытался убедиться, что это воздействует только на магглорожденных… 

— … чтобы когда он наложит проклятье на всю школу, чистокровные не пострадают.

 _Минимум_ на всю школу. На столе Шоу были карты, и на одной окружность охватывала целую Великобританию… 

Стол Шоу. Чарльз остановился посреди комнаты, прижимая пальцы к виску. 

— Там было что-то, — пробормотал он. — Что-то проскальзывало в моих мыслях вчера утром, но ты помешал этому… Я почти вспомнил, и это почти вернулось сейчас, есть что-то, что я знаю, не понимая этого, но я _должен знать_ , — он быстрыми шагами вернулся к Эрику. — Мне нужно в свою комнату, где я смогу сопоставить воспоминания. Мне нужен транс, я должен _узнать_. Мне нужно, чтобы ты отменил мой первый урок, и свой, и пришел ко мне. Сможешь сделать это?

— Да, — Эрик обхватил лицо ладонями. — Я сделаю все, что нужно, Чарльз. Мы справимся. 

Чарльз коснулся пальцами его запястий, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.

— Мы должны справиться. Или сотни детей умрут. Иди.

*** 

Эрик пытался выглядеть совершенно спокойным и адекватным, хотя в то же время и шел по коридорам так быстро, как только мог. Он уже повесил табличку "УРОК ОТМЕНЯЕТСЯ" на дверь кабинета Прорицаний, и направлялся к своему, когда столкнулся на лестнице с Ангел. 

— Доброе утро, Эрик, — поздоровалась та немного неуклюже, и Эрик уже прошел было, ответив только коротким кивком, когда поняв, что та выглядит ужасно грустно, остановился.

— Ангел, — позвал он. — Как вчера прошло "мероприятие" Шоу на озере?

Она заморгала. 

— О, все было… в порядке. Я думаю. Это… было немного странно, на самом деле.

— Расскажи.

— Ну… — она нервно оглянулась и подошла ближе. — Шоу произнес какую-то речь о начале новой эры, и все были немного смущены этим. Потом он заставил нас встать в круг, а некоторых поставил в центр — парень Азазеля был одним из них. А еще там были ученики, и казалось, что их прямо с постели подняли! И еще он наложил какое-то заклятие, которого я не поняла, а потом он… он пометил их кровью. Порезал свою руку и провел полоски на их лбах, — Ангел сглотнула, и Эрик понял, что она не просто нервничает. Она была _напугана_. 

Внутри что-то словно оборвалось. 

— И кого он отметил кровью?

— Герти Гойла, Яну Крауч и Морта Тойнби — все ученики.

— Тойнби магглорожденный, — пробормотал Эрик. — А двое других — они не полукровки?

— Полукровки. Он сказал что-то насчет очищения и защиты. 

— А из взрослых? 

— Парня Азазеля, Яноша, как я сказала. А других я не знала, но Шоу назвал их имена… был Джейсон какой-то, Виндхэм, Вайнгард? И Натаниэль Эссекс, тот, который страшный. И женщина, одна из Блэков-полукровок. И… еще один человек… Страйкер. Да, его фамилия была Страйкер.

Уильяма Страйкера Эрик знал, он был высокопоставленным министерским чиновником — и магглорожденным, как говорили, несмотря на его неистовые заверения о чистоте крови. Упоминания о Натаниэле Эссексе он видел в газетах в статьях о запутанных и жестоких убийствах. Его в дрожь бросало при мысли о том, что подобный человек оказался рядом с Хогвартсом. 

— Как ты думаешь, что это значит, Эрик? — прошептала Ангел. — Что происходит?

— Что-то нехорошее. Не высовывайся и держись подальше от Шоу, — сделав глубокий вдох, Эрик продолжил свой путь по лестнице.

***

— Достань ручку и бумагу, Эрик, — произнес Чарльз, не пошевелившись и не глядя на него. Его голос был мягким и ровным, сонным и почти монотонным. — По-маггловски, нет времени возиться с чернилами.

Эрик достал ручку и листок маггловской бумаги из стола, книгу, чтобы подложить, и сел.

— Прямо сейчас я в кабинете Шоу, — проговорил Чарльз. — Вспоминаю. Смотрю на его стол. И мне нужно, чтобы ты записал все, что я скажу.

— Я готов.

— Книги об управлении и лидерстве. Книги о дуэлях. Звездные карты. Запомнить на потом. Записи об учениках — Имоджен Кокс и Долли Дурсли. Карты. Запомнить на потом. Диаграммы по порядку: Проклятье Долохова. Заклятье Окаменения. Взгляд Василиска. Сектумсепра. Левикорпус. Одно без названия. Запомнить на потом. Открываю ящик. Пергамент — его не читал. Семейная фотография. Футляр с палочкой. _Палочка_ , — Чарльз распахнул глаза, хотя взгляд все еще оставался несфокусированным. Зрачки были сужены. — Длинная. Черная. _Терновая_ , или я гоблин. Видел ли я? Видел. Золотые буквы на рукоятке. Знак Леншерров. _Эрик_.

— Моя палочка? — Эрик почувствовал прилив ярости. Вскочив, он сделал несколько шагов по комнате, опасаясь, что иначе начнет швыряться вещами. — _Моя палочка_. Зачем? Зачем ему… палочки Леншерров довольно ценные, да, но смысл ему запирать ее в ящике? Он не мог открыто пользоваться украденной палочкой… и вообще не мог пользоваться _моей_ палочкой, терновая не поддастся любому желающему, который просто поднял ее… — он застыл.

_"Ты не потерял палочку в настоящей дуэли."  
"Да, но та дуэль совершенно не походила на тренировочную, правда?"_

Эрик был вне себя.

— Успокой свои мысли, Эрик, — отстраненно произнес Чарльз. — Мы не закончили. Шоу входит в дверь, у меня больше нет времени осмотреться, но я не могу уйти. Возвращаюсь. 

Эрик заставил себя сесть, и с несколько минут Чарльз сидел молча, закрыв глаза, снова едва дыша.

— Безымянная диаграмма, — проговорил он наконец. — Дай мне бумагу.

Перевернув листок, Эрик передал его ему вместе с ручкой и книгой. Чарльз снова открыл глаза, снова видя как будто что-то вдали, и начал рисовать, дублируя диаграмму, которую держал в голове. Это заняло несколько минут; диаграмма была сложной, и Чарльз, он понимал, не знал ее значения, что затрудняло процесс воспроизведения. 

С другой стороны, Эрик знал об изысканиях Шоу. Задолго до того, как диаграмма была закончена, он понял, что в конце из нее выйдет что-то очень, очень отвратительное. Это была не "Авада Кедавра": слишком сложно для нее, слишком условно, но с большой энергией в потенциале. Это было что-то _гораздо_ сильнее.

Настолько, что понадобилась бы палочка Леншерров, чтобы был хотя бы малейший шанс того, что с этим можно будет справиться. 

— Теперь карты, — сказал Чарльз, откладывая диаграмму в сторону. Эрик протянул ему еще бумагу, но Чарльз отмахнулся, снова закрывая глаза. — Записывай, — вместо этого произнес он, и начал описывать карты и пометки на них.

Рука Эрика к тому моменту, как он закончил, заболела. Чарльз начал дышать глубже, не так ровно, очевидно, боролся с… чем-то. Эрик задался вопросом, медитировал ли он так долго и прежде, даже в подобном нестабильном состоянии полутранса. 

Как только они закончили с картами, Чарльз потратил какое-то время на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание, затем спросил:

— Что еще? Где еще я сказал "на потом"?

— Звездные карты.

— Звездные карты. О боже, я был полным нулем в Астрономии.

"Неправда", мысленно отозвался Эрик. Чарльз всегда был хорош во всем, что бы ни надо было делать. Его оценки по Астрономии стали немного хуже, чем "отлично" только потому что им двоим было довольно трудно наблюдать за звездами для выполнения домашней работы, чтобы не превратить это во что-то совершенно другое.

Он на мгновение — совсем ненадолго — позволил этим воспоминаниям — теплым и сладким — захватить себя, заново переживая то, что было раньше. Мысли о прошлом казались словно звездой в той темноте, которой был кошмар, затеваемый Шоу.

Чарльз молчал, так что записывать Эрику было нечего; его глаза двигались за веками, пальцы дергались. Что он видел?

— _Самайн_ , — произнес он, наконец. — Запиши это. _Запиши._

Эрик послушался, наблюдая за Чарльзом; тело становилось все менее напряженным, дыхание — судорожным.

— Чарльз?

— Я выхожу. Подожди.

Один последний глубокий вздох, и Чарльз открыл глаза. Оглядевшись вокруг, он заморгал, как будто удивленный тем фактом, что его комната еще здесь.

— Самайн? — произнес Эрик.

— Самайн, — Чарльз выглядел усталым, но не так пугал, как еще несколько минут, к облегчению Эрика. — Сегодня Хэллоуин, мой друг. Самайн начинается в полночь. Любое заклятье, наложенное в эту ночь в нужный момент будет словно… мощный толчок. И звездные карты Шоу были нужны для того, чтобы вычислить, _какой_ это момент. 

— Сегодня, значит. Что бы он ни планировал.

— Он сказал " _скоро_ ". 

— Есть кое-что еще, Чарльз, — Эрик пересказал ему все, что Ангел рассказала ему о странной церемонии на озере.

Чарльз выдохнул.

— Он защищает своих последователей. Нескольких магглорожденных, которых считает нужным спасти, и полукровок, которые могут быть уязвимыми для проклятья.

— У него моя палочка, — Эрик схватился за голову. — Моя палочка. Не все палочки обладают достаточной силой для того, чтобы провести подобное количество энергии, не взорвавшись на половине, но палочка Леншерров справится. Он должен был знать с самого первого дня, что если захочет сделать это, то ему понадобится палочка Леншерров.

В голове мелькнуло воспоминание — разозленного мужчину провожают к двери, наполовину законченную палочку бросают в огонь; его отец объясняет: " _Иногда наши палочки требуются не слишком приятным клиентам. Мы не обязаны изготовлять палочку, если имеем все причины опасаться, что именно с ней тот будет делать._

Но были и другие пути получить палочку. Победить в дуэли, например. 

— Отлично провернули, профессор, — о, он действительно был хорош — все эти пропавшие ингредиенты для Бодрящего Зелья, дававшие ему возможность потянуть время и попробовать заклятья на Имоджен Кокс и Скорпиусе Малфое.

Чарльз поднял диаграмму, которую нарисовал. 

— Какие ты делаешь выводы? Это ведь не Авада Кедавра?

— Нет. Слишком сложная и слишком большая, — Эрик окинул взглядом спирали и пометки. — Это не создавали с целью убить одного человека. Займет слишком много сил, чтобы оно хотя бы начало действовать, так что не пойдет в качестве заклятия для дуэли. И ты видишь этот набор матриц вот здесь? Это условия, правила, по которым выбирается тот, на кого оно воздействует, а мимо кого пройдет. Я не могу понять весь текст, но вот это — символы "сила" и "кровь", — он попытался рассмотреть еще что-нибудь. — Другие диаграммы… Окаменение, взгляд василиска… они для паралича. Он совместил их. Вот как заклятье убивает. Твое сердце, твой мозг, они просто… прекращают работать.

— К этому есть контр-заклятье?

— Не могу представить что-то, что может противостоять чему-то такому мощному и запутанному. Понадобились бы месяцы, чтобы найти его.

— Насколько мощному? Ты сказал, что оно отнимает много энергии. Это групповое заклятье? 

— Нет. Существует не так много, которые работают на совместной энергии, и тем они темнее. Но один волшебник, который пытается справиться с подобным… Оно сожжет его дотла даже если у него будет палочка Леншерра. Я не думаю, что тот, кто будет его накладывать, сможет выжить, — самопожертвование, пусть и ради нового мира без магглов, едва ли было в стиле Шоу. Взгляд Эрика переместился на нечто вроде загогулины в начале диаграммы. — Это перенаправляет энергию, — проговорил он с трудом. — Отделяет заклинателя от источника. 

Чарльз побелел. Они оба знали, что это означает. 

Шоу не пожертвует _собой_ ради проклятья. 

— Что ж, мы знаем, когда и где, — хрипло проговорил Чарльз. — Полночь и Церебро.

***

— Доброе утро, офис Авроров, это Аврор Муньоз, чем я могу вам помочь?

— Мне необходимо поговорить с мистером Поттером. Это очень срочно, — Чарльз мог только предполагать, что в офисе Авроров камины для связи находятся на расстоянии нескольких футов от пола (что было довольно умно), потому что его голова, отделенная от тела (он никогда не привыкнет к этому способу связи) была на одном уровне с глазами утомленного Аврора Муньоза. 

— Это невозможно, сэр, — произнес Муньоз. — Мистера Поттера нет в офисе в данный момент, и у нас уже есть стопка заявлений в фут высотой. Я, разумеется, добавлю ваше сообщение к ней…

— Нет, вы не понимаете, это _очень срочно_ …

— Это всегда срочно, сэр, а затем оказывается, что речь идет о пьяном гоблине с дрессированным хорьком и все это идиотские шуточки, — он поднял руку, пока Чарльз не начал протестовать, глядя на него виновато. — Сэр, политика офиса такова, что на все сообщения о Темной магии ответ последует в течение суток, в случае, если они поступили.

— Но… послушайте, я Чарльз Ксавьер, заместитель директора Хогвартса…

— Мы действительно будем играть в "Неужели вы не знаете, кто я такой", сэр?

Чарльз подавил раздраженный стон.

— Нет.

— Рад это слышать. А теперь я готов принять ваше заявление. Мы просим вас сохранять спокойствие и быть кратким. 

— Директор Хогвартса намерен наложить смертельное проклятие на всю школу, — если не на всю страну — которое нацелено на магглов и магглорожденных, и источником будет служить жертвоприношение в виде человека. Это достаточно кратко, черт возьми?

Перо в руке Аврора замерло на мгновение, затем он спокойно дописал все, что сказал Чарльз, — слово в слово, насколько он видел — и перевел взгляд на него. Тупая скука, читавшаяся в его глазах, исчезла.

— И как вы узнали о подобном?

 _С огромным трудом._ Чарльз сделал вздох, пытаясь подумать, с чего начать, когда камин вокруг него внезапно погрузился во тьму, и он обнаружил, что полностью вернулся в свой кабинет. 

— Что за… этот козел меня сбросил?

— Я так не думаю, — проговорил Эрик, подавая ему руку. — Кажется, вся сеть Летучего Пороха отключилась.

— _Отключилась?_ Сеть Летучего Пороха не может просто _отключиться_ , ее не чертов Майкрософт создал, магия не отказывает без причины, — он попытался восстановить соединение. Ничего. Даже намека на то.

Он попытался связаться с кабинетом Рейвен, чтобы проверить. Ничего.

— Можем попробовать в моем кабинете, — сказал Эрик.

— Да, давай, — Чарльзу казалось, что это говорит не он сам. 

Камин в кабинете Эрика также не работал.

— Ладно. Ладно…о… — Чарльз тяжело опустился на стул. — Значит, он знает.

— Это один из вариантов. Это _может быть_ совпадением, хотя едва ли это возможно, — Эрик, заметил Чарльз, очень сильно пытался быть спокойным и последовательным. — Даже если Шоу сделал это, он мог сделать это из предосторожностей, даже не зная, что прервал разговор. Или мог знать, что кто-то разговаривает, но не знал, с кем. 

— Или он знает все.

Эрик вздохнул.

— Да. 

— Ну, у нас есть предположения. Их, пожалуй, достаточно.

— Даже если они отреагируют на твои слова прямо сейчас, Чарльз, никто не доберется сюда раньше, чем через несколько часов, когда сеть Летучего Пороха отключена.

— А, возможно, понадобится и целый день, чтобы до них дошла суть моего рассказа. Это слишком долго, — Чарльз поднялся со стула, принимаясь ходить туда-сюда. — Нам надо действовать самим. 

— Если мы застанем его врасплох, то, возможно, сможем убить его.

Чарльз пялился на Эрика с минуту, пытаясь понять, шокирован он больше самими словами или тем, что это _Эрик_ , его любимец, предложил это.

— Это крайние меры, — произнес он наконец.

— Не время для принципов, Чарльз.

— Дело не только в этом. Подумай: а если мы попытаемся и у нас не получится? Он убьет нас обоих и после его никто не остановит. Я думаю, лучше избежать прямого столкновения. Надо позволить Аврорам справиться с этим. Есть более простой способ разрушить все его планы.

— И какой же это?

— Палочка. Шоу нужны четыре вещи, чтобы заставить заклятие работать: Церебро, жертва, Самайн и палочка Леншерров. Из всего этого разумнее всего лишить его чего-то _одного_ , и это палочка.

— Ты едва ли справился с этим в последний раз.

— Поэтому на этот раз тебе придется отвлекать его гораздо лучше. Мне плевать, даже если тебе понадобится надеть голубое платье с блестками и спеть ему любовную песенку, если это _удержит его подальше от башни._

Эрик покачал головой. 

— На этот раз я должен это сделать. Я уже говорил тебе, он вряд ли убьет меня сразу. И это моя палочка… кто знает, вдруг она пойдет против него, если он попытается направить ее на меня.

Чарльз закусил губу, колеблясь, затем произнес:

— Абракадабра.

Эрик заморгал.

— Что?

— Это пароль. Чтобы открыть дверь.

— Какой?

— Абракадабра.

Эрик нахмурился.

— Что? Я не понимаю тебя.

Чарльз снова проговорил его, медленно, артикулируя каждый слог. Эрик только покачал головой.

— Я знаю, что ты произносишь слово, я знаю, что должен его понять, но я просто… В нем нет никакого смысла, оно искажается.

— Этого-то я и боялся, — Чарльз вздохнул. — Мне придется спросить у профессора МакГонагалл, как я смогу передать этот пароль другому, когда понадобится. Сейчас, кажется, только я знаю его.

Эрик раздраженно провел ладонью по волосам. 

— Хорошо. Я отвлеку Шоу, пока ты достаешь палочку.

Чарльз сделал шаг к Эрику, мягко проводя пальцами по его щеке.

— Все будет в порядке, Эрик.

Закрыв глаза, Эрик накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Ловлю тебя на слове.

***

Эрик нервно походил по кабинету, переставил стулья, убрал книги, повторил. Возиться было особо не с чем — Эрик по природе своей не был декоратором, и то немногое, что он привез с собой, едва ли было распаковано хотя бы наполовину. В том случае, если Шоу не появится в ближайшее время, он собирался начать переставлять книги по размеру и цвету, а потом Чарльз убьет его, потому что он сведет на нет всю его работу по перестановке книг по алфавиту. 

Они надеялись, что Эрик сможет просто приглядеть за Шоу, когда тот выйдет, но вместо этого тот просто заперся в башне, велев, чтобы его не беспокоили. Они готовы были уже принять меры, если бы тот не ответил на сообщение Эрика, но к их удивлению, тот согласился встретиться с Эриком в его кабинете.

Теоретически — скоро.

Эрик снова стоял у окна, глядя на то, как дюжина (или около того) учеников гоняются друг за другом. Так странно быть окруженным детьми. Несмотря на то, что он хорошо помнил, как учился сам, все же странным казалось представлять, что сам был таким. Он не столько помнил себя маленьким, сколько помнил, каким казался большим мир…

Сколько из этих детей магглорожденные? Сколько из них умрет, не прожив толком ничего, если они с Чарльзом потерпят неудачу? Как они смогут жить в ладу с самими собой, если все это случится?

Убеждения о магглах и магглорожденных были у Шоу всегда, как теперь вспоминалось Эрику. И, если честно, это влияло и на формирование его собственных взглядов — магглы убили его родителей, дети-магглы обращались с ним, волшебником, как с отбросом. Эрик не мог отрицать, что не видел жестокости, безразличия и тупости магглов, невольно направленную на волшебников. 

Но все это он довольно часто видел и в самих волшебниках.

Эрик знал этих детей. Некоторые были жестокими, некоторые — глупыми, а некоторые были магглорожденными. Но не все эти качества обязательно присутствовали вместе. Худшее, что можно было сказать о магглорожденных учениках, так это то, что они были невеждами. Но, если так подумать, кто мог дать им необходимые знания?

Он не собирался позволить Шоу причинить вред этим детям. Не важно, что нужно будет сделать для того, чтобы остановить его.

К тому же, были учителя. Сколько из них были магглорожденными? Алекс Саммерс, например, и Мойра, и…

… и как до него могло доходить так долго, что если Шоу наложит это заклятье лотоса, Чарльз умрет?

Он прислонился лбом к окну, пытаясь дышать, чувствуя подступающую тошноту при воспоминании об Имоджен Кокс, холодной и перепачканной в грязи, о мутных и стеклянных голубых глазах.

Профессор Шоу распахнул дверь, не постучавшись.

— Да, Эрик? Что такого срочного произошло, что ты меня побеспокоил?

Эрик выпрямился, подавив выдох, прокашлялся, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Я подумал, что вам стоит знать, сэр. Кажется, сеть Летучего Пороха отключилась. Я разговаривал, когда соединение попросту пропало. Я попытался продолжить из другого камина, но результат был таким же. Вы знаете, что могло послужить причиной?

Шоу наклонил голову; на лице промелькнула улыбка.

— Так, значит, это был ты? Даже не знаю, должен быть я впечатлен или разочарован. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр? — Эрик вдруг услышал свое сердцебиение. Рука медленно скользнула по направлению к палочке.

— Я был почти уверен в том, что это Ксавьер. Даже зашел к нему в класс и кабинет по дороге сюда, но там не было ни следа этого мальчишки. Удивительно, что он не сбежал. Ему ничего хорошего не светит, — Шоу неестественно замер, затем сунул руку в карман. Эрик замер, схватившись за палочку, но тот вытащил всего лишь светящийся шарик. Не обычный, зеленый, но алый.

— Ага, — произнес тот с настораживающим удовольствием. — Очень умно. К несчастью для тебя и Ксавьера, мой дорогой Эрик, у меня в башне установлены детекторы магии, после… странного инцидента, произошедшего несколько дней назад. Я полагаю, это тоже был ты? Ах, ладно, мы сможем обсудить это и позже. 

Эрик достал палочку уже наполовину, но Шоу был быстрее.


	22. Chapter 22

Эрик очнулся, услышав хриплый и неуверенный голос:

— Вы собираетесь убить меня?

Последовавший за этим ответ Шоу был холодным и безразличным:

— Да.

В воздухе пахло Церебро. Эрик с трудом открыл глаза, сфокусировав взгляд на белом мраморном алтаре. Пытаясь вырваться из ремней, которыми была привязана, там сидела Долли Дурсли. 

— Почему? — спросила она, и Шоу, поправляя мантию, наклонился, чтобы ответить. 

— Твоя жертва поможет создать новый мир. Лучший мир, в котором будут жить только высшие люди. Мир, в котором каждый ребенок будет обладать чистой, сильной магией и правом пользоваться ею в открытую. То, что убьет магглов, сделает нас еще сильнее, — он внимательно вгляделся в ее лицо. — Я пойму, если для тебя это слабое утешение.

— Ты просто дерьмо, — где-то рядом раздался сдавленный голос Чарльза. — Если бы ты был таким добродетельным, ты бы сам наложил заклятье.

— Бросьте, профессор Ксавьер, — произнес Шоу, поворачиваясь к ним двоим, широко улыбаясь. — Какой в этом толк, если эта девочка и так умрет? Кроме того, придется накладывать заклятье _не один раз._ Это должно покрыть все Королевство и, возможно, побережье Франции, но это только начало. _Кто-то_ должен продолжить.

Розовый с золотым маскарадный костюм Долли весь измялся и порвался в некоторых местах; по ее щекам текли слезы. Она все продолжала тянуть и дергать путы, но еле двигалась. Лекарства, понял Эрик, вспомнив о пропавшей бутылке экстракта валерианы. 

Он отвел взгляд от Долли, отыскав взглядом Чарльза и только заметив его, лежащего на животе, со связанными руками и ногами, понял, что последнее проделали и с ним. Чарльз вымученно ему улыбнулся.

— Ах, наконец-то, профессор Леншерр решился присоединиться к нам, — произнес Шоу, приближаясь к ним. — Доброе утро, Эрик, — или вечер — но утро все равно наступит очень скоро, — он пнул Эрика носком ботинка. — Давай-ка, вставай. Тебе понадобится ясная голова, чтобы принять решение.

Эрик с трудом умудрился перевернуться и встать на колени. Он подумал о том, чтобы резко вскочить на ноги и ударить того, но его выдало собственное тело еще до того, как план сформировался окончательно. 

— Без глупостей, — проговорил Шоу, прижимая ко лбу Эрика пистолет. — Это было у профессора Ксавьера, представляешь? Но, конечно, я избавил вас и от палочек. Что же ты так нервничаешь, Эрик? Мне любопытно. 

Эрик вдруг понял, что не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме темного дула. То же самое видели его родители перед смертью. Кровь застывала в жилах, и подобного при виде палочки он никогда не испытывал. Эрик заставил себя отвести глаза.

— Какое решение, Шоу?

— Будешь ли ты мне помогать. О, я знаю, что ты начнешь возражать. Я хотел продержать тебя в неведении, пока все не закончится, раз уж с некоторых пор ты по необъяснимым причинам замышляешь что-то против меня. Но затем я подумал, что не так уж это и необъяснимо. Возможно, причина в том конкретном магглорожденном, — он указал пистолетом на Чарльза, который тоже встал на колени, и Эрику отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Шоу снова указал пистолетом на него, лишь бы не направлял оружие на Чарльза. Чарльз уставился в пол, отказываясь смотреть на пистолет; он выглядел мрачно и спокойно. — Так что я подумал, что мне стоит дать тебе шанс спасти своего маленького друга, Эрик. В обмен на его жизнь ты сам наложишь заклятье.

Эрик уставился на Шоу. После момента тишины что-то вроде улыбки промелькнуло на его губах.

— Палочка не сработает. _Моя_ палочка не сработает. Даже после того, как ты победил меня — это сомнительная победа, и ее не было там, чтобы привязать тебя к ней. 

— О, она сработает, — отозвался Шоу. — Она выполняет все мои требования. Только… Немного сопротивляясь. Заклинание может сработать без запинки. А может и нет. Может быть, изменится радиус охвата или выживут всего лишь несколько человек. Я не хочу рисковать. Так что, Эрик, я предлагаю тебе несколько вариантов. Первый — сидеть здесь и смотреть, как твой друг умирает всего в нескольких дюймах от тебя. Второй же — спасти своего друга, очистить Британские острова от заразы в виде недолюдей и оказаться на моей стороне, чего я всегда хотел.

— Всегда хотел, — повторил Эрик. — Неужели ты когда-то видел во мне что-то помимо оружия, Шоу? Палочка Леншерра и удобное приложение в виде жертвенного агнца. Сколько тебе понадобилось времени, чтобы догадаться о перенаправлении энергии? Ты ведь не пытался ничего предпринять, пока один баран не уронил палочку в озеро и, похоже, тебе пришлось тогда начинать с нуля? 

Шоу опешил на мгновение, затем расплылся в улыбке. 

— Замечательно, я признаю… Когда я только привез тебя в Хогвартс, то считал, что Лотус Леталис в полной форме наверняка убьет заклинателя. К счастью для тебя, потому что в противном случае я бы убил тебя и забрал бы палочку. Это было бы самым разумным вариантом.

— Вместо этого ты решил меня вырастить настолько преданным тебе и твоим идеалам, что ради них я бы пожертвовал собой.

— Приятно осознавать, что, в конце концов, все обернулось по-другому. Ты слишком могущественный волшебник, чтобы убирать тебя понапрасну, тем более, что сейчас есть этот бесполезный магглорожденный, который послужит отличной точкой давления. 

— Так все дело было в _моей_ палочке… Есть ведь другие палочки Леншерров в этом мире, знаешь ли, — что-то всплывало в памяти Эрика, сцена почти стояла перед глазами…

— Ну, я хотел заполучить терновник, если была такая возможность. Он особенно хорош в подобных вещах. Я бы сам предпочел терновую палочку, если бы это было мое решение. 

— Но ничего не вышло, — Эрик едва мог расслышать свой голос, еле-еле выдыхая это, как только осознание дошло до него. Неужели так же чувствуешь себя во время Прорицаний? — Ты не смог бы просто украсть терновую палочку, и когда… когда мои родители согласились сделать ее для тебя… — наполовину законченную _терновую_ палочку бросают в огонь; его отец говорит " _Мы не обязаны изготовлять палочку, если имеем все причины опасаться, что именно с ней тот будет делать."_ Разозленного покупателя провожают к двери, и тот оглядывается через плечо. Как Эрик только мог забыть это лицо, даже искаженное яростью и гораздо более молодое, лицо Себастьяна Шоу; его взгляд был прикован к палочке в руке сына изготовителя, который с испуганным видом стоял на лестнице.   
— Ты нанял магглов, — проговорил Эрик. — Ты вернулся и выкрал… не мою палочку, конечно же, потому что украденная палочка бы не сработала. Свою наполовину законченную палочку? Но ее уже уничтожили. А мои родители… вернулись рано… 

Шоу просто кивнул.

— Теперь ты знаешь правду, и я наконец могу извиниться. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы твои родители пострадали, Эрик. Тот идиот-маггл просто запаниковал.

Это просто шокировало, подумал Эрик, как безразлично умудрялся Шоу говорить, даже когда не лгал. Но поверить в то, что тот оказался причастен к убийству его родителей, не составляло особого труда.

Жаль, что Шоу было все равно. 

— Прошло много-много дней, может быть, недель, прежде, чем я вспомнил, что у сына Леншерров была терновая палочка, — продолжил Шоу. — Но к тому моменту ты уже пал жертвой бумажной работы и маггловской некомпетентности. Твои документы перепутали с документами другого мальчика, Макса Эйзенхардта, потому что вы оба были из Дюссельдорфа и даже похожи внешне… Понадобилось два года, чтобы отыскать тебя. К счастью для тебя, как я уже сказал, за это время я понял, что собственный владелец управится с палочкой лучше. А затем ты _потерял_ свою палочку, маленький идиот, и она появилась только через год или около того. Жаль, что МакГонагалл выжила после того инфаркта, но, в любом случае, она назвала имя преемника, а я занял ее место. И вот мы здесь, — не убирая пистолета, Шоу достал из кармана мантии палочку. Четырнадцать дюймов побитого, но крепкого тернового дерева. И Эрик _хотел_ ее, словно какой-то маггловский наркоман свою дозу наркотиков, хотел подержать ее, а затем вонзить прямо в сердце Шоу.   
— Время сделать выбор, Эрик. 

Эрик не сводил взгляда с палочки, стараясь, чтобы его лицо оставалось бесстрастным, и не выдать свой интерес.

— Ты сказал, что есть способ защитить Чарльза?

— Я не могу обещать, ты ведь понимаешь… Не хочу, чтобы ты обвинял меня в том, что я нарушаю слово, если попытка провалится… Но вообще да. Это достаточно надежная вещь, и я уже испытал ее на нескольких магглорожденных, но весьма ценных последователях, чтобы позаботиться о них.

— Прошлой ночью, на озере.

— Так ты и это _разнюхал_. Да, именно. А если ты просто откажешься, то, в конце концов, тот умрет наверняка. 

Эрик пронаблюдал за тем, как Шоу рассеяно вертит палочку в пальцах.

— Хорошо. Я согласен, — он постарался не замечать шок и ярость на лице Чарльза. 

— Отлично! Я надеялся, что ты поступишь разумно, — улыбнувшись, Шоу махнул рукой, освобождая Эрика от пут.

— Эрик, что ты _делаешь?_

— Все, что нужно, чтобы защитить тебя, — прошипел Эрик, стряхивая веревки с запястий и притянув Чарльза к себе для жадного, отчаянного поцелуя. Чарльз попытался оттолкнуть его или отвернуться, но Эрик выдохнул "Верь мне" ему в губы, и тот замер, с мгновение глядя прямо в глаза, прежде чем отвести взгляд. Затем отстранился.

— Не делай этого, Эрик, — проговорил Чарльз, достаточно убедительно изображая горе, но он понимал, что собирается сделать Эрик; _конечно же_ понимал. 

— Я должен, — Эрик повернулся к Шоу, который наблюдал за ними, изогнув бровь, и произнес: — Сделай это. Наложи защиту.

Вытащив из кармана мантии нож, Шоу закатал рукав, сделав порез на внутренней части предплечья. Подставив ладонь другой, он смочил кончики пальцев в крови. Чарльз чуть ли не упал, пытаясь отстраниться, когда Шоу протянул руку к его лбу; Эрику пришлось держать его, пока Шоу, бормоча какую-то длинную магическую формулу, которую Эрик понять не мог, рисовал на лбу Чарльза алый "Х", окруженный кругом. 

В тот же момент, как Эрик отпустил его голову, Чарльз умудрился стереть кровь о собственное плечо, превращая символ в красный мазок.

— Неважно, — заверил Шоу. — Заклинание окончено. Итак, Эрик, полночь близка. Когда это, — он положил на край алтаря светящийся шарик, — станет белым, тут же наложи заклятье. У меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы перенаправить его на тебя. 

Палочка почти гудела от удовольствия в его руке, и он мог поклясться, что чувствовал, как рукоятка _прижимается_ к его коже. Энергия, пульсирующая в палочке, ощущалась несколько по-другому, чем он помнил с детства — сейчас она была более грубой и дикой. Как будто палочка немного одичала за время его отсутствия. Возможно, из-за волнения, но не радоваться такому яростному приветствию он не мог. " _Рад, что ты вернулась, старая подруга. Покажи, чему ты научилась._ "

Шоу объяснил ему заклинание — формула " _Лотус леталис амплексус_ " обладала самым большим радиусом действия — и очень сложным набором жестов, включая один, чтобы обозначить Долли как источник энергии. Эрик послушно исполнил все, прижимая кончик палочки к горлу Долли.

Та смотрела на него, дрожа, в ее взгляде читались надежда, мольба и ужас: " _пожалуйста, пусть будет так, что вы притворяетесь, пожалуйста, не убивайте меня, помогите мне, помогите мне._ " Эрик погладил ее по голове, воспользовавшись тем, что Шоу увлеченно рассказывает о следующем жесте, и пробормотал под нос заклинание.

Каждый узел в комнате немедленно развязался, даже его собственные шнурки. Долли распахнула глаза, когда почувствовала, что может освободиться. Эрик придержал ее запястье — _не сейчас, не сейчас._

Самым простым способом убедиться, что заклятье не наложено — просто позволить полночи пройти, а затем действовать. Шоу и глазом моргнуть не успеет, и все, что нужно, — сделать все быстро. До этого момента лучше просто подыгрывать, чтобы Шоу не решил вдруг наложить заклятие самостоятельно. 

— Минута до полуночи, — произнес тот, и Эрик начал считать про себя, повернувшись к Чарльзу.

Тот уже освободился от веревок и тихо, медленно полз к пистолету, который Шоу, который при всей своей высокомерности по отношению к маггловскому оружию, оставил на полу без присмотра. 

Эрик почувствовал страх, и тот отразился в его глазах, прежде чем он смог взять себя в руки, и Шоу увидел это, вытаскивая собственную ясеневую палочку и оборачиваясь.

Чарльз потянулся за пистолетом…

— _Круцио!_

… и выгнулся, сдавленно вскрикнув. Это почти ослепило Эрика. Он попытался ударить Шоу по затылку, но тот вовремя увернулся, наложив на пистолет Манящие чары…

И закричал, когда Долли укусила его за руку. 

Вырвав руку, он с силой толкнул девочку к алтарю, целясь в нее. На лице Шоу была неудержимая ярость.

Эрик встал между ними, и боль он почувствовал раньше, чем понял, что слышит выстрел; он попытался выхватить пистолет из чужих рук, но тело просто не слушалось, и он падал…

Он слышал сдавленные всхлипы Долли; по ее руке стекала кровь. Как это могло… Эрик перевел взгляд вниз. Рана была в его ноге — о, да, боль фокусировалась там. Должно быть, пуля прошла насквозь и Долли все равно задело. Жалкая попытка. " _Вставай_ ", рявкнул он на себя, и почти преуспел в этом, пока нога снова не подвернулась. 

Убрав пистолет, Шоу схватил Долли за руку — прямо возле раны — и снова усадил на алтарь, кричащую и пинающуюся. Терновая палочка была у него в руке. Эрик не помнил, когда уронил ее. 

Долли пнула шарик, и тот скатился на пол, но все еще был виден. И начинал постепенно становиться белым. 

Эрик еще раз попытался подняться, и почти потерял сознание. Возле ноги начало расплываться огромное пятно крови. Протянув руку, он выкрикнул "Акцио, палочка", и та дернулась, но Шоу пнул его в голову. 

Шарик светился ровно и ярко, и Шоу занес палочку над Долли. 

Мимо Эрика пронесся Чарльз, со всей силы врезавшись в Шоу в ту же секунду, как тот открыл рот, собираясь произнести заклинание.

Они упали на пол Церебро с криками и шумом: Чарльза ударили локтем в висок, тот ответил уверенным ударом в челюсть. Времени много не понадобилось. И не должно было. К тому моменту, как Шоу высвободился, пнув Чарльза под ребра, шарик погас.

Шоу уставился на него. Его лицо побелело, он сузил глаза, и это было самое пугающее выражение лица, какое Эрик у него только видел.

Наставив палочку на Чарльза, тот прокричал: " _Лотус Леталис!_ "

Луч зеленого света толщиной с руку вырвался из кончика палочки, и ударил Чарльза, поднимающегося на ноги, в спину. Его позвоночник выгнулся, почти что изящно, он запрокинул голову. И замер так на один длинный, невозможный момент.

Затем он упал на пол без единого звука. 

И теперь, _теперь_ Эрик понял, что может встать, что может _бежать_ , и из его горла вырвался нечеловеческий крик, когда Шоу повернулся к нему, усмехаясь и наставив на него пистолет.

Разумеется, пистолет, потому что палочка могла бы отказаться причинить вред своему истинному хозяину. То, что Эрик действительно был напуган перспективой умереть, видя перед собой дуло пистолета, было просто бонусом.

Это не имело значения. Эрик уже призвал свою палочку, еще в тот момент, как Шоу наложил это заклинание лотоса, и сделал это способом, которого даже не знал, здесь даже речь не шла о конкретном заклинании, он просто _позвал_ , и она _пришла_ , вырвавшись из хватки Шоу. Пусть у того был пистолет: Эрику не надо было даже говорить "Протего", только подумать, и он даже не был уверен, коснулся ли палочки, когда вокруг него образовалось защитное поле, и в ту же секунду Шоу нажал на спусковой крючок.

Пуля, врезавшись в поле, отразилась ровно по той же траектории, и прошла между глаз Шоу.

С глухим стуком тот упал на спину.

С минуту единственным звуком в Церебро было тяжелое дыхание Эрика. Защитное поле, с мгновение повибрировав вокруг него, исчезло.

Он с трудом, морщась от боли, сделал несколько шагов к телу Шоу, держа палочку наготове, но глаза у того были безошибочно пусты; между ними была аккуратная рана, но под головой у того была кровь и… более грязные вещи. Терновая палочка счастливо гудела в руке Эрика.

Эрик отвлекся на тихие всхлипы Долли; та сжалась у подножия алтаря, заплаканная и дрожащая, прижимая кусок ткани от своего оторванного костюма к руке. 

Чарльз по-прежнему не шевелился. 

Нога отказала окончательно, как только Эрик добрался до него. То ли упав, то ли опустившись рядом с ним, он перевернул его.

— Чарльз, Чарльз, пожалуйста, Чарльз…

Волна облегчения затопила его, когда Чарльз приоткрыл глаза, и тот выдохнул с болезненным стоном, за которым последовало:

— Эрик?

Эрик прижал его к своей груди, не желая отстраняться даже ненамного, чтобы можно было поцеловать его, только крепко обнимая и лихорадочно касаясь губами его шеи; Чарльз обхватил его слабыми руками.

— Долли… с ней…

— Она в порядке. Она жива, в любом случае, — выдохнул Эрик. — А я… — он издал короткий истеричный смешок, переводя взгляд на свою ногу. Штанина пропиталась кровью. — Вполне вероятно, что я истекаю кровью. Нам надо убираться отсюда. Давай, — он попытался помочь Чарльзу подняться.

Ничего не произошло.

— Чарльз?

— Я… Я не могу, — произнес Чарльз. — Я не чувствую своих ног. Я не чувствую своих ног.

Эрик попытался поднять его, но лишь понял, что это предел его возможностей после пулевого ранения. Он отключился, лежа наполовину на Чарльзе, голова кружилась и перед глазами вставала темная пелена. Он не был уверен, действительно ли слышит шум, как будто кто-то пытается пробиться сквозь стены Церебро, или что-то случилось с его ушами. В ушах звенело, и видеть он не мог.

— Чарльз, — проговорил Эрик, потому что сейчас только тот что-то значил. — Чарльз.

Он все еще мог различить лицо Чарльза, пусть и с трудом — глаза широко распахнуты, в них читался страх.

А потом все померкло.


	23. Chapter 23

В его сознании было бушующее море взволнованных голосов, покалывание магии и аромат цветов. Эрик еле мог удержаться на поверхности, движимый лишь ощущением страха, возникшим от чего-то, что вспомнить он не мог.

Пальцы Чарльза были переплетены с его; во взгляде теплых голубых глаз читалось спокойствие.

— Все в порядке, Эрик. Все хорошо. Засыпай, тебе нужно отдыхать, — другой рукой он убрал со лба Эрика волосы.

Чарльз был в порядке. Можно было засыпать.

***

Проснувшись окончательно, Эрик понял, что он в Больничном Крыле. Он чувствовал себя усталым и больным, но боль в ноге исчезла. Чарльз спал рядом с ним — кто-то сдвинул две кровати вместе, и Чарльз частично лежал на половине его, прижимая к губам их переплетенные пальцы.  
На них обоих были надеты больничные пижамы. У кровати Чарльза стоял небольшой столик с разнообразными букетами, открытками и маленькими мягкими игрушками — возможно, от Долли. 

Он отвлекся от них, уделяя внимание Чарльзу. Эрик разглядывал, как поднимается и опадает грудь от вдохов, мельчайшие движения ресниц, и очень нежно провел ладонью по его щеке, чувствуя, что хочет ощутить тепло его кожи.

Шоу был мертв. Чарльз был жив. Эрик чувствовал себя так, как будто ничто больше не сможет заставить его побеспокоиться.

— Наконец-то вы проснулись, профессор Леншерр, — проговорила мадам Помфри, приближаясь к нему с кувшином синей жидкости, от которой пахло жимолостью и еще чем-то гадким. — Садитесь и выпейте полный стакан вот этого. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Нормально, — ответил Эрик, садясь. — Как Чарльз?

Чарльз заморгал при появлении мадам Помфри; улыбнувшись Эрику нежно и устало, он принял сидячее положение. Медленно, неуклюже.

Используя только свои руки.

Мадам Помфри заметила, что Эрик смотрит, и Чарльз тоже это заметил.

— Выпейте это, профессор Леншерр, я вернусь и осмотрю вас, — она протянула ему стакан с голубой жидкостью и с поспешностью ушла.

Эрик отставил стакан, даже не посмотрев на него.

— Чарльз.

— Вы с Долли поправляетесь, даже шрамов не останется, — весело проговорил Чарльз. — Долли уже выписали, вокруг нее постоянно Поттеры, пока дядя не заберет ее домой. А это зелье помогает после кровопотери, тебе бы стоит выпить его прямо сейчас.

— Чарльз.

— У тебя было сквозное ранение от абсолютно не-волшебного оружия, так что это вовсе не проблема.

— _Чарльз._

Широкая улыбка исчезла.

— В моем случае все сложнее, конечно.

Эрик коснулся ладонью щеки Чарльза, провел к волосам. Сглотнув, Чарльз подался навстречу прикосновению.

— Что можно сделать? — с огромным трудом Эрику удалось заставить себя говорить ровно и спокойно.

— Очень мало. Ты знаешь, как это бывает с проклятьями.

— Куда оно… как далеко ты можешь…

— Ничего ниже талии. Вообще ничего. Как будто меня разрезали напополам, — Чарльза немного трясло, и Эрик чувствовал это. Он только притянул его ближе, собираясь обнять… 

— Хорошо, мистер Поттер, но всего на минутку, — донесся голос мадам Помфри, в котором слышалась досада, и в комнате оказалась просто толпа людей. 

— Профессор Икс, вот еще цветы, эти от Виктуар…

— Вы чувствуете себя лучше, профессор?

— А директор правда мертв?

— Вы видели открытки, которые мы сделали, профессор Леншерр?

Эрику понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы понять, что к нему обращаются; он перевел взгляд на одного из своих первокурсников-слизеринцев.

— Открытки?

— Ага! Они вот тут!

Он не успел понять, что происходит; рой слизеринцев уже стянул со стола открытки, цветы, конфеты и…

Скорпиус Малфой протянул ему плюшевую акулу, обнажившую зубы в торжествующей ухмылке. 

Дети буквально застыли, ожидая его реакции. 

Чувствуя какой-то подвох, Эрик взглянул в их лица, на которых читалась и надежда, и неуверенность, посмотрел на акулу, повернулся к Чарльзу, рядом с которым тоже стояла толпа болтающих рэйвенкловцев. Чарльз, привычно широко улыбаясь, только изогнул бровь. 

Эрик через силу ухмыльнулся — демонстрируя все зубы — и взял акулу.

Дети радостно рассмеялись и зааплодировали; одна из девочек помладше буквально кинулась на него в манере, которая совсем не напоминала объятие.

— Ладно, ладно, достаточно! — произнесла мадам Помфри, пробиваясь сквозь толпу с легкостью, говорившей о большом опыте. — Все ученики — вон. Вашим учителям нужен отдых. Вон!

— Скорпиус, останься, — проговорил мужчина, стоявший за толпой детей, и не замеченный Эриком раньше. Тот, кто говорил, обладал поразительным сходством со Скорпиусом: бледный, светловолосый, худой. У другого были черные волосы, очки и шрам в форме молнии на лбу.

Эрик постарался не пялиться. 

— Я заберу своего сына домой на несколько дней, профессор Ксавьер, — проговорил бледный мужчина. — Уверен, что вы поймете, — он сжал плечо Скорпиуса так, что чуть не побелели костяшки пальцев. Выглядел он так, как будто больше всего ему хотелось сунуть Скорпиуса в корзинку и таскать за собой в ближайшем обозримом будущем. Тот же вполне вторил ему в этом желании, глядя вверх на отца с робкого рода обожанием. 

— Конечно, — произнес Чарльз и сухо добавил: — Хотя я полагаю, что это вы должны прояснить с профессором МакТаггерт, поскольку она была назначена действующим директором в виду моего отсутствия. Несмотря на то, что никто из присутствующих не имел права делать подобное назначение.

Гарри Поттер — это _точно_ был он — слегка покраснел.

— Я прошу прощения, если кого-то это задело, профессор, но, кажется, было важно поставить кого-то надежного на замену, и, поскольку она была единственным человеком, у кого не было истерики, когда она спустилась с крыши с мертвым директором и тремя серьезно раненными… 

Чарльз отмахнулся, рассмеявшись. 

— Нет, нет, конечно, вы правы, и я бы сам действительно выбрал именно ее. Похоже, я сам буду вне строя нес… несколько дней, — внезапная запинка в его голосе была словно нож в сердце. Эрику хотелось, чтобы эти люди _ушли_ и можно было бы крепко обнять Чарльза и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо. 

— Я не представился, простите, — произнес Поттер, протягивая Эрику ладонь. — Гарри Поттер, Главный Аврор — конечно, вы это знаете, вы мне писали. Это честь — познакомиться с вами, профессор Леншерр.

— Взаимно, — Эрик пожал ему руку, затем протягивая ладонь другому мужчине. — А вы, полагаю, Драко Малфой?

— Именно. Я не могу не поблагодарить вас, профессор, — вас обоих — за помощь, которую вы оказали моему сыну.

— Спасение наших жизней было хорошим началом проявить благодарность, — сказал Чарльз. — Эрик, ты уже потерял сознание, когда мистер Поттер и мистер Малфой помогли пробить стены, чтобы попасть в Церебро. Вы с Долли могли бы истечь кровью, если бы не их своевременное появление.

— В основном, стены помогли сломать Виктор и Армандо, — произнес Поттер. — Их сейчас здесь нет, они собирают доказательства. Все в ужасном хаосе, — он с мгновение выглядел совершенно опустошенным, и Эрик увидел в нем не Гарри Поттера, Главу Аврората, икону волшебного мира, а Гарри Поттера, отца трех детей, проведшего на ногах целые сутки, и человека, старше его самого едва ли на десять лет. 

— Как у вас получилось прибыть так быстро? — спросил Эрик. 

— Счастливое совпадение, на самом деле, — ответил Поттер. — Письмо, которое вы мне прислали, привлекло мое внимание через час после того, как Виктор принес другое ваше письмо, и… напрягающего разговора с моим _старым другом_ Драко Малфоем, касавшегося письма от его сына. А в стопке рапортов Армандо Муньоза ваше сообщение оказалось последним, и он передал его как только смог. Полагаю, мы втроем сорвались из штаб-квартиры буквально в минуту, а мистер Малфой присоединился по дороге. Очень настаивал на этом, — взгляды, которыми они обменялись с Драко, и странное выделение слов "старый друг" говорили о долгой и сложной истории их взаимоотношений. 

— Профессорам нужно отдохнуть, — произнесла мадам Помфри. 

— Я понимаю, мадам Помфри, но, боюсь, что я должен узнать хотя бы об основных деталях событий прошлой ночи прямо сейчас. Я уверен, что вы поймете. Расследование о действиях профессора Шоу…

— Расследование? — ошарашенно переспросил Эрик. — Какое расследование? Этот человек мертв, что вы собираетесь сделать — запереть его труп в Азкабане?

— Неплохая идея, — пробормотал Поттер. — Но нам нужны доказательства того, что затевал этот человек, и кто еще мог об этом знать. Без обид, но о произошедшем прошлой ночью в Церебро мы знаем только с ваших слов и от Долли, хотя та и была отравлена. 

— Конечно, мы понимаем, — произнес Чарльз, касаясь руки Эрика, чтобы пресечь его протесты. — Мы расскажем все, что знаем. 

— Полагаю, тогда мы можем идти, — проговорил Малфой. — Спасибо вам обоим еще раз. Если семья Малфоев может сделать для вас что-нибудь, просите, не раздумывая. 

— До свидания, профессор Икс, — сказал Скорпиус, пожимая руку Чарльзу, а после Эрику. — Я надеюсь, что вы… будете чувствовать себя лучше, когда я вернусь. И вы тоже, профессор Леншерр, — он смотрел на них обоих с неприкрытым восхищением, но затем, взяв себя в руки, произнес почти ровно. — Спасибо, что спасли Долли.

Малфой поморщился, увлекая сына к выходу.

— Отлично, тогда начнем, — Поттер извлек пергамент и заколдованное для диктовки перо. — Пожалуйста, с самого начала.

Прошло больше часа, и только тогда мадам Помфри удалось выставить Поттера и заставить Эрика опустошить забытый стакан с синей жидкостью.

— Если я вам понадоблюсь, просто используйте вот этот звонок, я всегда услышу. Чарльз, дорогой, я… так скажем, заморозила некоторые ваши потребности тела, так что об этом можете не волноваться до утра. А теперь отдыхайте, оба, — погасив свет, она ушла. 

Чарльз, который выглядел совершенно спокойно во время разговора с Поттером, позволил себе что-то вроде истерики на радостях, когда они оказались наедине. 

— Эрик, Эрик, это был _Гарри Поттер_ , Эрик! И Драко Малфой! Мы пожали руки! Гарри Поттеру и Драко Малфою. Потому что мы спасли мир, Эрик, я вполне уверен, что мы спасли мир, ты и я… миллионы жизней, по крайней мере. Ты и я, — он уткнулся в плечо Эрика, дрожа от смеха… или чего-то другого. — Миллионы людей, Эрик. Я думаю, это стоит того, чтобы быть разрезанным напополам, это неплохой вариант.

А затем это, определенно, был не смех, и все, что Эрик мог сделать — обнять его и не отпускать. 

***

Даже магия не смогла вернуть к жизни нервные клетки, которые убило проклятье Шоу. Но, возможно, все же удалось бы — если верить доктору Фоли из Святого Мунго — восстановить импульс в тех, что все еще были живы, но оказались блокированными мертвыми. 

Первый цикл исцеляющих заклятий вернул относительную подвижность до коленей. После второго Чарльз был способен иногда чувствовать свою правую ногу. 

После третьего не произошло ничего.

Доктор Фолли одобрительно хмыкал, но было очевидно, что он разочарован и даже нервничал. 

— Сегодня отдыхайте, профессор. Посмотрим, не изменится ли что-нибудь к утру.

Чарльз молчал, пока Эрик помогал ему готовиться ко сну. У них была отдельная палата в Святом Мунго; это было… полезно для них обоих — узнать, как помочь тому, чьи ноги для остального тела были мертвым грузом. Магия помогала по мелочам (можно было призвать карандаш, потому что наклониться за ним Чарльз уже не мог) и не только (например, коляска поднималась в воздух, и Чарльз мог направлять ее с помощью прикосновения во всех направлениях; заклятья помогали справляться с пищеварительной системой). Эрик еще больше начинал задумываться над тем, как магглы справляются без магии. Но даже магия не могла сделать менее унизительными моменты, когда тебя переносят из коляски на туалет на руках и контролируют, чтобы ты не упал.

Они ночевали в Святом Мунго три раза, и все это время Чарльз натянуто-весело болтал во время долгого и неловкого процесса приготовления ко сну. Сегодня он молчал, был напряжен и избегал встречаться с Эриком взглядом. Уже не в первый раз Эрик задумался над тем, не была ли бы сейчас Рейвен лучшим обществом для Чарльза. Она бы смогла растормошить его и отвлечь от мрачных мыслей. Эрику не хватало духа даже попробовать. _"Пусть человек будет в депрессии, если хочет. Он это заслужил._ "

Наконец, когда Чарльз был вымыт и одет в пижаму, нужные заклятья были наложены, Эрик осторожно поднял его из коляски и перенес на кровать, укладывая.

Прежде, чем он смог уйти, Чарльз обнял его руками за шею, и Эрик застыл, чувствуя неуверенность и надежду, заглядывая в голубые глаза, взгляд которых метнулся к его губам так быстро, что это было едва заметно.

Столько раз за эти пять дней со дня смерти Шоу Эрик хотел поцеловать его, коснуться его, отойти от заботы в пользу страсти, но он не мог давить на Чарльза сейчас, когда тот чувствовал отвращение к предательству собственного тела, и он не мог просить его начать то, что ничем бы не закончилось, то, чего Чарльз, возможно, даже не хотел.

Онемение ниже талии пугало слишком сильно, словно призрак, к которому и не притронешься.

Но, может быть, сейчас… может быть, он был готов. Эрик наклонился ближе.

Чарльз отвернулся. 

И Эрик внезапно вспомнил, что прощен только наполовину. Это отсутствие каких-либо прелюдий между ними могло не иметь никакого отношения к ранению Чарльза.

Чувствуя холод и горечь, Эрик сглотнул и высвободился, отвлекаясь на то, что надо найти еще одно одеяло, чтобы укрыть Чарльза. Теперь тот очень легко замерзал. 

Когда он обернулся, держа одеяло в руках, Чарльз вытирал слезы.  
Эрик почувствовал себя так, словно ему дали в живот.

— Чарльз?

Тот вздрогнул, отмахнулся. 

— Нет, нет, ничего, я просто… я в порядке, ничего.

— Да, конечно, это совершенно неважно, — отрезал Эрик, опускаясь на край кровати и беспомощно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Тебе больно? Я сделал тебе больно?

— Нет. 

— _Скажи мне._

Чарльз вздохнул, приподнимаясь, чтобы сесть, опираясь о изголовье. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он вытер лицо, взяв себя в руки. 

— Я не расстраиваюсь, Эрик, правда, — произнес он, наконец, пугающе спокойно. — Я понимаю. Я не виню тебя.

— За что?

— За то, что ты… не хочешь, — спокойствие начало исчезать. — Ты можешь думать все что угодно, ты ничего с этим не поделаешь, ты не можешь нуждаться в том, от кого осталась только половина. Я не буду пытаться удержать _тебя_ , только потому что стал чем-то средним между монахом и беспомощным котенком, и это не означает…

Эрик пялился на него с мгновение с самым настоящим ужасом, затем притянул Чарльза к себе и поцеловал — жадно, _настойчиво_ ; нельзя было подумать, что он делает это из жалости, и, растерявшись всего на миг, Чарльз ответил, целуя его с отчаянием и энтузиазмом. 

Они оба жадно хватали воздух, когда Эрик прервал поцелуй, чтобы заговорить:

— Ты действительно сошел с ума? Я был влюблен в тебя пятнадцать лет, ты думаешь, сейчас это изменится?

— Но ты… ты не захотел меня поцеловать…

— _Ты_ отвернулся.

— Ты казался… Ты так думал об этом…

— Я старался не давить на тебя! Как ты вообще мог решить нечто подобное, что наши личные конфликты всего лишь половина проблемы…

Чарльз рассмеялся, слабо и только с тенью веселья. Во время поцелуя он обнял Эрика и сейчас руки не убирал. 

— Снова заблуждения. Эрик, ты _убил Шоу_ , чтобы защитить магглов и магглорожденных. Ты защитил Долли Дурсли от пули. Думаю, мы смело можем назвать это прогрессом, — он коснулся своим лбом лба Эрика, приближаясь все ближе, пока говорил, пока, наконец, их губы не соприкасались с каждым его словом. — Но не то чтобы я собираюсь останавливаться, подталкивая тебя в нужном направлении, скажем так. Метод кнута и пряника. Награды за хорошее поведение. Наказания за…

Эрик прервал его, целуя, на этот раз нежно и осторожно, с облегчением и радостью. Он аккуратно опустил Чарльза на подушки, и, устраиваясь, тот нетерпеливо потянул Эрика, чтобы тот улегся сверху. Ощущение " _наконец-то_ " теплого Чарльза, удерживающего его рядом с собой; Эрик рвано выдохнул, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и держа, глядя как на самую бесценную вещь в мире. 

_"Шоу мог стоить мне всего этого"_ , — подумал Эрик. _"Мог стоить_ его". 

— Не могу поверить, что я когда-то слушал Шоу, — вырвалось у него. — Не могу поверить в то, что я верил хоть единому слову, что он мне говорил. Как его магия может сделать нас лучше, если для этого нужно принести в жертву испуганного ребенка и убить миллионы невинных людей. Шоу думал, что я его питомец, но я не такой, я не хочу им быть. Я хочу быть лучшим человеком. 

— Ты уже лучший человек, — Чарльз улыбнулся ему; во взгляде читалось искреннее обожание, так что Эрик чуть не обернулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, не стоит ли кто-нибудь у него за спиной, на кого тот может так смотреть.

А потом Чарльз снова целовал его, медленно и осторожно, и откуда он только знал, почему Чарльз всегда знал, каким Эрик может стать? Ведь уже в первую их встречу он сказал: "Не надо этих слизеринских штучек, Эрик, ты выше этого", и, может быть, поскольку Чарльз в это верил, это смогло осуществиться…

Достаточно философии, решил Эрик, когда почувствовал, что Чарльз укусил его за нижнюю губу. Сейчас у него были гораздо более неотложные дела.

— Чарльз, я не… Я не знаю, что сделать для тебя. Я не знаю, что мы _можем_ сделать. Ты уверен, что ты готов?..

Чарльз заставил его замолчать, коснувшись пальцем губы, и теперь его улыбка стала по-настоящему коварной. 

— Давай узнаем.

***

— Пора вставать, _герр директор_ , или вы опоздаете на собственную коронацию.

— _Инаугурацию_ , — сонно поправил его Чарльз уже в который раз. Он даже не пытался пошевелиться, в основном, потому что Эрик медленно целовал его спину, спускаясь ниже. — Ммм…

Он почувствовал, что Эрик улыбается, затем наклоняется еще ниже, чтобы поцеловать в самом низу у позвоночника; дальше и вокруг отметины с лотосом Чарльз не мог уже почувствовать. Хотя, слава богу, он восстановил контроль над кишечником, даже после семи циклов заклятий не удалось восстановить чувствительность в этой области… ну, в тех частях его тела, на которые он возлагал большие надежды. Чарльз старался не думать об этом. 

— Почему ты так любишь эту чертову метку? — пробормотал Чарльз. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда Эрик уделял ей столько внимания. — Я ее ненавижу. Как будто на мне навсегда вытатуировали портрет Шоу. 

Эрик на мгновение замер, а затем Чарльз понял, что его перевернули на спину, и он смотрит в глаза обеспокоенного Эрика.

— На самом деле ты так не считаешь?

— Считаю.

— А разве это ты сказал Скорпиусу о _его_ метке? Прятать, ненавидеть, смотреть на нее со стыдом и злостью?

— Нет, конечно, нет.

Эрик многозначительно взглянул на него.

Чарльз вздохнул.

— Ты сказал ему гордиться ей, — произнес Эрик. — Как и мадам Помфри. Как метку выжившего. Метку, которая спасла миллионы жизней. И кроме того, — он осторожно повел губами по шее Чарльза, — она на _тебе_ , что автоматически делает ее прекрасной, и еще она кажется слишком… _осязаемой._ Все эти резкие черные линии на твоей светлой коже… 

Чарльз невольно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь действиями Эрика. Они оба радовались, обнаружив, что все их любимые местечки, о которых они узнали годы назад, — в частности, шея Чарльза и запястья Эрика — не только все так же чувствительны, но, в случае Чарльза, даже больше.

— Кажется, ты волновался о том, что мы опоздаем, — пробормотал он, дразня. 

— Волновался, — Эрик отстранился, ухмыльнувшись, когда Чарльз удивленно запротестовал, и слез с кровати. — Я быстро. Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

— Ты уже мне достаточно показал, — Чарльз, ничуть не смущаясь, пялился, пока Эрик шел через комнату, в чем мать родила, и открывал шкаф. Десять лет прошло, но это едва ли сказалось на теле Эрика. _Мой. Только мой._ В этой мысли было гораздо больше замашек собственника, нежели неверия. 

Эрик вернулся в кровать, пряча что-то в руке. Чарльз уже было потянулся к нему с любопытством, но Эрик скользнул под одеяло, прижимаясь к нему, и Чарльз, моментально отвлекшись, провел рукой по боку и бедру Эрика, когда тот переплел их ноги. Поначалу Эрик чувствовал себя странно, делая это, но Чарльз только поощрял: даже не чувствуя ничего, ему нравилось знать, что это происходит, и это помогало ему согреваться, потому что сейчас циркуляция крови в ногах была нарушена. 

— После того, как я уехал из Хогвартса, — проговорил Эрик, — я смог найти адвоката своих родителей. У него все еще хранились деньги, которые они мне оставили, и кое-что из личных вещей. Включая… это, — его лицо стало совершенно ровным ( Чарльз знал, что это происходит, когда Эрик очень сильно нервничает), и он раскрыл руку.

На ладони была небольшая коробочка, обитая черным бархатом. Внутри были два золотых кольца. 

Чарльз почувствовал, что рот у него открывается.

— Обручальные кольца моих родителей, — сказал Эрик. — Они связаны магией. Если ты думаешь о другом человеке и хочешь, чтобы тот об этом знал, его кольцо потеплеет. И, конечно, нужный размер подбирается, — он смотрел прямо на Чарльза и словно кричал: " _Не слишком ли это быстро, не слишком ли скоро, хочешь ли ты этого?"_

Чарльз едва мог вздохнуть, чтобы заговорить, но умудрился выдавить: "Покажи мне", протягивая ладонь.

Руки Эрика слегка дрожали, когда он надевал одно кольцо на палец Чарльза, а другое — на свой. Взгляд на мгновение стал отстраненным, и Чарльз выдохнул, почувствовав, как металл теплеет, а после расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Дай я попробую, — он сосредоточился на мысли о прекрасном, замечательном человеке рядом с собой, на том, как сильно он его любит, и том, что _хочет_ , чтобы тот это знал… 

Эрик замер, затем усмехнулся, потерев свое кольцо.

— Так тебе нравится?

— Мне нравится.

Взяв его за руку, Эрик переплел их пальцы, затем целуя их, так и не отводя взгляда.

— Ты выйдешь за меня?

— Да, — Чарльз старался не прослезиться и успешно провалил попытку.

Эрик, судя по всему, тоже проигрывавший в борьбе с собой, улегся сверху, покрывая поцелуями его лицо: губы, лоб, шею и плечи; путаясь пальцами в его волосах, а другой рукой проводя по ребрам. Чарльз обнял его, притягивая ближе, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать по-настоящему, чувствуя, как горит все его тело в предвкушении, от удовольствия, живое…

О. _О._ Чувствует _все_ свое тело. 

Ну, нет, кроме ног. Но кое-что значительно более важное.

— Ты _видишь_ это?

— Что… Что мне сделать? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — Эрик уже стягивал с него пижамные штаны, отчего было трудно сосредоточиться и ответить на вопрос. 

— Есть… э-э-э… лосьон для рук в тумбочке…

Эрик метнулся за ним, неуклюже из-за спешки, позволив Чарльзу с мгновение пялиться на то, что он боялся больше никогда не увидеть. _"С возвращением, старый друг. Оставайся подольше, ладно?"_

Когда Эрик коснулся его, медленно и так знакомо, все, что мог Чарльз сделать — отключиться. Он слепо хватался за шею Эрика, прижимаясь своими губами к его, нелепо, но это было _так хорошо_.

— Вместе, — выдохнул он, — вместе, как раньше…

— Как тебе всегда нравилось, — Эрик заставил его перевернуться на бок, обнимая Чарльза за плечи одной рукой, чтобы прижать к себе, второй обхватывая их члены. 

Чарльз смутно понимал, что издает нелепые стоны и хныканье, и, возможно, слишком сильно впивается ногтями в плечи Эрика, но _это действительно происходило_ , и они собирались _пожениться_ , и он не умрет, превратившись в скорбного монаха, и сейчас он не продержится долго, верно, нет… и Эрик тоже, шепча ему в шею _"Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя…"_

И когда мир за пределами их тел вновь начал существовать, они вдруг поняли, что смеются, пока невозможно стало дышать, до головокружения, подаваясь вперед, чтобы можно было поцеловаться, медленно и неуклюже, все так же крепко обнимаясь. Чарльз не мог вспомнить, чувствовал ли себя таким счастливым когда-либо в жизни. 

И, конечно, именно в этот момент должен был раздаться звонок, оповещающий о том, что в башню директора кто-то вошел, использовав пароль для Чрезвычайных Ситуаций, после чего в дверь постучала Рейвен:

— Вставай, Чарльз, я знаю, что вы с Эриком, ленивые задницы, все еще в постели, и если вы не выйдете, я вломлюсь и _вытащу_ вас. 

Чарльзу выдалась отличная возможность пронаблюдать за тем, как румянец распространяется на его грудь. Как интересно. 

— Просто _уйди_ , Рейвен! 

— Я проверю вас через пять минут!

Эрик, если бы не был еще под действием эндорфинов, в этот момент, скорее всего, уже бы отрывал Рейвен голову, едва усмехнулся в шею Чарльза, проговорив:

— У вас есть обязанности, директор.

Хитрый и мягкий голос, каким он проговорил последнее слово, заставил Чарльза покраснеть еще сильнее.

— Чтоб ты знал, Эрик, я не надену школьную форму для девочки. Даже ради тебя.

— Кто говорил о том, что _ты_ должен ее надевать?

— Мерлинова борода, Эрик, мне не нужно было это мысленное изображение!

Эрик рассмеялся, поглаживая Чарльза по спине и оставляя поцелуи на его шее. Чарльз застонал.

— Не отвлекай… надо вставать… у Мойры, наверное, припадок… 

— Господи, какой ужас, мы расстроили Мойру, — откликнулся тот рефлекторно, но без издевки или злобы. 

Чарльз немного волновался, как отреагирует Эрик, когда он назначил своим заместителем Мойру, а не его, хотя Эрик, в конце концов, даже семестра не работал…

— Господи боже, ты подумал обо _мне_? — в ужасе завопил Эрик. — Не смей, просто не смей когда-нибудь так со мной поступить, преподавание и без того просто кошмар.

Такой "кошмар", что Эрик смущенно ухмылялся каждый раз, как кто-то из его учеников приносил открытку с пожеланием выздоровления и обнимал его. Даже Чарльз не мог понять, как сильно в такие моменты он любил этого человека.

— Ладно, ладно, давай приведем себя в порядок, — откликнулся Эрик, вставая и поднимая Чарльза на руки. — Посмотрим, хороша ли эта ванна… 

Огромная ванна с декоративными ножками была единственным предметом из вещей Шоу, что Чарльз оставил себе. А сегодня можно бы и начать переносить в директорскую башню вещи Эрика. Хотя, судя по тому, что половина из бардака уже была не на его совести, процесс начался без их участия. 

— Уверен, что у нас есть на это время?

— А что они сделают, начнут инаугурацию без тебя?

Это был хороший аргумент, решил Чарльз, когда оказался сидящим в теплой воде по грудь, а Эрик крепко обнимал его сзади. Возможно, они могли уделить еще несколько минут… 

Поэтому он даже не пытался совладать с собой, когда понял, какой эффект на них обоих оказывает горячая вода. Укладывая голову на плечо Эрика, Чарльз притянул его к себе для поцелуя, и обручальное кольцо горело на его пальце.


	24. Epilogue

__

Вы приглашены на празднование  
бракосочетания  
Чарльза Фрэнсиса Ксавьера  
и  
Эрика Магнуса Леншерра.  
Четверг,  
19 декабря,  
14 часов.  
Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.

"Жениться" подразумевало регистрацию, свидетелей, периоды ожидания и лавину документов о гражданском партнерстве, и потребовалась неделя, чтобы это уладить, прежде чем они смогли назначить дату свадьбы. Сама церемония, была, конечно же, приятным дополнением, и они могли выбирать кого угодно, даже без полномочий, чтобы провести официальную часть, и понадобилось меньше шестидесяти секунд взгляда умоляющих голубых глаз, чтобы Минерва МакГонагалл нашла время на них в своем плотном графике.

Чарльз довел себя чуть ли не до истерики из-за украшений, и Эрику пришлось вырвать переполненный блокнот с записями по этому поводу из его рук и сунуть проходящему мимо домовому эльфу, проинструктировав "Принеси что-нибудь милое".

В результате, во-первых, Чарльз начал лекцию по домовикам, хотя на этот раз, он хотя бы не так дергался, и, во-вторых, кучу лампочек и старых рождественских украшений. 

— Признай, — проговорил Эрик, — иногда у меня появляются хорошие идеи.

— Иногда у тебя появляется хорошая идея, чтобы другие люди обзавелись хорошими идеями вместо тебя. Я согласен только на такой расклад. 

Тем временем именно у Чарльза появилась хорошая идея одеться в маггловские фраки, потому что они нравились ему больше, чем парадные мантии. Вспомнив, как тот выглядел в одной из них, Эрик согласился. Их "свита" — Рейвен, Долли и Скорпиус, причем никто не уточнял "сторону" — были одеты в синий, но отказались от украшений, но Чарльз не стал возражать, а Эрик даже не заметил. 

Шокировав всех, явились даже родители Чарльза; с круглыми от удивления глазами они сидели в первом ряду, стараясь не трогать ничего магического. 

Осознание, что его родители все увидят, кажется, открыло Чарльзу глаза на то, что _все будут смотреть_ : все учителя, неопределенное количество учеников и их родителей, несколько человек из министерства, Малфои и вся семья Поттеров-Уизли-Дурсли. Рейвен понадобилось минут двадцать, чтобы он взял себя в руки после панической атаки в ванной комнате. 

После недели неустанного наблюдения за прогнозом погоды, думая о Большом Зале, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, запланированный день на самом деле оказался идеальным — холодным, но солнечным, с не слишком сильным снегом. Чарльз, забыв о панических атаках, выглядел абсолютно безмятежным, пока их с Эриком провожали к алтарю.

Позже Эрик не мог вспомнить ни слова из того, что говорила МакГонагалл или даже из своих клятв, что он заучивал. Он помнил только, что видел, как глаза Чарльза разгорались все ярче, как он сжимал руку Эрика своими, в перчатках, все сильнее, а крошечные снежинки падали ему на волосы прямо как в тот день в Хогсмиде тринадцать лет назад.

А затем веточка омелы, которую Чарльз откопал незнамо откуда, прокричала "Традиция требует поцелуя!", и мать Чарльза разрыдалась, когда Эрик опустился на колени рядом с летающей коляской, и целовал, и целовал его, пока Рейвен не растащила их, бормоча, что они ведут себя нелепо.

На железнодорожной платформе им пришлось наложить заклятье на коляску, чтобы та выглядела как маггловская; Эрику было больно видеть Чарльза таким беспомощным.

— У меня есть некоторые идеи по этому поводу, — сказал Эрик, пока они ждали на платформе. — Это вроде как летающие скобы, что-то, что поможет тебе держаться прямо и просто скользить на расстоянии дюйма-двух над полом. 

— Звучит замечательно Эрик, — проговорил Чарльз, но большую часть своего внимания он все равно уделял бумагам, что он держал в руке — сложное расписание насчет того, какие поезда им нужны, чтобы посетить все места волшебного мира, которые они запланировали на эту поездку — Годрикову Впадину, Литтл-Хэнглтон, Гриммо. Как и раньше, Эрику, на самом деле, было плевать, куда они отправятся, но символизм он находил приятным.

_"Клянусь, что на этот раз все будет хорошо."_

— А ты красивый, знаешь? — проговорил он, пропуская прядь волос Чарльза через пальцы.

Чарльз отложил бумаги в сторону и посмотрел на него снизу вверх с широкой улыбкой.

— Так мне говорили. И я надеюсь, что мне _будут_ говорить это почаще и с б'ольшим красноречием.

Наклонившись, Эрик поцеловал его; целовал, пока люди не начали пялиться, пока не заболела спина, и ему не пришлось опуститься на корточки, чтобы продолжать целовать, пока, наконец, Чарльз не отстранился, чтобы прошептать:   
— Поезд, — и даже после этого потребовалось напоминание: — У нас отдельное купе, знаешь ли, — чтобы убедить Эрика отодвинуться и встать на ноги. 

С минуту он смотрел на Чарльза сверху вниз, пытаясь привести в порядок дыхание, отмечая чудесный румянец на щеках, взлохмаченные волосы и сбитую одежду, и, что было самым важным, — широкую мечтательную улыбку, и то, как тот крепко держал Эрика за руку.

— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал Чарльз, и Эрик наклонился, чтобы последний раз поцеловать его, в лоб.

— Я люблю тебя, _Maus._

Они сели в поезд, держась за руки.


End file.
